Code Geass: An Age of Steel
by ThatIndieReviewer
Summary: Within the 19th century, Britannia has expanded its empire to nearly half the planet. Read on as Lelouch Vi Britannia embark on his path of revolution as anarchist Zero. And witness a steampunk inspired arsenal of the most famous weapons, with a different approach to the revolution than the series, cast with all your favourite characters & era appropriate cameos. Strong Violence!
1. Rebirth

**I should probably explain right off the bat just how this series is going to go. While the first couple chapters, we'll say about 14 or 15, will be retreading episodes with chunks cut out that aren't important to this story, it will be written in a way that offers a new perspective, new insights and, before long, a divergence path from the original.  
My original plan was to do another Time travel fic, before realising the forums are saturated with such a premise, so why not follow the path of Megiddo and change it to tell a new story. Everything's in the past and some characters are going to change with it. Please bear with me for the first few chapters and soon you will be delivered a new route that I hope you won't find too derivative.**

* * *

The Year is 1876, King Charles Zi Britannia commemorates the 100th anniversary of Britannia's victory over the American renegades. In an empire spanning over a third of the planet, no one is ever safe. It is a time of economic and industrial enlightenment, and to help continue this trend, resources are sought wherever necessary. Those who oppose the grand monarchy are swiftly reminded of those poor unfortunates who rebelled one hundred years earlier. Nowhere is this more blatant, than the colony of Japan. Scourged by invaders, the Japanese put up a brave front, none braver than the Samurai warrior Kyoshiro Todoh who miraculously held the forces at sea for a month. That all changed when the newest innovation of the conquerors arrived on their shores. The Royal Industrial Palladin barged their way through line after line of soldier until the very heart of the country and its surrounding islands were captured. The RIP, or rippers as they were infamously named by the Japanese, were powered by a plentiful substance found in the country known as Carbonite. The accumulation of Carbon, iron and potassium gave the substance the capacity to produce large amounts of energy, instantaneously, over a longer period of time than coal or turf. Utilised by Japan as a daily commodity for work and energy, it became weaponized at the hands of Britannia. Ultimately, the substance that provided the greatest amount of prosperity of life for the Japanese ironically led to their demise.

It is here, in this country of Japan, where a wealthy Lord has just lost an eight of his finances to a youthful schoolboy of eighteen years in a simple game of chess. While outwardly it appears he is appeased by this new found wealth, deep down his hatred for nobility has found an outlet in the form of passive aggressive attacks.

"Check mate, I believe. My good friend, Mr Cardemond shall handle the finances, if you would be so kind, and then we must part. Thank you for a most…appeasing afternoon." Removing himself to the foyer, he dons his scarlet overcoat and black top hat to conceal his identity and school of choice and makes his way to his friends' auto-mobile. A large, noisy and clunky apparatus for transport, it serves his purposes and delivers him from school grounds to his opponents, at the cost of his education as many of his compatriots are loath to remind him.

"Lelouch, I need to tell you, that was incredible!" Rivalz had become his unofficial protégé ever since the duo had met. While he may not say it, Lelouch was glad for his company. For one, he could abandon all formality and speak as colloquially as country farmer. "How you annihilated that man or any lord is beyond anything I've seen!" No doubt he was excited for his cut of the profits; he would not be disappointed.

"Rivalz…I'm beginning to tire of these petty games. I enjoy a lark every once awhile, but I lack the challenge. I can no longer channel any passion to my work. I'm like your device. Crudely formed, off a line of organised assembly, like every other model out there, only serving a single purpose: to exist."

Taken aback by such a melancholic outlook, Rivalz attempted to lighten the mood. "I guess they are all the same, you know. But I hear we can eventually have it any colour in the future."

"Just as long as it's black." Interrupted Lelouch, the two chuckling at the private joke of a single advertisement that had circulated the previous year. His slightly lifted, he tried to acknowledge his friends' words. True they had come from a similar origin and education for many had taken away any individuality, but could his future hold any gateway out of his psychological destitution. 'No' he determined, 'Not for me, not my darling sister, not for anyone, especially for an exiled monarch.' In his youth, he had been prince and his sister a princess to the current king Charles. But the death of his mother by bandits and irate civilians, his sister being rendered disabled and violent disregard that Lelouch had sustained at the hands of his father were what drove him into exile. His title renounced and his protection gone, he was exiled to the other side of the empire as hostage and eventual martyr for the invasion of Japan. Through friends and allies that he and the Vi Britannia line had accumulated over the years, Lelouch had been able to survive. Passing by the war torn regions scattered with the bodies of the dead, through flaming wrecks that had once been home to families and away from pursuing soldiers on both side of the conflict, he was glad that his sisters' sight had been stolen in that accident.

Those thoughts came to a jarring halt, along with the auto, as they came upon a large accumulation of crowds gathered around the parliamentary building. They exited the vehicle, while Lelouch made his way to a fruit stall erected in the corner. Ascending the ladder, he assisted Rivalz and seated himself comfortably on the canvas, looking out across the great crowd assembled. He spied an open top, white carriage was pulled before the steps of the grand building. Erected after the conquest of the country, it towered over all surrounding structure within two hundred square kilometres as a grey beacon of power and topped by a glittering dial pointed west wards to the capital of the Empire in Pendragon, Britannia. Out stepped a man shimmering with the decadence and lavish threads that only a corrupt prince of the realm could afford. Oh Lelouch could see it. The lace, the silks, the finest cotton, how else could a man hope to acquire such gifts in a poverty ridden country. While the rest of the empire, indeed the world, enjoyed their spoils, Japan and its inhabitants had reached near bankruptcy at the hands of such bureaucrats. And yet they parade themselves in all finery to show up their 'inferiors'. The squalor, the slums, the beggars, the ghettos. No Japanese could ever hope to ascend beyond a whore in the alleys, a pick-pocket scrounging the pockets of passers-by or even…

"Machiavellian's, corrupt and barbaric, this is the image that these vermin who call themselves Japanese portray themselves as. I reach out to you all olive branch for peace, can you all not see how tormented we've become from these vile acts designed to spread terror among the public. Please, I beseech you as a man of peace, give in to your superiors and you shall be rewarded like all our glorious rulers subject." The pompous prince echoed though the crowds.

"Rewarded with steel and gunpowder" Lelouch muttered under his breath. But he had to admit, his half-brother was in fact a grand orator and a fine actor. He held the crowd in the palm of his hand. It never ceased to amaze him how grand speeches could enrapture the masses and push them to fear or to happiness. But yet he observed him still. How he ringed his hands when he clasped them, the nervous twitches and the way his eyes bulged as a messenger brought him no doubt bad news. Growing tired of the masses crowded in the tight pavilion, he turned his attention elsewhere. Thence he saw loitering in the alleys two suspicious fellows seated on a cart carrying a large casket. They attempted to reverse the vehicle, yet it jammed and spluttered loudly. An officer approached the two and attempted to call them down. At that moment, several things happened. The vehicle exploded into life, the guard was struck over the head by some bamboo cane, a large cloud of smoke exploded from their exhaust which in turn shocked and scattered the assembled crowd. The prince was rushed to his carriage and hurried off without a moments delay, seeking to ram through anyone in its way. Lelouch, seated atop the fruit stall saw the motor reverse towards the stall. While Rivalz leaped to safety, Lelouchs' own fight or flight reflex was hindered by the mere concept that both require physical exertion. As the motor crashed, the stall crumbled beneath him. Landing headfirst into a flour sack had dazed him however, and was left sprawled across the cargo held on board…which he now realised was a casket.

* * *

Let it not be said the Japanese were cravens nor fools. In face of overwhelming odds, it falls to the nation to band together as a whole in order to repel opposing force. But it was in vain. The war had crippled them, left them broken, they had their pride, but also their inefficiency that lost them the war. What would have been an underground of infiltration and spies, instead disorganised and dishonourable districts out for their own sense of superiority. Some took a more righteous approach, including the likes of the infamous JLF. One of the smaller, yet more noble of organisations was the Kozuki resistance movement. Well regarded for their guerrilla tactics and civilian assistance, they were the first minor resistance to receive a prototype Ripper, which were usually reserved for larger organisations. However, said resistance group was now in a whole world of trouble.

By drawing too much attention to themselves, two members of the KRM were now on the run in a banjaxed motor lorry and carrying a stolen item of great importance to Britannia about to be transported via ship to the mainland. One, who wore service garb of honorary Britannian's and was sweating profusely beneath a brown mop of hair, was driving away from the horseback bobby's armed with cudgels and pistols, the other, a red haired woman in a dark red coat and hood hiding her distinctive hairstyle and eyes, was navigating the tight streets and alleys after incapacitating an officer with her kitana sheath.

"Why in the hell did we even bother with that casket? I bet it was actually carrying somebody. Do yer think Tamaki got it wrong." Growing up as an honorary Brittanian had certain advantages, such as access to certain areas in the settlement without drawing attention, but also meant sharing cramped housing with exiles from all over the world looking for work. One of those Nagata shared with was a cockney, who unfortunately influenced the way he spoke over the course of eight years they were housed together.

"Knowing him, most definitely Nagata." Unlike him, she spoke in more clipped sentences, preferring blunt honest truths and fast answers. Wealthy upbringing and high-end education allowed for perfect brittanish, while her earlier life still clung to her original language. Switching to Japanese, the two communicated more succinctly. "If we make our way through Market street, we can reach the bridge to the ghetto faster. The bobby's will try to avoid civilians; we don't have to."

"We can try opening up on them with the Vickers-" but she cut him off before he could complete his train of thought.

"We will not slaughter them needlessly and tempt hitting anyone else. We resist, but we don't murder innocent masses, remember what Ohgi said!" While thankful someone had filled in the role of commander for her, she never sought to put her old friend in a position where he would order expendable casualties. But at the same time, they required a firmer hand than an old schoolmaster could give. "Make left before the bridge, if I can make it to the warehouse I'll be able to provide support with the RIP."

The truck came to a stop, however, when three Rippers approached from the front and left, leaving the only exit to be the right. They turned harshly, smashing off the walls and tearing into the canvas covered back which held their cargo. They never heard the grunting of an unintended passenger rolling around behind them.

Lelouch was in agony. His current physical state notwithstanding, now a bullet had torn into his shoulder leaving bleeding all over the casket. His head was spinning and footing was gone. Glancing behind him he saw three Rippers chasing after him, or rather the vehicle. He had overheard the drivers talking and knew he would be lead even further astray than where he was originally. He worried for how Nunnally would fret about his late arrival home…if he managed to survive that is. 'Perchance, death would be an agreeable alternative to seeing any form of disapproval on his sisters face.'

As he passed through the market street, he saw how innocents were diving to the side to avoid death. 'Such a folly. If the resistance, as they call themselves, wish to make progress then they must stop being so bold as to claim crime is a necessity for change. Such evils are already perpetrated at the hands of the King.' Again he was jarred by the sudden deceleration and stopping of the motor. Peeping through the torn canvas, he saw a figure jump and roll out of the vehicle, before dashing off to the warehouse not too far off. 'We must be at the bridge to the ghetto if I remember perfectly and they have a barricade raised to prevent escape'. He noticed that the figures hood had fallen, revealing him to be a her. 'Curiouser and curiouser, I seem to recall her but know not where.' His head was still top jarred and he grew weaker every minute he continued to bleed.

The three rippers had come to a halt behind the truck with their cannons aimed true. One of their hatches opened, revealing a slim, brown haired man. His face was twisted in an arrogant smirk, prideful at the fact that he had cornered his prey no doubt. One of the rippers set its cannon on the warehouse. "You have caused enough damage and disruptions today you filthy rat."

'Oh how like the Britannian's to be ungracious in victory. Many posters had dispersed around the settlement, detailing the best way to antagonise your 'local jap'. There is one right now, printed in large bold on yellow paper featuring…a dragon caricature…lovely'

"Exit your motor and call out your compatriot or we shall blow you to kingdom come." When they received no reply immediately, the ripper pointed the warehouse shot out an explosive, causing the building to collapse in on itself. Lelouch began to panic as he imagined the poor woman trapped beneath burning rubble and coughing up blood in a piteous desire to stay alive.

A large crash resonated off the narrow alley walls and from the flames came a ripper very much alike in design to their pursuers. How he feared the current models, he dares said it came from his youth as he witnessed one ripper roll over its victim with caterpillar tracks and crushing her and the child she carried in her arms beneath its weight. It was a monstrous machine.

Standing at five meters tall, the dense armour around its torso hid the pilot who entered by a domed top. Grating was situated beneath this dome allowing a narrow, if protected view of the enemy. Two large tracks lay on either side coming to halfway up the torso and made of thick durable rubber. Its front and back between the two tracks held a large battering ram for forward infantry movement and tactical withdrawals. But the most intimidating design feature was its armaments. A small rifle was seated on either side embedded into the battering ram and housed a crudely tipped barbed harpoon. And mounted at its centre was a black large barrelled canon that could be adjusted to aim up or down. Overall, the bronze pallet created a rather demonic apparition that tore apart its enemies without damage. And now the resistance had one in their possession.

Aiming its harpoons, they were launched at the closest who had blown up the warehouse. One bounced harmlessly off the casing, but another lodged itself through the grating and impaled the pilot through the forehead. 'Such precision, even under calm circumstances such shots were tricky to pull off. And it is piloted by that woman no doubt…perhaps her will to live may prove to be her emancipation.'

The other rippers pulled away to get away from this new enemy. 'The pilots had never really trained for ripper versus ripper battle, this should be interesting.' The pilot turned her canon to face the bridge and fired off a round. Lelouch turned to see the barricade was eradicated. The truck shot away, leaving the woman pilot to fend off her attackers.

' **Ah, so you have come to me my dear prince, come to free me.** '

"Who is there!?" he cried in alarm. 'Did that come from the casket?'

* * *

Britannia is a country of progress and advancement; those have always been the preaching words of the King. This was becoming a reality for all colonies under the thumb of the empire. In the space of seven years, the technology patents had leaped ahead by a decade. Infrastructure, so far, has expanded from simple dirt roads to tarmac and stone roadways, as well as the innovative sub terrain railway transport. Power supplies had been replaced from coal, gas and oils to the plentiful carbonite, thus allowing the construction and energy generation to reach all new heights of productivity. Perhaps the most helpful of these was the wire transmission radios within households and businesses all across the world.

It's no surprise that the reach and impact of such an advantageous device would attract so many hopefuls who aspired to fame and fortune. But often the savviest and cunning were the ones to reach the top and the ones who aspired for something greater than what is will be the ones to stay. So when Mr Reed had received an incoming telegraph concerning a riot over stolen Britannian military property, rest assured he would put the information to good use.

Activating the recording booth, a cramped, often hot space that could barely house an operator, let alone the equipment necessary for running, so operator and orator would often go hand in hand. "Reed! Is everything running yet!"

"Yes Mr Oswell." Dietard replied drolly. Sir Randall Thomas Oswell was a fat, pompous man too far behind the times to even be considered the company's owner and director. Originating as a telegraph bureau, the radio opened up a whole new world of communications. So when time came to test the new invention, rest assured the Oswell would swoop in and claim what he claimed was rightfully his. He opened the first Radio frequency tower in Tokyo, Japan, expanding into untold riches going straight into his pocket and no room for change among an already 'perfect' method. "Right then, get to it Mr Reed. We don't need Lady Haw-Haw stealing this story from right under our nose."

As soon as he left, Dietard sighed to himself, wiping the sweat from his brow as the generators kicked in, "I really need an assistant, I can't deal with all this narration." He was always a behind the scenes man, directing the transmissions as he saw fit and always constructing the precise script to sooth the masses or appease his superiors. Such talents were wasted in these conditions. Maybe he should take a leaf from Lady Haw-haw and set up shop independently.

* * *

"What!" gasping awake, Lelouch found himself in a dimly lit area, sunlight protruding through cracks and crevices covering the walls. Grunting in effort to raise himself, he found his suit drenched with blood. No doubt he had lost a substantial amount of blood. 'If I remember correctly, we had lost control and crashed after the bridge was shot. He must have swerved and fallen into the new underground system, which is no doubt where we are now.

He glanced around and saw the cabin for the driver had been crushed along with its occupant and his brain matter spread all over the glassware. Struggling to move, his muscles screamed for reprieve from this excruciating day. But whispers echoed in the tunnel, tittering and weaving through the darkness. It was the same one as before. He looked to the casket again and realised the lid was cracked and the nails and bolts the container sealed was now leaving the entrance ajar.

Just as he was about to open it fully and explore the coffins contents, a large degree of rubble came falling behind him. In walked a member of the royal guard, coughing and spluttering over the large amount of dust in the air. Covering his mouth with an oddly out of place handkerchief, the rest of his outfit consisted of the traditional royal military garb. All blue with highlights of silver trim and silver boots and gloves. In one hand he carries a gleaming unidirectional torch and over his slung a revolver mechanised musket. As soon as he spotted Lelouch clambering down from the rear of the auto, he dropped his torch, spilling gasoline on the floor which ignited, and took aim with his musket.

"Halt, you are under arrest for acts of treason against the Holy Britannian Empire!" he shouted. However, Lelouch just rolled his eyes in disdain. "I can tell you are Japanese, good sir, so let me ask you; who is committing the greater treason, the soldier who defends his country or obeys the commands of his oppressors. Whichever you answer, I know the outcome. Just shoot me and put me out of my misery."

"Wait, can that be you, truly Lelouch!" He stepped closer to him and his face was illuminated by the small fire created by his lamp. He had grown taller, stronger and his boyish charm changed into a handsome young man, but those eyes he could never forget. Always gleeful, always the optimist and always watching, like a hawk.

"Suzaku…of all the places to meet it must be here, perhaps it must be fate." He still remembered the last day he had seen his first true friend. 'How long has it been, almost eight years I say. How we became friends, I cannot truly say.' He could never forget the vows they made that day. "I presume this is your idea of one day liberating Japan, by joining the system itself."

"And you Lelouch, this is your method…theft and vandalism." He could have ranted further were it not for the bleeding wound in his shoulder. He raced towards him when Lelouch started swaying slightly. He also took note of the casket he was hanging onto by one hand. "Come now, I need to see to your wound."

"I don't need your damned pity. And I am no vagabond, this is just a series of unfortunate circumstances that I was roped along into." He pushed him away, but sat on the ground grasping at the offending wound. "but please get the casket out, I believe someone to be trapped inside."

Moving with haste, he pulled the casket right out until it lay horizontally across his shoulders and was gently deposited on the ground where he went to work using the musket bayonet to pry open the panel. "I need to keep you awake until help can be found…so tell me, what has become of Nuna." The affectionate pseudonym he had given the sister was not lost on Lelouch how it was used. 'He means to emotionally compromise me; does he truly believe me to be one of these villains.'

Their conversation was cut short with the arrival of further troops of the Royal guards. All weapons were pointed at him and Suazaku, who no doubt looked quite compromising next to the apparently stolen property. "Boy, do you not know your place, remove yourself at once. That is stolen Britannia property and the culprit caught red handed."

"Wait sir, there is your stolen goods as I have found them, but this student is an innocent. A case of wrong place wrong time" it was the truth, but since when have Britannia ever listened to inconvenient truths.

"You defend this felon, how dare you turncoat, how dare you. Any and all traitors are to be put to death." Taking aim, he shot at Lelouch, but he was pushed out of the way and instead Suzaku was struck in his abdominal and crumpled to the ground in unconsciousness. Lelouch recoiled from such a sight and was disheartened by his friends death. 'He would take a bullet for me, but alas it was in vain and I shall still die here.' He looked up to see the soldiers take aim at him as well, all seven barrels pointed at his chest and limbs. 'This is where it ends and I shall never see her again, I shall never get…MY VEGENCE!'

Bullets tore through him and splattered his blood all over the walls. He dropped to his knees and fell to the ground, all strength had left his body and he could only softly cough up more blood. 'So much blood, it gets everywhere, so hard to clean, so important, so much seen. Is this how she felt, my mother, when she was riddled with bullets '. Droplets dripped down the walls, down the side of the auto an into the cracks of the caskets.

The casket burst open in a fury of fire and blood, the fire consumed the entire room and created a protective ring around the bloody body of Lelouch. A figure was suspended in the air, clad in rags and hair billowing wildly around her face. 'Such a lovely face, but such horrific torment, does she mean to drag me in the inferno.'

But she looked down at him in pity and in sadness, so much so he shed a tear from his eye seeing such a beautiful face spoiled by sadness. She closed the distance between them and saw that the guards who once raved about their superiority and power, now found themselves cowering like rats on a burning ship and she sent them such a withering glare. They shivered in spite of the blazing heat. She whispered into his ears.

"Do seek vengeance, seek justice, seek power? These I shall give you, if you would be mine. The pact we shall make is marked on blood and is as old as the first man. Are you prepared for this new life I give, one of loneliness, anger and violence?"

"THIS PACT I DO SOLEMNLY ACCEPT"

And as she threw her head back, he caught a glimpse of gleaming light catching the sharp teeth protruding from her mouth, before she bit down hard into his neck. A searing pain, hot, hotter than the fires around him hotter than the fires of hell spread through his body. He felt reinvigorated, revived and most of all…he felt powerful. The blood that once stained the walls retracted their path and slithered down to him. He saw so many things: his ancestors all burning and rampaging across the globe, his father's hands dripping in blood and gloating over his victories, a witch, a dragon, a wolf, madmen cackling about their creations and electricity filling the air to boil his enemies skin alive.

And then he awoke, his eyes swirling with energy until they settled on the shape of an eagle in flight. It was exhilarating. As soon as the fire started it stopped and Lelouch rose to his feet to face these snivelling cowards. "You deliver harsh judgement and you stand tall in the face of the world because you are Britannian. But see here, your enemy stands before you and yet you cower. Show me this dominion you claim to possess or have suddenly realized this world is now finally balance. Kill or be killed, a rule that everyone has right to. So I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command of you, all of you…DIE!" They all widened their eyes in realization and went slack as the power overtook them. And soon all were giggling in unconcealed glee.

"We happily comply the commands of our monarch. Take aim!" the muskets and pistols they carried were placed in their mouths and cocked to blow their haeds clean off.

"Wait…instead, I have a better idea." And for the first time in as long as he could remember, since his sisters last birthday in Aries Villa, since Suzaku helped him stand after being beaten down, since he made his declaration to destroy Britannia before Suzaku, he had a true smile.

Faced against two rippers, one would assume the odds were in the enemies favour. But not when Kallen Kozuki was manning one of these metal monstrosities. As one moved in for attack to the left, the other would attack from the right, but knowing this made it easier to pick them off. Used to the petty actions of Brits, Kallen had reinforced her protective casing with an added inch of iron plating. She turned to the more skilled ripper and launched at its main cannon with her harpoons, as it dodged she quickly shifted 180 degrees to blow the other enemy open with her main cannon as it had fired both its harpoons. However, as soon as she fired, the first enemy came swooping around and blew off her main cannon. 'A fool's mistake, baka, baka, baka, distract, distract, distance and then you open fire' she had drilled that routine into her head every session she practised. Realising her mistake, she disengaged and moved to a safer location. It dawned on her that two on one with no main weapon were bad odds and deftly retreated to meet with the rest of her party.

Of all the things she hated of Britannia, its technology wasn't one of those reasons. Its industrial revolution, wide spanning economic resources and access to large amounts of energy (Courtesy of Japan she liked to remind herself) had produced technology normally ten or twenty years ahead of what they previously held. One such advancement was assisting her even now. The electrical transmitter had come to fruition recently and was relatively new, yet it had saved time and lives of so many soldiers, both Britannian or Japanese. Here Morse coded message came through.

-... .- - - .- .-.. .. - -. ... / .- .-. .-. .. ...- .. -. -. .-.-.- / .-. . - ..- .-. -. / - - / -... .- ... . .-.-.-

(Battalions arriving. Return to base)

As she powered on wards, she realised by the vibrations and loud noise behind her, she was being pursued and would need to take evasive action to avoid bringing these enemies back to base. It was only when she arrived in the Shinjuku ghetto district that she realised the extent of the 'battalions' present.

"It's an entire army" she panicked, "Whatever was in that casket was not worth all this carnage."

Wooden buildings had been set ablaze and heir close proximity meant the fire was spreading quickly from household to household. Buildings had collapse or were being blown apart by cannon fore and explosives. Corpses of beggars and young street urchins littered the street. Groups of twelve were marching down each alley way. As they came to a group of 'unsavoury' characters, the six in front got on one knee, the six behind stayed standing. They took aim, fired and moved on to the next street to repeat the process yet again.

'Those bastards will pay for every drop they have spilled; I will make them bleed myself.' But first she had to evade these two following her. She turned to fire on of her harpoons and noticed one had disappeared and only one was left. She took a shot at the machine just as they turned the corner and as she planned it evaded wildly and drove into the collapsed remains causing the roof to collapse in on top of it. 'An older model like mine can survive only a certain amount of bombardment, but most of that strength is around the engine and cockpit, not the dome.' She felt the relief of no longer being chased for only a second as two newer models came crashing through the wall of another building. Cursing her bad luck, she took off towards the perimeter. Her enemies constant barrage meant she had to evade in order to save her already compromised ripper.

Her fuel was nearly depleted, the gauge reading empty and on her last legs she hoped for a miracle.

..-. - .-.. .-.. - .- / - -.- / .-.. . .- -..

(Follow my lead)


	2. March of vengeance

Suzaku could hardly be said to be completely subservient to his country's oppressors nor entirely blind to the superiority complex they held over those they subjugate, but even he was surprised by the degree that a Britannia officers would treat insubordination. Of course the blinding pain had mostly distracted this mode of thinking. He had thought that the wound would most likely kill him and for that he had felt oddly apprehensive the thought. He was not finished with his work and atonement would come from dedication as his sensei had often taught him. He needed only to meditate and build his strength, something he really needed to concentrate to do.

"Guten morgen Herr Kururugi!"

'Well so much for that', that loud outburst had shattered his focus, but he was always reprimanded for being too mobile unlike that slacker he practiced with who always seemed to fall asleep when they practiced this. Cracking open crusty eyes, he spotted a pale blue haired (almost turquoise), lanky and bespectacled scientist leaning right over him. A large, manic grin spread over his face as he woke.

"It seems you are still with us my dear boy. And as luck would have it, you are one of many lab rats we are looking for right now." He received a forceful nudge from behind and turned to reveal a rather pretty nurse. She held a bundle in her hand and approached him rather tentatively.

"My apologies about my colleagues behaviour, he is still being house trained by the Britannian military after his recent acquisition. Oh and before I forget, here is your watch."

"My watch?" The watch being returned to him was a family token handed to him at a young age and was a gift from his father, one of the few he had ever gotten in his life. It was mostly destroyed with a hole protruding through its clock face. "So, this is what stopped the bullet."

"Well, you say stopped, I say prevented mortal wound. But regardless, it appears you are in our debt now Mr Kururugi." He received another sharp blow for that remark. He winced at the blow, but shrugged it off almost immediately. 'I guess this is how he usually is, how delightful.'

"You have said that I owe the two of you my life, well then I offer you my abilities for any fit military service." He knew he was in an impromptu infirmary on the outskirts of the ghetto set up in a low hanging heavy canvas tent. "And I have resuscitated from my flesh wound well enough, shall we begin."

They viewed him with renewed interest and immediately started pulling some lightweight, soft feeling, yet heavily padded suit on him. As they left, his vision improved slightly and he could now see more colour. This scientist wore a long grey coat over a mostly grey outfit save for his white shirt. The nurse wore a white, slightly blood spattered apron over a light blue dress. A white matron cap with a bold red cross centred on her head. "You never said what you are testing. You haven't even told me your names."

"My name, dear boy, is Lloyd, that much you need to know of me. My assistant and matron in our miniature Camelot is Miss Croomy."

"Cecile, if you please, Miss Croomy is much too formal." She brushed off, but blushed slightly at the introduction. 'She's quite innocent or shy or possibly peeved by the introduction, I can't quite decide.'

"And you will be testing my newest invention to help turn around the tides of war. Allow me to introduce the Iron Lancel." With a flourish he unveiled a gleaming silver behemoth. A silver sphere was nestled between the traditional treadmill tyres but supported by a large heavy arm connecting the sphere to the tyres on both sides. Connected to the orb beneath its large observation window were two cannons containing four harpoons and on the top was a Vickers machine gun turret.

"Quite a marvel of design if I do say so myself. All the bells and whistles were added to the original frame…along with my patented gyrosphere pendulum and hydraulic pistons of course. Within these arms, the pistons propel the Lancelot into the air to cross large obstacles. The springs will act as shock absorption for the most part, but we are still working out the kinks, so do try and avoid overuse. The gyrosphere on the other hand will allow fluid transitions to forward and reverse propulsion. Essentially allowing the central cockpit to revolve and face the backwards direction instantaneously all the while the interior would revolve horizontally without disorientating the pilot. This may seem jarring at first, so take time to get used to it."

"And if I may ask sir, why are you telling all of this to me?" he was overwhelmed by the speed Lloyd was explaining each new apparatus added to a device that he had only trained with a handful of time in boot camp.

"Simply put, I have yet to finish compiling the manual." He replied nonchalantly, as though not having even basic instructions were a minor inconvenience. "But don't worry, I'll focus on the mechanics, you focus on not crashing. Now other features include beacons, quadruple harpoon cannons, one Vickers turret that rotates three hundred and sixty degrees, a new telecommunications device and photophone, dual engines in the tyre mechanisms for maximum energy input and increased cockpit manageability-"

"Photophone?" He interrupted, having never heard of the device before.

"Something he and his associate in the mainland worked together on, easier communications relay between us and you." Cecile interjected, no doubt bursting Lloyds ego before he could boast about his superior design specs. "Well, best get strapped in, we are receiving incoming transmissions from headquarters. The fighting has escalated."

* * *

 **1 Hour Earlier**

"Now you know your orders, be gone and commence the operation as your punishment." With a flourish of his hands, Lelouch sent the royal guard scampering off to fulfil their duties. Now he just had to set about getting some protection. If the battle outside was anything to go off of, then he would require a ripper lest he be blown apart by cannon fire and bullets. Then again, that had just occurred and yet there he stood in one piece. Questions needed answers and that mysterious woman had them. Before he could, the wall were those soldiers had left through was sent crashing down and from behind he saw a familiar ripper appear. 'This must be the one that pursued me and those villains.'

"You there boy, what business have you here and what has caused this fire"

'A woman's voice, good of Britannia to allow female pilots these days. A pity they limited such an action all those years ago even after what happened to the knight of one.' Using her confusion to his advantage, he ordered her to remove herself from the ripper, but was denied. 'Direct eyesight then, I suppose there would be limitations to everyone's power, even a king.'

"My father is Duke Jenkins, I was assaulted and dragged here by those villains. If you be so kind dear lady as to give me safe passage, we would be in your debt." 'All Brits are hungry for something greater than they are, it makes it easier to navigate the world, more than it should be anyway.' The rear armour opened up to reveal a lithe young woman step out from the compartment, her blonde hair tied up in a tight bun and wearing the purple uniform of the special operations.

"I must check you papers before I take you anywhere."

"Of course, but may I have the name of my saviour." He activated his power and felt a burning sensation in his eyes.

"My name is Cassandra Anchorage, now" she said, whipping out a revolver, "show me your papers"

"No Miss Cassandra, you give me your-" he never finished his command when the green haired woman shot her through the face from over his shoulder.

"What in the hells, what have you done?" He had never seen such a cold display of apathy on someone, especially not after killing someone. She lowered her gun, approached the bleeding corpse still twitching and trying to gain some motor movement and took the keys to the ripper from her pocket.

"You'll need these I believe; make haste we have little time." She rushed ahead to the ripper and seated herself in the pilots' chair. He followed warily, for fear of her wrath. But given that she had just save his life, he chose to give her the benefit of the doubt and closed the door into the cramped space where he could still see clearly out of. "Was it necessary to kill her? She would have been willing to give me the keys and the ripper."

"But she also could have been an inconvenience in the near future if you let her live. Besides, I drank your blood and seen your desires. Do you doubt these can come true without bloodshed, without you being able to take a life?"

"No, if you know me so well, then you know that I am capable and willing, that I will do to the best of my abilities whatever is necessary to eradicate this empire."

"Actions speak louder than words boy, I believe your father told you that once eight years ago." She gave him a wry smirk at his heated glare.

"Do not presume to know me you witch, do not!" He spoke lowly. Turning his attention to the battle field he navigated this woman to the top of a building and took vantage over the assembled forces. It was a nightmare to see, buildings on fire and bodies lying dead in the street. In the distance, the magistrate offices could be seen towering over the ghetto for all to see. He of course heard of the Kozuki Movement and their priority of reducing civilian casualties, he knew that their leader would make for a perfect ally. "If we are to survive today, we must form some alliance."

"Well, I will survive regardless. Go make your friends, I believe the rebels will aide you. That is, if you can convince them of course." She turned towards a ripper that looked torn to bits and was racing towards the outskirts. Chased by two rippers, the pilot would never make it unless. He looked to his watch. 'Almost half past five, that would mean if the pilot took two minute to navigate and lead the enemy, then they would reach…'. He immediately set to the only other strong frequency available and set about sending a Morse code out. 'If the army has the good sense they would be checking this frequency and adjust their plans to oppose the rebel movements.'

..-. - .-.. .-.. - .- / - -.- / .-.. . .- -..

Hopefully the pilot would comply. He waited until he heard the signal over the receiver. Reading a short distress call, he knew he had him. 'With just a minute to spare, this better be a damn good pilot.' He sent out his instructions as quick as he could given the cramped conditions.

\- - / - .-. .- -.-. -.- ... / -. - / .-. .. -. ... - / .- ..- - .-. / .-.. . ..-. - / .- ... . -. / - .-. .- .. -. / -.-. - - . ...

(to tracks go right jump left when train comes)

The result was instantaneous, the ripper dashed off towards the tracks and was still in range of his sights. When the sound of the train crashing could be heard, he knew his tactic had worked. "He was heading to the outskirts anyway, make haste after him and let us greet them, no doubt that is where the rest of the organisation is." As they sped off, he started making mental notes. 'The pilot could handle himself well, the reflexes and adaptability are impressive, not to mention blind loyalty, in the face of death, but loyalty nonetheless. Also it's too coincidental that Clovis would be furious at something in public the exact moment the casket was stolen. For him to instigate this massacre, it is so unlike him. So he knew about its content. Perhaps she really is more dangerous than she looks. Or perhaps his lust for power has overcome him and he desires her for himself. He could not let her fall into Britannian hands.' "I do not know your name."

"It's CC, my prince" she speaks eloquently and knew of his heritage and yet she was no older than him. He couldn't recall if he had seen her in court, but it was doubtful seeing as where she ended up.

"Italian or French?"

"Does it matter?"

* * *

Kaname Ohgi for the life of him could not think of what to say. His friend and compatriot had just led two enemy rippers into a trap orchestrated by a mysterious message on the Morse code. Just as Kallen was leaving her ripper, another enemy ripper came up riding on top of the train carriage. As the rest of his team took aim with their paltry rifles, the ripper opened fire on the ground near their own ripper. As good a pilot that Kallen was, this was their last ripper and it looked as though it was on its last legs. One direct hit from this enemy and not only will the ripper be destroyed, but the resulting explosion would take them all out. Carbonite could be very volatile if tampered with or shot directly. They yielded and listened for their judgement. A voice echoed out in clear Japanese across the quiet corner of the ghetto. He spoke well without any need for an amplifying device.

"Greetings members of the Kozuki resistance. You have struggled long, but it seems your days are numbered. Therefore, I offer you a means of achieving victory."

That was indeed a foreign concept. Survival is what they strived for most days, today especially, but the promise of victory by this charismatic voice had captured everyone's attention.

"May I speak to your leader? Where is Naoto Kozuki?"

Ohgi stepped forward. "I am Kaname Ohgi, I serve as leader of the Kozuki resistance. Naoto died in battle not five months ago." He cast a sidelong look at Kallen, who was downcast at the harsh memory being reignited. The wound was still fresh after that mass assault claimed their leader and the last vestiges of their respect and notoriety that attracted the attention of Kyoto. It was only by the skills of Kallen, his sister, that they retained any form of fame. Even then, that was dwindling.

"MY deepest sympathies. But if we are to gain victory here today, you must allow me to take command of your forces."

Taken aback by such a request, Ohgi was slightly resistant to handing over his friends to this stranger.

"It's a trap, this backstabber will sell us out to the slaughter house." His third in command, Tamaki, was always vocal about any suspicions he held ever since Naoto, but sometimes they wore on his nerves.

"No. This is too elaborate even for Britannians. If you can help us, our troops are at your command."

"Excellent, tell me, how many troops do you possess?"

"Currently, over two dozen ground troops and one ripper."

"Correction; you have sixteen ground troops and nine rippers. My gift to you are these Royal Industrial Palladins. Have your best drivers pilot them and for everyone else take up a scoped rifle. Here I will lay out my command structure. The first team of four snipers are N group, the second four P group, the third four R group and the forth group are B group. Each of you will cover the magistrate office at four sides to prevent evacuation and to pick off ground troops before they mobilize. The eight rippers will be K squad and led by the Q1. Could you send forward the pilot who led those enemy pilots to their death."

Ohgi's awe was broken when Kallen stepped forward to introduce herself. 'This plan is incredibly structured, just who is this man that stands alongside us.'

"I am the pilot, Kallen Kozuki. I know my way around here like the back of my hand. I thank you for your assistance, but why are you helping us? With the Ripper you could have just ridden out of here yourself."

"Ah, so you piloted the ripper. Of course, most women are known to have better reflexes and observation skills than most men. Your skills are indeed impressive; I doubt you would have needed my help at all."

'He sounds sincere, at least he is not as misogynistic as most of the elders of Kyoto or the JLF, so he is for the creation of a more modern Japan. But she does raise a good point.' The mysterious pilot interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"It is true, I could have left, you would have died and I would never know, and I would not be putting my life on the line for the second time today. But what I see here is wrong. The dead and the dying, yet you still fight to save their lives not your own. What sort of man would I be to turn from this destruction and to not save the lives of the people who in the past have saved mine own?"

"That is enough for me. Our group are at your disposal, what is your plan."

"This is no rowdy band of rebels anymore; the newspaper will libel you as spreading terror through the masses. We are an army now; we will engage them as an army. We know the truth ourselves, we fight for freedom and for justice. But if they so wish to label us as murderers, why not play the part. Let us commence our first operation."

* * *

Clovis had been sitting on pins and needles all day. First his speech to end rebellions in the colony had been interrupted, then he finds out his project had been stolen by said rebels and now they had led him on a wild goose chase through the ghettos. To make matters worse, his royal guard had returned from patrol smelling of smoke and claiming that kegs of explosives were rumoured to be hidden on the only other bridge out of this stinking ghetto and the other bridge had been blown to pieces by his own army.

'Ingrates, all of them. When I get out of here, the entire special operation is being reorganised to include competent. And they still haven't found the box.' His reverie was broken by reports from his staff saying the rebels were firing on their troops. From hidden positions no less.

"Order all soldiers and guards to return to the magistrate building and defend us until an exit can be procured and reinforcements can arrive, do you hear me. Most of those degenerates and filthy Japanese should be wiped out by now. The reinforcements can come in and burn the rest. All officers remember, this is a tragic gas explosion and the victims were the inhabitants of Shinjuku ghetto."

"Yes sir" the officers shouted in unison. The magistrate building had been turned into an impromptu headquarters and a throne had been graciously donated by the magistrate himself to seat him while he oversaw the co-ordination. The tapping of the Morse code receivers was giving him a headache and he was getting hot and flustered from all the information coming in.

"Somebody please, end this now. Call Lloyd, send in his new invention NOW!" He never saw his captain of his royal guard leave with a large record through the back exit.

* * *

Kallen was in awe of the organisation gone into all this. With the troops being grounded in the boundaries of the magistrate offices. She and other ripper drivers led the enemy rippers through the underground as per her new leader's orders. When the enemy had finally caught up with her underground in the newly constructed sub terrain railway transit, her friends in their rippers that hid in the dark launched their harpoons at the cockpits before they could fire off a single shot. 'Too bad it's not ever going be used.'

As the enemy units piled up in the tunnel, some started to remove them from their cockpits and stand them upright dressed in casual clothing and rags that they scrounged off of the dead. On her way back up to the surface, she noticed the dead carcass of a horse residing in a large ruin that was once a community mess hall.

When the automobiles came in, they took the place of horse drawn carriages or horse drawn anything. They did not have the resources to retrain them as riding horses and were instead sold at ludicrous prices to the ghetto as a form of meat for consumption.

"Superior race my ass, all they ever gave us was horse scraps and shitty medicine that couldn't even cure small pox." Turning her nose up at the sight of the meal, she cast her eyes on the remains of elderly and children alike who had managed to gather together in order to survive. "I'm almost out of fuel and my job is done anyway." She removed herself from the ripper and began evacuating the civilians from the fighting.

She listened to the rapid fire of the snipers and the explosions of the cannon fire, but yet she did not quiver or shake like the rest in fear. She was waiting on the flare signal being sent up to tell them that they had won. Oh how she wished she could see that signal. Then she saw troops from all over the ghetto march towards the magistrates offices and sweep through the buildings. A little girl was wimpering in the corner with her older brother hugging her protectively, but he was only a year older than the six year old. As Kallen knelt down and laid a comforting hand over the girls soulder, she looked up at her with a doe eyed expression. Whispering in a voice so low it could barely be heard over the sound of gunfire, she said "Please, please…make it stop."

* * *

Suzaku was performing his final checks on this ripper. The design was incredible, even a little snug for his taste, but all the gadgets could be reached and his controls were nimble yet purposeful. A ringing was heard as he swung the cockpit around to face forward and he picked up the telephone to hear Lloyd giving his orders.

"So just get in there and clean it up. But be sure to go as fast as you like and bring it back in one piece, I would like to examine the work it has gone through." A yelp was heard as no doubt Cecile was striking him again.

"Suzaku, might I just say, I don't think your wounds have fully healed. As head Matron I must insist that you wait just a little longer."

"Any longer and more shall die. I must apologize for my manners Miss Cecile, but my duty comes before my own life."

"That line of thought will get you killed dear boy" interjected Lloyd who had stolen the phone off of Cecile again. As he heard another long ringing sound, he assumed it must have been disconnected during their scuffle and so hung up.

"Silver Lancel, engaging" with an explosion of force, the advanced ripper sped off towards the battle field, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. 'No doubt Lloyd is laughing himself blue at my enthusiasm.' He thought morosely. Most of the firing was focused on the magistrate building, he saw when he arrived on the scene. He began firing into the ruins of the building and scattering the rebels out of sync. But he saw some rippers disappear into a tunnel that led underground. Suspecting a trap, he set one up for himself to spring. Twisting the cockpit around, he raced up to the top of a slanting building. Inside he found two sniper firing at his ripper. After he quickly dispatched them with his turret, he faced another building opposite the one he was in. Reversing backwards, he launched forward while firing two of his grappling harpoons at the wall behind him. The pistons pushed him airborne and the momentum of the speed thrust him forward to the other building. Bursting through the walls, he turned the cockpit and aimed at the base of the former building. Weakening the support beams, he pulled at it with his tethered harpoon cable and brought the weakened building crashing down and collapsing the tunnel beneath it. Firing his turret at the ground, he weakened the ground enough for him to crach through it and into the underground.

"Close spaces and limited room, I'm losing a lot of my advantages. Looks like I'm down to skill." He switched on his main beams and dazed the other drivers. With that momentary distraction he set about systematically disabling each ripper by firing harpoons into the cabins as opposed to let loose with bullets. It scared him sometimes how efficient he could be in regards to killing. Two tried to flank him and he rolled back, barrelling over one with the momentum and firing the other full of lead. 'Four down, who knows how many more' Muttering a quick apology to his fallen enemies, he moved on to the centre collective of rippers. Four surrounded him, but he sent his tyres spinning in opposite directions. Spinning quickly 360 degrees, he shot off three quick bursts into each ripper, taking note that his domed viewing window had a crosshair at the centre at the same height as most visor into the cabins.

The final ripper that remained was reversing towards the pile of destroyed rippers. Its pilot climbed out the domed top and flopped down near the pile. Suzaku made a decision. Releasing the hatch, the back opened up and allowed him to climb out to ground level. Approaching the unarmed rebel, who had decided to take out a pipe and started smoking it. "I don't suppose you have a light?" taking out a match, Suzaku lit the tobacco while the rebel gave it a testing puff.

The match light illuminated his face to reveal an older man with a short trimmed white beard and a withered, weather beaten face. Blood was pouring from his temple and forehead. "Your young." He said simply, as if that was all that needed to be said.

"Why are you doing this?" he was truly curious, why were so many just killing the Britannians instead of speaking openly or plainly voicing their complaints. "To use the system was much more honourable than all this this…surely."

"Let me ask you…why are you doing this?" He was shocked into quietness. There was no malevolence in his words, just genuine intrigue. Tipping his head, he knocked the ashes out of his pipe and onto the ground where a flame formed and began to form all the way into the remains of the Britannian and rebel rippers. "Thank you for the match, but you may wish to leave here."

Realising what was about to happen, he rushed back to the Lancel, sealed up the rear and was about to spead off, when he fired a single shot of the turret into the old man's heart and then sped off with a taste of bile rising in his mouth.

* * *

Kallen had just finished evacuating the civilians in her sector to the nearest shelter when she saw the explosion of where the Magistrate offices once stood. Rushing back over to what remained of her ripper, she dialled into the Britannian frequency the voice had told them about. '316-317-318...there it is.' Incoming code.

.- .-.. .-.. / ..-. - .-. -.-. . ... / .-. . - .-. . .- - / ... -.- / .-.. - ... - / ... .- .-. - / -. - / -.-. .. ...- .. .-.. .. .- -. ...

(All forces retreat, HQ lost, harm no civilians)

The explosion was massive erupting outwards, consuming everything in the tunnel in its wake in a large red flame. The collective of Ripper frames had been gathered right beneath the Headquarters used by the Brits. Since carbonite was incredibly flammable, too much in a concentrated space could be devastating, as too could be the fuel reserves that ignited the carbonite that cated as a fuse for the makeshift bomb. Just then the ceiling began to crack, crumble and then give way to the weight above it. The entire building collapsed to the ground, spitting ash everywhere and consuming all surrounding guards and soldiers in a great explosion of ire and rock and metal. All that was left of the former magistrate building was a large chasm, an enormous pile of rock and ash and bodies and at the top of them all, Prince Clovis with blood dripping from his head. If anyone were to look close enough, they would see that he was not killed by debris or the fall or explosion, but by a gunshot to his head.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to explain how this series will go. It is essentially an abridged version (in the condensed sense, not in the comedic way) of the series and will only be about the length of series one with elements of R1 and R2 interwoven together. There will also be seen several fictional and non-fictional cameos from this era in history. Expect to see the first one in the next two chapters.

Also, in regards to the Rippers, I have been asked to describe them using pictures. Essentially the base model that will be commonly used throughout are based on the special weapons Dalek from doctor who, but with caterpillar tyres on either side of the body (Kind of a steampunk Dalek), while at the moment, the Lancel is based on a tank version of the TIE fighter from Star Wars (I seem to be referencing them a lot). Also, this is the eighteenth century, so flight and WMDs are not going to be as prevalent as they are in the 21st century.

Also, thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Those are pretty much my only form of payment.


	3. New Developments

Suzaku was spitting out blood, the force of the explosion had practically turned the Lancel on its side and he almost bit his tongue in two. The rest of him was held tightly in place by the safety harnesses holding him. When the gyrosphere had adjusted, he found that he was still on his side. 'That's an upgrade that I could do with', getting out to look for help, he wandered over to where the old man had been and saw that the entire roof of the cave had fallen in and the offices above had come with it. 'Of course, that's what they were doing with the rippers. I should have known that I was being led to the underbelly of the Headquarters. Not only that, but I failed to stop them. That man just lit the fire and died, along with everyone else in the building and I did nothing but run.' He looked around the rubble, checking for survivors when he saw a familiar face, or rather two. The prince Clovis was half buried and bleeding from his head. 'So he is dead and I just let it happen, I let a prince of Britannia die in Japan yet again. Now the force of the Empire will rain down fire over my fellow countrymen.' The other face he recognized was the head of Clovis royal guard. 'So he survived and then he was buried next to his commander. I believe in the Indian culture this would be called Karma, but this does not seem right.' Seeing the gun in his hand, he picked it up and saw that it still worked. 'I could end it here and atone for my failures. I doubt any would miss me.' That was until he saw that Clovis was not only crushed, but also shot. 'Wait…why would they shoot him just as the building was blown up?'

So frustrated by these turn of events, he failed to notice the guards closing in around him as he stood at the base of one of the greatest mass killings of military personnel in a single area. He was struck over the head and shackled around the wrists and ankles. They dragged him by the chains and lifted him up the hole he had made and pulled him onto a truck full of fellow prisoners. When he had been dragged out, they all looked at him with a strange sense of awe. 'Do they think I caused the explosion!'

He was helped up by one of the men in shackles. He was bleeding and covered in rags, but yet he was very cordial towards him. "So, what did they book you in for?"

"I'm sorry, who are you? I have no idea what's going on."

"My name is Ohgi, Kaname Ohgi. Looks like you have been locked up with the rest of us rebels."

* * *

The way home was long and arduous, at least to Lelouch it was. The strain of that battle had taken its toll on his physical wellbeing. They had managed to 'convince' a cabbage salesman who was driving an auto from the city to give them a ride. Apparently the rebel scare had pushed many unregistered Japanese into hiding, even a few honorary Britannian's who were fearing for the backlash from the public. At the outskirts, Lelouch was finally rested enough to call a cabby and drive into town. This process had thankfully shaken off any trails that may have been coming after them.

"I believe your tactics could be a lot better." CC spiked up a conversation with the slightly dozing Lelouch. "How do you mean, witch." He muttered back, not wanting to wake up just yet. "While the battle had been won, its aftermath left a lot to be desired. The members of the Kozuki resistance had been surrounded and captured or killed if they piloted a ripper."

He was thankful that at least one of them had escaped with civilians and blended in with the crowd. He couldn't be sure, but Kallen was someone he had seen before. But right now, all he needed was to get that record, find out about the rest of the Kozuki resistance, see Nunnally before getting a full day of sleep if he was lucky and question this CC about the turn his life had taken. "That you see is where I come in."

"Does the boy have a plan?" she hummed sarcastically, no doubt she thought him anxious and frustrated at the day's losses. "Do you still care for that band of rebels; you hardly know them and I'm pretty sure you can find more."

"True, but I promised them victory and I will deliver. Besides, this 'boy' does have a plan. After all, everyone loves a miracle, soon I will do the impossible. I just need one more to get things in motion."

It was midnight by the time the duo had arrived at his home, the Ashford Unisex House of Commons. Established as a meeting point between the Young Men's academy and the St Margaret academy for Women, it rarely saw much use other than for meetings between the heads of board or the student council. As it was that the council were on familiar terms and the boards meeting was once a semester, Professor Ashford gave Lelouch and his sister extended use for the time being.

"I will meet you soon. I have, certain 'errands' to carry out. As you will find out, so will you."

"Wait, you need to tell me about these changes. What is this metamorphosis?"

"All in good time." She slid back into the shadows and disappeared from his sight. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he made his way in. While not lacking in any commodities of the modern household, the minimalist setting was a welcome sight. They merely needed a kitchen to eat, machines to clean and a radio to learn, anything else would be superfluous. Standing by the kitchen archway was his ever faithful maid Sayoko. Employed by the Ashfords and charged with their care, the two former monarchs had taken to Sayoko like a second family. She fed them, bathed them and nurtured their maturity more than the King of Britannia ever could. Seven years since they first met, she had not aged a day. Her brown eyes still gleaming with mirth every time she saw Nunnally and her dark grey hair finely kempt.

"Master Lelouch, where in Kami's name have you been?" And also prone to a temper whenever pushed too far by Lelouch, which happened more often than not. As matron of the household it fell under her jurisdiction to maintain order and guidance over her wards until they came of age.

"My apologies Sayoko. If you must know I was entangled in a great deal of struggle that thankfully has been resolved."

"Your sister has been unwilling to retire for the evening until you returned, please go." She pointed to parlour where he knelt before his sister. One of the many investments he had made in his time was upgrading his sisters' wheelchair. Folding arm rests, padded seating, reclining back support and her own steering mechanism formed by using pressure sensitive weights placed under her seat which she could adjust by shifting her own weight. It was his best and most loathed gift he had given her. She was seated next to the radio listening to some curious orchestral music.

"Nunnally, you must be sleepy. Do you not want to go to bed or has Sayoko given you too much to eat?"

"Onii-sama, do not turn this on Sayoko. Please tell me you're unhurt. You're home so late and I was worried."

"Onee-chan, you're rambling again." He replied good naturedly. The Japanese honorifics were a code they set up when they arrived to tell any Japanese speakers of the Kururugi household that they wished to speak alone, as very few at the time spoke English. They had kept the code ever since as a means of telling the other when to start getting serious. "I am sorry for causing you unease, now let me get you to bed, we have classes tomorrow." He started to wheel her, but she immediately took over. _"And that was Beethoven's 5_ _th_ _composed in the Austro-Franco alliance. We celebrate the efforts of General Smilas in defending our borders from the amassed Britannian Fleet and rejoice this day of their defeat. This is Lady Haw Haw, please enjoy-'._ He turned off the radio just as the message was finishing up.

"Will you go to them?" she asked jokingly.

"For you I will. But tell me, how has your origami been. By last count you have near two hundred and eight."

"Did Sayoko tell you about an old legend? If you fold a thousand cranes a dragon will come to grant your greatest wish."

"Yes, she told me that when I was younger. One of the stories used to sooth us to sleep."

"Do you still have nightmares?"

'No, every once in a while, they haunt me, but that has stopped.' He thought back to those restless nights, seeing the dead and his father. "Not in a long time. I wish they could have never happened. But what is your wish?"

"For all the monsters in the world to disappear and leave only the good behind. But then the monsters would be scared and then they would be just like us."

"I wish for that too." 'But is it possible for someone like me to live there too, in this brave new world, or can I…'

He had just finished putting his sister to bed and finally tried to rest. But saw that his bed already had an occupant in the form of that irritating contractor. She awoke and started into conversation. "You have questions. Very well, let's start with what you are. And what are is Nosferatu."

"Nosferatu, so I am…" he could say it, truly she was foolish to think it.

"Yes, you are Italian."

"WHAT! No you fool, it means living dead…you jest me don't you."

"Of course. Right now your body is only partially transformed. I can only perform the first half of the metamorphosis. The rest is up to you."

"What are my limitations?" she was eluding him, dancing around the subject without actually answering.

"You have access to only one of the abilities associated with those like me. You are only able to perform feats of the mind. In this case, hypnosis. You do not possess our weaknesses, but you can only truly gain these abilities when you commit to the life of nosferatu."

"And what does that entail?"

"I will tell you when you are calm and willing to learn." Her smile didn't seem so welcoming anymore. She seemed to be pleased by this conundrum that faced him.

"You said slaves, do you mean to tell me that I am just that, a slave unto you and your bidding?"

"Most wouldn't mind, especially with me at the helm, after all the bonds of slavery is always broken when you gain independence. And besides that, you gain unimaginable power. The only other downside at this time is nourishment."

"You don't mean…" The worst thoughts imaginable flashed across his mind, what could possibly be the worst thing he could do.

"Blood. Raw meat and fermentations could satiate you for a while, but ultimately, most I have known eventually succumb to the bloodlust. Now, aren't you happy you made this deal. I'm tired, we'll talk more in the morning." He could scarcely believe it. So many thoughts and theories ran through his mind, each one more absurd than the last. 'Could I kill for food? Should I strive for greater power? Can I make do with just this power? What is that bloodlust? Is this even real?'

"Yes, the regeneration process can be tiresome on the body, do try and avoid that in the future. Your body is back to its former setting, like a chi bath, but any more grievous wounds would most likely be fatal. Now calm your mind, it is difficult to sleep with such commotion in your head."

He did not sleep that night. He did not sleep one bit.

* * *

"Heavens and hells save you Lelouch, try to stay AWAKE!" A firm whack over the head spurred him into action. All day he had been napping and daydreaming. He had been called out for it more than once and was starting to get embarrassing. The current foil at this moment was the granddaughter of Professor Reuben Ashford, Millicent 'Milly' Ashford. "You promised me that you would help me with the club finances for the semesters. But instead you drift away…again."

"So you heard about my classes…how? You're in the other school."

"I have my sources and I do have certain…advantages over them."

"Milly you are absolutely wicked." Thankfully his fellow club members saved him from any more interrogation from Milly as Shirley struck up a conversation with her. "Surely you must have something less vulgar to talk about at this time of the hour. Such as…" she turned her attention to Lelouch, "Why Lelouch here neglected to tell us that he had survived a kidnapping."

"It was terrifying seeing you in the back of that truck, I thought those…those rebel bastards had killed you…sorry for my language, but that was one step too far." No, one step to far was unknown to many and was restricted from radio broadcast. "Did you hear about that explosion; it was all over the news."

"And our brave Lelouch was at the centre of all that. It must have been so horrifying to be near such an attack." How she gushed and fawned, it was reassuring, if a little overbearing to have every woman in Lelouchs' life act so dominant over him. "And what did you do Rivalz?"

"Well, I ran straight to the nearest constable and told him that my good friend and fellow student had been kidnapped and…then, he, asked me, why I wasn't, in school…ahem. But I was able to trick him."

"Oh I'm sure you did your best Rivalz." The only thing more obvious than Shirley pining over himself, was Rivalz pining over Milly. And yet Millicent preferred to watch him squirm. Although that complement had sent a new shade of blush to his cheeks. How he could be so bashful at eighteen years of age, Lelouch tried really hard to understand. "But must you speak so vulgarly about a group of fanatics. As far as we know, they are innocent until proven guilty." Leave it to Milly to be the more rational of the group, despite her immaturity. That was why she was chosen as their leader of both organisations.

"So it was you, Rivalz you saved my life. As soon as I got off that truck, a group of police found me and brought me to the station. If it weren't for Sayoko to confirm who I was, I would have been locked up with the rest as a turncoat."

But of course, anyone other than Lelouch's health didn't mattered to Shirley, who picked on some missing detail. "Wait a moment…what were the two of you doing out of school so early. Oh…oh you two were gambling again weren't you!" From their spiralled a more positive mood for the council without talking about too morbid events. It was a shame that Lelouch couldn't be as well. Before he felt too bad, he changed topic before more blame about his 'addiction' could be appointed. "Should we call this meeting of the multifaceted sub-committee to order."

* * *

As the day progressed, Lelouch was feeling swallowed up by the mundanity of it all. 'It's as though yesterday all the colour in the world shone so bright. Blacks and greys were lost behind the gleam of bronze, flashes of blue and red, red seemed so much more beautiful. The fiery explosions, the blazing metals, oozing blood and her hair…wait a moment, her hair!' It was half way through the day when he finally saw her in the general commune area. The green was an area of recreation where students of both gender could recuperate after their studies. However, the more prudish members of staff had commissioned a dividing fence so as to prevent different sex students from interacting. But he remembered now. Where he'd seen the spiked red haired woman before. 'So it seems that Lady Stansfield is indeed as radical as her tutors would have me believe. How many times did they walk in on me and Professor Reuben discussing, I must have seen probably twelve come through claiming her to be stubborn yet intelligent, too intelligent for her own good.'

As he watched her out of his peripherals, she was scanning him in suspicion too. 'Could she suspect something or perhaps I really am as handsome as my suitors say…well that was certainly conceited, even for my tastes. But why not use it to my advantage.' He approached the dividing knee height iron fence and pulled out a book. Leaning on the fence, he placed his pocket watch on the open page, allowing the reflective interior to watch behind him. 'So she's paying attention to my movements, perhaps I need to give her a little push. What was it she said, hypnosis.'

Kallen had been having a rough day and an even rougher night. She had tossed and turned over her friend's capture, seeing their heads lodged on pikes above the Viceroy palace. She had woken up many times, each time calling for more water, ice or even wine (although she disliked the taste, it sent her to sleep). And her always diligent 'maid' had keenly delivered each order with soothing tones, although she was slightly tepid about the wine, but relented in the end. A silver lining, her ill façade had never looked better.

"Excuse me, Miss Stadtfeld. May I enquire for just a moment of your time?" even a charming smile gracing his features, she was sceptical at best. But she did not cow so easily and closed in to speak in better secrecy. 'This will work out better for the both of us.'

"My apologies, Sir, but what do wish to speak to me about?" soft spoken and sickly in appearance, but Lelouch wasn't convinced. Being raised in Pendragon, one is thought to strategize in life and in battle. Hiding the true feelings and desires of a strong willed being behind a façade of happiness or indifference, which he had long mastered and always knew when someone was hiding their true self. Kallen Stadtfeld is in disguise.

Willing his hypnotism into existence, he began. "Are you or are you not the ripper operator from the Shinjuku ghetto?"

"Yes, I am a pilot with the Japanese Resistance."

She doesn't fluster or panic, clear and level headed. 'So this must open up the basest element of my victim's character.' "Why do you fight for them?" he whispered.

"Because I am part Japanese. It is my duty and honour as a Japanese to preserve the honour of our country. Even if I reject my Britannian identity, I will still have a home, a family, a pride."

"And that pride will be you and your associates undoing." At that time, the two failed to notice Shirley roaming the upper story of the Academy. But she caught the sight of their closeness. And for Shirley, that didn't sit well with her at all. As Lelouch finished his line of questioning, he slipped a note into her handbook she carried with her, instructing her to read it in two days' time. She blinked back into awareness "I'm sorry, I did not understand what you wanted to talk to me about?". "I just wished to speak to you about your extracurricular activities." He smiled at her and proposed to meet in the clubhouse for a meeting with the Student Council.

* * *

It was later at home that Kallen began processing the day's events. She had been questioned by the Vice President of the Student Council and coerced into joining them. Although she had been initially appalled by such a request, she made peace with it to keep appearances. But it wasn't altogether unpleasant, the members of the council were welcoming, they spoke more about the student's welfare as opposed to their own and, as reluctant as she was to admit it, Britannian's are more progressive for women than many former or contemporary Japanese she had been in contact with. Especially the younger generation. 'However, that can't excuse the entire empire'.

Meanwhile, back on the academy grounds, Lelouch was once again sitting out he more intense school sports; like rugby or polo, and instead spent his time drafting his plans and awaiting, like the rest of his class, the arrival of their fencing master. He tended to be late, which left him with more time to draft ideas. 'It must be secret, this entire operation must not lead back to Nunnally, to Milly or Rivalz or Shirley. They cannot know me nor can my own soldiers. They wouldn't fight for a Brit or give their life for his dream. That's going to be difficult.' His musing came to an end when the teacher arrived.

While he was willing to learn the art and had in fact learned certain defensive techniques, this would always be the class where he was destined to fail, but at least with a certain amount of dignity. He watched as Rivalz clashed with a much stronger classmate. Huge muscles and long limbs, yet Rivalz dodged every blow. He most likely would as well, the opponent was broadcasting every movement and practically gave away his actions. Rivalz would feint, fall back, slip in and dodge from side to side, until his opponent grew frustrated and wacked him over the head with all the force and speed that he could muster. "Enough, Misters Jones you will polish each foil before you leave here tonight. Everyone else, do you see why Mister Cardemond was able to win against such brute strength?" when no one answered, he sighed in resignation. "Lelouch, if you could please enlighten us." He always seemed to notice Lelouch watching every move.

"Well Mister Anderson, it's because he was a smaller target and therefore faster. His enemy broadcasted his movements, so he planned ahead." Anderson smiled in approval, but put forward another point.

"True, that is true, but jones also lived up to the might is right approach of Britannia. A show of strength and intimidation. But while he failed to plan ahead, it's because he fought an unseen enemy. Can you explain." Lelouch pondered for a moment, then said "He could not read any of Rivalz tells on his face if he could not see them. He also underestimated what he perceived to be a weaker opponent to be capable of." Jones visibly groused at the remarks and harshly ripped the protective padding from him as he left. After the lesson, Jones was still polishing away while sulking in the corner and the rest were leaving. As Lelouch was at the door, Mr Anderson approached him. "You've improved since last time, but your attack still needs work." His critiques reminded him of Kallens' answers from earlier, clipped and to the point. "Thank you Mr Anderson, but I must say, your insight into fencing goes well beyond the sport, if I do say so myself."

"These are dangerous words to say around here. Let's just say, a man can't only win with tactics and strength. Sometimes, a little more tact is required, some theatricality, surprise and ruthlessness. All can be summed up with…the mask." Lelouch looked thoughtful at this and slowly grinned in recognition of what he said earlier. 'This could work, first I need to make a request.' H emade his way to Jones, who looked sullenly up at him. "No need to pout Thomas, I just have a request of you." Activating his hypnosis, he looked him dead in the eye. "Give me one of every piece of equipment here. Starting with the mask."

* * *

Two days later, Kallen found herself on the Penbroke train that circled the entire Tokyo settlement. According to a letter she found in her handbook, she had to make her way to the train and await the arrival of her 'saviour'. Recognizing this may be the voice of the man who saved her life, she determined to at least investigate. She snuck her custom made Webley revolver with a snub nose and a noise muffler designed by Kitame, their gun runner and engineer who was imprisoned with the rest of her friends. She had been walking on egg shells for the past few days in fear of one of her friends breaking and spilling all their secrets, including about her. 'If this person is to be believed, then I won't have to worry so much, but he could also be a spy or the police and are luring me into a trap.'

When she boarded, she noticed that all the passengers seemed stiff as a board. All staring straight ahead and not wavering in the slightest. She went on guard, her instincts telling her to run. But she stayed. AS the train came to the next stop, all the passengers seemed to move as one towards the exit. The shuffling was uninterrupted by any noise of complaint or opposition. A silence settled over the carriage that now only housed herself. As she made for the front, she noticed that all the carts were empty. As the train moved out again, she marched through each carriage to find any further signs of life. The only one she came to was a figure clad in cloak and a top hat donned atop his head. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where the rest of the passengers are gone."

"They are gone because I demanded it of them." The train was plunged into darkness and the only thing illuminated the carriage were the orange glow of the oil lamps. She backed away, intimidated by the sight of him illuminated only by the gentle glow of the lamps. She whipped out her revolver and pointed it at his head, centre mass. "Was it you? Are you the one who saved all those people?" When he did not answer, but instead raised his hand, she shot at the top of his hat which fell with a soft thud on the ground and now she could see his full face or rather his mask.

His full appearance was tall and lean. Draped over his shoulders was a black cape with red interior and gold trim. His entire body was covered in a black padded suit, with bots that came up to his knees and all of it laced with gold trim. His gloves were a sleek leather that formed around his fingers for easy grips. That was the best way to describe his entire outfit. Formfitting and worn like a glove. But by far the most menacing feature about this figure was the Mask. It looked like a fencing mask, but like his suit formed around the head. The 'face' was a purple orb of mesh and glass. The rest was black, but held a gold design of an upside down omega symbol that wrapped around the plate. 'Is it even a him, or is it a she?' "I am the one who saved your life, the guardian of those who were oppressed, it is I you owe your life, Kallen Kozuki." The voice was masculine, but also muffled. She was confused by the design, it was dressed as a noble, yet designed in a Japanese style. Like a merging of the two or the one corrupting the other.

"Why am I here? Tell me also why I should do anything you say? You're the one who let my friends get captured and let yourself get away." She switched to Japanese out of reflex when she was angry, it channelled her anger better.

Rather than answer, he stood shock still and gestured to the window. The cabin was finally illuminated as it left the tunnel. "Look out there and tell me what you see." He responded in Japanese. Instead of sounding angry like Kallen, he was more mellow and flowing. He spoke almost in a whisper, softly so not to startle her. As she turned, she responded "I see the ghetto. Always on the outside, always forgotten like the Japanese who wander the settlement. It was thrust upon us like a disease and is slowly eating away at what we are." Whether he agreed or not, she couldn't say, but he pointed to the other side and she knew what he wanted her to say. "The Settlement. Spreading like a plague in every city. It's a symbol of our loss, our failure. That is why we rebel."

"NO!" His voice rose sharply and suddenly. She reeled in surprise at the power in his volume. He clenched his fist and continued, "You pester, you strike, you pick-pocket. You do not rebel. No one has done so since Japans invasion. The only true way is to wage full scale war on Britannia. Only then will you succeed. We may be few, but we will grow. The will of the people is weak, their resolve is strong and their courage is waned. But if we show them an ideal, give them something to fight for and shake them out of this apathy, then we become a force of revolution. Follow me and I will give you that victory you so desire."

"How can you prove this? How can I trust a faceless man?"

"I will show you my truth. The day after tomorrow, Princess Cornelia Li Britannia will arrive by boat after a week long journey. She was commissioned by her brother Clovis to take control of matters here in lieu of his disastrous rule. You saw how simply I eradicated his forces, but Cornelia is to be reckoned with. Without me, japans collective rebels will be systematically destroyed. Only with your fellow compatriots can we prove otherwise. She knows this, they all know this. Which is why the arrested rebels will be executed for crimes against Britannia in four days."

"So you want to free them. You need my help to do it if that's why I am here. What if I refuse?" Her eyes had widened, her pulse increased. Only four days to breakout under a hundred people. 'Impossible!'

"Nothing. You will live the rest of your days a Britannian student, your life will go on and one day you will marry a rich lord chosen by your father. It is these days that you will have truly died. But if you fight with me, you will live the rest of your life in the chance of seeing your home and your life returned to you. Let not the empire corrupt you, resist and fight. Live for your brother and give something to remember him by." He had her, she knew. He knew all about her, what she wanted, what she was and why she fought. She wanted to live for Japan, she wanted to remember her brother and she needed thid person to do it.

"What is the plan?" If she didn't know any better, she could swear he was smiling beneath his mask.

* * *

{The next day}

Cornelia Li Britannia. A woman of many names; the second Princess, the Witch of Britannia by her enemies and affectionately by her subordinates the 'Goddess of Victory'. One of the few high ranking military personnel in the Empire, her cold, ruthless nature was the bane of everyone who met her existence. It also allowed her the reputation needed to push for more female involvement in male orientated affairs. Although her father publicly praised her achievements, he had spoken to her often about her involvement in the Suffragette movement that started in their colony/second homeland of Britain. Although she was considered a beauty by many, it was her cunning and bravery that endeared her to many.

"Your grace, your arrival is indeed unexpected. I am hopeful that the welcoming committee we have established will meet your expectations." The noble bowed deeply with a smile gracing his lips. He was so sure that he would impress his princess that it would assure him an extended period on the Viceroy council in lieu of the recent murder. The ironic thing was he was only two days away from retirement.

SLASH. CRACK. PLOP.

"Sloppy, foolish and corrupt. MY LORDS, MY BROTHER HAS BEEN MURDERED! Find me his killer and bring me the former Viceroy." She bellowed loudly for all her compatriots to hear, even the soldiers shook in their boots as she sheathed her sword. The former lords head lolled about on the ground, the face still smiling and unaware of its fate. "Guilford!"

"My Lady, we made good time. The trial for Clovis killer will be held the day after tomorrow. It's imperative we retire."

"Thank you Guilford. Also, inform the Sub-Viceroy of my arrival. Who is the now former Viceroy?"

"I believe it is Lord Edison."

"Good, I've been meaning to talk to him about his new creations for the Empire. ALL SOLDIERS, DISMISS!"

Meanwhile, further down the docks from the Imperial Battle Ship, another individual was entering Japanese soil. A land he had not seen in nearly eleven years. After nearly two weeks of travel from United Britain, he was finally able to begin his investigation as per Clovis instructions.

* * *

So I noticed I haven't been getting many reviews recently. Can I please ask you all to leave a comment or review. Anything can help me to write better. What do you think, should I recap the series or should I just say it happened and skip to the main action that I have created for the story? RnR

PS. Can anyone guess the fictional characters that are gonna be appearing in the series as well as the historical? Leave your answers in the reviews.


	4. Enter Stage Right

Nothing earned easily is every worth anything, it is a hard lesson to learn. Some learn when they are young, others over time. Kallen learned it in just three days. On her own, she had managed to reconstruct the carriage of Prince Clovis from a simple horse drawn cart and an automobile. Strapping them together was easy, as was replacing the wheels with larger carriage models, cutting and carving the cart into a more refined design and painting it to look reasonably presentable. The only thing that eluded her was why she had to do it without the masked saviour. For the past three days she had been reported as sick to the school and claimed to be going to school to her household, all so she could build this thing. True she had help from some Japanese construction worker sympathisers, but she was still slightly miffed by her employer's micromanagement. It was late when she got home, but no one who cared about her would dare raise a fuss, especially not her step-mother. The tall and skinny woman was to Kallen everything she despised about Britannia on its surface. A superiority complex wrapped in a banner of affluence and sloth. If she could have, she would've dragged her out on the streets and executed her as an enemy of Japan in wide open public. As is was, she trudged back to her room, every muscle aching, but she needed only to wait one more night and her friends would be free. At that moment, Hitomi Kozuki had decided to walk past her trying to balance a disorganised pile of rumpled sheets, 'No doubt she has been dropping them all over the floors which she has not cleaned. How could someone be so shaken and jittery while carrying bedspreads.' While thinking about her friends, she recalled the last time they had all been together, happy and independent; her, Ohgi, Naoto…her mother. Even her father, although he wasn't around as much as he used to after his marriage annulment with Hitomi, she still respected his presence more than hers.

Tomorrow was the judgement day, it all came down to timing and Zero's perfect planning. Every day he came to critique her work, he gave a droplet of new information regarding the whole plan. Or as he preferred to call it strategy. This irritation that she felt was marred only by sheer incredulity at his masterwork. It would be a hat-trick performance with multifaceted victory. Freedom for her co-compatriots, humiliation of the Witch of Britannia and all swaying the Japanese to fight for their lives once more. The more she saw, the more she desired, freedom was an arms throw away and she knew this person would give it to her. It was like he knew what to say. Speaking of which, she switched on her radio to the main Britannian news frequency, passing by her usual.

' _This is Lady Haw Haw, hoping you have a nice, Britannia free day.'_ Dialling around, she found what she was looking for. 'Right on schedule just as he said this morning, the radio began its report on 100.0'. _'News from the main bureau of her Majesty Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, the former 3_ _rd_ _Prince, Clovis, has been murdered by Japanese rebels who mean to spread discontent among the ranks of our glorious nations army and despair among her peoples. In response to these actions, the Viceroy has captured and sentenced the perpetrator of this crime, Suzaku Kururugi, to death. The execution will take place October twenty-first at eight in the evening.'_ She switched off the wireless and attempted to relax. But the dreams came to her once again. Every night for this week she had bad dreams. Her allies shot by firing squad, that one scared her the most. And every time she woke, she would whisper those name that gave her happiness; Naoto, Ohgi, Father…sometimes mother. Only this night, just as the muskets fired, he swooped down and saved them. His cape extending out and casting a shield over her friends. The bullets bounced off and ricochet back into the soldiers. With a snap of his fingers, the shackles binding them released and he led them out to safety. That night, Kallen slept just a bit more soundly. When she finally slept, Hitomi crept in as quiet as a mouse and doused the flames of her fire and before leaving, set aside some water for her to drink.

* * *

In his cell, Suzaku meditated. On both sides of his confinement, rebels and bandits alike stewed in their own filth. Tomorrow he will be executed for a crime he did not commit. Without trial or representation, Cornelia had literally stripped him of his life. But still he felt calm. He knew the truth, but he would be facing condemnation for his crimes, all of them. His talk with the mad doctor the other day was not a pleasant conversation he wished to hear. He had been taken to another cell, locked behind metal doors and dank, grey brick. Asplund wished to speak with him.

"Well, it seems like this is goodbye Mr Kurarugi." He said, non-commitally. "A pity, your inspired tactics and piloting was a definite improvement over the Knights of the Round, and they still fight with sticks."

"I wouldn't say you sound to broken by it all." The sheer boredom of his comments shocked Suzaku, that even though he had known his alibi, he wouldn't speak in his defence.

"Really Kurarugi, what do you propose I should do? Renege against commanding officers, have my inventions scrapped and be sent home destitute without ever crafting a mighty invention worthy of boosting mankind to another level."

"I never knew you cared for mankind so much."

"Of course, it's the individual who makes it messy. At this point, it's either all or nothing. We all must want one thing if it is ever to be done efficiently."

"Like peace."

"Especially that. Otherwise, I may as well have spent my time in a laboratory in Düsseldorf."

"Beg pardon, Dussel…you're not Britannian!" it was both a question and a statement, he had never known.

"Well no. I originated in Europe, I was offered ludicrous amounts of investment and a title to gain credit, so soon I was one of the greatest minds in Britannia from Germany…well Switzerland really."

"They bought you."

"They needed me. The need me until they don't, then they throw me away. It would have been my colleague they hired instead, but poor Victor was on the run. His own dreams became his own nightmare. Much like you Kurarugi. But I must compliment your grit and bid you, good luck."

"Oh, Mr Lloyd" At least he could save whoever used it next "Perhaps make it lighter or give the pilot something to right it in case it lands on its side."

"This is why I will miss you…You actually find problems with my designs."

To ask him to give up his livelihood for his own, for anyone in the group to do that. It was out of the question, but it gets him killed. 'I guess I am too altruistic for my own well-being.' Absently, he heard the sound of a conversation occurring down the hallway. What rats remained scurried into their little hovels in the walls and bedding. "Is he the one who killed Clovis?" she sounded so frightened, as though she thought he would pounce upon her like a tiger. "Yes your majesty, this is the one." The accompanying knight didn't bother to hide his sneer. "I must go, inform the high council that we must meet post haste." Without another word, she vanished into the quiet. All throughout he kept his head bent, he never knew what she like.

The same guard passed by his cell, always carting some box. 'Most likely my gallows being set up.' So there he sat. Counting the flicking of the flames on each candle, listening to the whimpers and choked sobs of his fellow inmates, and smelling the putrid scent of iron and ammonia that he had since learned to hate on the battlefield.

* * *

Lelouch sat by his desk once again. The light bulb slightly shaded and his plans all laid out. He had awoken again and could scarcely sleep despite his exhaustion. His stomach grumbled, yet when he asked for Sayoko to make a light meal, the meat smelled putrid and the taste was abhorrent. He sent her away with a thank you, but did not touch it all night. His contractor, as he preferred to master, was sleeping in his bed yet again. He felt weak, but not tired, hungry, yet he reviled any food. Earlier he had forced down the sushi Sayoko had made, it stayed down better and smelt less foul, more fresh. It had been a long day, full of humiliating events and tense planning. But tomorrow was the night to put his plan into fruition.

"Am I ready…for that responsibility, do I have this right to condemn the few to purge to save the many for enlightenment? After this, there is no return. I cannot question myself, not for one moment. Zero will first become flesh, next he will become Japan, until finally…he is face of our enemy's darkest of nightmares. Am I ready?"

"If you do not try, will you stay here? Will be forever the petulant child who blames Britannia for all his problems or a man who would act." CC had risen from her slumber and slithered in right behind his chair. Her two hands snaked around his arms and covered his chest. She felt his heart beating steady and rhythmically. A sound that caused her curl her head up next to the sound.

While initially comforted and softly aroused by her gentle caressing, he lifted himself up and away from her touches. He still contemplated his moves and barely gave anything a second glance. It was nearing sunset when he glanced out his window. He heard the echo of his sister coming home from her day out in the dance hall foyer. As he made his way to her, he brushed a finger past his lips at CC, blowing a shush at her and continued on his way. In the Foyer, there was his sister, her hair neatly braided and her dress cleanly pressed as it was this morning. Behind her stood Shirley, having spent most of the day with her. She often dotted on the poor girl, talking with her, walking with her and entertaining her in any way she could. One day Nunnally had called her Euphie, much to Shirley's confusion. When he had clarified for her that it was a pet name for their old cousin, her face crinkled into a beautiful smile that he often enjoyed seeing. When he took her off her hands today, Shirley muttered a quick thank you and, face downcast, quickly made for the exit. It often amused him how darling she could be around something so trivial as a parting phrase. "Shirley, would you care for some tea before we part ways." She stopped at the door and turned to face him with another wide grin. "I would love to Lelouch." When Sayoko brushed past her, she jumped in surprise of never noticing the quiet maid. Sayoko merely grinned in good humour at the two, bowed her head and made for the kitchen.

As soon as he dressed her for bed, Nunnally drifted off to sleep in his arms. Smiling in appreciation that someone found his thin frame comforting, he laid her to rest. But as he pulled the duvet up to her neck, she grimaced and turned away from him, moaning quietly in distaste. As he left, a troubled look adorned his face and questioned Shirley about it. "Before I arrived to accompany her to cross-stitching, I'm afraid a few girls from her year were…heckling her disability. I stopped them and chased them away, but I believe Nunnally was a bit worse for wear. I tried my best to comfort her, but she just smiled as though t were nothing. I truly am sorry Lelouch."

"It was neither your fault nor hers. Those hecklers will have to face me soon; I shall tell you that." With a final sip of her tea, Shirley gave a more acceptable adieu and left for her dormitory.

A little while later, Lelouch came back up to her room to see Nunnally tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep. He laid a hand upon her own and she calmed, clutching it ever so slightly. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. As he stared down at her more peaceful visage, he came to his conclusion. 'She is weak, but that is not a detriment. She may always be weak in body, but in mind and spirit, she is as strong as my own. I am the only one who can do this for her. I am the one who will do this…all for Nunnally.'

Now for Suzaku, he realised. His mind had been in disarray for almost an entire day following the exposed information. Not a day after he was arrested that Lelouch had received his 'gift' from the royal guard, that he heard from the very man those plans he had overheard. It was almost tempting for him to throw him into that polluted river and let him drown in filth. Yet he restrained himself and took advantage of the spy he had accumulated. God information was so hard to come by these days. In the ancient texts that were burned and deposed of by Britannian command over many centuries, it read an eye for an eye. 'Of course that would lead to injustice for some and peace for others. Yet even to this day, the people of India or at least a majority practice karma. A life debt. Well Suzaku, I must save as you had saved me. Even though you will never know it.'

* * *

"The high council shall come to order. First order of business, tonight shall be the execution of honorary Britannian Suzaku Kurarugi. This will be supervised by me and will be recorded in great detail. IS that understood Minister for Propaganda." Cornelia brokered no exceptions to the events proceedings, sending a glare to all lords present. Cowering and grimacing in fear, they continued. "Now then, my Lord Edison, your latest invention should be ready by now. Will it provide sufficient documentation?"

Lord Thomas Edison stood up to address his Viceroy and high council. "Your Majesty, Edison General Electric has made huge leaps and advances in the Kinetograph. It will provide footage that will be played in every theatre across the globe soon enough. A message to all those who dare oppose the glorious might of the Britannian empire." What he neglected to mention was the advancement a certain French photographer had stumbled across and what his spies had picked up for him. It was just a shame the patent office was in favour of Edison's claim.

Cornelia returned to her itinerary, already tired with the dusty old man and wanted to hide the rolling of her eyes from his line of sight. She did notice her knight Guilford smirk slightly at her response. Like her, he wore the purple gilded tunic of Britannia military and gold trimmed black trousers reaching to polished black boots that never held a scuff mark. Also like her, he wore a sword at his waist, embezzled with gems and crafted gold. "On to other business." She knew this was one of the worst things to happen to her when she accepted Clovis' letter to join him the Japan Colony, she would be strapped with his paperwork. That was she fired his former sub-viceroy and placed him at head of the procession, replaced with a more trustworthy and dependable member of the nobility. Her musings were interrupted when Guilford bent down and whispered in her ear, she never knew he had left her side. "My Princess, the Sub-Viceroy wishes to speak to you most urgently." Sighing in disappointment, she whispered back, "Tell her we shall talk later after the procession and she is to be sealed to her chambers until my return." She turned back to the meeting at hand, as Lord Edison continues to drone on about his upcoming projects.

* * *

'Of course I would be chosen for this sham. Anyone with half a brain cell can tell this is all a cover up…and I'm just as corrupt a man as any Britannian. Ah, here comes the unfortunate soul. Although I must say, this is rather extravagant for such a morbid affair as an execution.' Readying his gear, he switched on all electronics and prepared the output cables for each telephonic cable. Edison had spent the last year testing his new inventions in colony eleven. Telegram cables replaced with radio cables, new radio wave towers established all over the settlement, one could hardly even see the sky at times. And now the first ever Kinetograph will record the first ever live footage of motion taken over a series of frames on film…and it occurs at an execution. Down by the steps of the prison, the kinescope had a clear view shot of the platform where Kururugi would be hung from the neck until dead. Already a crowd had amassed to witness the cruel exploitation of his demise for sheer comedy. Their raucous laughter will be heard across the nation, recorded and sent to the mainland where it will be played on every radio in every household. 'I have to thank Mr Bell for that Photophone. Certainly makes the transmission that much easier. And here they come. That Kewell, so full of pomp it's a wonder he doesn't pop from all that hot air.' With the crowd chanting for blood, Dietard Reid began his report on the events.

"As Kururugi is lead from the cellar doors of the prisons, four guards flanked him from all sides. He appears to be dressed in the lowly prison garb and what appears to be a straight-jacket. No doubt exists in the minds of our brave soldiers the aggressive might of the conquered Elevens." Passive aggressive was his forte, but no use letting his superiors know his true opinions, gods forbid freedom of speech. "As they march forward, Kururugi is spat upon from all sides and what appears to be rotten eggs and tomatoes are being thrown at him. It seems as though there is always someone who brings eggs and tomatoes to a speech." Unfortunately, his audience does find this funny and in fact do laugh. "Kururugi stands at the noose, his head hung low and the rope lowered around his neck. Kewell Soresi reads forth his charges." Plugging a new node into position, Dietard lays back and lets Kewell ramble on about sacred duty and blue blood spilled. 'His blood is as pure as any primordial ape that Lord Darwin has discovered. What did it matter in the end that it was spilled, except for all the honorary Britannian's being lined up to be shot. And another thing…wait, what's this?'

Coming up from among the crowd was a motor driven carriage. It was painted white and carried a large covered seating area for the passenger. It seemed to be nearing closer to where Dietard sat. Instead of following through with the execution, all eyes turned to this new arrival, Kewell was stuck mid-speech, all the crowd was deathly silent and the Kinescope operator had forgotten to record Kururugi and was currently pointed at the ground. As the carriage reared up before him, he noticed a photophone dish protruding from the side of the carriage as one side addressed the audience. This photophone was directly pointed at Dietards own dish. 'They're trying to hi-jack the broadcast and send out their message across the Britannian radio network.' Despite all this, he didn't bother to try stop them. He never touched a dial, pulled the plug or shouted any command. He was the director and yet he was just upstaged. "Why is no one getting this, someone get to the front of that carriage." he said, whilst covering the mike, to the nearest technician. "Amateurs, out of my way."

He rushed from his seat, grabbed the kinescope, tripod and all, from its operator's hands and shoved his way through the confused mass. As soon as he reached the front side, it seemingly collapsed open before him, two large metal cannons aimed back towards the building he had just ran from, revealing a thin stand on which a microphone was placed and before it stood an imposing figure clad in a purple Britannian noble suit, but perverted to be designed in a Japanese style with their vigils and embroidery. His cloak swarmed around him like oil, seeming to move all on its own, and perched atop his shoulders what should have been a face, was instead a fencers' mask redesigned to feature a purple orb and all coloured black with gold painted symbols on it. He wore a top hat, black with purple silk, which he grasped and tossed to the side, where it landed top end down. Into the microphone, his voice amplified by the hi-jacked speakers, all pitching an ear-piercing screech, before clearing to reveal a cool, calculated voice booming with power to the listeners at home waiting with bated breath.

"I am…ZERO!"

* * *

She couldn't believe it, not only had everyone parted for a dramatic entrance of the late prince Clovis arrival by his personal carriage, but the entire execution had come to a complete halt. Many soldiers stood gap jawed in awe of their arrival. But the part she loved the most was when she pulled the lever that revealed her newest commander. The sheer charisma he, she, it exuded had enraptured his audience in a way that only a royal or salesman could hope to accomplish. Everything from his outfit to his hand gestures screamed power. Speaking of power, now was the time to put their plan into motion. Lowering the connectors, she hoped that they were close enough to interact with the radio lines. Looking back into her mirror, she saw how he seemed to pace the stage she had built for him. Then she started to tune into his speech.

"To my nobles and common folk, look upon the guilty faces of the corrupt and the cruel. See here the lengths to which a Britannian will go in order to rise he hierarchy that eludes so many. See how the military would sooner prosecute an innocent man than seek out the true culprit." Having clearly heard enough, Kewell Soresi began to arrange his troops to fire on the interlopers.

"Enough of this, Zero, or whomever you are, you will cease and desist or be executed on the spot for intruding on Britannian justice. We here today hang this eleven for the crime of committing mass murder and the slaughter of our noble Prince and Viceroy." snarling every time he mentioned Suzaku, Lelouch smirked beneath his mask. 'So eager to entice the crowd, they listen and hang to every word you spew, slaughter has a jarring ring to it. Perhaps this may also.'

"But you see dear sir, you are, like most Britannian's, wrong." He could not resist riling them up like this, to speak down to an empire invigorated him. He grasped his right forearm as he raised his fist in strength. "The one who committed such an act…was I." The entire crowd gasped and cried out in shock and revulsion at the claim. A man would claim to murder a prince before the might of an empires power, he must surely be mad. "If you believe me not, then lend me your ears Britannia, lend me your ears Japan, hear the true extent of this deception and the lies of Clovis." With a snap of his fingers, Kallen snapped back to reality. She realised her fingers were gripping the wheel so hard, her knuckles had turned white, the fear did not go away. At any moment they could be shot. Starting up the gramophone reader and lowering the needle. As it touched the ridges, Clovis voice sung out with all his deceptions.

 _"Order all soldiers and guards to return to the magistrate building and defend us until an exit can be procured and reinforcements can arrive, do you hear me. Most of those degenerates and filthy Japanese should be wiped out by now. The reinforcements can come in and burn the rest. All officers remember, this is a tragic gas explosion and the victims were the inhabitants of Shinjuku ghetto"_

Already the crowd jeered and recoiled at the actions of the former viceroy. But the record was far from over as more dialog continued to play over the many speakers in the immediate vicinity. She hoped those at home were paying attention to these words.

' _We do not need a crisis on our hands. It's bad enough the Prince was killed by lack of military hindsight, but by a Britannian weapon no less. Find the saboteur and execute him. Covertly, we need to prevent mass hysteria from the Brits here or rousing the spirits of the elevens. Find someone, any eleven from that ghetto and bring him here. We need to keep them in their place._ ' Every word was a nail in the lid, every corrupt official exposed was a lump of dirt. They had dug their own grave for their enemies and must now submerge themselves. Kewell was already fretting, she could see him from her vantage in the cab, he sweated and blustered about for order, while the crowd of intermixed Britannian's and Japanese grew restless.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Remove your mask and face judgement or you shall not be treated with mercy." Kewell spewed, practically frothing at the mouth he was so angered.

But Zero held his hand to him and spoke over his ravings. "Perchance we might exchange dear boy, the rest of this content and the mole in your military in exchange for that innocent man. A bargain by any name, or does your pride prevent you from saving what credibility your bureaucracy still clings to. I have agents, spys, men behind the men who would die to see this country liberated, those who would inhabit your stations and reveal this information to the wide world of Britannia. Unless you wish this country to damnation, **you will do everything in your power to preserve the peace and save the innocent life of Kururugi.** " As he said these final words, he swept his hand past the front lens and pulled a slot back to reveal one of his eyes.

Finally, Kewell stopped fretting and released Kururugi. Britannians on one side pushed against barrier and police to apprehend the convicted man for themselves to dispense justice, and Japanese on the other side wished to attack the corrupt officials who would condemn them all. All it would take was a spark to set off the powder keg Zero had created. Meanwhile, Lelouch stepped down from his elevated platform and greeted Kururugi. As soon as the two came within speaking distance of the other, a tomato splashed against Suzaku's face, staining it blood red. Zero enveloped him in his cloak and rushed him over to the modified carriage. As they were out of the commotion, Zero produced gun from beneath his cloak and launched a flare into the sky. This was Kallens que to leave the cockpit and stand at Zero's side. As she exited, she saw that the flare path was directed at one of the windows of the Prison behind them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cellar doors where prisoners were loaded through open up and out poured the inmates. Among them, she could spy Ohgi and Tamaki, Innoue, Minami and several other of her allies. As police attempted to intercept the prisoners, the spark ignited a fire. Literally.

The air filled with sulphur and carbon as the explosion ripped through the prison, catching everything on fire. Even the Britannian flag was not spared. It too caught the flames licking at its support. From the front doors, more and more prisoners poured out. Japanese stander byes were cheering in triumph as the prison erupted into flames and explosions. Pandemonium took the streets as people ran this way and that to avoid the debris and fire, prisoners got swept up into the crowd, while police men were beaten senseless by the Japanese. Zero swept back his cloak and stood at the very centre of the hustle. Fights erupted around him, prisoners and Britannian's alike trampled underfoot. He just stood there and watched, spectating the carnage he created. And she knew, she was no longer afraid. She followed him with Suzaku in tow, down into the underbelly of the city, through the sewer levels and to freedom. And she felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Enjoyment. They had struck a blow against Britannia and to her. It. Felt. Good.

* * *

His plan had come to fruition. Not only had that Kewell bought into his ruse, but the recording, the explosives, the mass panic, it had all fallen into place. He thought back on how this all came to be. True Kallens craftsmanship came in handy and the earlier hypnosis of that royal guard had secured him recordings of all the secrets the officials didn't want getting out to the public, but, he was loath to admit, the biggest help was in CC's help at the cost of her enjoyment and loss of his dignity.

 **48 hours earlier**

CC looked at him as apathetically as she normally would, but this time a small smile carved its way onto her face. "You want me to do what, exactly?"

Groaning in frustration, he repeated himself. "I wish to disguise myself to enter the prison. It is the only way to secure the lives of every inmate and gaoler there, by hypnotising each gaoler to follow a particular set of steps. I know how ridiculous I must sound asking this of you, but I must not be recognized. From my research, a nosferatu can transform and shapeshift to whatever form they choose. Teach me."

"A Nosferatu can indeed change form, but only a full-fledged one at that. I can, however, loan you my illusion, as my slave, although I must be near you at all times. Just take my hand and I shall do the rest. But first…say please."

While he would prefer to keep this as low key as possible, and bringing her could endanger everything, he needed to create this miracle. Swallowing his anger and frustration, he responded "Please. Please…my master…help me. Ugh!" The little game of him saying please meant fully acknowledging her as his master and practically begging her. He knew this wasn't a common vampyric custom, but relented when he realised he could shift it any other way.

"Very well. I suppose the best disguise is one that stays true to oneself. As a slave and master, we must assume husband and wife."

"How droll, what do you suppose my appearance should be?"

"This will suit naturally." With a lazy twirl of her finger, a mist began to surround the duo's feet. She then hefted her hands into the air, conducting the smoke to encompass them, her eyes shut the whole tie and each hand waving back and forth in some new manoeuvre. Blood red and night black, coiling and wrapping its tendrils around each appendage he possessed. When it finally settled, it revealed a Lelouch and CC's newest form. Imagine his surprise when he opened his eyes and saw a tall, fair haired man standing before him, dressed to the nines in a black three-piece suit. 'But she said husband and wife…wait!' He looked for his nearest looking glass and thought to himself about buying a full body mirror for future references. And he was disgusted to say, he somehow looked better as a girl than a man. Dark hair that came to his neck nape and each one of his features much more fragile than his originally hardened looks. He retained his twig like figure, possessing neither wide enough hips nor any considerable bust size aside from two small lumps on his torso. 'Oh that absolute…' She smirked widely and looked as though there was no shame in crossdressing as a man or him as a woman.

"Master Lelouch, will you be joining Nunnally-sama for tea?" Sayoko was just pushing in the door, when Lelouch leapt forward and shouldered the door back into place. "Master Lelouch are you well? Has something happened?"

'I cannot allow anyone to see me as this. First guess will most likely be to question my sexual identity. And Millicent Ashford will get no more gossip from this household as long as I have something to say about it.' He quickly thought up an excuse and ran with his first thought. "I'm afraid I have come under the weather and was just about to…enter a soothing bath, so I was undressed and that is when you came in. Please do not come in for the rest of the day, I do not wish to infect Nunna with this ailment. So sorry for the inconvenience." He had rambled off this excuse at such a fast pace, it took Sayoko but a moment to fully respond. It was then that he noticed how high pitched his voice sounded and not at all like his own. "Very well, I apologise for the inconvenient timing. Please do get better. Nunnally has missed your company these past few days." As she left, he turned red faced to the current bane of his existence, who struggled to restrain her laughter. At least the voice change made him sound like he had a throat infection.

"Very well composed, but I would recommend preparing more substantial lies in the future. However, if this continues, at least I will be entertained in some way given that I am incarcerated here for most of the day."

"I am glad that you are amused, but if you can perform this feat, then why not disguise yourself and be free?" he asked, all the while frustrated at his transformation.

"Blood. I need much of it to survive in daylight. Tonight I may feed ever more if I am to use these abilities for so long."

After sneaking away through the bedroom window, no easy feat considering Lelouch was given a frilly blue dress and parasol which he opened accidently while exiting, they ordered a taxi to the town square. If Lelouch was never a girl again, it would be too soon. The leers and whistles from vagrants about the settlement had obviously no tact whatsoever. Most were Japanese who laid in the street. It would be about the only time that he was glad for Britannian police who chased off the beggars who dogged him or rather her. She, or rather he, was getting appreciative glances from women who strolled the streets and glanced at the windows. When they finally arrived at the prison, those cat-callings never ceased as prisoners and the wardens discreetly "appreciated" his beauty. However, it did its purpose as the Main Warden met with them and allowed Lelouch to input his commands.

" **You will order for more oil, grenades, dynamite and gunpowder for fear of mass rioting or breakouts on the night of the execution. In turn, you will bore a hole into each oil barrel and as soon as everyone has evacuated, ignite the fuel in the cellar. You will then escape and survive, never realizing the fuel was faulty and report faulty goods and demand decompensation."** Of course his voice sounded high-pitched and feminine, lacking any of the charisma and power he spoke with Kallen only two das before.

 **"Yes Mam, any further requests you may have."**

Ignoring his address, he commanded all staff report to the communal yard, where he hypnotized them with similar orders, but to ignore any abnormality they may notice. After this point, Lelouch demanded

 **Present tense**

Now here in front of him stood his friend who he blew up a large chunk of the settlement for. In their new base, the remnants of the Kozuki resistance cell reconvened and caught up with one another about their incarceration. Meanwhile, here in this dilapidated house, in this snug dining lounge that had a large hole blown in its south wall, next to a blazing fire that warmed the two after running through the sewers. 'At least Kallen had the foresight to bring a change of clothing after changing out of her disguise, we here almost freeze.' He sat down Suzaku in an armchair that was riddled with tears and bullets that stood halfway between each exit, while he stood in front of the fire. The shadow it cast across Suzaku left him shivering from lack of heat and, in some way, fear.

"So, how did you enjoy your treatment at Britannian hands? I thought it rather condescending and inhumane if I do say so myself."

"They were a single group, small cogs in the large wheel as my Sensei would teach me. True they can be a hindrance, but all it takes is there resignation and they can be replaced. No use in disregarding an entire machine just for a few gears."

"True, but the machine in its entirety is corrupt and rusted. Old and in need of repair. To do so, one must dismantle it to find the problem before they can fix it. I believe you and in your desires to change the system that exists. Will you not join me?" He spoke softly, yet pointedly, emphasizing each remark with a wave of his hand or a rise in his voice. 'We are the same Suzaku, we want the same, we need the same. Just to live.'

"No, no I'm sorry Zero. I am thankful you have saved my life, but the methods you use are too far gone from the chosen path. Anything gained through contemptable means are worth nothing."

"Yet I am Zero, I am nothing, any means to gain independence are not beneath me. Should people die in this war between Japan and Britannia, then it will become a necessary sacrifice for future generations. After all, a life of a slave is no life at all without the freedom of choice and Britannia has taken that from them. You know that better than anyone else."

"I know that innocent civilians were hurt back there. Had I known what you would do, I would never have joined you. If you arrived after my death, I would have become a martyr for the injustice of this system. What say you?"

"I took the precautions to avoid any unnecessary deaths if I can, but in war it is unavoidable. They were but a few casualties."

"One too many. War can be avoided if you just join alongside me and ascend the ranks together. We need not fight, if I ascend to knight of one, then I can demand of Japan and institute a new system and the world will then see how just we are able to be."

"Flights of fancy from a schoolboy. Do you really think that such a goal is obtainable? That an eleven from colony eleven would be allowed command of Colony eleven. The King would never allow it nor would the system permit you to rise so far. It would take years to achieve that dream."

"I'm willing to get it, no matter how long it takes." He was growing more and more angry over this man disregarding his dream.

"But are the Japanese willing to wait that length of time? Every day, dozens are killed in order to 'keep the peace'. You saw today, the fire the brews in every man for change, how they are willing to fight for change."

"There is no good talking ethics with you. We are either too much alike or too far different. But I must go, if not then more will suffer for my abduction by a terrorist." He did not even react or even raise his voice during the exchange. Realizing he would get no more satisfaction from conversing with this man or would be able to change his mind, he left. Walking to the rising sun.

While he had kept his composure externally, he gripped his wrist once again in anger, seething as he left for not even considering his mad crusade was beyond even him. Instead he turned back to see Kallen standing by the doorway with Ohgi by her side. He was still clad in prison clothes, but had a large smile on his face. "Zero, on behalf of the Kozuki resistance, I thank you." Soon the rest of the resistance began making their way towards him. As thirty people stood before him, realization hit. He would need to build a larger army, a considerable force that could challenge the empire his father had crafted and to do this he would need to awaken a nation, to do that they would need another miracle.

"Kozuki resistance cell, your days of resistance is over. No longer shall you strike against military fortifications in such fool hardy attempts of rebellion or strike against the Britannian menace completely. Instead you must fight for all men and women, whether they be Britannian's or Japanese." Naturally, the assembled crowd protested heavily against this. To fight against their countrymen at a time of war would be considered sacrilege in the eyes of revolutionaries. 'But most Revolutions are fought against the wrongdoings of their own country.'

"We fight for freedom and building a new better Japan. It's the only way we know how and it has worked for us so far." Tamaki interrupted.

"You have survived, not won. But with me, I can grant you victory. In just one week I have struck down a Prince and burned their prison to the ground. With all of you we can tear down the shackles that have held the people of this country for so long. Take up open arms against these Britannian's, against their army we wage full scale war. And soon, we will have victory." With the taste of freedom still on the tip of their tongues, they were appeased, but the fear of war and uncertainty of the outcome would weigh heavily on their shoulders. For Lelouch, only time would tell if these new soldiers were truly committed to their own cause as he was.


	5. Japan reacts to

**One Hour after the Debut**

As he arrived home, it was disconcerting to him how weak he seemed. Every muscle screamed, his head was spinning and his throat felt dry. "I've been running too much tonight, perhaps I should ask for lessons in cardio from Mr Anderson." He quickly laughed that off before any more bright ideas came to him. It was outside the school when his legs went out from under him. Before he completely drifted off, he saw CC loom above him.

He came to not a few minutes later as water was being poured over his brow. He cracked open one eye and saw that she was twirling a knife between her fingers. Both eyes shot open in alarm when she nicked two fingers, her middle and ring finger, and plunged the two into his mouth. He was so alarmed that he never felt his incisors lengthen and start to absorb the blood that was present. It slowly recharged him until he had regained a semblance of strength from before. "You were too active tonight and you've gone too long without sustenance. So for tonight, I guess I will have to feed you. Don't worry, I have enough to go around." But he shook violently out of her grasp and pushed away from her. "NO! No other blood. I can't do that. There are certain standards that I hold to, above all else I am not a cannibal."

"Is it cannibalism to chew on one's nails, or hair or even to ingest the fluids of your lover." She was shameless, absolutely shameless, but in a way she told truth. But in another… "No, but to continuously feed on the blood of another human, to kill for my own life. At the very least, I will drink of your own blood, that is much safer besides." Sighing in resignation, she squirted every last drop in the syringe into her own mouth and reclined into her own bed. "I would suggest addressing your scared sister and housemaid, I had to drag you in practically naked. In future, do try and hide your disguise if you are to continue this façade or else you will be your own undoing. I'm afraid I cannot be there for you at every moment."

Pulling on some nearby bedclothes, he went to wish goodnight to his household. When greeted by Nunnally, she immediately burst into tears and enveloped him in a great hug "Lelouch, I was so worried. I heard the explosions and the people screaming on the radio. And then that women came in with you and you were unconscious and…" she trailed off into near hysterics as she described her night. 'It will do no good to have her worry about me when I should be the one worry about her. How selfish of me, to not comfort her beforehand. I must be sure this doesn't happen again.' He returned the hug with gusto and carted her to bed. As she lay in the covers, she spoke up once again. "That woman was so nice to help you."

"Indeed, I was caught in the panic and barely escaped. I am thankful she was there."

She wanted to say more, "She is strange, she only goes by her initials. It must be one of those European radicles to come from France. Is she your fiancé?" he spluttered at the question, unsure of how to respond "No, she isn't, where would you get an idea like that?"

"CC said that you belonged to her."

"What she meant was a life debt, she saved my life, therefore I owe her." He promised never to lie to her and he didn't, it was a mere stretching of the truth to be less graphic than it originally was. Absently realised that he owed her twice for saving his life now. 'That would be a pain.'

"Oh…good. Because then who would I have left to love." He smiled although she could not see it. 'You have more people who love you than I could ever imagine, I hope you never forget that.' Before he left, she whispered one more thing. "Lelouch, I was right about Suzaku, wasn't I?"

"You are Nunnally, you always are." He closed the door with a gentle click.

* * *

 **Next morning, Student Council Room**

'She always seems distant in school. Keeping to herself and rarely interacting with those gaggle of friends who like to fawn over her like a wounded puppy. Is it because she fights and resists Britannia, and by extension let it bleed into her disguise or does she truly hate us all so much.' He could remember that day, when he released Suzaku, how she seemed enchanted by the scene; the burning prison, the crowd at one another's throat. She smiled at it all, the thought was both terrifying and satisfying to consider. 'And yet here she sits, surrounded by Britannian peers and most of us completely oblivious to her desire to destroy each one of us.'

"LELOUCH!" shocked out of his train of thought, he turned back to Milly who was poking Shirley with a whole manner of pins and clips. Her unfortunate guinea pig was being used to craft one of many future dresses for the upcoming Autumn Soiree - fall ball as Milly preferred – which gathered many lords, lady's and students from all over the settlement for a night of dancing, celebration and courting. 'Ah yes, no doubt Mrs Ashford wishes to marry off poor Milly to some noble in a desire to regain status, which neither Reuben nor Milly will be happy about.' At this moment, nimble fingers were of need and apparently his were the most desired.

"Milly, do you so adore my presence that you need to invent tasks for me." Their usual game of wits had begun.  
"Why Lulu, surely you would not deny how beautiful these lovely ladies are. I would hope that you are still a red blooded male by all accords."  
"I could almost say the same of you dear Millicent." He particularly despised the name, just as much as Milly derided her full name. But even so, Milly has been quite…eccentric to say the least, especially in regards to her flirtations.  
"How bold of you Lulu. I only desired to confirm that you indeed do prefer the company of women and not resign yourself to, mmh hmm, male comfort."  
"Milly, are you implying that Lulu is…no such a thought is so barbaric. Lelouch would never degrade himself so much." She had won, he would concede her victory this time, just like all the others. She was a witch with words that Milly, the right word at the right moment could make a nun blush.  
"Well, I needed some help and your tailoring skills is greatly needed. I'm busy doing Shirley, perhaps you could do Kallen, not that she would mind your help." Kallen had piped up at her name and was about to object violently when a loud boom and a puff of smoke came from behind the door to the laboratory next door.

Exiting, Nina Einstein was hacking and coughing at the smoke that enshrouded her, waving it out of her face. Milly abandoned poor Shirley, who was now holding the tatters that was her dress to her chest for modesty sake, to help Nina, meanwhile Lelouch opened up a window and Kallen grabbed a dry rag to give to nina to clean herself off. "As I recall the two of you have not met. Kallen, allow me to introduce you to Nina Einstein, our resident chemist, Nina, it's a pleasure to introduce you to Lady Kallen Stadtfeld." Kallen gave him a scathing look by referring to her by title, but shook Nina's delicate hands with her own weak grip. "Lovely to meet you Nina. Although I wish the situation was much different. Blushing at her own mistake, she was gracious not to be teased for her hobbies. "Most at the girl's campus would see this as dangerous work suited only for the likes of men. But chemistry is so fascinating. I am glad the Student council has allowed me the chance to explore it."

"Although the question remains, what was it this time? I'm quite sure antiseptics are not that volatile." Milly piped in with one of her witty retorts to lighten the startled crowd, but Lelouch had disappeared to the toilets in a rush. She assumed the explosion must have scared him, not that she could blame him. "Milly, don't be so mean. How is your research going Nina?" Shirley asked while leading her to the lavatory. "Well, but it's the dispersal compound that is the problem. The new one was almost like nitro glycerine. Just be glad I didn't add to much or we may not have a council room anymore." Nina gave a weak smile, but just kept her head downcast in disappointment for her failure. As they left with a robe clad Shirley running on after them, Kallen saw Lelouch emerge from the bathrooms with a bit of drool on his right cheek. "Research?"

"I suppose it best if you hear from me. It's a touchy subject, but you see, Nina's uncle has anthrax. And of course being the system that it is, Britannia would sooner cast him out than be subject to his weakness. If it were known that the family were so susceptible to disease, then they would lose all standing they possess. And of course, he wishes to have a child, so genetics will be his own downfall." Kallen seemed to take all this in, but was still confused by something. "The dispersal is to expose it over a large area and cure vast crowds of those who suffer the disease. Ever since the conquest of France, Britannia has had access to more scientific insight. But please try to avoid bringing it up in the future. As I said, a touchy subject." Finally, Kallen was appeased, but looked as though she had more to say. "You say Britannia objectively. Do you not like how everything is?" She was probing, he took this as a chance to dissuade any suspicions she may hold. "That is dangerous talk around here, but to be frank, it's a poor system that has no place in the modern world. But what can one man do." Apparently she did not like the answer given how she twisted her face in disgust over his laziness and indifference. "It's precisely that way of thinking that make sure the system can't be changed. One man leads to another, until you have many and then they are overwhelmed to impart change." Even she did not believe her words, that much was obvious. Before she left, she looked back at him "By the way, you know you have drool on your cheek." She turned and left, leaving him blushing and wiping his face.

The incident in the lab had scared him more than he thought possible. It brought back harsh memories of the night before where he blew up the prison. He thought he could escape into the happy go lucky realm of the council, but even there he was reminded of the destruction he caused. It had sent him hurtling to the bathroom to choke out all of his breakfast that he was able to eat that morning. Which was not a lot. If what CC said was true and her methods of feeding him like a baby the previous night were any indication, then perhaps this contract was turning out to be more troubling than he initially planned. 'Perhaps it may have been best if I had died that day and not become one of those living dead. It would be preferable to these current conditions-no, I must not think like that. I came back for Nunna and for the vengeance that I am entitled to. If I must indulge blood on a daily basis, then it be best not think about where she gets those supplements.'

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Kyoto**

True peace is not found without conflict, which is why Lieutenant-Colonel Tohdoh was currently in a dilemma. Ever since the miracle of the sands, he had been viewed as a figure to be revered, someone who dared to prove Britannia wrong, that not all Japanese were willing to give in. But now, he was just tired. The war was won and he was no longer needed. What frustrated him wasn't the loss, but the flippancy of their enemy, the had no honour, no respect, attacking a country who housed their own children. And to be defeated not by the Emperor himself, but by the tactics of a boy no older than 17. Now he was waging war on the empires of Europe and Tohdoh meditated here on his failures. As a samurai, as a sensei and as a friend. Genbu had charged him with the care of Suzaku and the Vi Britannia twins. It was decided among a council of four; Genbu Kururugi, Taizo Kirihara, Kyoshiro Tohdoh and General Katase. Lelouch to disappear with Kirihara and married to Kaguya when the time was right to form a union and a treaty. Nunnally to Disappear to the Ashfords and Suzaku to be given to Tohdoh in the event of his demise.

But it all fell apart when Genbu committed suicide and Lelouch had disappeared with Nunnally. The last he saw of the two were when he burned the body of Genbu and Lelouch claimed he destroy Britannia. He would be lying to himself if he didn't smile at least once at the idea that they had a Britannian as clever as him to fight against their enemies. But eight long years had produced nothing. 'He must have grown complacent in his time, much like Suzaku.' The day he left the remnants of the Kururugi shrine and himself, he knew Suzaku had lost as well. So when Katase came knocking at his door to talk about Zero, he knew exactly where he was going. They had talked for hours like they used to, sipping on tea and making passive remarks about this new figure and what it meant for their cause. "You still fight I suppose?" it was a statement more than a question. He had fought among the best in the ranks, choosing three disciples to join him until he chose a forth. "And you still train your pupil?"

"Two now. With Rippers being brought into the mix, warfare has become increasingly bloody mess. Urabe has shown promise; he helps teach the first two now. Senba had a while to go, but now the Four holy swords are fully mobilised in the RIP armoured paladin."

"Ah yes, I remember Katase. What was it you said about him? Arrogant, foolish and impatient. I seem to recall another student having that problem. Speaking of, how is your new pupil…Chiba is it."  
"You don't approve." Female Samurai, while commonly referred to as Onna-bugeisha, was not usually interred into the Samurai formations and often had a battalion reserved for themselves made of only women. As such, they were not usually treated with respect in this day and age. Resentment and loss had made the troops much more irritable and flimsy than usual. Chiba was a refreshing change of pace. "Not at all. We need as many as we can find. And with this Zero characters' help, we may find more joining our cause. Which is why I am here. If you were to meet, face to face, then perhaps we could finally stand a chance against Britannia. What say you…Colonel Tohdoh"

"To be perfectly honest, Zero will not join us. He fights with his objective, to secure Japans freedom by himself. He made the spectacle, I expect a man like that to soon follow through and perform another miracle." Disappointed with his answer, Katase knew when he had lost a battle. They exchanged goodbyes and left without another word.

"You can come out now." Chiba came out from hiding and knelt before her sensei. "Our next lesson will be discipline. Be sure to pay attention to orders and be sure to follow them accurately." He picked up the bamboo bundle that served him nowadays, recalling how many times Suzaku had taken a beating over the side of the head for failing to follow

* * *

 **Viceroy Palace, Cornelia's Office**

'It can hardly be my fault that Kewell Soresi lost his man, but perhaps my gusto in filming the mysterious vigilante was a bit too enthusiastic.' Dietard Reid was currently in the office of the new Viceroy of Colony eleven, Cornelia. At this moment, he was being berated by her knight Sir Guilford all while she sat behind the desk with a grimace contorting her normally pretty features. While Euphemia had inherited her mother's charming beauty and grace, Cornelia had inherited her father's height and build, making for a very imposing and intimidating monarch with a grudge against elevens. But he couldn't focus on what they were saying. They had asked him to bring the footage he managed to capture of Zero from the previous night. It was grainy at best and the light contrast was a detail that needed to be amended before too long. He had spent most of the night watching and re-watching the footage, mesmerised by his presence and charisma. 'To see him standing on the parapet, adorned in glorious Britannian garb perverted in the style of the Japanese, he wants to either create unity or dissemination among the ranks. For reasons I do not know, I hope it's the latter. Last night…it was all a performance to him, a show on the grand stage.'

"And what's more, you deliberately left your post to terrorist machinations. Who knows the damage they could have done had it not been destroyed? My Lady, do you wish to charge this man."

That had him pause for a moment. To be chewed out by a loyal dog was bearable, but Cornelia was known for her wicked tongue as much as her disdain for insubordination. She sat upright in her personal throne and spoke clearly, yet lowly so only they could hear. "This is your first offence, but as punishment, you are reduced in wages by half and you are demoted one rank. You are dismissed." He was thankful that Cornelia was at least merciful in some regard, but the looming threat of unemployment weighed heavily. 'I suppose it best I thread lightly or I will sink lower than the vermin. A curse on this depression, how could Clovis have been so simple minded.'

As he left the Viceroy office, Cornelia once again spoke up "Dietard. You are walking on crumbling ice at this moment. Do not, in future, ever attempt an act like this again or you shall find Britannia to be a very unforgiving place for traitors and corroborators of the enemy."

But when the doors shut, Cornelia Immediately pulled her curtains shut. Guilford meanwhile was setting up the camera Edison had designed to project on the far wall. All was set for analysing the footage. "He played into your hands precisely as you predicted. It is a shame however your plan came at such a high cost."  
"Not even I could have foreseen the magnitude of this mad man's machinations. However, we have drawn him out and now we must deal with him." As the footage began to play, they saw just how he performed. Meanwhile, Guilford also played the recorded sound from the previous night. Thankful for Britannian record keeping customs being upheld the previous night, the heard every word he said, albeit slightly out of synch with one another. "He's an altruist, at least for the Japanese. That much can be gathered from his rescue of Kururugi, so my estimate was correct. Kururugi was not responsible for Clovis' murder. Remind me to speak with Soresi later."

Guilford chose this moment to interject. "No doubt this charade he put on was intended to rile up the rabble. At this point it is likely he will keep this disguise and attempt to rally the other rebels behind him."

"Then all better for us. As soon as these rebels start attacking, any attention they draw will be their own undoing. If they wished to outlive my stay until I left this will change any and all plans they must have. This is a mark against Britannia, it is likely they will attempt to move against us and gain support. From there we will find the supply route and flush them out."

"Who could have known. All this from a single prisoner. But I must ask, had this…Zero character not appeared, then what of Kururugi?"

"Then Euphemia would protest as loudly as I had when she disappeared. One that note, have you found where these cultural festivals she so adores are being held? It irritates me how I cannot keep track of her for nearly a week and then she sporadically returns."

"No success on my end your Majesty. I would suggest increasing her guard, but she seems to possess an astounding ability to escape them."

"Yes, Lelouch and Nunnally had more of an effect on her than I ever did. We have analysed this footage enough for tonight, we shall continue this tomorrow. What of my next meeting?" she said tiredly. The past twenty-four hours had been hell. Complaints of injury and damage, requests for reimbursements and the search for the escaped prisoners had turned up fruitless. She would have blamed the Honorary citizens, but their entire being was based on fear of Britannia, they wouldn't dare hide prisoners or rebels.

"Suzaku Kururugi, your Majesty. I believe you wish to formally pardon him."

"Although it pains me to admit to a number of all things my lies and deceit, he is a soldier of Britannia and as such must be treated as one. But where is he, I should have expected his arrival a mere ten minutes previous." She would be waiting a further twenty given Suzaku's current distraction.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Sumeragi Corporation**

"Your tea, my Lady." She blew gently over the top of her brew and sipped slowly at the fresh taste. It was another day where she must wade under the boot of the houses of Kyoto, trying to run her family business of metals without interference. An incredibly large market fed by large mines in India and China, and enough contacts to set her for three lifetimes over. Letters littered her desk from weapons manufacturers all over the "colony", as she had been conditioned to call her homeland. As she lifted one envelope to read its contents, she thought back over her current exhaustion. She had stayed awake all night awaiting another radio broadcast like the first one, to hear his voice again. It set her heart racing to think about it again, his powerful voice reverberating through the speakers and the sound of explosions before it cut out from said detonations.

'He must be out there somewhere. How can someone so big disappear so easily? The houses will want to meet him eventually and I intend to be there to greet him. Perhaps I should give him a push in the right direction.' Her musings were interrupted by a knock on her office door. Her attendant poked his head through the large mahogany doors into the spacious, sparsely furnished office. To her, it was either Japanese décor or nothing at all, she would not desecrate her surroundings with Britannian furniture. "My Lady, Lord Kirihara has come to speak to you." She put away a letter from Lord Stadtfeld and addressed Kirihara as he entered. The bald, stooped man hobbled in on a crooked staff, clad in all the traditional clothes of a Japanese feudal lord. His expertise and teachings had kept the company afloat until she deemed it time for her to step in and take up the mantle of director of the company. His carbonite extraction company situated in the mountain of Fuji in Kyoto made for easy traversing between settlement and he outskirts. "Lord Kirihara, how fares the houses in Kyoto, stable I hope."

"Rustic and in need of repair I believe. One looks for an addition, possibly from your own house. He believes your property should be entered into a merger to allow easy transactions to occur."

"When you see him, tell him these exact words. 'Boil yourself in carbonite.'" For all her experience, she could not help the snarky commentary, much to Kirihara's chagrin. He had spent so long raising her in lieu of her parents, as opposed to Lelouch who had disappeared from their grasps. Kaguya could still recall the skinny boy who would defeat her in every game they engaged and would ignore her advances in favour of his sister. A young girl's infatuation had become a marriage betrothal and she waited for six months until the country had been overrun. Now, with continuous proposals coming to her, she only wished to regain what her family had lost with their death.

"You must eventually consent to one of these proposals eventually. So speak appropriately from this moment on or shall I get Tohdoh to give one of those famous discipline lessons you were so fond of."

"Your mean Lord Kirihara. I stopped taking those the moment when Lelouch walked out on him."

Kirihara smiled good naturedly. He then pulled out a scroll of amendments to be made and passed them to her. "Wat do you think of Zero. He seems to be a figure of great topic these days. Perhaps you may consent to marrying him when the time comes."

The thought tickled her slightly, Zero as her fiancé, a faceless man. It was almost absurd…almost. "Lord kirihara, do we know what group he has associated with?"

"Let us see. In the settlement region, there are several groups of note. The Saitama ghetto, the Blood of the Samuarai and…the Kozuki resistance movement."

"Then perhaps we should wait and see what becomes of each. I wish to send Zero-sama a thank you gift."

* * *

 **Two hours ago at the Viceroy Palace**

"It is hereby declared that the accused, Private Suzaku Kurugi…korur…Koriguri, is hence absolved of all charges laid upon him and is to be reinstated back into the Britannian Armed Forces. This court is now adjourned." The judge stiffly rose to leave his pew and remove the powdered wig he had been secretly itching throughout the entire session. Suzaku left the freezing make-shift court with his head held high. But as soon as he left, he had no idea of where to go. 'Curse that man, curse Zero for taking the credibility of my acquittal away from me.' While the Courts and prison was being respectively refurbished and rebuilt, the rest of the court sessions and acquittals were being held in the Viceroy palace. Instead of stepping out onto the steps and publicly declaring himself an Honorary Britannian worthy of his standing in society, he must now pass through the halls like any average being who had no hope of changing the system. Until he collided with a pink blur.

"Oof, pardon me sir, I did not happen to see you in my path. Are you well?" this blur asked in a very light tone, almost frightened of reprimand. Suzaku stood the two of them up and clutched her by the shoulder, making sure she would not fall over. Getting a clear look at her, he saw her bright pink hair, wide lilac eyes that reminded him of Lelouch', and clad in a white and lavender dress that fitted her lithe figure. 'I have seen someone like her before, but where?' Realizing he was clutching onto a Britannian, he released her in the case that an officer might arrest him for assault of a citizen.

"I'm perfectly fine, it was my own fault that I seemed to get lost in this place. It's like a labyrinth to me." She chuckled in good nature at his confusion. "I just so happen to know my way around the palace if that would help. Would you like my assistance or perhaps even a tour of the palace, I'm oh so tired of my solitude, you would indeed be of great benefit to me as I would to you." She seemed to get more excitable the more she spoke to him. 'If she is as bored by her surroundings and if she was indeed hurt by our collision, then who am I to refuse her.' Holding out his hand, she grasped it tightly and tugged him after her. She wasted no time in rushing through the barracks, the private corridors of most generals, meeting rooms, even the Lords council meeting room that was fortunately not in service at the time. By the time they had finished, Suzaku was almost out of breath while this girl happened not to be so. Which was strange considering he had received extensive cardio training.

"Madam, you must realize that you have not introduced yourself, nor have I. My name is-"  
"Suzaku Kururugi, the Japanese man falsely accused of assassinating my brother Clovis. But I knew you were innocent when I saw you the night before. That's also why I know all about you. You, however, may call me Euphy" Dumbstruck, he tried to recall when he saw this woman before, until he recalled two people conversing in front of his cell while he was resting. 'I thought that was Princess Cornelia the way she was addressed, but then that would mean…'. A violent shout went up behind him as a restrained prisoner who wore the straitjacket he had worn not ten hours earlier. His hair was wild, his movements erratic and his eyes manic. It was Kewell Soresi, the man who paraded him like a stuck pig on a spit. Soldiers were attempting to drag him into one of the offices for his trial after releasing him and attacking civilians. But as he resisted, he saw soldiers aim at him with their rifles trained to kill without hesitation. "You mustn't harm him, he is innocent until proven guilty, so says the law laid by the upper echelon of lords." She was struggling against a soldier who was trying to block any exit Soresi was making a break for. Suzaku walked towards him and overheard his ramblings. "Zero, Zero, Master Zero save me, I seek your guiding hand, give me your orders, give me your command." He kept repeating this over and over trying to shout out to his tormentor. With a sharp tug on his restraints, the jacket tore at the hems and he rushed for one of the guards, thrashing at his face.

He pulled the guards gun from the holster and aimed it at all the guards surrounding him. As they took aim, Euphy once again interjected and threw herself in front of their sights, which all soldiers withdrew from aiming at her immediately. Kewell had other ideas and took aim at the back of her head.

Jumping into action, he tossed the guard to the side and pulled Euphy to him. Twisting her away to a safer point, he followed through with the momentum carrying him to perform a spinning kick. The first kick knocked the gun from his hands, the second leg caught him at the side of his head, knocking him senseless. Euphy was helped to his feet by him after she had landed on her rear, thanking him and leading the two away from the scene. She seemed in awe of his actions, being able to successfully disarm, incapacitate and save a life with a single fluid motion, but at the cost of his own life would not sit well with her. Looking at her gilded pocket watch, she started at the time and pulled him after her once again. "We're late for your meeting with Cornelia, we must be quick or you will be destroyed."  
"Wait, how do you know of my-" she gave him no room to argue as she tugged him quickly up the stairs.

As they speedily walked through the hallways, they picked up conversation here and there. "I must say you have quite a death wish to put yourself in harm's way."  
"And I must say you have quite the vernacular for someone who can floor a man so easily. Most soldiers are foul-mouthed, jack-booted simpletons. But not you." She spoke inquisitively.  
"Well my former boarder was a teacher in his day. Quite a multilinguistic fellow, so by association with him and some training from my tutor at a young age has helped me immensely."  
"Tutors and friends, but no schooling. Oh that simply will not do." Their conversation ended when they entered the Viceroys office and said viceroy spoke loudly over their conversation.

"SUB-VICEROY EUPHEMIA, WHERE THE BLAZES HAVE YOU BEEN?! And you Kururugi, I do not tolerate tardiness in my military. Explain yourself." Had she not been so distracted by rage, she would have noticed that the duo seemed to be holding hands. However, this did not escape Guilford how stared down the two adolescents. "Well, you see, your majesty, I was…I was…" seeing him flounder for an excuse on her behalf, Euphemia spoke up on his behalf. "The fault was mine Sister, he was lost and therefore I took it upon myself to escort him. I just so happened we we're digressing from the tour on a few too many occasions."

Eyebrow twitching in irritation, she stormed over to her and pulled her by the arm to the doors. "You must converse with me before transporting renowned criminals through the palace, that is a security breach above all else. And in future, maintain formality by referring to me as Viceroy, we must hold to tradition at this point in time. You are hereby confined to your quarters for the evening until I arrive to speak to you. Is that clear." Suzaku meanwhile was getting over his flustered appearance before the Viceroy and apparently Sub-Viceroy, while Guilford was giving him the evil eye for deeming himself suitable to accompany the young Princess. Returning to her seat, Cornelia proceeded to glare steadily at Kururugi and seemed to be seriously reconsidering her next move, until finally, "Private Kururugi, I must confess I owe you…an apology. I breeched a number of regulations and standards in an effort to lure the true killer of the former Viceroy out of hiding without causing too many casualties. But, as was seen last night, it was a gamble that only slightly paid off as numerous deaths of civilians were indeed casualties of an unintended battle and there was no sure way that this strategy would indeed proceed as intended. Therefore, as a falsely convicted soldier of the Britannian Armed Forces and being falsely misused and misled, we offer you the rank of Corporal. I would hope this serves as recompensation for these events."

Suzaku was at a loss for words having received a promotion forward four whole ranks. But most of all, he was relieved that a General of the Britannian Military was actually remorseful for loss of life. Zero had almost completely shaken his resolve with his belief that all soldiers were alike. "You are more than gracious for such a reward to be bestowed on me. I am also grateful that you have reconfirmed my faith in the military by taking those procedures into account." That being said, the means by acquiring Zero were downright contemptable, even if she were remorseful.

"You should speak your mind Mr. Kururugi. Without criticism, how is one to learn." The three of them turned to see a man join their conversation. He was dressed like many nobles, albeit less ostentatiously than most. All black attire with a dark brown overcoat draped over his forearm, a top hat perched on his head and another gloved hand holding a thin cane in the other. His hair was black, slicked back to reveal his large frontal lobe. Overall he was tall, thin and relatively young. The most prominent feature was his eyes, large and observant, almost looking through him.

"Who are you to storm into the office of Viceroy Cornelia Vi Britannia unannounced?" Guilford moved for his sword but was halted when Cornelia raised his hand to halt him. Instead he hung his coat, hat and cane on the nearby coat stand and made his way forward to the trio. Cornelia rose to stand and immediately bowed to him. "Knight of Five, I am glad to see you arrived safely. I heard of my brother requesting your presence here in Colony eleven, but as you have heard, he is no longer with us."

"Nonetheless, I was requested to take on this task and I intend to complete it. Else I may go mad from boredom. So then, first things first. Mr Kururugi, you spoke with our masked enigma Zero last night. What did you make of his personality, how can you describe him, how did he sound, where did you go? Details man, quickly and efficiently would be well indeed." Suzaku was overwhelmed by this man's enthusiasm, he reminded him so much of when Lelouch had arrived at the shrine and asked him everything about Japanese culture. He also did not know the current order of the Rounds. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Unperturbed, the knight faced him and held out his hand to shake his. "The name, my dear Kururugi, is Sherlock Holmes, the knight of Five and currently, investigator for the crown."

* * *

 **So, to address the elephant in the room, the last chapter was marred by a poorly written comedic scenario. Or at least according to one reviewer who actually took thirty seconds to write a review. Please, tell me if my writing is any good, therefore it can get better.**

 **And what do you know, that mysterious figure from three chapters ago has revealed himself to be the master sleuth himself. Expect to see him a lot for the next few chapters. This chapter was all about reactions, how they think about Zero. I wanted to know how the characters came to their conclusion about him and why they developed their relationships in certain ways.**

 **Until the next chapter true believers. Please drop a review to help me.**


	6. The promise

"We've never been this humiliated. Not in the empire, not since…"

"Since Catherine the Great rebuked your Great-Grandfathers marriage or perhaps your grandfathers defeat alongside Admiral Nelson in Waterloo. Yes, we are still feeling those ones aren't we." Holmes interjected with a bemused smile on his face.

"Knight of Five" Cornelia groused, indignant about her interruption, "I must implore-"

"Your highness, I have been burdened with the conundrum of the former Prince Clovis and as such any breach of confidentiality would be a detriment to my credibility as a Royal Inspector and a Knight of the Rounds, therefore I must implore you look no more into my current occupation less you incur the wrath of His Majesty the King. So sorry." Cornelia sat and stared slack jawed at his incredible speed of oration. As her mind tried to comprehend what just happened, he continued. "As for this current predicament, this Zero vigilante, I am perfectly willing to offer my services. That is, if you so desire them." Guilford was positively fuming in his corner next to Cornelia.

Suzaku took the time to interject. "Your highness, I have intruded long enough. I will depart swiftly. Your Highness, Lord Guilford. Princess Euphemia." Her face dropped at his address and was going to interrupt him, when Cornelia finally found her voice. "Kururugi, you are still required to report on your interactions with Zero the night before."

Holmes snapped to attention and zipped over to Suzaku with a speed that surprised him."Yes of course, Corporal Kururugi you have had contact with our felon, please, I must implore you to give me precisely every detail you can recall. Before you do, your highness, do please evacuate the floor and yourselves. I can concentrate with only a certain degree of distraction to surround me at one time, the Corporal will do for now." Stiffly, Cornelia rose and marched out of the office with a tight grimace and began to order all office dwellers to move to the lower floors as per the knights orders. His rank was higher than the royal family after all, bar the king. Euphemia gave a quick wave at Suzaku as she left and soon he was left with the madman knight. He pulled a chair behind him and pushed Suzaku to sit. Pacing around him, he closed his eyes and curled his fingers as if praying. "Corporal, you met Zero following his impromptu spectacle yesterday evening, that is correct, We know this, It was approximately twenty-two hundred hours when your execution began and five minutes past the hour for Zero to arrive, You were freed, led to Zero by guard, he launched a flare into the prison, where it then exploded and you escaped into the sewers following the confusion. Please, continue what happened following this." his ton rose and fell with each breath and he never once stopped talking.

Initially flustered, he began to explain. "Well, we were led by Zeros helper in a grey uniform. Red hair, short compared to Zero and…I can't remember, I could barely see it was so dark. This person led us like they knew the back of their own hand and all of us were in the ghetto district. We were led to a house where we met others, I recognised three from the prison, although the rest wore similar garb so it's likely they were all partnered with Zero. Next, Zero personally led me to a living area. A fire was there like he expected me. We sat down and I think it was in Shinjuku, it looked like the damage from the ghetto last time I was there. Then we started talking."

"About?" he interrupted for the first time.

"About my ideals, my goals, my allegiances. He dissected me, opened me up and saw what made me tick, like he knew me. He said my goals were impractical. That I could not reach the knight of One until at least ten more years and by then I would have all the Japanese blood on my hands." He clenched and released a few times, breathing slowly after he was done and waited for his prognosis.

"No doubt he questioned your goals as I would, they are quite lofty indeed. But that was after you had answered his questions. He was trying to interview you, to turn you. Yet you didn't. Why so?"

"He's wrong, the destruction he caused was incorrect, contemptable."

"Yet pragmatic. He was probably incensed at that I suppose. So coupled with your interactions, his exuberant performance, his wardrobe choice and apparently his ease of speech. He lived in the time of Japans dominion, during the invasion and afterwards, hence his passionate plea. He was a member of high ranking power, his modes of thinking are inspired by European radicles, he is resentful against Britannia, young and quick to extremism – wait, did he raise his voice to you?"

"No, he was calm, always speaking lowly and making me listen close."

"Power play, that backs up my nobility claim. SO, altruistic, violent, radicle, modern, indiscernible age as of now and is knowledgeable about you. It's likely this person may have known you in your youth or has been watching your growth. Possibly…hmm, no, wait. Five theories, no…four theories."

"How did you get all that?" he asked almost dumbstruck and wide-eyed. 'In less than a full minute he determined all that.'

"Why it is quite simple really. All you need to look for is the facts, all of them. But I cannot have you dying on me, especially for my other investigation. Oh coincidence, coincidence. Therefore, I request you serve as my primary witness in this investigation."

"But I'm a soldier. Sooner or later I will be called to the front lines."

"Then in which case, it's a good thing I'm here Kururugi, I recommend you for more special duty, I will put in the request myself. In the meantime, I suggest preparing your Sunday best, Princess Euphemia will be requiring your presence this weekend."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

He produced a note in his hands and tossed it to Suzaku. "Euphemia hid it behind the petunia's for you to find. You will be invited for a shopping expedition this coming weekend. Thread lightly around her." He chuckled, tossing his coat and hat on him as he left.

"Any recommendations for how to treat a princess on one of these…expeditions." Suzaku asked hopefully, the knight seemed so knowledgeable.

"None I'm afraid. That is outside of my area of expertise. Good luck Mr Kururugi." With a tip of his head, he disappeared around the corner, still chuckling to himself. It took a moment for Suzaku's brain to catch up with itself. 'I just asked the knight of Five Sherlock Holmes for dating advice…WHY DID I DO THAT?'

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Settlement, Midnight**

Kallen led Ohgi through the narrow streets, her hand resting on her katana hilt, twisting through narrow gaps and filthy passageways. 'Of course they busy streets of the settlement are kept pristine, not the slums of their conquered.' Kallen knocked on the backdoor of a dilapidated Kabuki theatre, opened it up and nodded back to Ohgi, who entered. She unsheathed her blade and caught the moonlight. The reflected light flashed into the narrow ally's and the rest of their gang followed suit. Inside, Zero stood perched atop a stage overseeing the now desolate seating floor. The gas lights flared and cast his shadow against the tattered backdrop for all to see. In his great glory, the imposing shadow sent a terrible chill down the backs of the rebels, but Kallen smiled in delight at the effect he caused. As he cast his eyes over the assembled group, he began to speak in a loud, smooth voice.

"Kozuki resistance movement, welcome. In the future we are to meet here until a proper facility can be obtained. You shall arrive as demolition and maintenance, so as not to arouse suspicion in Britannian's. Do not worry, we will not be bothered for a time. I have made sure of our secrecy. But the time has come that we must expand our operation. Resistance groups and rebels alike have heard my voice, so too will they see my miracles. Let them come to us and we shall go to them and we will take them under our ranks. Send out word, among your peers, your allies, your friends and enemies alike. There are no banners in an army that are different who will fight as a single unit. Let us unite and spread the word, Japan is coming back."

No one, not even Tamaki, would speak a word of protest. Too enraptured by his words to disagree, they cheered in support of his claims and dispersed so that they may send word as fast as they could.

"Zero" Ohgi and Kallen stayed back to speak quietly, "do you really think they will unite under us. Some are too proud to join up or are only in for the very generous donations of Kyoto."

"They will join, or they will perish at the hands of Cornelia. Her tirade against the numbers, the honorary Britannian's, the Japanese as a whole will begin shortly. It's only a matter of time until she assembles what troops she has and believe me, they will be more than enough, despite the casualties I took that day."

"So how will you go about this? I'd recommend going yourself, but it's dangerous to go alone these days. I mean, these are all old fashioned groups with traditional roots. If you meet them in person, as a sign of respect, they might listen." Kallen spoke up, eager to hear his response.

"Bring your allies names to me, bring me their information, as much as you can get, and then I will meet them, every one. It's the only noble thing to do after all. Thank you Kallen"

* * *

 **Three days later at the Stadtfeld Home**

Kallen had been waiting on the arrival of the note, any note, from Zero. Almost four days since the meeting and not one action from him, maybe he had a plan, but until then nothing. Maybe one of his spy's, one of her entourage, something. Instead, she waited and practiced swordplay. It was when she struck her practice dummy across the belly that a knock was heard at the door. Sheathing her blade and following one of the household maids to the foyer, she was greeted by the sight of Milly Ashford being led by maid Kozuki.

"Mistress Kallen, shall I show your friend to the parlour perhaps or maybe the dining room." She seemed so helplessly confused and gestured wildly from left to right in either direction of said room.

"Honestly…We shall be in my room, don't interrupt us." She said flatly. She strutted forward as fast as she could in her lavender dress to get out of this woman's doe eyed staring. But as the duo made their ways to the stairs, another woman stood at the top of the steps, glaring down at the gathered party. Dressed in a sea blue gown complete with a laced up petticoat exposing her stick thin frame and who also wore a condescending look upon her face. "So it seems that you are going to school or are those absentee letters I have been receiving from the Headmaster telling the truth? And here I was thinking you were straying into the ghettos again. Then again, it is hard to fight one's blood, is it not."

"Don't you have consorts to look for. I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Her eyes widened at the retort, flashing angrily as Kallen stormed past her dragging Milly with her. Hitomi kept her eyes downcast in trepidation, too frightened to speak out against Kallens outburst.

She grasped her arm and whispered harshly in her face, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing and consorting with an Ashford of all people. They are bygones of a forgotten era worshipping a dead woman."

"I'll make sure to remember that, just as you should remember what I know. Now scuttle." Tearing her arm away, she marched up the rest of the stairs and past Milly, who smiled at her expense. In the room, the two sat outside on the balcony. The funny thing about the area was the mass excavations and mining that went into the area of Tokyo. The further from the centre you were, the lower the dip. Essentially, the Viceroy palace, the surrounding business district and upper echelon of households were all perched atop a hill allowing for viewing of the lower regions and ghettos which were built on the old mining shafts, much to Kallens advantage.

Right now she had to deal with the awkward situation of Milly nervously sipping on her tea, though she hid her other discomforts well. Wanting to break the ice, Kallen thought it best to explain. "I apologize that you had to be caught in the crossfire between us. Family life doesn't really suit either of us these days."

"Do you mean how she criticised your Japanese heritage or condemned my bloodline." Kallen coughed slightly and looked at Milly as she reached a hand over to hers. "That is why I am here. My grandfather wished to keep you safe and so had these documents forged. Who would suspect a schoolgirl and of course he trusts me, I also have your old documents to do with what you will with them."

"I guess the cats out of the bag, your classmate is an Eleven-Britannian half breed who lives in the home of a haughty aristocrat along with her enslaved mother who acts a dolt every time she is told to do something mundane. I swear she would lose her shoes if someone hadn't had to tie them every morning."

"Come now Kallen, you don't hate your mother that much."

"No, but it makes me weary sometimes to remember what she used to be and what she has become. I miss her and I wish I could stop seeing her."

"A paradox. Well, to help clear your mind, know that your secret is safe with me and that this is a normal feeling. Why, even I sometimes could go without a mother entirely and you have two." While Kallen cracked a smile, it did little to lift her spirits. "Kallen, I just realised that you require more supplies given that you are coming to school more often. So as Student Council President, it would be an honour to join you on today's escapades." Kallen smiled fully, probably for the first time in front of a Britannian.

* * *

 **The Grand Central Avenue, around midday**

Grand Central Avenue, one of the finest form of architecture in the entire Tokyo Settlement, known for its glass panelling and warm temperatures, even in the depths of Winter. It was perhaps the most impressive feat the Britannian's had ever constructed, in regards to commercial activity that is. Local suppliers came and sold their wares, all in one collective location, drawing large masses to purchase. It was highly unlikely for anyone to meet someone they knew given the large crowds and massive expanse of the area. So imagine Kallens surprise when she spied Suzaku Kururugi being dragged through the centre, much like she was, by a hyperactive, pink haired woman who picked and chose whatever was her fancy. She had decided to steer Milly as far away from the two lovebirds as best as she could, that was until Milly became…distracted.

Suzaku, however, was as happy as anyone could be given his position. He would never had thought to be here of all places, being led by a Britannian princess around a shopping district. When she drifted to the confectionary to buy some bob-bons, Suzaku told her about some sweets he had grown up on like karinto and when she rushed over to a group of retailers dealing in pure-bred animals, it took all of Suzaku's bargaining skills to talk her out of liberating each animal by promising her a domesticated animal for herself.

"And do you mean that Suzaku, you will be able to get me a pet."

"On my honour your majesty." He was midway through bowing when Euphy grabbed him by the shoulder

"Oh, please Suzaku, stand and address me as Euphy, I can do without ceremony here at the very least." Smiling in good nature, he agreed and led her to another area that was selling the school supplies they so greatly desired. As they poured through fountain pens and leather bound notebooks, the stack of supplies so high it nearly toppled him over with the weight of it all, he bumped off of someone, fell backwards, spilling papers and ink all over the two on the ground. As he helped the other person up, he could swear he saw her somewhere before.

"Suzaku!"

"Suzaku?"

"OH, Suzaku, are you all right?"

"Yes Euphy, I just seemed to have spilled my supplies everywhere. My apologies Miss, I did not see where I was going."

"It's fine, just watch where you are going next time." Kallen glared at the poor boy who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, while she dripped with ink staining her red blazer and red dress.

"MY sincerest apologies Miss, I was just helping my friend look for school supplies and I look away for one second."

"Really. Which school is he attending?" Milly inquired all the while not hiding her amusement at Kallens misfortune. 'And to think she would have been drenched in Champagne last time if Lelouch hadn't caught it. It's almost like we're a bad omen.'

"Ashford Academy. It will be a move in the right direction for my sis…er, the viceroy to induct elevens into private schools, don't you think." While Milly began introducing herself to Suzaku, Kallen reeled at this new notion. The former Prime Ministers son and the boy who rejected their group, currently associated with the Sub-Viceroy (of course she would not miss that slip up, 'how she expected not to be recognized is beyond me.') and the military. And he was now going to be on the same campus grounds as she was. It was perfect, it was something that would bring Zero into their fray and eventually help them secure a brighter Japan.

However, that was when she noticed Euphy had disappeared from next to Suzaku and was instead outside the bookshop, crouched by the grand fountain display and mewling at a little cat of all things. As Suzaku ran after her, keeping her in his sight at all times, Milly chased after Suzaku while still explaining all her shudder inducing events in the upcoming year, prompting Kallen to chase after the two to keep Suzaku in her sights. But the cat seemed to have other ideas when it ran right onto the road and Euphy just managed to catch it by its tail. She was too distracted by trying to coo the agitated feline that she never noticed the truck racing for her. Running at full speed, Suzaku pushed Euphy out of the way, while the cat she holding in her arms was almost tossed into a nearby fountain, had Kallen not chosen that time to catch up and have it fall into her arms. The momentum of the cat and its wild thrashings given the trauma it had just gone through sent Kallen falling backwards. Arms flailing, she released said cat and fell completely into the fountain. Silver lining, the ink was now cleaned off her uniform. Milly helped her up from her embarrassing position as a crowd of slack jawed gawkers assembled around them.

Sukazu, on the other hand, was crouched right before the stopped truck, eyes clenched and ands held out before him. He opened his eyes to see Euphy safe and the truck driver, apparently stopping just before it hit him, getting out to reveal Lloyd in all his manic glory. Cecile got out the other side and immediately checked him for injury. "Mr Kururugi, don't you know better than to run in front of large automated vehicles?"

"Miss Cecile, I'm fine, truly. But could you please check up on Euphemia over there."

"Euphemia-YOUR HIGHNESS, OH GOOD HEAVENS!" she dashed to the fallen princess, who looked wide-eyed at the sight of her savior, and began tending her bruised elbow. As she fretted over the fallen Princess, Lloyd began to catch Suzaku up with their current task. "It seems as though the good constables cannot deal with a recent escaped prisoner. He gained a Ripper vessel and has been storming his way to the Saitama ghetto. At the moment he has been cordoned off in a warehouse near the boundary river the runs the ghetto and most military personnel have been taken. SO I guess it is up to us. But enough about me, how are you Mr Kururugi?"

"Lloyd now is not the time, we need to get him in the Lancel Unit and get him to the location quick as possible." She began pushing the two onto the truck, which was towing a large bodied trailer containing the Lancel Ripper. Unfortunately, Kallen had managed to overhear their conversation, the loud boisterous tone of Lloyd boasting of the Units capabilities. Most importantly, Kururugi's occupation.

'But that would mean…that day, back in the ghetto, he was there. He was the one who killed our allies. He's still with Britannia. Zero needs to know.' Disappearing into the crowd, still dripping wet, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of Milly's sight and towards the ghetto district.

* * *

As soon as the truck arrived on the scene, Suzaku was strapped in and ready to launch. They were just outside the warehouse, while the surrounding constables were keeping watch for trespassers. As he rolled out of the wood and iron trailer, he got a better look of the new design. Instead of the heavy duty tyre treadmills, instead there were two giant hoop wheels, each powered by a large motor engine on either side, tilted at an axis to just slightly under the pod. This made the vehicle more manoeuvrable and lightweight, as well as making the wheels more easily adjustable in the case of being flipped on its side. It was sleeker, more streamlined and even harder to hit in battle.

He rolled up to the large wooden doors of the warehouse, used for unloading cargo. Using the reinstalled battering ram, he launched through. As wood splintered around him, he scanned the interior with his eyes and spotted the pilot outside of his ripper, what seemed to be a purple coloured purist model. He approached and activated his electronic microphone.

"Soldier, you are under arrest for the theft of a military piece of equipment and are to be apprehended alive if possible. Please come quietly or I shall have to open fire." As his voice was echoed across the wide open area with the device, said soldier turned suddenly. It was Kewell, haggard and crazed. Knowing to end this before it began, he opened fire with his Vicker's mounted atop the central pod as a warning shot, causing him to run for cover, thankfully away from the ripper. The cannon fire of the pods underbelly barrel exploded in his ears as he blew the wall behind him open. He climbed out from the Lancel, gun at the ready and approached with caution.

As he neared, Kewell jumped from his hiding spot and began firing madly in all directions. Ducking behind cover himself, he peeked around the corner of the crate and noticed him still pulling the trigger with gusto, but without bullets. Getting up slowly, he approached him at an even pace. Kewell seemed panicked, looking around wildly for a new target until he focused on Suzaku.

"The master, he told me to release you. If I do, will he give me my order. Please tell me he will! HE MUST! HE MUST!" he grew louder and louder with each word, pulling out another gun from his pants pocket and waved it around wildly.

Suzaku stood still as a rock and dared not move an inch. "Who? Who is your master?" as if it wasn't already obvious, he needed the confirmation though.

"I need an order, I need it or…or…oh god, please!" his eyes flickered and darkened, coming to a realisation, he stopped talking.

"It's alright, we can go back and you won't get in trouble. Tell us everything about Zero and we can take him down together." It seemed like the wrong thing to say, for as soon as he said that, Kewell renewed his mania and began shouting again. Waving around he backed away further until he was at the edge of the warehouse where Suzaku blew a hole in the wall.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! ZERO SAVE ME!" He raised his gun to under his jaw and fired into his brain. The blast sent him hurtling back into the river, through the hole he had made. Suzaku lurched forward at the sight and heaved his lunch he had with Euphemia.

'What kind of man is Zero that he would do this. First that rebel back in the ghetto, now this. Why do they kill themselves?'

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Saitama Ghetto**

'If Ohgi followed the instructions as I dictated, then I should get a clear answer to my question.' Making his way up an old warehouse, he wadded through discarded spools and rusted spinning jenny's to find a large opening to the entire Saitama Ghetto. Already he could see just how cramped the buildings were. Dilapidated and practically dripping from the weight of brick and mortar. Stragglers and labourers alike huddled beneath the narrow row of houses, each one warming a hand over a simple stick fire. They coughed and spluttered at the volume of smoke being produced and still shiver in their filthy rags.

He was thankful that the uniform he had managed to attain from a soldier was coming in handy. The residents were jumping into piles of muck just to avoid him. It was the same soldier he had hypnotised the day he became nosferatu and one he told to hide away for at least a day more. 'Perhaps it be best to get rid of this spy of mine, he could very well turn on me at any moment.'

The Mayuri ghetto was obliterated just two days ago, the Blood of the Samurai along with it. 'What point does it serve to rile up the masses if they do not converge to form a single unit. That is what Britannia so dangerous. Rallying its own men under a single banner, but also terrifying the masses as a collective who serves the empire. Let's just hope I am actually accepted by this group unlike those other fools.' Spying a Brit Ripper make its rounds through the ghetto, he rushed down to a more secure level to attract its attention. "You there soldier, what unit are you?", said ripper was now turning its barrel on him and opened up it hatch to answer.

"Sir, I am member of the Britannian Constabulary Expedition, we are performing a routine check-up as per the viceroys commands." He saluted and stood at attention in his cockpit, but one hand was still hidden no doubt keeping hold of the trigger should the soldier try to shoot him. Instead, Lelouch smiled back.

"Very good officer, the great honourable lord Peel would compliment your efforts, were he alive today, but now tell me your true purpose and give me your ripper." As he activated his hypnosis, his mind went over the facts, they were the same as what the royal guard had reported was the cover story right before he handed over his uniform.

The soldier looked dazed and stood slack. "Princess Cornelia wishes to survey the area before commencing another mass extermination in order to draw out the vigilante Zero." He proceeded to exit the machine and stand by its side. Lelouch glared at the man as he entered the ripper, "Lord Peel would be turning in his grave if he knew this is what became of the policing unit. Execute yourself in a closed off area where no one will hear you or see you." He didn't even look back as he drove off. The riper was a benefit that he could use the scouts original mission of providing reconnaissance to his benefit and in turn could also communicate with the assembled rebels. Switching on the Morse code, he started adjusting the frequency to the recognised rebel channel.

* * *

 **Within the bunkers of Saitama**

Yoshi was not having a good morning, ever growing requests for more rations; blankets, clothes, food, water, the terrified friends who feared fighting against Cornelia and the ever more erratic thoughts of his father Moshida. His earlier years in textiles did not seem to translate to Battlefield commander. But that didn't stop him.

"LIEUTENANT!" Moshida shouted out over the commotion to be heard.

"Yes fath-erm, Commander?" he answered dutifully.

"Make sure the rations are evenly spread and try to avoid anymore riots like last time."

There was no use in explaining that all the rations were gone and that riots would break out. But if he could avoid spoiling the mood anymore than Cornelia already had, it would be for the best. Just then, a rebel came running up to the two. "Sir, a message has arrived via Morse code."

"If it's those Britannian bastards, you will tell them we do not surrender. We can have bravery in death at the very least."

"No sir, its on the rebel channel. It comes from Zero." Perking his ears at the news, Yoshi eagerly ran after the radio followed by the other two. "The message reads...Kaname Ohgi has spread word to the rebel factions in the Tokyo area. STOP. Do you agree to the message that has been sent. STOP."

It was the moment of truth, this was what Yoshi was waiting for. With his help, they could win possibly without any casualties. He wanted to speak up, but a rebel came running into the small room, huffing and panting with exertion. "Sir, a train has broken down on the outskirts of the base, it's loaded with rifles and Paladins."

"A gift from Zero father, we can do this, we can win." forgetting himself in all the excitement, his father cast a scathing glare at the young man. Trembling in anticipation for the rebuke, his father dashed all hope.

"A thief and an arrogant fool. Have you heard his demands. The dissolution of our army and joining his own. He has no troops, no soldiers, no equipment. Only what he steals. I follow no man like that and I will gain Japans freedom with my own hands if need be. Send him our response, those exact words, every one." he turned and marched to their stolen goods to be used for the upcoming battle. 'This will be a massacre.' But more tapping came through, for almost ten minutes until finally he saw what was sent. A full battle plan, to surround the enemy, use the hidden tunnels and blow up the command base and Cornelia with it. 'It's genius, every detail, the commander will want to see this, even if I have to force at gun point this will work. I know it will.'

* * *

 **Britannian Command Center outside Saitama**

"Your royal highness, we are ready to mobilise the troops. What are your orders?" Cornelia surveyed her command unit and her underlings all standing at attention. After two whole days of attacking rebels in the countryside and awaiting the new creation of Britannia, she was more than ready for a simple skirmish in the ghetto's.

"All forces move out, keep my Royal Paladin nearby in the case of Lloyds new toy failing on us. Commander, take three battalions to the central district and have them stationed around the the former post office." He saluted and marched to his position. "If these elevens are as incompetent as I think them, then they will attack the position they assume I'm in. Are the charges laid?"

"Yes your majesty. Suspicion was raised and all went according to plan." Cornelia smirked in gratitude at her Knight and stared straight ahead as the machine rumbled to life.

"Then if Zero is as arrogant as I suspect he is, he will heed the call to 'justice', as he calls it."

* * *

 **With Zero**

The shacking he felt in the ground was all Lelouch needed to know his plan had fallen apart. He saw the rising plume of smoke as the rebels that were attacking the former post office now ran in fear from its remains. 'The explosion had no doubt killed half their force, if they know what's good for them, they must retreat.' Then he saw his greatest fear confirmed. Britannia had outsmarted him yet again. 'A mobile base, my tactics are rendered irrelevant. I've sent these men and women to their death.'

The large contraption was over three stories tall, completely royal purple and stationed on six large caterpillar tracks. Heavy duty and armed to the teeth, it crashed through buildings, crushed and smashed the remains and finally exploded the dust for survivors. Looking like a large pyramid with its top most point sliced off to reveal a flat area for snipers to be positioned, it rolled into the fray as rebels and rippers from all sides tried to shoot it down. It was all in vain as bullets bounced harmlessly off its thick armoured shell and any rippers couldn't get close enough to it without being blown apart by grenades tossed from its top. The glass of the pilots area was untouched as no one thought to shoot the command area, only the soldiers who on them.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and huffed and fumed in anger. So much more blood on his hands than before and he was the one who sent them to their death. 'I couldn't foresee this, nothing like this. It's a metal monstrosity built for slaughter. And it never stays stationary long enough to disable.' "DAMN YOU CORNELIA!" he screamed at the peak of his lungs.

"Throwing another fit, or are you just scared for your little soldiers." CC sat back non-chalantly in the chair lelouch had occupied.

"She outsmarted me and took all my soldiers. If she leads thi any further, the revolution will be over before it begins. The people will crawl back into their holes in fear of the Witches wrath." He no longer cared for his failure of tactics, he had lost valuable resources and soldiers who had listened to his tactics would have made for good additions to the revolution. All lost due to poor foresight.

"Do you not care for their lives, the lives of their family, friends. This is awfully cold of you boy. I think I like this side more."

"Why should I help these fools, look at how they form, look at how they act. I offer them strategy, supplies, even a means to further their success, and yet they reject it all."

They all formed together, each ripper standing a carts breath apart, to form a square shaped perimeter. But the lines were uneven, their speeds different as each one attempted to close in on their target one after the other in a mad dash to achieve victory. If they weren't crashing into each other, trenches of their own making became traps for their advance. Some were lodged and still attempted to take as many with them as possible. But still no enemy ripper entered the field.

"Let them be torn apart by hail of gunfire, let fire rain down upon them. It is their own undoing. No leadership, no motivation and no co-ordination. If this is Japan's forces now, then I will have my work cut out for me."

Soldiers, instead of retreating, advanced on the trapped rippers and took aim at their port hole and eye-slots. One had three soldiers run up to it, trust the barrel of their rifles into the cockpit and open fire on its occupant. Those that got close enough to their target of the mobile base were in for a shock. A large door opened each side and several rippers poured out from either one. Forming a perimeter around the unit, four ripper rolled up in front of three rippers, until a perfect square was formed around the now stationary base of operation. All the rebels, who had once thought themselves gaining the upper hand in the battle, were blown apart by the rippers cannons or riddled by the bullets of soldiers stationed on top of the unit. None were safe as many were mowed down without prejudice. It could be said that any soldiers of Britannia were caught in the gunfire too, those who were too slow to fall back into position.

"This is Cornelia's power. To intimidate, to inspire, to lead. This is what I must have, an army at my beck and call to trust me and execute my commands to the letter, no matter the consequence. But what Britannia has in numbers, I will reduce to shreds with tactics and miracles."

As the last rebel fell, Yoshi could be seen marching forward with injured and wearing trailing behind him. His head and hands held high, he waved for soldiers to see them and lower their weapons. But they did not relent. One after the other, whomever was accused of such treason, got a bullet in their heads. No one was spared. After this, all soldiers got into formation, single formation, and the rippers were loaded onto the mobile unit. Their task finished and their operation done. But they did not move, not until command gave the order. Then a loud speaker gave a shrill message.

"Rebels of Saitama ghetto, your leaders are vanquished, your traitorous soldiers destroyed. Only surrender Zero to us and you shall all be spared. This is your only warning…don't waste it."

"What will you do, boy?" CC didn't seem fazed, she never was. This bloodshed had bored her and the outcome was somehow expected in the long run.

"Let them perish."

CC didn't flinch, nor did she raise her voice and express complaint. But she stared at him, right through him even. "How bloodthirsty. And not a three days ago, you had been disgusted by the idea of drinking from a human."

"This is not my massacre to deal with. Let Cornelia think one her sins. This play on my altruism was a gambit at best. I offered my services and my strategy. I was denied one, but beaten in the other. It looks as though she won't play fair in battle."

"What is fair, oh so young prince. That she might take mercy on a motley band of crooks and not pour her strength into destroying her enemies. If you are half the man you claim to be, prove your worth and stop acting the petulant child."

"Yes, I will play her game. It is no longer a resistance or a rebellion we fight. It will be a revolution both on and off the battle field. No more surprises."

He turned to leave, his helmet held beneath his armpit. He kept the zero costume concealed in a canvas satchel as he made his way down. "Besides, i know how to turn this around." his smile turned grim and one would dare say feral. And the two drove off the the theatre to hide their new ripper.

* * *

They had waited over twenty minutes before they all came to the same conclusion. "He is not surrendering. He has escaped and cares little for their lives. Let us leave this place and board the warship, no use letting the Rebels get their hand on the new command unit." She didn't smile or laugh in victory as she was often want to do following battle. Guilford could say she looked almost disappointed. They had used the Ripper hijacked, by Zero no doubt, to track their Morse code. Picking up on their communication, they had adapted to their tricks and made sure they would fall into their trap.

"Do not worry Princess, we will catch him next time." he tried to reassure her.

"Guilford...don't call me Princess. It sounds patronising, more so than when his Majesty says it. Just call me Cornelia, just that."

'At the very least, when Zero is finally out of the way, I can refocus my efforts on Clovis's letter. I will find you brother and sister, that is a promise.'

* * *

 **The next morning, Ashford academy**

"Hello, my name is Suzaku Kurarugi. I will be the first honourary Britannian to attend Ashford Academy."

'It seems life doesn't want to play fair either' Lelouch fumed.

* * *

 **So it has been about...HOLY $#1T...that has been a long time since the last chapter. I hope this was worth the wait. Don't worry, I will have the next one up soon, else incur the wrath of ZERO!**

 **Lancel now looks like a cross between a tie fighter pod and a Hailfire-class droid tank. That is a lot of Star Wars in one tank.**

 **PS: I am looking for a Beta. If you could suggest anyone in particular, please do put a willing name forward.**


	7. Introductions and plays

Suzaku Kururugi, former convict, current Honorary Britannian and a member of the Britannian Military forces. He was currently seated in arithmetic classes with the enemy of Britannia Zero. Lelouch was giving him only cursory glances over his shoulders, out the corner of his eye. His mind however was another matter. 'This could ruin everything. Why now, now of all days, of all years. This sets back my plans only a fraction, but I must be more careful. Then again, when opportunity knocks.' He came back to attention as the professor rang the bell to end the morning lessons. While waiting for the next session to begin, Lelouch spied other members of the school who were none too inconspicuous about their disgust. For the first time in the academy's twenty years, an eleven had been accepted, citizenship non-withstanding, and allowed to commune with nobles and the like. 'It must have taken a person of large importance or even persons of influence to allow this to happen. Do they suspect me? Unlikely, very few recognise me, Suzaku himself took a vow to preserve our identity when we parted. This is merely all coincidence, but I must keep up my guard nonetheless.'

Unfortunately, the pompous ramblings of Professor Bergin brought him out of his musings. The droll tones of his condescension likened him to a major-general with a broom handle permanently implanted in his ass. And how he loved the sound of his own voice when preaching about chemistry, his only passion that could surpass his indomitable loyalty. "And so we move into the closing quarter of our first semester, with that, I urge all members of my classroom continue with your studies. For…others, I recommend seeking employment in a more refined area to suit your expertise." Lelouch had heard it his entire life, he would not have any more of an effect on him than Schneizel did on Saturdays at his palace. "And who knows, one of our alumni right in this classroom may join the ranks of many scientists once obtaining the PhD from one of our many great Universities."

It was all Lelouch could take before he would finally burst out laughing in the man's face. So, deciding to cut to the chase and putting his plan in motion to unite him and Suzaku into a more manageable team with which he could observe him. "Apologies Sir, but what good will a doctorate do most students. All it serves is to promote an ideal that we merely regurgitate the concepts passed down through time in an effort to prove our intellect as opposed to presenting our own, more radicle theories." If the reddening of Bergin's face was any indicator, then the nervous shuffling of the classroom away from the front was indeed a good idea. "Mr Lamperouge, I demand you refer to me by my full title, it is quite possibly the closest you will ever get to a doctorate. It is the foundation upon which our scientific breakthroughs are born, these doctors and professors."

"What about Rakshata Chawla, a scientist who as no degrees and has made massive leaps in chemical and mechanical engineering. Or Nikola Tesla, who's theories on electricity may win Europe the war." He knew the patriotic duty of every educator lay in their desire to prove the superiority of one's home country, to question it would be one toe out of line. Although the ticks and grinding of his teeth were definitely a sight to behold. Even Suzaku couldn't resist adding onto the debate. "Dr Bergin, I have to point out even Earl Asplund doesn't have a doctorate and his inventions have helped Britannia advance into the modern age." The snickers around class were driving Bergin into conniptions, if they weren't careful he would surely burst. Which is what he planned for when Rivalz butted in. "And there's Lord Edison, he's made thousands off of his inventions and he didn't even go to University."

The roar of laughter drowned out the batty old man's yelling's, finally someone had talked some degree of logic to the old fart, although he wasn't having any of it. "Lamperouge, you will receive punishment and do so like a man." He got on his knees, looking like he was begging and began to holler in the most pitiful voice he could muster, please sir don't cane me sir. Oh do have mercy, sir." Again, the room began to laugh and hoot at his condescension to their obvious superior. But when Lelouch stepped forward to receive punishment. "Wait sir, I took part, I will be punished as well sir." Suzaku strode up right alongside Lelouch, who chuckled quietly to himself. "Me too sir, I guess I deserve punishment as much as the next man." Rivalz jogged up to the front and stood side by side with Lelouch and Suzaku.

They finally emerged from class ten minutes later. "Well that's the last time I stand up for either of you. I can only take so much abuse." Rivalz complained as he awkwardly walked away from class. Lelouch was in a similar position, instead standing ramrod straight and stiff as a board, as opposed to Suzaku who walked as normally as ever. "I have to say, it was an ingenious way of getting out of class early, I didn't think I could listen to his lecturing anymore. And thank you for back up in there Mr Cardemond." Lelouch glared at him out the corner of his eyes, inwardly cringing at how Suzaku had always had a higher pain tolerance and he should have remembered. Rivalz managed a laugh, throwing his arm around his shoulders. "Military training must be too much for you me ol' mucker, just call me Rivalz. Can't say anyone else would have stood up to Bergin on his first day, you my friend have nerves of steel."

"Rivalz, I know this might be out of nowhere, but our society is still undermanned and the committee needs to plan the Winters balls. Suzaku just arrived and who better to get on our team than one of Britannia's finest soldiers." Rivalz needn't have considered it for a second before facing Suzaku with hand held high and his Latin text book held in open palm. "Suzaku, do you swear to uphold the mad lunacies of Milly Ashford and the organisation of the finest soirees in all of Colony 11?" Smirking at his discomfort, Lelouch silently cheered for joy. 'With him being kept in my sights and being around Nunnally, he may not have to be called to battle. I will not be the one to kill him just to achieve my goals. Not him.' Suzaku swore his impromptu oath and was about to be dragged to the clubhouse, when he recalled the sports and recreation time was approaching. Issuing a quick goodbye, they walked as fast as Lelouch could manage in his still pained state. 'Who would have thought that receiving blunt force trauma would not come under the parameters for self-healing. Then again, it has been almost three days since I've regenerated. I need to see how far my limits are, but this is just inconvenient.'

It was as they entered the gymnasium that they noticed how many eyes were on them. Some of the students talked quietly amongst themselves while they were fitting their gear. Thankfully the awkwardness was broken up by Mr Anderson directing the students in a loud booming voice. "MacPierce and Jones, the two of will spar first, today we will attempt a bracket and try to reach at least a semi-final today. Rest of, observe quietly and try not to waste time." Everyone was sat down when the duel began, including Anderson who sat next to Lelouch. "So I heard about today's earlier incident."

"I hope you're not too disappointed. Apparently my behaviour was unacceptable by the Academy's standards." Lelouch whispered, not hiding his amusement.

"Quite the contrary, I'm glad someone finally interrupted the over bloated windbag. I just recommend caution, not many universities will accept students with poor behaviour as well as poor academics. Oh…is there someone new." Anderson smiled mirthfully at the new student, extending a hand for him to shake.

"Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi. Pleasure to meet you Mr Anderson."

"Not at all. Might I offer my thanks that you accompanied Lelouch here and saved his very life."

"It was nothing, really, just discipline. I would've thought he was used to it by now if this is how school life is for him."

"I meant for seven years ago Mr Kururugi." Suzaku's eyes shot wide open at the realisation of what this man meant. 'So he's trusted by Lelouch. Good, then I guess he and Nunnally are well looked after.' But Anderson suddenly got serious when he he gripped Suzaku's hand firmly. "Just tell me this Kururugi, do you associate with any negative organisations? I and many others would prefer if the academy were free of such attention."

"I am a member of the Britannian Armed forces. I only serve and protect the innocent here." A loud speaker came on over the intercom, with the following announcement. _"The following message is of national importance. Yesterday, at precisely twenty minutes past noon, did Princess Cornelia Li Britannia order the immediate reconstruction effort of the Saitama ghetto. While this has been published in this morning's papers, the truth is much harder to bear. I present condemnable evidence that her highness did indeed order such an event, yet denied the occupants an opportunity to evacuate said destruction. The result of this action was the massacre of all previous tenants of the ghetto area. This is not too long after his highness Prince Clovis El Britannia gave the same order until being assassinated by the masked terrorist Zero."_ By this point, the sounds of banging could be heard, as members of faculty attempted to kick down the door and attempt to stop the news caster from revealing anything more that would incriminate him for acts of treason. That was until recordings of the battle, the orders and the cries for mercy could be heard in a grainy mixture of static and bangs. The entire gymnasium was too gobsmacked to do anything, just standing where they were and listening with open ears to their ever trustworthy news broadcaster televise the misdemeanours of their current, apparently trigger happy, Viceroy. Lelouch smirked in victory. 'If all goes to plan on her end, then the ghetto will be receiving this same message.' It was all thanks to Lady Haw Haw, and her skills. 'Perhaps she can be of some use, even if she is practically insane.'

* * *

 **Twelve hours earlier, Ghetto/Settlement boarder**

"Thank you, your services and discretion are graciously given." Final customers of the night, Niko was finished for the evening. His ledgers locked up, his cash and IOU's bundled and hidden, and soon he would need to replenish his supplies. Profit was good, but he could do without the attitude his "customers" were giving him. High value commodities required a high price. It wasn't his fault that he was the only provider to receive backing from Kyoto in the entire settlement…at least as far as everyone knew. As he walked back, he began to whistle in that wheezy tone gaining him the name 'cricket', for the chirping sound he made whenever he started up. Down the alleys, the narrow passages and through the tunnels, he had finally reached his humble abode of conjoined apartments. Curtesy of Mr Osakabe of Kyoto. He had finally set the last lock when two hands grabbed him from behind and threw him into a crumpled heap on the floor. As he reached up to grab a chair, it was kicked out of reach and he was pushed onto his back. The moonlight streamed through and cast a bright glare on the back of Zero, bathed in moonlight giving him an otherworldly glow. Quaking in fear, he attempted to speak up, but only came out in stammers as a gun was raised to his forehead.

"Nikashune Niko, we were led by multiple sources to this location. You hold the final piece of the puzzle needed for the next phase. Please do not waste my time or I will go to the next man and then the next. "Your body probably will not be found for many days." The Japanese often had a certain extravagance to it that made every word sound a bit more melodramatic.

"Please, mercy, I beg you, I will tell you everything."

"You sell all type of useful devices, parts for those devices and…other items of less repute. Tell me where do you sell to the one known as Lady Haw Haw."

"Her…that psycho, she's all yours, believe me. She only works about a half mile from here. I go there every day. But sometimes she's on the other side of the settlement and she needs those parts in both places. Always in the tallest tower, that's where you'll find her."

Satisfied, he turned and walked to the door, which his green haired companion gladly kicked down with ease. "This will not be the last time we meet. I have further questions to ask…in fact, **the next time we meet, you will do exactly as I say.** " He said before whirling around with a flourish of his cape and disappeared into the night leaving the shaking man behind. It took them less than half an hour to find the building they were looking for and nearly twenty to climb the dilapidated steps without access to an elevator unit. With each step, the closer they came to the peak, music could be heard accompanying a high pitched rendition of Mozart.

Blaring scores were heard from the horn of a gramophone as they entered to find a room filled to the brim with radios, telegraphs, telephones, transistor cables, transmission boards dotting the far wall and wires of many variety dangling from the ceiling protruding from all angles and converging on a central receiver that connected to the massive wireless system across colony 11. "Zero, I don't think the singing is coming from the record." CC whispered, waltzing over to the gramophone and lifting the needle to finally bring silence, lasting only five seconds before the singer realized what happened.

"WHO KILLED MOZART!?" the shrill scream from over the wires was heard. Before the two could blink, a woman fell from the ceiling and was dangling right before Zero's face. She was scowling in distaste at her intruders and seemed to be wielding a bell hammer in one hand ready to strike him. That was until she squealed in delight and tossed her body this way and that to remove herself from the wires. Finally crouched before them, she raced up to the still form of Zero and shook his hand profusely. "Ze Zero, ohh, how vunderbar. Herr Zero, it iz an honour to finally meet you. Oh you are just as amazing in person as I would have dreamed. Even skinnier too." Her ramblings were almost completely ignored by Zero as he stood back to get a good look at his target.

Apparently Lady Haw Haw was a tall, lank framed woman with grey hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a work shirt usually worn by a man, a tight fitting vest that seemed to almost constrict her breathing, if her gasping could be guessed at, and canvas shorts that reached her knees. She also had on a pair of welder gloves, a metal faceplate with visor and a leather smock covering her whole front covered in a series of scorches and acid burns. They must have caught this woman at a busy time. 'She can't be any older than her mid-twenties, and she's supposed to be the one whole caused a Britannian squad to commit suicide out of despair from her constant verbal assault on their radio.' He raised his hand to stop her ramblings. "Lady Haw Haw I presume?"

"Nien, well, ya, but please call me Katrina, or Kat. Zhat is what Nicola calls me, although that is because he's busy. I guess he didn't like me in his vay all zhe time." It seemed to Zero this woman would be as abundant in energy as his sister was back in Pendragon. 'Dealing with her is going to be tiring, more so these days.' "Ms Katrina, what was it?"

"Rodowod, Katrina Rodowod. German mother und a Serbian father. But please, Kat is fine."

"Well I prefer formality in this occasion, I offer you this proposition; a chance to join our cause, to fight for nation, to no longer be bound to squander away in the derelict slums of Colony eleven. What say-"

"Done."

"Done?"

"Done. I'll join you."

"You seem to be very open minded to someone you just met. Why this sudden allegiance?"

"I know what you want. What you need me, my influence. It's not hard to figure you out, but for now, I have my own motivations. And that is all I will say on the matter. Now what have you brought?"

"You're too smart for your own good. I'm certain someone has told you that."

"Twenty-three times to be exact. And it will not get boring, even on the twenty-forth time I'm told it."

"During my time in Seitama ghetto, I managed to intercept and record transmissions from Cornelia's mobile fortress to her troops, one of whom I high-jacked. CC." CC unveiled a large record from beneath the cloak she wore and handed it over to Katrina. She held it up to the light, turning it this way and that as if to inspect its legitimacy. "Excellent, I was looking for evidence of today's earlier attack and now that I have this…one moment." She disappeared behind a number of consoles in search of something, leaving Zero and CC to discuss quietly among themselves.

"Do you trust her?"  
"She has revealed almost everything about herself in a conversation, yet I know nothing of her motivations. Yet somehow she knows my next move. If my guess is right, then…"

"Here it is! Here, use zhis and spread zhe message. I have a second record zhat I made earlier, zhis will help in a pinch."

'Just as I suspected.' Taking it from her, he turned to leave, but stopped mid-step. "Before we leave, tell me something…why are you so keen to see this information brought too light?"

Her cheery demeanour became stoic and serious, almost contemptuous, "I want to watch zhe flames burn ever more brightly. I heard it said zhat the flame that burns brightest, burns half as long. Hopefully the same can be said of Britannia, no?" her grin slowly split her face until it almost consumed it completely. She tossed the record into the air as she made her way to the master control board at the centre of the cavernous room. The duo took their leave, with Zero almost running down the steps to flee this woman. "Does she frighten you boy? I found her quite charming, in a disturbed, manic sort of way."

"the less I need to deal with her the better. I don't need unpredictable pieces on the board. I have my pawns, I have my queen, I even have my rook. But now I am in need of bishops to lay the traps and knights to spring them. Not a wild card beyond my control." All that was needed was for a certain Britannian reporter to receive a little gift. 'She is right; this information needs to be heard. Then we move onto the next phase.'

* * *

 **Shinjuku Ghetto, one hour before midnight**

Tamaki could hardly believe what he had heard. For almost ten minutes, the entire country held its breath. 'If this is who I think it is, then we really need to step up our game.' A broadcast, a Britannian broadcast no less, had just revealed that their viceroy willingly ordered the massacre of an entire district. It was emotionally divisive. A blow had been struck, the Brits would begin to question their leaders more and honorary Brits would begin to join up with the Kozuki resistance. But, the fact that nearly nine-hundred people had been killed, including the local resistance group, one of them his and Ohgi's old friends, had been caught in the crossfire was a hard pill to swallow. The general hubbub was interrupted as those who gathered beneath the stage of the Kabuki theatre looked up to see Zero ascend from below the stage on a winch operated trap door used in plays for quick disappearances. He stood in all his shadowed glory, raking in all the attention his audience gave him. Until finally he spoke, clutching at his wrist as he spoke Tamaki noted.

"You have all no doubt heard today's broadcast. Then in that case, you all should know the risk for tonight's expedition. With the confusion and distrust emerging in the colony, police and military forces, already stretched thin will face greater challenges tonight. We will take advantage of this torment and we will catch the Britannian's with their pants around their ankles. It will be quick, it will be efficient, we will not lose one life tonight, so help me." Tamaki had heard enough about plans, wanting to hear more about Saitama and why he failed to save the people. "Oi, Wait a minute. You keep talking about plans, but where was that when our mates in the Yamato Alliance were being shot? I thought you said you'd offer help to other groups and they asked for it."

"Yes indeed, Shinchiro Tamaki. I made a promise, but it was not to be. As soon as I arrived, they mercilessly slaughtered the inhabitants, civilians and rebels alike. The leaked information we received was incorrect, intended by Cornelia to lead me into a trap and kill even more in the long run. But this I promise you for now. This morning I made the impossible happen and attacked Britannia and Cornelia from within their own system. So believe me when I say, tonight's tactic shall be won, not a life lost and all without a single bullet." This seemed to capture everyone's attention, each one clambering forward, inching closer to hear what he had to say. The secret to success, just a whisper away. "Tonight, we raid three police headquarters simultaneously." Gasps and outcry's of lunacy went up in the crowd, many calling him suicidal, especially considering the sheer firepower each barrack had. But he raised his hands and halted any more protest. "I understand you may be wary, but I ask you only do as I command and you will not only live to fight another day, not only will we have the proper armaments to attack our enemies, but we will begin the re-establishment of elevens, Japanese, honorary Britannian's into their rightful place. To take charge of their own institution. Will you follow me."

At first, all was quiet. No one stepped forward. Everyone was still, not even daring to breath. That was until one person stepped forward. Kallen stood front and centre as she climbed atop the stage and bowed to him. Then Ohgi and Minami, then Sugiyama, then two more, then five, then ten until finally everyone, even the ever stubborn Tamaki were now on stage bowing to him. He pulled down a large map from the back-drop, showing a large blow-up of the entire settlement, with sites marked out representing the police barracks. "We strike quick and quiet. No need to be too bombastic. They will be within reasonable distance of each other to allow us to reach our designated targets simultaneously. But they are not within distance of other barracks that they will not provide reinforcements in time. I need fifteen of our best marksmen to meet me backstage and the rest, prepare to move out in the next three hours." So fifteen of them found themselves assembled around a long table containing bows and arrows, each arrow possessing a wad at the end of each tip instead of an arrow.

"Erm…Zero, what's with the arrows. Don't you think that's a little…medieval." Ohgi spoke up.

"It is this raid why we need the arrows first and then bullets. We are completely under armed, lacking bullets and explosives. But as far as the constabulary know, we possess all those things. First we ignite the arrows, each one containing tar and gunpowder, enough to create some decent amount of smoke. In the confusion, when they evacuate their "Burning" barracks, they will be met with armed resistance and escorted away unharmed. We will avoid spilling blood if possible. After that, we reconvene back here and move onto phase two when we are ready."

"And what's phase two?" Minami asked.

"All in good time. First, begin familiarising yourselves with the bow, we move out in three hours. My associate will provide proper tutorial." From behind the curtains stepped a green haired woman with waif like features and wearing a black silk kimono over dark leather trousers. Without a word, she plucked the bow from out of Tamaki's hands, strung up an arrow, aimed and released at a sandbag, piercing it dead centre. Tamaki was distracted from the rest of this lesson as he spotted Kallen striding towards Zero out of the corner of his eyes. She was back to her familiar rebel wear, no longer in the disguises of the last two missions; brown and red leather jacket over a grey dress shirt and tan canvas shorts that came to her knees and met thigh high red leather boots. If he listened closely, he could just make out their conversation.

"And you are sure of this information?

"Positive, I saw him myself. Will this be a problem?"

"It shouldn't have to be. Be sure to take him out without killing him. But don't risk your own life to avoid taking his, that would be suicidal." He turned back to the group and saw how some of them lined up to shoot at targets, with some scoring near hits, others missing and spare bullseyes. "I'm going to organise three flying columns. Each one will be headed by a superior in this organisation. I will lead the first squad, Ohgi the second squad and Kallen the third. Take heed of your captains and follow the instructions to the letter. Now, here is what will happen." Tamaki tried to edge closer to try listen in, but was none too subtle about it. "Yes Tamaki, can I help you?" caught, he put up a cocky front, swaggering over to him, not even breaking eye contact. But that was a moot point with someone who's face you cannot see. 'If I can get on his good side, then I can start getting things moving.' The loss of leadership from Ohgi to Zero was a blow to Tamaki, who was essentially promoted to deputy when Naoto passed. Although he got in arguments with him, he could never really doubt his skills. 'About as skilled in the field as Kallen in a Ripper. But every leader needs a little help.'

"Yeah, I got something to say." Too loud to pass it off as unimportant, everyone now looked to him. But Tamaki was never one to back down from a challenge. "You say ya need information. Well, if ya need any 'bout the coppers, then look no further."

"I suppose you've had some experience with them. Should I be impressed?" Zero replied impatiently. "If you have it, then give me everything you have." Kallen decided to be merciful, at least a little bit, and spoke on his behalf. "Tamaki was with the Japanese constabulary before us. Or at least until they brought in the Honorary Britannian system."

"You wouldn't see me sign up for that. But yeah, I was with them, and I gotta say, not too great even at its best. Thatched roofs, rotten wood, rust nails. The place was nearly falling apart almost two years ago. Maybe it got better, but military gets all the perks these days. The peelers don't have as much power as the Japanese once did. We were like military and police all in one. Until the invasion, I was with them for six years. I say we attack these three." He walked over to the map and pointed out two new garrisons along with one that Zero chose. Zero didn't say anything, but then nodded in approval. "If what you say is true, then our task is that much easier. I will take what you said under advisement." Tamaki was dismissed, but had a smug grin on his face, knowing he had got one over Zero. At least he would think, since he didn't hear Kallen and Zero speak up again.

"You knew about that anyway. Why did you let Tamaki call you out?" she gazed at him curiously, but he only chuckled. "All cogs in the machine have their uses, even if not entirely important, it's important they think that they are."

Two hours later, at one in the morning, the large body of men and women were moving out. Five lead a group of twenty in one direction and another took thirty. This left Tamaki with Zero's group and only eighteen. He was a little miffed that he was put last on the group to fire, but was appeased that Zero headed his advice. But how they could hope to defeat these trained officers, as corrupt as they were, with only five archers and eighteen rebels armed with what were essentially clubs in their hands. That was until Zero gathered them around him. "Have faith in your abilities, know that we march towards liberation with tonight's actions."

"But we only have bows and arrows! They have guns and knives and tanks!" one rebel exclaimed.

"No, what we have are deadly weapons. What they have are thatched roof's, unrefined housing and a lack of drive. All funding goes to military, they are relegated to bodyguards these days and have not been modernized with the latest of infrastructure, if what Tamaki says is true."

"Deadly weapons?" another rebel echoed. Zero then surprised them all as his companion, the green haired woman who barely spoke, passed a lit torch to him. "Notch." Falling into line, they pulled out one of their funny looking arrows and notched them. The lined up to all run to their target. "Draw." They pulled back the strings and he passed by them lighting their arrow tips. They blazed brightly in the darkness, it took Tamaki a second or two to adjust. "Forward and…loose." They all ran forward, Tamaki breathing heavily, the fumes of the arrow chocking him almost, he turned to the right, aimed at the thatched roof barracks he had spent nearly six years in and fired. Five arrows met their targets and soon the gunpowder splattered tar all over the roof, which caught fire and quickly spread. A thick plume of smoke rose higher and higher into the air. Soon smoke began to pour out of the windows and the roof itself began to cave in. Suddenly the door was swung open and out stepped twelve men all dressed in their bed-clothes and underwear, barely awake and sluggishly holstering a rifle to aim at them.

But then they came to a halt as they coughed out the last of the smoke from their lungs and caught a glimpse of their attackers. They were surrounded and had at least three rifles, pistols or arrows pointed at them. "Greetings good officers of Colony 11. It would be a shame to kill the useless cannon fodder of Britannia, but make no mistake, we will take our chances. Lower your weapons and assemble into groups of two." As they were being tied up and knocked out with a blow to the back of the head, seven ran inside to gather up all the weapons and bullets they could manage in a crate. It was then that Tamaki finally breathed in relief. They had won, but they needed to get back. Yet so far they had not lost a single person, going much better than any of their previous raids under Naoto. 'Just who is this guy.'

And then quick as a flash, they dashed away into the alleys and back to the ghetto. It was there they took stock. Triple the number of bullets had been raided than originally projected, more rifles than they knew what to do with, but Kallen came back with the biggest score. Four fully armoured Rippers that was assigned to the one of ten barracks. Coupled with the one Zero had confiscated earlier, they now had five rippers.

"Well done, to all of you. And not a single shot fired, not one life lost. Our organisation has grown exponentially since Shinjuku, and therefore certain changes to our organisation must be made. Ohgi, I appoint you as my deputy commander of our group given your success with tonight's raid, co-ordination and past experience. Kallen, as a reward for your efforts, I grant you a choice of Ripper and the position of Captain of our flying columns. Tamaki, we are in debt to your information and I appoint you head of our military police and overseeing our armaments numbers. Sugiyama, you shall serve as our chief medic. Minami, captain of our second squad. Be ready and do not let this go to your heads. Britannia will not take this lying down. Expect full retaliation as we move into phase two of our operation. Dress warmly, we head for Kawasaki."

Tamaki couldn't remember the last time he had been left speechless, nor the last time he was so scared he couldn't speak. 'Wait, yes I can. Two years ago. Like I can forget her anytime soon.'

* * *

 **Next Morning, Viceroy Palace**

The palace maid was woken up by her usual alarm.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" were the shrill screams of Princess Cornelia. She sighed and got to work, assembling her mistress's breakfast and neatly cleaning herself so not a hair stood out of place. She had been situated the same floor as the Princess, to attend her every need should the event arise. It only ever did in the morning and evening, allowing her a full afternoon of reading and documenting. She balanced the tray and navigated swiftly around the palace guards and bureaucrats who never wouldn't pay her any mind. She finally made her way to the office of the Viceroy, but was again ignored by the squabbling Princess and Knight. It allowed for the most interesting of morning entertainment, especially for her journals. "On open broadcast and manipulated to sour my name. This will be the last straw for our reign. Those…civil disobedience's last night put the lives of multiple constables in danger. Their barracks raided and the culprits nowhere to be found."

"We executed ten of them last night for treason your highness."

"You could execute one hundred and it would make no difference. The knight of Five so far has been silent about his progress and neglects to mention even his original intention for being here. We need answers quick, we need to know just how dangerous Zero is and executing our own men will do us no good."

"Then what does your highness wish of me?" Guilford knelled before her, but the maid had to suppress a scoff at his grovelling. She set down the tray and began assembling her majesty's meal on her desk.

"Oversee the next shipment of armaments to the constabulary's. We don't need any more discontent among the public, we need all out institutions to remain strong and right now our military force is stretched thin. Guilford I wish you to take the position of Chief Constable." He wanted to protest, but she interrupted. "And before you say, I have an old friend to come and assist our situation. We are in a dismal state, full of corruption and discontent. I trust only you to weed out the bad roots." He bowed in acquiescence and left the premises. The maid could see the faint look of fear or anticipation in his face. Cornelia had barely sat down before the door once again slammed open and in stormed Euphemia, eyes red and puffy from crying, completely distraught.

"Sister, Viceroy, please, tell me you did not commit this act. The one on the radio, please say it is not so." She pleaded, but even as Cornelia rose, she knew it deep down.

"As Viceroy, it falls under my jurisdiction to navigate and balance the impossible fields of the economic, social and political. In times like these-"

"NO. No more speeches, tell me truthfully, did you at least shed a tear for them. Commemorate their 'sacrifice' as you call it?" she had interrupted, only doing so out of sheer frustration. Duty and honour be damned.

"No, they were aiding rebels and I had to dispense justice. It was treason for them, but they did it all the same. How can you sympathise with disloyal subjects."

"Because the only way to better the garden is not to uproot the ground to kill the weeds, but to sow better land. If we can show them a better way, as Grandfather said, then we must be the better people, as father says." She turned in a huff and left and seething Cornelia to stew in her seat. She looked to her maid, focusing an intense glare on her pretty little face. "Do you have anything to say?" The maid did not move, did not speak, did not motion. She was a well-trained dog. "You may speak freely. How much…did you hear?"

This time the maid spoke up. "Much, your highness. I did not wish to intrude. But my presence often goes unnoticed, I had thought it as the same with you your grace."

"I never miss a face, but many other men do. Tell me, can you read?"

"Yes, your grace."

"Can you write?"

"Yes, your grace?"

"Do you swear secrecy for what is said in this room and your loyalty to Britannia?"

She smiled, "yes your grace."

"I have a task for you. What is your name?"

"Nu. Viletta Nu, your grace."

* * *

 **Two days later, Outskirts of the Settlement**

A light fog had settled over the mainland's, across fields and valleys the grass and streams were hid beneath the mist, the air was chilled and misty and not a sound to be heard. Quiet, still, no one dared move. In distance, a light rumbling of the motorcade was heard approaching over an eerie echo bouncing off the cliffs and ridges. Each rebel was laying on their belly, waiting in anticipation. Fearful and chilled to the bone, their trigger fingers itched with anticipation. A minute passed, another, then another, until the first truck could be seen trundling along up the road at a slow, steady pace. Each car behind kept pace, careful to avoid sharp dips and declines.

'First truck is soldiers, next is heavy mounted machine gun, next is our cache and then more soldiers. Take out the gunner, everyone else will do the rest. First, take aim near the blockade, the soldiers will do the rest.' His only command given to her in the Ripper. Their only one here, standard model, to dangerous to risk the others, and she was piloting it.

As the trucks drew closer and closer, Kallen followed their path with the barrel of her cannon. Inch by inch, it neared the blockade, until finally if came to a halt before a large obstruction. A few seconds passed and two men were sent to clear the road, while two more stood guard. Restlessness and unease flitted through the air, Kallen saw out the corner of her viewfinder, there was Zero, his hand held high. A breath hitched, fingers tightened around the triggered and then…down came his hand.

BOOM! The cannon spits forward the shell in a burst of fire, too fast for anyone to duck and cover. It dawned on Kallen she never asked what was in the crates and sacks on the carts used to slow down the motorcade. Her questions were answered as the explosion took form, the TNT and oil in the crates reacted to the explosive shell and a shock wave sent the soldiers flying, the truck reeling backwards and the entire motorcade was sent into pandemonium.

As the Britannian's started piling out and forming columns at either side of the burning truck, their marches were cut down swiftly by hail of gunfire. The once quiet atmosphere was filled with the whistles and ricochets of bullets, whizzing and splattering the brains of unwavering military. One had his eyes shoot out of their sockets from a bullet passing through their skull, another suffered the same but his entire back head exploded. One by one, the confusion and fear in their eyes led to many being mowed down where they stood. Other tried crack shots to the cliff sides and ridges, but they too were gunned down. The motor carrying the mounted machine gun exploded as Kallen fired off another shot. Some tried to hide behind or beneath vehicles. Others took off into the moors and were lost among the fog. If one listened closely, the screams of a soldier falling to his death over a cliff could be heard. Only a few soldiers remained and victory was in the palm of their hands.

At least it was, until the final truck had its canvas ripped open and out came a Ripper. Heavy duty and heavily armoured, the elitist Industrial Paladin of Cornelia's royal guard splintered wood and snapped metal in its exit. Rearing around, it unloaded shell after shell on the attacking force. As the rebels tried shimmying down the slopes, to crawl on their bellies away from the bombardment, two lost their nerve and tried making their way on foot. The pilot made short work of them, sending mud and grass flying in the air and the two were hurtled forward, landing ten feet away in a pile of meat and bone.

'Must stop him sooner than later or this is going to be a bloodbath all for nothing.' She trundled forward over uneven ground, the shaking rattled her teeth, and finally confronted him head on. It turned its attention on her and took aim at the cockpit, until a voice broke out through the settled aftermath of the gun battle.

"I am Sir Guilford of her Majesty Cornelia Li Britannia's royal guard, this is a military envoy of supplies set for the settlement. Lay down your weapons and you will be prosecuted and face fair trial."

"About as fair as anything Britannia has ever given the Japanese, we refuse!" She darted to his left as he sent off a shot where she once was. She continued to speed off down the road, pulling and plugging new connectors into place to help manage her weapons. The manual system of the Rippers was devised by Lord Edison to utilise direct current and thus each component, be it weapons or motor functions, needed to be adjusted so that only one function could be performed at a time. Lever led to component by a wire connected to the power source and carried out function. Right now it was drive. As she turned to face her enemy, who was steadily speeding at her, she adjusted the wire as quick as a flash to weapons-cannon and fired. The shot missed, but the knight lost momentum swerving to avoid the shot. This bought her time to once again switch to weapons - harpoons: Left. She launched it where he was, but anticipating that he would turn again, she immediately switched to weapons – harpoons: Right. A pilot was expected to be able to multitask, but that was just another way of saying doing a series of consecutive motions one after the other in successive speed. Not many could do it fast enough in combat, Kallen could.

Falling into her trap, the harpoon latched itself to his caterpillar tyres. Switching back to left, she launched at his main body, but realised her mistake too late as the harpoon harmlessly pinged off the dense armour and was crushed beneath the tyre. She managed to reel in her right one and attempted to ram him with what was left of her system. But as she sped towards him, he was not only moving, but also firing his main cannon.

'He's as fast as I am! He's using his momentum to propel himself forward and using the time saved to fire his weapons while in motion!' But those weren't his only tricks.

"You are fast for an eleven, but your skill could use a little refining. Too bad you are out of time." His momentum carried him right into a collision with Kallen. She was pushed right back into a ridge. Her controls were growing sluggish and stilted, while Guilford still pushed on, despite the mud pit they landed in. He reversed out and catching on the ridge, his wheel's spat mud into her cockpit. Fuming at his tactics, she spat out the mud in her mouth and tried rushing forward again. He spoke up again over the sound of the rumbling engine. "Have you not tired yet or are you resting in your natural habitat of mud and filth, you squealing little pig." Yelling out in a rage, Kallen once again rushed him, but found the ripper travelling slower than before. Her confusion broke through her anger and finally realisation dawned on her. 'He was baiting me to come at him. The mud has stalled my engine and clogged the gears. He just came back from the middle east, his ripper was designed to resist wear and tear. I saw it in the paper and didn't think to try it different. Now…I'M A SITTING DUCK!' Not seeing a way out of her predicament, she pushed out through the back entrance, but found it stuck. Just Guilford was about to ram it, a grenade was tossed into its line of sight and almost blinded him. He turned to aim at the attacker, Zero in all his glory pulling another grenade and tossing it at him. But again he was distracted when Kallen fired off one last shot fro the cannon and ran for the ridges, the dense fog and smoke concealing her escape, and dived into the muddy river she was just in.

Guilford blew the ripper apart, scattering the parts into the air. All that was left was a flaming pile of junk seated atop a pair of caterpillars. Proud of his achievements, he turned his machine and rolled away. Kallen peaked up from holding her breath, glanced around to see he had left and rushed back to the meet up point. Pulling out her pocket compass, she paced one hundred meters' south-west and then two-hundred paces north until she reached the cave. By them she was shivering and the mud crusted dry as well as the sun blazing down in the morning lights. She was greeted by cheers and blankets over her shoulders. When she spotted Zero at the bottom of the cave, she stood as upright as she could and tried wiping as much mud from her face. CC stepped forward, offering her a cloth with a smile on her face. Scowling in disdain, she turned her nose up at the small offering and addressed Zero mud and all. "Zero, is the objective complete?"

Turning his featureless orb on her, she seemed to quake before him, as though expecting judgement. Then he spoke up. "Yes, we were a complete success."

* * *

As Guilford closed in to where the motorcade was left, he got out and saw no one remaining. 'Curious, I would have thought we had at least twelve trained soldiers left when I was fighting the pilot.' As he passed through the motorcade on foot, he saw a coughing soldier clutching at his gut leaned up against the remains of the car. Crouching before him, he offered up a canteen from his ripper of water. He gasped and reached for the flask, chugging it before choking it down. "I was hoping it was whiskey." He coughed out. It was then that Guilford noticed most of the cars and trucks that survived the skirmish were now missing, all the soldiers stripped of uniform and their rifles gone. "Soldier, what happened when I was gone? What did they take?"

He strained to look him in the face and rasped out as loud as he could, "They took everything my lord. Came back…finished the job…stole guns…the caches…the money…even…the uniforms…said they were for cloths and rags. Even stole my pistol and told me to tell you this." With one last heave, he slumped over into a pile and didn't move. Guilford stood up and looked around.

"It was a ruse, to lure me away and I fell for it…DAMN YOU ZERO!" He picked up a card from this fallen soldier and read it. 'Kindest regards, the KoR.'

* * *

A great cheer went up among the rebels as everyone held in their hands a rifle of solid craftsmanship and surrounded by crates of more bullets than they could think to use. Some busted out some sake and wine to celebrate, others were loading the trucks full of the crates and guns. They had time before the fog cleared and they would be able to drive safely, so everyone took their time at a leisurely pace. Only Kallen sat sullen in the corner, still bitter over her loss to Guilford. 'How could I not have seen it? Was it not obvious he could be better than me? And I fell for all those tricks? And all the rest of them are pandering me like I took down the Cornelia herself or they're just happy I lived.' The first rays of the morning sun pierced through the rolling grey clouds, illuminating parts of the cave and glaring down on the spot where Kallen was currently kneeling, staring down at the sword, catching the light on its blade.

"Wallow in your self-doubt at another time Kozuki. But today is not that day." Zero stood right behind her without her even knowing. Standing at attention, she tried explaining herself as best as she could, "Zero, I have failed in my mission today when all else had gone right. My sincerest apologies." But he just waved his hand in dismissal, forcing her to stop. "You have lost our only Ripper, that is true, but you lived to fight another day and continue the fight. Others don't have that luxury. Why did you lose?"

"I…underestimated his skill."

"No, everyone makes that mistake, everyone always blames that thought. You attacked, he repelled, you reacted. That misstep became irrelevant as soon as you recognised the threat. Why did you lose?"

"I battled him in a ripper suited for Ripper on Ripper combat, whereas I piloted what essentially amounted to construction machinery."

"No…Why…Did you…Lose?"

"I-I-I…overestimated."

"You thought you could defeat him with barely scraped together tactics and a ratty old Paladin and did not once consider utilising your allies to merely slow him down. Know your limits and then try to surpass them. Never assume perfection, it never comes to anyone."

"Not even you sir." she replied, a little snarky for her own liking.

"No…not me." He turned away and walked towards the entrance of the cave. His talk did little to alleviate the hole she felt. As though all her skills were irrelevant, as though imagination had left her, she felt grey. Grim and dull and lifeless, it's funny how a mood can shift in a second and last hours, even days. But having CC draped over a stack of crates and smiling at her. "Have you disappointed your suitor dear girl, or is it something I can help with."

"I don't need your help." She said without looking up, her tone empty. "What could you offer that can help me?"

"Perhaps a cudgel to beat you over the head with, as this lesson seems needing to be. I have fought in duels before." At this, she looked up. 'Ethereal and slight. She's confrontational, yet passively so, but who would duel her.' It made practically no sense to her. She knew her only a few days, but yet she was all ready to slap her. "Your too young." She smiled warmly at her and flipped over the boxes in one swift move to land on her feet to crouch before her. "It's always the eyes. They tell the story; my face is just a mask after all." When Kallen said nothing, she continued. "When I fought, I had lost. You could say I almost died. But this self-deprecation, that is nothing new to me. I daresay it happens to everyone. But I suppose if you want to wallow in it like many others, I cannot convince you otherwise. Just think on Zero's words, I lived by them once before." Striding to the door, the sound of a sword being sheathed and footsteps marching past her put a smile back on her face. It was daybreak when they left the cave, the last of the boxes being loaded and bright as a summers day in June. Squinting into the distance, Kallen hopped onto the nearest truck which just so happened to be where Zero was. Nodding towards her, he kicked the wall of the cockpit lightly and the truck was finally able to take off. The fog had cleared and the sun was out. Nothing but smooth driving from here to the settlement.

* * *

 **Midnight, Tokyo Settlement**

The streets were always quiet at night, everything was. Curfew and fear kept this quiet alive. So when lightest of sounds was heard, be it the plink of a raindrop or the scamper of a mouse, Bismark Waldstein could hear it, always. "Come out beast. Your lord and master has need of you." For a moment nothing moved, but soon the tendrils of mist and blood began to swarm. From the sewers, from the smoke stacks, all poured forward to craft the figure standing before Lord Waldstein at that very moment.

"Ah~ His Majesty's loyal dog. Has he sent you in his place out of fear or does he just not care anymore."

"Hold your tongue before I rip it out permanently. His majesty has a task for you demon. A task that must be performed with extreme discretion." His hand instinctively tightened around the pommel of his blade, inwardly gloating about the swords consistency.

"I almost regret telling you all about the silver, but then it wouldn't have been nearly as fun trying to catch me. You come to ask for my work, tell me and be done with it."

"Murder, as much as you can and as much savagery as possible. It's not like that will be difficult for you. Begin targeting elevens, then Britannian's if you choose. Don't worry, Bradley will be here shortly with further commands. And remember, all blood is immediately transported. Do you recognize these commands?" the glow of the seal began to pulsate fiercely, almost mocking the beast whom had lost his heartbeat centuries ago. Grimacing in disdain at this walking pile of slime before him, he growled out a "yes" in compliance. "Very good demon, now do as you are commanded like a loyal servant."

"I had only one servant. This man is not even fit to speak her name. My Loyalty is pure unlike yours which is tainted." Before he could blink, the blade was braced over his breast, right over the heart. It was Bismarks turn to growl out. "I will not allow anyone to desecrate my liege. Now, as I said hold your tongue before me or else you shall be greeting the late consort in hell before too long." Throwing his cape up before him, he spun and marched into the night, leaving only a smoking tendril where the monster once stood.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to ask you all, since I have so many followers, could you leave in your review an opinion of my OC, Katrina (I hope she's not a Mary sue, I really want to avoid that.). Can she be improved, did you like her, should I include her more or less? These are the important things to figure out. PS, Lelouch was able to logically guess the port from which new weapons arrive and what route would be easiest to take to deliver them. Please ask any questions in comments and thank you for reading.

I guess I should explain my lateness of this chapter. Basically I went to Spain for two weeks, procrastinated for another and wrote this sparingly over the past four weeks. But I really wanted to get it out to you. Some good news I guess is that from here on, more original story progression will occur, just wait till you get to chapter 12. And the finale I have planned, man I hope it lives up to my own hype.


	8. Living Nightmares

A heaviness was in the air, a static feel that swarmed the atmosphere. A storm was coming, Sayoko was sure. Right now, autumn was in its twilight, the leaves dancing through the air with a multitude of colour to fertilise the earth. Sayoko had to clean it up. There she stood, outside the grand entrance to the Student Council clubhouse, racking up the remains of the evening to large piles. A small smile laced her lips as she recalled her young charges more youthful than they were now, frolicking through the piles. Or rather young master Lelouch parading through the grounds, his sister cradled in his arms throwing Nunnally into the large piles of accumulated foliage. Of course, she would make him tidy his mess afterwards, as discipline she always said, but he claims the smile she held was too irresistible to deny. Not that she ever would either.

Of course, Master Lelouch arrived in tow of Miss Ashford, the weekly meeting had come about and the young master was absentee for the previous several, he would not be able to escape the young Ashfords wrath. Along with came Miss Shirley and Miss Einstein, dressed in their standard uniform of cream blazers and dark skirts that came to their ankles. Even still, the cold air made them shiver.

Autumn was certainly reaching its peak, the leaves had turned a crisp yellow and red and brown, littering the grounds and crunching beneath the student's feet as they made their way to the clubhouse. Outside, Sayoko was scraping together as much leaves as possible around the entrance with a large headed rake. She finally addressed the group when they were within earshot. "Greetings, young master. Will you and your friends be busy for much of the night? I shall prepare refreshments in due course."

"Thank you Sayoko. But, please, only light refreshments. We need a lot of time to work and some of us do not need much to eat." He said staring at Rivalz out the corner of her eye. Catching his pointed look, he cluelessly gestured to his self. "Or rather shouldn't have a lot to eat." Internally, Lelouch was hoping, 'She had better have gotten my message this morning and gone out for her so-called hunting. I can't have Suzaku or Kallen see her. That would raise too many questions. Damn you Milly for strong-arming me about this.' At that moment, the wind began picking up. "It is best you make yourselves comfortable, I believe a storm is predicted this night." Sayoko said as she strolled by them to the kitchen. As soon as they entered, the rain began pouring down in droves. A while later the six of them were gathered around a fire, with papers stacked on high all around them. Milly was micromanaging each member, with Kallen and Shirley looking over the current student registry, Nina looking over the ledgers, Rivalz and Lelouch pouring through the preparations for the upcoming Winter ball. The only one missing was…

"Suzaku, glad you could join us. Though I can see why you were held up." Lelouch greeted Suzaku as he entered the front. Although Sayoko was already there wrapping a large towel around the sopping wet student. He was wearing a worn grey coat over his shoulders and the hat on his head was pulled down over his face. Sayoko speedily rushed off most of his wet clothing, but sent off with Rivalz and Lelouch to dry and get new clothes. "So might I ask, why were you late?" Lelouch asked once Rivalz was out of earshot. Suzaku just pulled his hat up, causing Lelouch to grimace at the large bruise mark on his cheek and forehead. 'How just like the Brits to trodden over the weak. Suzaku needs to learn about this indoctrination sooner rather than later, but I prefer it not like this.'

"Apparently, my negligence in bowing to the senior students made for inappropriate behaviour. Mr Bergin was all to kind to endorse it." He said snidely. Ever since the day Suzaku had been enrolled, while many students had gotten over their initial harsh disposition when they found out he had stood up against a hard ass like Bergin, some still resented his presence, especially Bergin. Although Mr Anderson still liked to bring it up every now and again for a fair chuckle. Although, outwardly, he expressed his displeasure, "You cannot let yourself be walked all over like this. Even if there were ten of them, I've seen you take out almost as many when you were eleven." But Suzaku cut him off, "If I raise my fist, I'm just buying into their beliefs. There is no point in trying to beat them to teach them a lesson. Eventually they will tire."

"Suzaku, there is a difference. In Spain, a saying I have heard is that you are either a doormat or a matador. Just because you don't want to fight, does not make you any more or any less in their eyes. After all, what is the first rule of Martial arts that Todoh thought us?"

"Us? You mean thought me and tried to teach you." He snickered, thankful for the input. "But you're right though. Maybe defence isn't a bad strategy." They finally had something for him to wear, although it was more suited to Lelouchs' thin physique, and returned to the council in the living room where Nunnally had joined them. Lelouch went to her and made sure the blanket wrapped around her was still tucked in. "How are you feeling Nunnally?" he questioned while the others were busy conversing among themselves, but he didn't notice Kallen come back from where he and Suzaku had just been conversing. "Better now big brother. But…" she leaned in closer and whispered to him, "Onee-sama, why have you been so distant? We haven't had as much time together in the past few days."

"I suppose I have been a bit swamped with work recently. Don't worry, we'll have all the weekend to ourselves." Or at least he hoped he did. The rebels had been taking up more time these days and it wasn't getting any easier. 'Perhaps it's time to delegate power a bit more. But we need better recruits and better resources. These barracks raids can only go for so long before we're caught in crossfire or one of Cornelia's traps. Maybe the elusive Kyoto houses can be of service?'

"I suppose I can be a bit selfish at times, I suppose I'm just used to you being around." Sayoko finally came over to check on her, but found her temperature to be rising and wheeled her to bed. "I suppose you are right Nunna-chan, he has been distant, but you should never have to apologise for his mistakes."

"I have to, I know he never will nor ever has."

"Never, not even to you." She replied shocked the young master could be like that, she could never reconcile that image with the one she had formed of him from seven years ago.

"No, he's never had to." Of course, Lelouch would never apologise to Nunnally. He has never done anything to her worth apologising for. Or at least, as far as Sayoko knew.

* * *

 **Seven years ago, Shinozaki Martial Arts school**

 _The scent of incense clung in the air, a light whiff that could overpower the senses. But her own had been refined over the years. The room dimly lit by candle light, yet she could still see clearly as in day. The small leaf of mint placed on her tongue, yet it was as vibrant in taste as though she had ingested an entire bushel. The slight tremor of the grounds, caused by Britannia's relentless bombardment of their noble soil, yet she remained steady and rooted to the ground she kneeled upon. A near lifetime amount of time, dedicated to the arts and to discipline, she was finally ready. Just in time for the war to end. It would stir within her, that resentment, the will to fight but no enemy to strike. Shinozaki never rushed, never hindered, it only took the time needed to get everything right. She would not be sent to the war unprepared. Neither would she enter the world uncivilised. She would leave here today and not have any hindrance in the route her life would take. Only regret._

"Shinozaki Sayoko, your trials have been completed. Your grandfather, Shinozaki Goro, 35

 _th_ _successor, may kami protect him and your father, Shinozaki Hachiro, 36_ _th_ _successor, may Kami protect him have trained and nurtured your talents. You reject the harnessing of your chi, your very soul, and yet you persevere. You should leave here as proud a warrior as any. As guardian to this realm." The silver haired man sat cross legged in the darkest corner of the room, as he often did when dictating her training. The light of the candles caught in his hair as he bent forward in a bow. He raised himself on his staff and left without another word. There was nothing more to be said. Her assignment would be laid out before her and she would never question her assignment. The world needed its guardians now more than ever, but she would stay and she would hide until the time was right._

 _So when she was told to attend the estate of one of the most well respected families not to originate in the homeland, she did not question it. When she met with the head of the household and his young granddaughter, she did not question his request for a maid. When she was requested as a maid for the Prince and Princess Vi Britannia, she questioned it. For the first time, she questioned. "Professor Ashford, in the name of Kami and the remnants country I was born, why am I to be assigned to aid the young successors to the throne of such a barbaric nation." It was unheard of to be this blunt, but the toll of war over the past year had taken its toll and the call to war whispered oh so blissfully in her ear. Perhaps it was her assignment, her mission, to trick these Britannian's and execute the younglings on the behalf of Japan._

 _"They are the children of the late consort Marianne. It pains me to remember my failure to secure them when she died, but now the children have been declared dead and were found wandering the wastelands just last week. Now, more than ever, they need not only discretion, but also protection. Britannia will not protect them, but I am hopeful that Japan will." He had tears in his eyes as he recounted this failure and comforted by the reassuring grabbing of his fingers by his granddaughter. She looked so small and harmless next to the old man and looked at her with pleading eyes. 'If this is my mission, to protect those abandoned.'_

 _"Very well, Professor Reuben, I shall meet the young masters myself. I hope to make a good first impression." And that she did, the next morning, when the young master Lelouch stood at attention in the foyer of the club house built on the grounds, these days finding little use since the Ashford name lost its credibility over two years ago alongside Marianne's death. As she saw him standing there, he looked so angry. So focused. He looked vengeful. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. It's an honour to welcome you to my home." He seemed so arrogant at the time, so confident of himself, it was almost adorable to her to see a small child act so authorative. That is until she realised she would have to deal with him like this daily. He acted so stiff and impersonal around her, never looking her in the eye. He showed her each room, like routine, and moved onto the next. By the end of the day, it dawned on the maid that she had yet to meet the other sibling. "Master Lelouch, might I inquire about Mistress Nunnally." He said nothing, but led her down the hall to where he had shown her his own room. Opening the door directly across, he silently crept over to the bedside where a small girl with sandy brown locks lay down, a light blanket pulled up to her chin and no light within the room at all._

 _"Nunna-chan, we have someone new. Someone who will take care of you when I'm not here. Won't that be great Nunna." He turned up the lantern next to her bedside to allow Sayoko to navigate the room in light, not that she needed to, and she saw the small child still held her eyes closed. "My apologies my lady, I did not mean to wake you." But the two looked at her in confusion._

 _"I wasn't asleep; it hurts too much to sleep." She understood. She was blind, blind and frail and all alone except for her brother._

 _"Here Nunna, take some of the medicine the Doctor gave you, it will help you get better."  
"It tastes horrible, I don't want it!"  
"Please Nunna, for me. Please, you need to get better. You will one day, you'll see."_

 _She saw him serve her teaspoons of the green formula, dab her forehead clean of sweat and kiss her gently on her nose. Even when she was slowly lulled to sleep, he never let go of her hand. It was only when she spoke up, did he let go. "How did she get so ill?"_

 _He grasped his wrist as he spoke and stared down at his sister. "My father never wanted to find out, so I never did. My mother was taken, she is all I have left, living off handouts and borrowed time. I don't have much of it left. Either we die or Britannia dies." He stood up straighter and faced her. "I wish for you to protect her, above all else, even myself. She deserves priority, I shall handle the rest."_

 _He seemed so resolute to her. A fire in his eyes where only a flicker existed in those of Japanese lords of old. "I will be glad to help. After all, what kind of maid would I be to not help my Lord." She bowed low and dutifully. In return, he bowed back._

* * *

 **Present day, one hour before midnight.  
** They had been working non-stop for an hour to get the paperwork done. But through it all, Kallen kept thinking back to how Lelouch talked to Suzaku. It was not at all like how they spoke in the offices all those weeks ago. He sounded like a man of action and not passive-aggression. Her musings were cut short by Shirley reaching over and waving a hand before her face. She had been caught in a daze for nearly ten minutes before Shirley finally noticed. "Are you alright Kallen, is this paperwork bothering you?"

"What, no, sorry, my mind was elsewhere."  
"What were you thinking about?" she couldn't say Lelouch, it had been difficult the first couple of weeks, even now, as everyone had been gossiping over how Kallen had stolen Lelouch away. So instead she returned to the subject at hand.  
"Erm, actually, I just realised, why do we have so much work to do? Not only as a student council, by how do we even have a student council, I never thought many schools, much less Britannian ones would allow this society. Doesn't it promote…well, ideals of democracy within a monarchy."

Milly poked her head between the two. "I suggested it about two years ago, when we were only starting our attendance. With our economy suffering and wages not quite meeting the standards of our teaching staff, I researched that many Japanese schools had apparently adopted many disciplines of organisation from Europe, including school boards. So I decided upon filling the administration duties with students, they learn life skills, we plan student orientated events and the school fees are able to stay as low as they can be. It's like a hodgepodge of all different cultures; Europe meets Colony eleven meets Britannia. But I fear this may not be enough these days. Ohh…listen to me ramble, let's talk of more fun things."

Kallen sat back into her chair, watching as Milly relentlessly teased Shirley and Suzaku try to teach Rivalz some attacks to defend his self. 'Completely untouched by war, nothing here is spoiled. Is that why I keep coming back.' Recently, going back to school was becoming more frequent. Ever since she had been inducted into the council. But hearing the reasoning behind it, she could hardly believe this could exist. She tried to shake the feelings, the reasoning that they could compromise, that Zero, every day, was sounding more right, Britannia, its people, were not here enemy. 'After so many years. Did Naoto ever feel like this? Did he question his motives? Does Zero?' A flash of lightening blazed across the dull dining room. Rain starting out as a trickle, began thundering down at awful speeds. "DAMN…How the blazes am I to get home?" Her outburst brought her the attention of the other occupants.

Something seemed to click in Rivalz as he snapped his fingers, ran to the front door, calling back; "I'll start up the motor, the rest of you come out when I'm near." Lelouch seemed to sneak up behind her, startling her as he whispered to her; "If I know him half as well as I know myself, he would have forgotten two things. The road blockade and…" he was saved from answering as Rivalz reappeared soaked from head to toe. "Let me guess, you forgot to put up the rain flap again." He nodded forlornly as Kallen glanced over his shoulder to see the motor filling to the brim with rainwater. She attempted to hold back a snigger for his benefit, but her shoulder gave her away. "Alright, alright, laugh it up. But how are going to get home without the motor. This storm doesn't look to be stopping anytime soon." She stopped chuckling, realising the long trek home would just as likely drown her as it would give her pneumonia.

"You seem to forget the curfew imposed recently Rivalz" Lelouch spoke up, "I highly doubt you would have reached her destination in time."

"Yer right, they'd probably pre-emptively shoot me before I got there just to save time hunting me down." Now that was new to hear for Kallen. 'They condemn Britannia actions just like any Japanese would.' Fears of riots affected not only the Britannian's at this point, riots would hurt innocents as well as the incensed, not to mention bring down the full might of Brit subjugation by force. Zero had propositioned a cessation to causing anymore riots for fear of unnecessary casualties. But with the recent murders of five elevens and three Britannian's by what is assumed to be two separate parties retaliating against one another for the murder of the other first, there came the fear amongst the population.

The car was abandoned outside the front of the clubhouse for Rivalz to collect the next morning and so Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Nina made their way to their respective dormitories. That left Kallen and Suzaku to either wait for the rain to finish and sneak home to avoid the blockade or…

As darkness crept through the windows, the fires light grew stronger and more pronounced throughout the room. In the darkness, Lelouch turned to the large armchair once occupied by his sister, but as the light and dark meshed over the plush chair, he could not help recall that day. How fire blazed oh so bright, how the flames crept higher up the surrounding buildings, victims of bombardment, flooding the throne room in which Clovis sat paralysed with fear with a cruel red.

Yes, the day of Shinjuku haunted his dreams, and would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his days. Not just for what he had done, but what he had become. What CC had done to him and what he did himself. _Silhouetted by the raging fire outside the wide observing window of the administrative office, he was seen an enigma to the fearful prince. His soldiers, his advisors, they had all left so suddenly, curtesy of his own machinations and now here he stood pointing a gun at his dear half-brother. He pleaded and spluttered for his life, "Spare me, I beg of you. I can grant you lands, titles, riches, whatever you desire it will be yours."_

 _"You have seen my work, how I twisted your putrid strategy to fit my own ends. Your senseless massacre of innocents will end right now or so help me my wrath shall be this, those punishments bestowed unto the Japanese by you will in turn be bestowed in tenfold upon you. Now give the command. End it." He had growled out, imagining every face he saw laying down in blood and sand all because of his fruitless efforts to purge an undefeatable enemy. Clovis reached trembling hand for the clunky microphone still balanced on a ceiling mounted system, connecting to the exterior megaphones. As his command echoed over the battlefield, Lelouch turned his deathly gaze on the prince. "Clovis, when we speak, you will answer me truthfully and answer me swiftly. Do you understand?"_

 _"I understand and comply." He replied monotonously. His eyes took on an almost dazed expression and his eyes filled with deep scarlet. He began, "The late consort, Lady Marianne, she was murdered in her home at pendragon by assailant's unknown. What do you know of such actions?"_

 _"I know that nothing of how the murder took place, other than the casualties being Nunnally and Lady Marianne."_

 _"Who committed this act?" he tried again, more vehemently than the last time._

 _"I do not know."_

 _"Who does know?"_

 _"Princess Cornelia served as royal guard that night and Prince Schniezel spoke in secret with the Emperor of that night."_

 _"Why did the Emperor neglect the investigation, why did he not send in his knight of Five, his most intelligent of all the knights of Round, to investigate."_

 _"He claimed she was weak, that Nunnally was weak and, by extension, you were weak. He claimed he had no use for traitor's blood." He had gasped at that. 'Weaklings he might think us, but traitors, the nerve. He is more traitor than we ever were.' "What do you mean traitor's blood?"_

 _"His majesty declared Marianne a traitor, committing treason against the crown that night. It was by divine providence that she was killed where she stood." All news and more to him. 'So they believed us traitors. It is no wonder that they abandoned us in our hour of need…Well then, if traitor they declare me, then a traitor I will become. In thought and action'. He raised his gun, removed the power he held over the prince and smirked at his panicked expression. 'Schniezel, he still occupies Europe, but he will make short work of that soon enough. Cornelia, she should be free to come here now. And I have my ways of doing just that.' As he blustered some more, Lelouch had snapped the last of his nerves._

 _He pulled the trigger. He had to resist the urge to lick the blood that spattered across his face._

Thinking back to that day was a melancholic experience, one that repulsed and renewed him. There was an abundance of memories that he shared this experience with, too many. But one above all else haunted him the most.

* * *

 **Streets of the Settlement, 12:00pm**

The rain was bearing down heavier every second, splattering off the helmets of the officers on duty, making an already miserable night even more so. Both held up large electric lamps casting its strong beam into the darkness, the raindrops singeing against the hot metal, small tendrils of smoke rising whenever hit, yet never cooling the casing. The heavy ponchos and overcoats were soaked right through, the two of them chilled to the bone and shivering beneath the layers of cotton. Sleep gradually had been sneaking its way into their eyes, until movement was caught in their beams. It closed in on them, an umbrella held aloft overhead. The silhouetted image came loser until the rough outline of a man wearing a large overcoat could be made out. They raised their pistols in anticipation of this unseen outlier who dared stray out at night past curfew.

"Halt!" called a large, heavyset policeman. His cheeks puffed out as he breathed in cold air, releasing the condensation gently to calm his shaking. His hand wavered slightly, close to dipping under the weight of the firearm. Then the figure came into focus.

"At ease gentlemen, I just came to make my rounds." Came the jovial voice of the knight of five. He was bone dry beneath the wide parasol and didn't shake in the slightest, his own top hat sat perched at an angle. "I see Guilford has indeed imposed those rudimentary security posts at every street corner. You're the fifth pair I have seen."

"My Lord. What brings you to our post this late at night." The shock of seeing Sir Holmes of all people at this time and place had shocked the duo out of tiredness. They stood alert and at saluted.

"At ease I said. Please, don't salute, I can't stand the sight."

"But sir, it's an honour, sir" but they lowered their arms in acquiescence. The knight stared at the two intently. "What brings you out past curfew my Lord."

"Ignore him sir, he meant no disrespect."

"No, indeed he did not. By his fledgling stance and resigned visage, he is indeed tired and understandably wishes to return to his wife and resign before his small fire with second serving of chicken this week." The two stared aghast at his deductions. His observations made were of the man's stains, in the light a shade lighter muddy brown was seen on his lapel, not the hem of his coat. Soot was seen on his cuffs, implying a closed space and little room to negotiate. He wore no ring, yet he noticed the indent where it once was and a bulge in his breast pocket, no doubt keeping it from the slippery hands of pick-pockets. "As for myself, I am returning to the bureau to convene with Lord Guilford about the next move he will make, no doubt without my own supervision. Good-evening gents and please…do keep an eye out for some unsavoury individuals. The rain will be their friend."

"Milton, sir, Seamus Milton. My ally here is Benjamin Mause." He nodded his head and turned to the bureau in the distance. Evading every puddle in his way, the light reflecting off each one, he made his way inside. The other two guards were slightly miffed at being once again left out in the rain. "You would've think he'd take some time out to listen to us."

"Ah you were too upfront Seamus. You need to learn how to talk to higher-ups, plus they don't like rain, none more than the rest of us. What were you thinking telling him our names you old fool?" he shuffled to gain more warmth and cast the light around.

"That's how ya get further in this world, you get to know the higher-ups." But Ben shushed him, casting his light to a post only a couple blocks away. Both their lights were out and he couldn't make out the guard's outlines. Nor the ones further down from them. Then another silhouette came out from the darkness.

"Sir, can you come closer sir." The figure halted for a moment, then slowly it took a step forward, then another and another. Soon he was so close that ben could see him. His eyes widened in fear and horror, raising his pistol he fired round after round until he ran out. Seamus was frozen in fear, until in a flash of bravery, he raised his arms.

* * *

 **Inside the Police Bureau**

Guilford had just hung up his call from the Viceroy when the Knight of Five came in with two guards trailing behind him trying to intervene. Indignant at his interruption at the time of night, he stood front and centre, pulling him up to full height but only came up to the knight's eyes, still a foot taller than the new head of Colony 11 police constabulary. The room was dimly lit only by the fire pit and a desk lamp illuminating a desk full of documents spread across the surface. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Apologies Lord Guilford, he didn't stop to answer our questions…"

"Nonsense, you invited me here, correct Guilford. After all, you seem to have questions about my involvement here or at least that is what you told the Viceroy just now. So why not be here to answer for you." Utterly flabbergasted by his runoff of words, Sherlock sat himself in the seat behind Guilford's desk, took out a cigar and lit it. He inhaled and breathed a full blast of smoke that wafted to Guilford's nostrils, waking him from his stasis. Scowling at the man's impertinence, he dismissed the other two and helped himself to a brandy. "I won't have one thank you." Sherlock called over his shoulder. His frustration reaching a boiling point, he rounded and fixed him with a hard stare, yet he not so much as flinched.

"I thought you a knight of the Rounds, one of the Emperors finest men, yet these past few weeks I have seen you only smoke and sit in the presence of others without so much as uttering a word. Any other times you cannot be found."

"I am indeed one of his majesty's finest men, but only when it suits me. Right now for example, I am seated comfortably and speaking openly with the leading cog of Cornelia's clockwork comradery. Who else is coming?"

"What…what are you…" spluttering, befuddled at his liege being found out so quickly, "How did you find out?"

"Elementary really. General Dalton and Cornelia have long been compatriots and he has finished his campaign in Colony five. He and his sons will be arriving soon no doubt, they come with him everywhere, to help deal with this new uprising that is rapidly 'rising' out of proportion with the rest of the Empires colonies upheavals. Your nervous calling at so late an hour, your physical reaction to the Viceroy being mentioned in conversation, all the information that I required. You are indeed wise to call upon experienced compatriots. We will be surely coming to blows with a greater force than what was seen previously in regards to Zero."

"Zero is all out of tricks. There is only so many times we can fall into the same trap, he will soon be out of options and will eventually face us in open combat, not cowardly skirmishes in the outskirts."

"While I concede to you, open combat will be inevitable, we have only seen the tip of the ice berg with this man. It is unwise to think him brainless, always consider the option of your enemy's superiority and endeavour to be greater than even that." He folded his hands before him, closed his eyes and puffed gently at the cigar. "There will be action tonight, your guards best be more capable than those I have passed. Do you have any leads on this Cocaine racket? To my mind that seems to be the largest form of corruption in the constabulary."

"Yes, we have caught many dealing in the accursed substance. We have attempted all forms of interrogation, but those whom we have apprehended seem to be as lucid as those abusing the drug."

"Were you to analyse the muddy composition found on his footwear, you would know their comings and goings. As it stands, I will assist, gladly, but only to assure you that we are indeed aligned."

"Lord Holmes…"

"Lord Guilford" he cut off, "Do not take me for a simpleton. I know of your disdain for myself and that of Cornelia, but I only wish to assure you of my trust worthiness and thus gain my independence to carry out my own investigation."

"And just what is your investigation, Lord Holmes?"

"I suggest you speak to Prince Clovis about that if you are so keen, but secrets are kept even more easily when one of two are dead are they not. After all, loyalty to the crown dictates I am loyal to those who require my services. I am the Emperors finest man, as you say." Guilford snarled in distaste and turned to stare into the fire. Holmes however stared into the darkened night sky, pondering his employer's queries and how to solve the case. The dead were always notoriously hard to find.

A loud banging could be heard beneath in the courtyard. In the distance seen from the window, flashes of light were seen at the barricades. "Guilford, send out your troops, I believe another riot is taking place."

* * *

 **Student Council Club House, west wing**

As the night continued, it appeared there was no leaving the house, especially this late at night. Thankfully the clubhouse had been outfitted with guest rooms in mind and on opposite sides of the house for both men and women housing. This is where Kallen was, laid upon bed in one of Sayoko's shawls that she had donated for tonight. It was comfortable, familiar and reminded her of home. Of her mother. 'I really should not be thinking of her, not right now. At the very least, I won't be woken up by smashed vases or tumbled paintings. But even still, seeing her so desolate, that colour lost from her vivid blue eyes, she just seemed so lost. Wrapped in this shawl, she could recall all those nights coiled in the silken kimono she had brought on the road as the artillery shells hailed down upon the city. Kept warm by her mother leaving behind a family home in ruins and sacrificing what was left of Lord Stadtfeld. Further and further, she drifted deeper into sleep and dreamed.

 _The air smelled filthy, of smoke and blood. Bodies burned and disintegrated by incendiaries. But it mattered not to the trio, seated in a makeshift campsite around a large fire made of the ruins that surrounded them by Naoto's crafty hands. A pot boiled, bubbling with contained rice beneath the lid. Kallen was sitting next to Naoto as he shifted a sharp blade through the small salmon he had caught that morning. He had scaled the fish, but some more scales remained for Kallen to scrape away with such dainty little hands. The blade she held was shorter than his own, which was a full Katana, their only blade now being used for such a lowly task as dinner preparation. But they could not bear to part with such a token of their household, not even to be sold for more rice. Although they weren't sure for how much longer they could ration their supplies after almost three months. They were living on borrowed time thanks to the great Samurai Todoh. Naoto spoke about him so many times. 'I wonder what he is really like. I bet he is a real warrior like Oda Nobunaga or Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Just like in those stories.'_

 _"Brother, what type of sword is this?" she held up her blade, in her hands it looked almost like a life-size Katana when contrasted with her size, but was only a tiny blade when compared against the one held in his own hands._

 _"That little sister is called wakizashi. The samurai carried them with their Katana, creating a daishō. It was a second weapon, their secret weapon. So, we need to keep it secret, OK, Shhh. Not even mother can find it." She smiled and nodded her head in agreement. It would be their secret to hold, even from mommy._

 _"Will you teach me. I always saw you play with it and…"_

 _"I don't play with it, I train. It is more than just a sword; it is a symbol. To me, this is what makes me Japanese." She bowed her head in shame for getting it all wrong, so Naoto decided to take pity on her. "If you really want to learn, I will teach you." She leaped up and hugged him tightly around the neck, peppering his face with kisses and thanking him._

 _As the meal was prepared and finally eaten, Kallen saw her mother still seated upon the rubble that was once a home. She stared off into the distance, her mind totally a wander._

 _"Mother, will you not play with us?" she inquired quietly, so not to spook her. But she still jumped when Kallen spoke. She leaned down and cradled her cheeks in her hands. She stared into her with great big sapphires that sparkled in the blaze of the flames, eyes that always looked so fun, but now seemed a bit dim with the evening. "Not tonight my darling. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. You must rest."_

 _"But it is so cold."_

 _Hitomi than pulled out with added flourish the Kimono from her wedding, a beautiful red silk, shining radiantly in the fading sunlight. Plain and without pattern, she had saved it for selling in case they ran out of rations. Which they had. She never told them, but for today's dish, they had used the last of the rice for their sushi, to celebrate Naoto's birthday. Of course, by giving Kallen her kimono, she couldn't sneak away to sell it at the nearest rations depot. Of course, she could always sell something else. She waited until Kallen and Naoto slept soundly, sneaked the bundle away and returned with breakfast for the next morning._

 _Kallen awoke to the comforting feel of silk n her face. The kimono wrapped snugly around her like a cocoon. Naoto looked down at her fondly. "Will the beautiful butterfly come forth this morning or will I only see a…CATERPILLAR!" He whipped out a fat, fuzzy caterpillar waving wildly in his grasp. She squealed in terror of the large bug and rolled over to the ground to escape, both of them laughing loudly and without care. But when Naoto left to make breakfast, Kallens giggles stopped, as did her heart, when the small blade that should have been tucked into her waistband was not felt there anymore. She patted all around, up and down her body, panting and sobbing quietly when she could not find it. Finally, Naoto came back over. "Kallen, can I have the secret weapon. I need to clean some more fish this morning." She stayed kneeling, turned her head to look at him and started to cry, He rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Kallen, what's wrong? Are you alright? Where's the wakizashi?" But she kept sobbing and soon he understood. But he didn't blame her. "Mother…where is the knife?" she looked at him guiltily from where she sat next to the pot tending the rice. "Where did you get the rice?"_

 _Kallen looked up too, her eyes red and wide. Hitomi only looked down in shame and hung her head as her two children looked at her with complete disbelief. It was when the rice was made, the fish fried and the meal turning to ash in their mouths that Hitomi finally raised her head and Kallen could see, her eyes sparkled a little less from then on._

It always saddened her to think of such memories. To see just how lost mother was before, she was just as lost now. Completely devoid of honour or dignity. When she finally accepted whatever help her father had to offer her, she had lost whatever pride she had left. Even being among the ghettos, she doubted she would have cared living amongst her comrades. She had never asked for anything from "Lord Stadtfeld", only the bare minimum of necessities. She wouldn't shirk her privilages, but they would have little value in a free nation.

* * *

 **Student Council Clubhouse, East wing**

Suzaku turned and tossed that night, the rain pitter-patted against the windows and occasional flashes of lightening illuminated the room with a harsh blue glow. Knowing he would get no sleep, he settled for staring at the ceiling and counting the flashes of lightening and the gaps between for thunder claps. 'Three seconds, three miles from here.' As he reclined, his thoughts turned back to earlier today and then back to the day he met Euphy. Even back in the early days of conscription, he had dealt with those fools with him in a similar way. 'Fighting, fighting and more fighting. Everywhere I go there is always fighting that I have to take part in.' Those brutes from today, not too different from that brutish Kewell who tried to kill him and he was not to different from that drill commander who encouraged daily beatings to toughen him up. And Suzaku was different from them when he arrived in Japan. Sleeping here, right now, in the same house, it took him back to the earliest days when Japan was still free and when Britannia was a person he stalked constantly.

 **Kururugi Shrine, eight years ago**

 _Trickle, trickle, trickle, TAP! Trickle, trickle, trickle, TAP! Trickle, trickle, trickle, TAP!  
Over and over, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Then…WHAP!  
The cane struck Suzaku on his wrist. He pulled it back, hissing as he rubbed the stinging bone. The cane returned to smack his hands and he was forced to meditate again. He scrunched his face in concentration, but got nowhere for his troubles and was once again smacked to regain his attention. With that final hit, he snapped and attempted to charge at his assailant. But he twisted from his meditative stance, dodged to the left to allow Suzaku to rush by heedless and finally spun kicked him to the ground where he held to kendo staff to his chin. He raised his head and stared into the younger boys' eyes. "You are headstrong, impatient and predictable. Again!" They returned to their original position where the sensei continued to beat him mercilessly. At last, their time came to an end and he began to leave. "Suzaku. Stay." He sat back down and dared not look the man in the eye. "You are not here. Your body is, but your mind…where are you right now, at this moment?"_

 _He didn't answer, savouring his time. Sensei accepted truth and waited not for lies. "With Lelouch Vi Britannia."_

 _He disapproved, his eyes narrowed and his face grew tight with concentration. "He has been here but one week. You do not trust him?"_

 _"I do not like him. Not his attitude, not his demeanour, not his alienation. He takes all his spare time to read or hide away in that shack with his sister. He didn't even protest his lodgings for the sake of his sister."_

 _"Pride can dwarf a man's senses, but not his sense of self."_

 _"But can he not simply ask. Set aside his pride and beg for some form of safety. Nunnally deserves such."_

 _"He has lost too much already. If you see as I see, with unclouded eyes, then you will know that for all his arrogance and condescension, his honour is all he has left." As he stood to leave, Suzaku was left pondering as to what he was implying. "I will see you tomorrow Suzaku. Learn from today, as you should everyday."_

 _"Of Course, Master Todoh." With a final bow, the two finally parted ways. For Suzaku, he took the time to investigate the Kururugi shrines new lodgers. He dashed through the rain as fast as his feet could carry him, dancing over slickened stone and mossy bamboo until he saw the faint glow of the shacks lamps in the distance. He crept closer until he could hear the two conversing from the window._

 _"Big brother, it's so cold. Could I have a blanket please?" she shivered and rubbed her shoulders for warmth. 'She should be focused on her torso, her arms will take care of themselves.' Water droplets were plopping down from the roof, bouncing off the tin pan they had laid out to collect the water. Lelouch picked it up and began to heat it over a small coal fire. He picked up what seemed like the only blanket present and draped it across her shoulders. As she snuggled into the added warmth, Lelouch busied himself with the water and brought the simmering liquid to a small pot. As he mixed t and poured two small cups, Suzaku could see clearly it was a very weak brown colour. No doubt the last vestiges of their coffee that they had brought from Britannia with them. Then he noticed that Lelouch's hands were shacking as he slid the cup into her hands. "Lelouch, are you shivering? Do you need a blanket?"_

 _"No my dear. Too much coffee I'm afraid. It makes me shake too much. Please, drink, you need to warmer, more than I do." But he looked so forlorn, so lost. His eyes scanned for any more forms of warmth, but none could be found. "Don't worry though. We will have a fine banquet in the morning."_

 _"Brother. Could you describe the house again? Since we're going to live here for now I need to know what it looks like." Her smile seemed to be constantly on her face. Even when cold and wet and tired, she could not stop trying to smile as brightly as she could. "Well, it's not a house. It's a villa, grand design in architecture. Its walls are beige with burgundy trimming, the…marble is polished to a shine and the beds have the finest carvings I have ever yet to see on a bed back…in Britannia."_

 _"You mean at home, right big brother?"_

 _"Right, yes…home."_

 _He lies to her, he lies about the squalor and the cold, about his own condition and his own home. He's a liar. 'Maybe tonight, he won't have to be.' He snuck back, in the dead of night, the two curled beneath a single bedsheet, trying to keep the other warm as the dying embers of fire flickers out. Ever so gently, Suzaku rouses Lelouch. As his eyes slowly peaked open, Suzaku put a finger to his lips to quieten him. He sat ramrod straight in fright, but Suzaku pulled him from the bed and gestured to Nunnally. Confused as to what he meant, Suzaku decided to show him by picking her up. Getting the message, he wheeled over her chair and she was deposited gently in it. She moaned in protest, but settled quickly and the duo wheeled her to the main house. As she was laid to rest in the more plush setting that was Suzaku's bed, Lelouch and he crept silently out and strolled along the hall to the main place of meditation._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because…I needed to show you mercy if we are to cooperate. If I had to forcefully do so, then you would agree to it."_

 _"Your aggressive passivism is refreshing. Thank you nonetheless, but why, truly why?"_

 _"The only way to make a lie true is by making it true. That's how it should be with many or so my father says."_

 _"For a politician, he speaks wisely."_

 _"Yes, he does." He did not. As morning came, Nunnally woke from her snuggled dreams and felt around for her brother. Instead she found the soft quilt of a large bed and then a hand grabbing hers. Shocked at this new presence, she squeaked out lightly._

 _"L-Lelouch, is that you? Are you there?"  
"Nunnally, it's me, Suzaku. We met when you arrived here a week ago. It is nice to shake your hand in person." She grasped his hand firmly, brought it closer to herself, and began to trace the contours of his fingertips and the smooth palm of his hands. With a full mental map formed, she shook his hand back.  
"It's nice to meet you Suzaku." And there it was, that full, beaming smile.  
"Your brothers making you breakfast, a proper one. And you'll be able to eat like that and sleep even warmer every night. Won't that be great."  
"Will you be here? It would be nice to know at least one friendly voice."  
"Of course. I'll be right here at home, your home as well. Quickly now, my cousin is visiting and I'd like you to meet her." She became giddy and gleeful at the prospect of meeting new people and so rushed to help her dress with his help as fast as possible. She was wheeled out to the inviting aromas of a special breakfast._

 _A little while later, the trio of friends gathered at the gates to await the new arrivals. Out of the corner of his eyes, Genbu cast daggers at the young man for disobeying him. Although Todoh didn't seem to care either ways. The two were dressed in their finest garb, Genbu in his seat of office clothing that came with this new democratic system introduced from France by Mr Brunet, and Todoh in his Samurai attire. The collaborative was meeting with the last vestige of the Japanese royal family; the last holdings of the coalition agreement between the Shogunate and Meiji. And there came forward, the last princess of the Imperial family. At only seven years of age, she carried herself with a great degree of dgnity and grace. Her flowing robes of pink silk and red trim balanced delicately against the pale white gown beneath. Upon her head laid a ring of gold less than a finger in width and meeting in the centre with an emerald gemstone. She bowed at the waist when all present had bowed to her at the knee. With all formality removed and familiars were finally accepted, Kaguya dashed forward and hugged her cousin around his waist._

 _"Dearest cousin it has been far too long. Please tell me you have practiced other endaevors since we last met other than fighting. Perhaps meeting someone new." She leaned closer into him until he had to tak a step backwards and address her.  
"Yes I have." She seemed to grow more excited at the prospect and her eyes widened so much so he feared they might pop from her skull. "My friend, Lelouch." And then she recoiled and sighed in disappointment. He never understood why she did that, until he met Euphy. But she seemed to perk up a little when she saw Lelouch. The young boy, sinewy in muscle and so frail to look at he would probably crumble in a strong breeze. Yet to her, he was unknown territory, a handsome young aristocrat, at least to look at, and most importantly, he was royalty.  
"So you must be the elder Vi Britannia. Let me be hopefully the first to say, Welcome to Japan." Lelouch looked as though he wanted to bolt as soon as she approached him, but out of curtesy, he bowed to her, took her dainty little hand and kissed it. Normally members of the monarchy wore rings of stature, but poor Kaguya felt the full front of his kiss and blushed so heavily her face was likened to a tomato. 'Well this should be interesting.'  
_

 _Months had passed from their arrival until finally, on the anniversary of their arrival to Japan, the first shell of the war was launched right into the Kururugi shrine, enveloping all those inside in flame. On the distant shores, could be seen scores of Ripper frames trundling up the sandy coasts, soldiers marching and firing on civilians, unarmed and armed alike. He saw men open fire on soldiers in their pits singing songs about the Emperor and sipping on flaggons of wine they had liberated. Women marching the streets with children were rounded up in droves and shipped away in trucks to the very outskirts of the city. While there, everyone was put to work building ram shackled hovels from debris carted from the cities. Others were shipped to the countryside, never to return. Despite all this, the Japanese still fought, still held true, even as food was withheld from babes and water reserved only for the officers, so that builders may die of thirst; the Japanese still fought. Until one day, he finally had enough of the wailing of women and the screaming of hungry children._

 _"You would sacrifice everything! They have suffered enough!"_

He wouldn't return to that memory, not tonight. He scrubbed his face free of sweat and sat gazing out the window listening to the same pitter-patter of rain streaming down the panes of glass. He would get no sleep tonight, Lelouch, whether he wanted to or not, usually brought out the worst in him.

* * *

 **The Parlour, Student Clubhouse, midnight**

The fire was dimming, shrinking as the night continued, but Lelouch relished in the chill that was sweeping in. He still sat there, waiting, pondering, as though he felt the chill in the air to be something grim. But his musings were interrupted by the sudden arrival of a familiar face. "I hope your hunt was fruitful."  
"It had its moments, but the blood supplements that you secure can satiate me for only so long. Eventually you will feel that draw, you probably already do. But…for some reason I feel as though I am the servant in this contract. Is it perhaps because I must feed you and nurture you while you gallivant about."  
"If you are unsatisfied, then why do you stay?" he challenged.  
"Perhaps I find you completely helpless to look after yourself, like a lost puppy. I do find it amusing when you must crawl to me, gasping and begging for sustenance." She giggled, not at all helping his mood.  
"I do not grovel, you witch. Tell me though, this blood, you must gain it from someone. Do they not turn to vampires too as you drink them?"  
"Not if they are impure of heart." She drawled out as she laid herself across his lap like some feline. She stretched each joint until it popped and laid there draped across the armrests. "Self-serving and full of greed, such a power would corrupt them in soul. So they are instead corrupted in body. They are left as husks, little more than-"

A sharp scream was heard, followed by the sound of glass breaking. Lelouch stood to attention and rolled his nuisance of his lap. He ran in the direction of the source of terror, his heart picking up in pace as he neared the one room he wished never to hear such a sound from. Sayoko was already running to the room ahead of him. Throwing open the door, they saw such a sight it would make even the strongest of hearts faint in horror.

There stood a man of such a tall, lank frame, he seemed to only be a nest of bones held together by skin. Silver hair races down his back, reaching as far as his hip, tangled and tattered from unkempt care. Each finger was a long curved knife with cruel points and far reach as they curled around Nunnally's throat. But his face, shaded in the dark beneath his mass of hair, all that were seen was his blood red eyes gazing challengingly at him and a row of gnarled fangs, each one sharpened like a spear that seemed to almost spill from his mouth. His towering frame, wrapped tightly in a leather outfit too similar to straight-jacket of an escaped loon from an asylum, was leaned over his victim, like a spider, trapping her into the web and ready to feast. A long tongue ran out to snake over his lips and teeth. Blood leaked from where he was cut and dripped, dipped, dripped onto Nunnally's quivering eyes, still shut as she was lucky not to see this creature.

Lelouch was too petrified to move. He had only vague recollections of the fiery visage that CC possessed when she truly embraced her demonic form, but to see up close such a bleak human entity, a monster clad in human flesh, the wolf in sheep's clothing. It was overwhelming. Everything about him was overwhelming, its scent filled his nostrils with the aroma of blood, the air tasted of sweat and piss, the sound of his shallow breathing as it calmly stood before its two intruders while the small whimpers of Nunna pulled him back to reality.

Sayoko rushed into action, running forward to face the demon head on. Its mouth quirked into what almost seemed like a smile, each tooth reflecting the moonlight shine. He released Nunnally and she feel on her back with a whimper. Lashing out alternatively with both his hands, both swipes were deflected by two kunai slipped from out of her sleeves. With a snarl it recoiled backwards, both hands steaming and sizzling from where they touched the blades. 'Silver…and gold. The kunai are coated in the metals that affect him most. Then that is what must be done.' He snapped to his senses and turned to see the two other colleagues running down the hall as fast as they could.

'Kallen is strong enough possibly combat the enemy and to carry Nunnally, but Suzaku cannot know that she can fight. Point to adrenaline later as what gave her the boost in strength. Suzaku is a more capable fighter than either me or Kallen, he can provide a distraction whilst we run. But if he can raise the alarm, then the nearest constables. Cannon fodder, enough to slow this creature down and no one would need to know they were here if this beast consumes them. CC is the best bet to defeating it, but if Kallen is distracted with Nunnally and Suzaku raises the alarm, that leaves only me and Sayoko to lure it elsewhere. Conclusion: No sightings of CC and no revelation of the lost Prince and Princess of Vi Britannia.'

"Kallen, Sayoko and Suzaku will distract the beast long enough for you to get Nunnally, Suzaku once Kallen is away, reach the nearest assistance you can find. We shall lead him to the ball room where we can surround him." They seemed to be surprised hearing such commands being given so quickly and efficiently and were about to protest when Sayoko was struck backwards and the creature turned its attention on Nunnally. Suzaku picked up the nearest item, a fire poker, and set about fending the entity off. Kallen ran forward and scooped Nunnally up to be whisked away to a safe location. "Bring her to your bedroom and barricade the doors." She nodded and ran with Nunnally holding on for dear life.

Lelouch then turned to the kitchen where he produced a large carving knife, silver plated and seldom used apart from social gatherings. He ran back to Nunna's room and whistled to Suzaku, tossed the knife to him and caught it with his other hand. He alternated between slashing at the beast and beating him with the poker, but each strike barely fazed him. Each time it struck his face or limb, his smile would stay but the damage would not. Then he turned to the sound of knocking. _Tap tap tap._ Red eyes peared through the window, enshrouded on all sides by darkness. It crashed through and sent him spiralling back. Unarmed he turned and ran to the stairs, it pounced towards him on all fours and would have snatched him too were it not for a kunai embedded in the back of his skull. Flopping forward onto its face, blood pooled around him, some spurted out of his head as Sayoko pulled out her blades. He stood with her back to him and poised ready for the next enemy. But she was sweating, tattered and bleeding in several places. Lelouch continued until he reached the next floor where more broken glass was found. He opened his own bedroom door, found the faulty floor board and removed his flare launcher from the hidden compartment. Taking out one of his flares, he pulled off the igniting cap, plugged on a glass tube which he filled with some ground up gold and silver dust, stolen from the academy's chemistry laboratory. Loading the capsule into the barrel he approached the stairwell to find any other sign of commotion. That was when he heard three gunshots from down the hall.

Suzaku was trying his best to hold the beast off, sending Sayoko away to help the others, but this thing was indestructible. It didn't even dodge his attacks, all of which were pinpointed to kill and he shrugged them off like some mad dog who did not feel the sting of a whip. He held up the large knife and drove it into the beast's stomach, but the thing grabbed his neck, held him away at arms length and pulled the dagger out. No blood stained the blade, in fact it seemed to singe its hand as steam poured out from his fist. Hissing in pain for the first time tonight, the creature lobbed Suzaku across the hall into the ballroom.

* * *

 **Guest Bedroom**

She kept firing until the bullets had run out, then through the gun butt first at the dazed creatures head. There were only one remaining, the other two were gunned down easily, their heads exploded by the force of three powerful bullets lodged into their cerebral cortex. The last one stared her down with dead eyes and a gaping expression. Without any weapon, Kallen tried to direct the creature to her and not the sound of crying from the closet. He lunged at her, but was stopped mid-stride when a blade protruded through its chest. Screeching in pain, the ghoul shrivelled up and dissolved into dust. On the tip was a blackened heart and that too disintegrated before her very eyes. Sayoko stood before her with a vacant expression and Kallen could not believe what she had seen. She nodded and grabbed her by the hand, leading her to the main ballroom where Suzaku was clutching onto a bruised arm and bleeding over his eyes.

Lelouch barged into the guestroom see the door torn from its hinges and the window smashed through. He held the gun aloft and pointed out the window. Having loaded a regular flare, he fired the bolt to cast a red glow through the sky. Within moments a group of police constables were rushing down to see all the commotion. He activated his hypnotic glance upon them and shouted out his orders.

Back in the main ballroom, Suzaku, Kallen and Sayoko were backed into a corner as the beast continued to advance on them. Any weapon thrown at him was absorbed and spat out with a spurt of blood. 'My Lord had a plan in place, I must hope he has it completed.' As they feared for the worst, the doors were suddenly thrown open and five police constables surrounded it, their weapons trained on sight and opened fire, ripping the beast to shreds with hails of gunfire ripping into it from all sides. The woozy Suzaku felt faint and fell back into Sayoko's embrace. Kallen, equally as exhausted, could not believe the sight she saw next as the creature reassembled itself, growing back its limbs, from bone was grown a red gelatin that hardened into muscle over which skin began to sow itself. It stood tall and proud as it once did and began to throw what seemed to be black vapour in all directions which solidified before encountering its victim and slicing them in half. So overwhelmed by what she had seen that night, she fainted from exhaustion. As the creature remained fully formed, he turned his attention back to the fallen heroes. But before he could close in on his prey, a bang was heard and a vial of gold and silver dust shattered against him. The cloud of metals invaded his lungs, causing him to gasp and choke on the air he breathed. His eyes glowed one more time, brighter and fiercer than before, with a final booming laugh that echoed through the ballroom, he dissipated into a furious light of black and red energy, forming into black bats that fluttered out through the open doors and windows. It was finally gone.

Sayoko hefted the two younger students to their quarters while Lelouch went to check up on Nunnally. 'If Kallen was thinking what I knew she was, then Nunnally should be concealed in the closet safe from harm.' But as he got to the closet, he saw the doors torn open and the remains of a small puddle of blood. Nailed to the wall of the small space was the seal of the Britannian empire by a small dagger.

'He knew. He was here for her because it knew we were here. An agent of his Majesty perhaps. This creature is a weapon of Britannia trying to control my movements. This time…they have taken Nunnally!'

* * *

 **Hooray for the update and Happy...HALLOWEEN! NO WAY IT'S HALLOWEEN already. I mean it's only been...THREE MONTHS! Yikes! Sorry for making all of you wait so long, but this was the hardest chapter to write in this entire fanfiction and we're not even a quarter of the way there. Don't worry, updates shall come faster from now on expect the next one in the next two weeks.**

 **Overall, how was this chapter. I wanted to introduce to you my alternative to Mao and Refrain. Was it creepy enough for you? And can you guess who this beast is supposed to be? Check in next update. Same bat time, same bat site. (No pun intended)**


	9. Changing climates

"Could you possibly describe this man, Mr Kururugi?" Guilford paced slowly before Suzaku as the young boy was seated on a wooden stool the Sayoko had provided for them. He kept his face hidden behind a wall of hair so that his sullen expression could not be seen. His dishevelled appearance and nervous mannerisms like rubbing his sore wrists and picking at the scabs on his face did little to convince the Police Commissioner of his sound state of mind. So, he tried again. "Anything at all, descriptions, distinctive features, height, etcetera?" But he refused to answer anything. Sighing in irritation, he stood to leave. "Sergeant, when have the motivation to actually do something, anything, please do file a report and include all details that you can recall." Guilford was in no better form at all. His hair and uniform was disorganised from running around for the several hours in search of whatever attacked his officers and the rain did little to help. So, he marched out of the Ashford Clubhouse, turning his nose up at the riff-raff that accumulated outside or the former nobles who ran the establishment.

Meanwhile Suzaku was stewing in his seat. A part of him was relieved to be out of his scrutinizing gaze, but he also felt bile rising in his throat from the whole ordeal. 'It's bad enough that I lie to a commanding officer, but to let Nunnally be taken from under my nose like that.' He felt a cool, damp towel being wrapped around his head, which he raised finally to see Cecile tending to the cut on his cheek. Still tender from earlier, she gingerly pocked at the gauze on it and gave him more water to drink. "Please drink Suzaku, you are extremely exhausted from your ordeal." Exhaustion, that was it, or so he told himself as he tried to rectify his failure. 'I got into a fight with students, got no sleep and ate too little. No wonder was hallucinating all that last night.' Cecile's gentle fingers grazed a particularly painful bump on his head and he hissed in barely constrained pain. "That man must have hit you quite hard, if your testimony is anything to go by." She spoke lowly to not aggravate his headache, but lightly to lift his mood. Honestly he didn't know why he thought he saw what he saw. Head trauma, that's all it was, or so Lelouch said. He was lucky he didn't get any more trauma given how he reacted.

* * *

 **One Hour earlier**

Kidnapped. It was almost impossible to fathom. His oldest friend was kidnapped right under his nose and he was none the wiser. He sat down wounded while Sayoko tended to Kallen privately, so he endured his friends' rants for as long as he wished. 'It's not like I don't deserve it.'

"Stolen Suzaku, she was right here and now she is missing. And where were you this whole time, oh man of justice and protection. She is gone and there is no telling what they might be doing to her…If only I were stronger, then I would…" But Suzaku spoke up before he could finish his sentiment.

"You could have done little more than I could have. He was a monster, a creature that moved with shadows and felt no pain. It was unnatural, seeing him smile even as I struck him over and over. It was almost like he was…was…a demon." At Lelouchs sceptical glance, he tried to explain, "He could heal his wounds as though he were a gecko that lost his tail, his teeth sharpened to points like a shark and his eyes, my god, his eyes were red. Not just the pupil, not just the iris, the whole thing." But by the incredulous looks his friend was giving him, he stopped digging his own grave and listened to his response.

"Suzaku, you are delirious. He was bleeding profusely, where did all this blood come from if not from him. That's why his eyes were red, why it looked as though he healed. You are suffering from severe disorientation and cannot seem to concentrate. Calm down and think this through. There must have been multiple men, they may have jumped you and it's possible your injury would cause you to see these impossible things. Good gracious Suzaku, you blame my sisters' abduction on a phantom of all things?"

"NO! Not a phantom…a ghoul…some creeping apparition…my god I sound insane. What will be told the police? So many men are dead in the foyer." At this, Lelouch seemed horrified at the thought, which one he couldn't say.

"Dead, Suzaku, there are no dead men. The blood you see were from our attackers whom you grievously injured. No one has died tonight my friend." He seemed less frantic now, but somehow he seemed even crazier than Suzaku when he spoke. He ran to the foyer and looked around in astonishment. Sure enough blood had splattered the walls in every corner, yet no body was to be found. "But…but how? I saw them, they were all torn apart and…and…wait, they must have been the attackers, weren't they? That's why they aren't here anymore. But I couldn't defend us against so many."

"As I told you yesterday, you could defeat ten men in hand to hand. Last night there were only five. But sleep deprivation got the better of you." Suzaku seemed relieved that no lives were lost, especially none by his hands, but all the same the mystery was unresolved. "We must call the police. I know a man who can help, he has one of the best minds I have ever known in a man…no offence intended of course."

"For goodness sake stop for a moment and think Suzaku. How could these men find us, more importantly, why us? They broke in and kidnapped one of us. This was planned, but to plan to kidnap means the know of a person's worth. And what worth could blind and crippled young, innocent girl be worth to these brutes? It's horrifying, yet true. These men know who we are. More than that, they know what we are worth."

"Do you think they know?"

"If not, it was a major coincidence that they found us. That is why we must take care of this. Suzaku, to protect and to preserve Nunnally, we must work independently of the system and put our heads together."

"You're asking me to commit treason, to aid and abet crime under the assumption that we can find her on our own. Her life is at stake Lelouch!"

"I know it is, but in more ways than one. That is why we do his, but we do it fast and smart. Use your influence and gather what information you have about recent crimes and search the files for someone who looked like that man from the previous night, he's hard to miss. Once we have that information, we can isolate what they know. Once we are sure of her location, we send in the police with ease and you can sneak her away in the confusion. If my guess is correct, this isn't just a singular occurrence. Others may be at stake." Finally getting their story straight, they parted ways. But Suzaku felt the jitters come and go the more he thought about Nunnally trapped, alone and scared. But to put her life at risk based on the stories told by Lelouch at a young age. With Cornelia on the prowl, it wouldn't take the knight of five to discern their identities.

For Lelouch, he had another factor to deal with. He approached Kallen who still seemed shaken and downtrodden. Sayoko was soothing her with an herbal tea and keeping her warm with a blanket to cover her. She looked up when Lelouch approached and stood up quickly, throwing off the blanket. "Lelouch, I…I am sorry. I let Nunnally be taken. She was my responsibility and…I should have watched her more closely-" she choked out the last few words, struggling with this new mentality. Care for someone not Japanese. It had been so long since she had last spoken to a Britannian with genuine concern for their wellbeing. But now, someone like Nunnally, to her it was something unspeakable, for a sibling to lose their other half. She had seen him die, she was there when Britannians speared with swords on many sides and dragged his useless body off for disposal, all the while it gurgled for a last desperate breath. And now another sibling was lost. But she knew how to rectify the situation.

"Kallen." She peered up in anticipation of seeing the same cold indifference look even more void with the loss of such a powerful bond. But instead she saw fury and cold piercing eyes, they condemned her, heckled her as she bore witness to his unbridled fury. 'I suppose those yells from earlier were him angry.'

"Miss Sayoko, please escort Miss Stadtfeld to her home. She must be traumatised from such a long night. I doubt her health can hold any longer."

"But, Lelouch-"

"Good-day, Miss Stadtfeld."

She left, not in a huff, but troubled. She had never seen such intensity in the fellow council members' eyes. As they walked the street, ambulances were being wheeled about and bodies covered in sheets loaded into the back. Some seemed to be short their legs, others their head. What disturbed her most was her resignation to such sights, she had much too used to these disturbing visions, but last night took the cake. As they passed the last checkpoint after the Viceroy palace, she saw two men who were on their backs and their chests ripped open, like a cannon ball fired through. Or a fist. As soon as they passed the palace and the bureau was far behind them, Kallen whipped around the corner, with Sayoko running close behind to keep up. As she rounded into the alley, she came face to barrel with Kallens pistol. She was standing just far enough away so that Sayoko couldn't immediately cut her throat and she was close enough to be shot and not hit her with a kunai without being seen.

"Quite quick thinking on your part Miss Stadtfeld. Did you plan this all night or is this merely a spur of impulse?" she maintained her cheery demeanour as she slipped her hands behind her back in an attempt to slip out a kunai discreetly. But Kallen was having none of it, cocking the hammer on the pistol as soon as she saw her arm move. She sighed and resigned to the situation.

"I saw you last night. I saw what happened, you pulled out the heart from a living man." There was no venom, but she did seem wary, enough so that she put a great deal of distance between the two of them, but that did little to put her at ease.

"What you saw…what you saw was fact. I was hired to lend my services the young masters, whatever the service need be. I will iron their clothes, polish the silver and garnish their meals. But if they are threatened…" she leapt straight up, spun and threw a kunai at Kallens hands. It hit the pistol, but she was disarmed in an instant. She leapt backwards and attempted to cartwheel out of her range. However, unlike Sayoko who deftly performed these feats in the heavy cotton of her dress, Kallen stumbled on the hem of her skirt and landed on her back. Sayoko was over her, two kunai held over her head. "I will defend them to my last breath." But she had no malicious intent in her eyes, she was thoroughly calm and collected.

Kallen relaxed a little bit, knowing she would not be killed just yet, but kept her hands up and spoke hurriedly, "We are mounting a revolution, but if those things are what we must face, then we need someone who can fend them off." She gasped a bit as Sayoko stepped away, but stayed lying down in case sudden movement might startle her. "I would call you ninja, but your skill is unbelievable. I've never known someone who could combat ghouls like those."

"My compliments unto you too, Miss Stadtfeld. But those **men** were no more ghouls than Master Lelouch is, merely desperate vagabonds ignited by adrenaline. If it is my skill you seek, then I point you to my old sensai. I, however, am bound by code to serve my master till my dying day."  
"Or their dying days."  
"Are you threatening my charges, Stadtfeld. You have already failed one of them and she was not yours to care for."  
"Then I can help, I mean, I want to help. I have friends and we have resources that can find her faster than the Britannian's." Sayoko thought heavily on this. While she knew her masters were in jeopardy if Britannia became involved in the investigation, she could possibly secure them the alliance of these rebels to protect them.  
"I will do what I can to find her and help you in the meantime. But only after shall we part ways. I have no quarrel, nor do my wards, with Britannia."  
"The Japanese will rise soon enough and when they do, every Britannian is open game to war. But if we can join maybe, then Lelouch and Nunna can be saved. They can be silent partners, no liability if we win or fail. But with Zero, we can succeed." If that was true, then Sayoko could finally ensure the final piece to the puzzle she had been pondering.

"Now if you wouldn't mind letting me up I think I landed in a puddle."

* * *

 **Ashford Clubhouse, earlier**

As soon as they left, Lelouch entered the kitchen pantry room. He reached being a heavy wooden shelf filled with stock and, finding the stiff lever, pulled down upon it sharply to release the catch. The secret compartment in the floor opened to reveal a passage containing steps that led to a dark depth. He held aloft an electric lantern and led their way down, making sure to close the door behind him.

Back before the conquest of Japan, when free travel to the other countries was the norm and men established their home in lands of comfort bought legally for the right price, Reuben Ashford had secretly built an escape route through the foundation of the building to help establish safe passage for family and guests in a time when their status was under threat from assassins and not stripped unjustly for false support. Lelouch had discovered its existence at the age of thirteen when hiding from Sayoko's wrath. He was hidden for five hours until Sayoko had too managed to find the entrance and sneaked the sleeping lord away to his bed and to await judgement come morning. Milly had explained to him about it later in his life and was officially told at age sixteen when he took more responsibility for Nunnally's upbringing. Now it served as the best escape route should Britannians come knocking. Last night's attack had caught him unprepared for the first time in his life and, in his confusion, had completely forgotten the existence of the trap door. This would be rectified later but details must be dealt with first.

"The five police men were found dead at their posts where they should have been had they not arrived to my call. Excess blood was removed and what remained was declared minor loss from the perpetrators of this crime."

"Now what is your first action?" CC had walked out from the shadows, practically materialising out of thin air.

"I will examine the bodies and see what can be found." After the 'clean-up', Sayoko had hidden the bodies out of sight. Lelouch prepared the slab where he looked around the body and its clothes. "He must be a slum dweller, someone from the Ghetto's. His ratty clothes and battered appearance means it was recently he was transformed. Last night must have been a rite of passage." He searched through its pockets, from his trousers to his coat, until he felt something in the lining of his left pocket. With a pair scissors, he cut into the pocket to reveal a small parcel. He held it up to the light, shook it and finally opened it. Inside lay a white powder. "I somehow have the sneaking suspicion that I will find needles in that other man's pockets."

"Very well then, Poirot, what do you deduce?"

"We need to pay a visit to Lady Haw Haw."

* * *

 **One hour later, ghetto outskirts of Tokyo**

They had returned to the same location as last time and by a stroke of luck, she was there. When they approached her, she was hunched over a small desk of papers and wires strewn about the surface. No longer wearing her leather smock, Zero had a better appreciation for her thin physique. Rather than being simply tall and thin, she looked malnourished and sickly. The small rise of her breast, the narrow girth of her hips and the slouched form of her shoulders, but her face was quite pretty when not covered in soot and her hair quite lush when not tied back, allowing him to see it was more light blond than simply grey. Her posture straightened out when she saw Zero approach and she leapt over her desk, scattering who knows what everywhere, grasped his hand in a ready handshake and shook it vigorously. "Mein herr, you return. Vhat luck, are ve to progress further in our quest? Vhat do you vish of me?" she bowed low in respect, then stood up straight with a manic gleam in her eyes.  
"I wish for you to join our conquest, become one of our most valued pieces." If anything, she seemed to grow more eager at his request. "Lady Haw Haw, conductor of truths, what say you? Join our cause and strive for something greater than-"  
"Yes"  
"What?"  
"Yes, mein Fuhrer. I vill join!"  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're too eager?"  
"A multitude."  
"Very well then. First things first, I am need of information that only you can provide, what can you tell us of the cocaine powders?"  
"Only zhat it is transported via underground channels, hired by companies, hired by Britannian officials. Zhat and said channels und I are on quite good terms. How else vould I get mein equipment?"  
"Why would Brit officials require cocaine in their prime country of production. Too poison the populace, make them subservient to rule, or perhaps…"

'It depends on the official. Where does the rebel groups get their funding, but where does the funding come from? Not legitimate fronts where profits are watched closely. The scrutiny of Britannia allows no loose ends in the ledgers. So, Kyoto derives its funds from underground networks. The only group in Britannian hierarchy with enough pull and motivation for Japanese. But to do so means poisoning their own people. By the time Britannia leaves, there will be no country to rule over when their minds are puddles of mush.' "We need to reach the Tatsunori Plaza, split into groups to tackle the front he owns, another to remove the pestilence he intends to spread. And I have a good mind to where we can find it."

It was night time when they found the pig and they would make him squeal. Tied to a chair and dazed, he gradually woke from his stupor and gained awareness of where he was. He felt the cold slap of wind across his face and a tightness around his chest the closed around him the more he felt he reclined. He tried to call out for help, but realised his mouth stuffed with a cloth. Looking around, he saw where he was; hanging precariously over a sharp drop from the top floor of a dilapidated building through a hole in the wall. He screams were muffled and his struggles only tightened the hold.

"I wouldn't struggle were I you. An ancient form of interrogation and a knot formally used in illusion. Stay still, the knot will not quake, shuffle the slightest, and the knot loosens. I don't think you will want to do that over so high a drop." Nodding his head in acquiescence, Niko slumped in defeat as Zero removed the gag. "Nikashune Niko, answer my questions." The hypnosis overcame him from all those days ago and he relaxed into a melodic state. Every word that flowed from his mouth was honest to god truth. Of course, it would make little sense to Lady Haw Haw if he blatantly exposed his employers lies, so a more fitting interrogation was set up to convince her. "Where is Tatsunori Osakabe's warehouse of supplies? All 'supplies'!"

"He is provided with the girls and boys for prostitution by an anonymous source in the Britannian government. He is imported cocaine by pirates from China and their supply from Brazil. Those are kept on Arbour port number seven in the south east quadrant of Tokyo." He said all that in one breath and uninterrupted. Zero smiled at the information from under his mask and released the hypnotic charm. The poor man shook his head in confusion, not knowing what he had said. "Niko, you have worked alongside Ms Rodowod by providing her information, resources, yes?" he nodded, "Well now she will have a whole new source of information and technology that can be trusted. Your services are no longer required." He tugged at a coarse string of twine tied to a wooden post that held him aloft, released it and snapped at the tied-up man. He only had a second to recognise he was in freefall, as soon as he started to yell, a crunch ended his cries.

"Quite a morbid end don't you think Zero? I never thought you to be so ruthless." Mildly impressed CC certainly was. 'He's learning.'

"Vell, alls vell zhat end vell. Not for him, but certainly for us. Vhere too next mein fuhrer?" Katrina interjected, having watched the conversation from the back. Feeling no sense of sympathy for the lost soul, she was content with twiddling a pair of spoons she found in the room and tapping them to form a tune with a carefree smile on her face.

"You will join us at our headquarters. Take only what is necessary, we will be upgrading our location soon enough and assistance will be provided to help your transition. For know, I need you to establish a temporary transmitter opposite the plaza for the day after tomorrow."

"Of course herr Zero. Vhat have you planned?" she asked slyly, getting more and more excited to be involved.

"All in good time. Now go, an associate of mine will escort you to your new home." She dashed off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Zero had to admit, such enthusiasm would be welcomed among his troops, in controlled amounts.

* * *

 **Viceroy Palace, Tokyo Settlement, Evening**

In the private Camelot room of the Viceroy palace, more of a small dining room as hardly any space allocated to the group, Suzaku paced back and forth between the trio of allies he had. Lloyd, Cecile and the Knight of Five had been trusted for their full discretion. Lloyd wouldn't utter a word if it meant arguing with Cornelia, Cecile sympathised and was willing to offer whatever support she could to help. Sherlock however.

"Sir Holmes, I trust you to enact justice, but why help me without informing Cornelia before hand."

"This does not concern Cornelia to an extent, but it is official Britannian business. Therefore if the information you provided is accurate, we must capture this being, whoever he is and secure before some others run afoul of its machinations."

"I don't suppose I could be given a gander at it do you? It's really quite fascinating really that a single man could take out all those men single handily and secure a child as a hostage."

"Lloyd, show some tact why don't you! Suzaku we can hide this for a little bit, but if we're found out, we could be charged with treason."

"Which is why I will take all responsibility for this if we are found out. Either way, someone who I care about is in danger. Even if she were a stranger I must save her. She's only…"

"My apologies, find out what?" Euphemia strolled in, having eavesdropped for most of the conversation. "Suzaku who is missing, why don't you want my sister to find out about it."

'If I tell her, She'll tell Cornelia immediately, but if not…' sighing in resignation, he wanted to at least try explain in some semblance of truth. Lying to the trio he assembled was much easier, but to Euphy. "Might I suggest your majesty if we could talk in your own free time, I feel as though you deserve a thorough explanation."  
"Really?" she asked hopefully.  
"Yes I trust you with this." She smiled and left to go to her bedroom. A few minutes later he arrived to speak to her, but found only a note in her quarters.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ms Nu, please send in Sub-Viceroy Euphemia to me. I have a need of something from her." Bowing to her, the dark-skinned maid exited the room with a whisper. She turned back to her new subordinate, recently arrived from the middle east after their conquest over the Ottomans present. Liberated in the name of Britannia from Islamic militants (no political associations to be found here, that's the religion of the Ottoman Empire, how the times…change?). Tall, stocky, the upper torso resembling a barrel and broad shouldered. But by far the most distinctive was his face. What would have been a ruggedly good looking man in his mid-forties was marred by a series of scars that scrawled across his face meeting at one point near the scalp until three individual scars spread from the starting mark to cover his whole face. They avoided the sunburnt treatment of the dessert plains and were formed long before Cornelia had trained under his tutelage. He never liked to talk about them.

"Darlton, it is good to see you alive and well. How has the Ottomans settled?"  
"Under Princess Marybells reign, they will no doubt suffer for their treachery, thank you for sending her ahead before you left."  
"I trust her to rule in my stead until the rebel rousers are routed and someone assumes command once again. I understand she's needed back in the Spanish coasts. I hope the rebel factions weren't too hard on you, chances are they would sooner burn what's left in that desolate landscape than let if fall to their victors."  
"I hear the same of here Viceroy. That these insurgents don't seem to bow to defeat with honour. They seemed to forget there is honour in their defeat."  
"Well, with you here, we shall see to that more easily won't we."  
"You didn't call me here to solve a few scraps with the locals, what is the real conflict here?"  
"Not only is this Zero stirring up resentment among the numbers, but I fear there is discontentment among the ranks. With the Knight of Five breathing down my neck, there is even less I can do with the Emperors eyes being cast over me. What's the old saying? The knight of five is the eyes of the king, the knight of one his hands and the knight of ten his boots. How soon until we have the full being here to grace our presence."

The door opened to allow Guilford to enter, decked in the uniform of the Commissioner, he still held his knights sword close to him at all costs. He bowed in respect and stood at her majesty's side. "Guilford, please, seat yourself before me. We have much discuss." He took his seat next to Darlton, not even daring to look him in the eyes. "The knight of Five has uncovered some elements of criminal activity that we can act upon, but with his hands tied up with royal decrees, we must push forward ourselves."

"What do you mean to say your Majesty?"  
"We move against the Houses of Kyoto!" startled by her claims, Guilford blustered.  
"My Princess, Viceroy, such an operation would put us at even more of a disadvantage. The honorariums have shown leniency towards Zero, at least a forty percent increase from last year of support of rebellion. So far as their letters can tell us."  
"Everyone and their dog can point to Kyoto as the main supplier of all rebellion factions, especially the JLF. Last meeting between us and them, they had the audacity to invite Todoh with them. Of all people."  
"To my knowledge, he seems to be a very benign presence in the colony. He poses no threat to us." Darlton interjected.  
"But the loss of Kyoto's industry does. As well as incur the wrath of the numbers. We have been investigating heavily over the past several years into their activity, something I have done at your behest. If done legitimately, at least in the eyes of the public, it shows we still support industry and the pursuit of individual achievement. But to move against them unprovoked…"

"The Empire will find us a way. In our righteous quest to end the destruction of this world, we act upon the goodwill bestowed by our Emperor. We will find our own answers to this little problem."

Suzaku came bursting in, but having expected Villeta, Cornelia was caught off-guard. He seemed very flustered to be in this position and exclaimed warily,

"Princess Euphemia has gone missing. She was taken from her chambers."

* * *

 **Kabuki Theatre, Zero HQ**

Ohgi approached the only room that Zero seemed to inhabit when not among his peers, the projector room. The lights had been long stolen by bandits and was barren until Zero had turned into his own war chamber. Maps were placed along the walls and connected by thread to several focal points of interest. On his main desk in the centre of the room was a map of the entire settlement and the whole colony. As he entered, it was of interesting note that chess pieces seemed to litter the surface. "Zero, we have had three new inductees, we're putting them through rifle and self-defence manoeuvres as you instructed. But at this rate, we won't even have enough of us to combat the JLF, let alone Britannia."  
"Worry not Ohgi, I have seen to it that a propaganda push will be coming our way soon. A situation will arise soon enough; we only need to grasp it and sell it. Has the orders for storage gone through?"  
"Yes, well ahead of schedule."  
"Good, we'll be moving out soon enough. Our time here has ended. Oh and I believe some new imports have arrived, be sure to disperse their contents among the men."  
"And women."  
"Thank you General Secretary, that will be all."  
Left alone to plan, he needed only make sure Nunnally was located in the right place. If the reports were anything to go by, then apparently, this affected not only Japanese, but Britannian's too. Sometimes he regretted playing Suzaku for his own ends, but it was war and his sister's life is at stake. In the end, it would lead to a strong sell for Zero if he could enact justice outside the corrupt system, maybe then Suzaku could see that going off the books could have its benefits.

Back and forth he marched the king and his pawns. He first boxed in the opposing white pieces, the warehouse composed of four rooks, nine bishops, four pawns and the white king in the very centre guarding the black queen piece, everything rested on that piece. If waited for a bit, any hostages they had would be moved towards the back for transport. Close to midnight probably, so they would need to watch closely for movement. If he drew much of power towards the front, shifting four of the bishops forward and three pawns backwards, then he could circle around to where the protection was weakest, he marched three black bishops in an exaggerated course around the box formation. He moved his black knight until it closed off all chance of exit. Had they received access to a Ripper, then the motions would be over much quicker.  
"You work tirelessly." He backed away from his board and was surprised to see a figure clad in dark colours standing in the corner. Seemingly unarmed, he tried to call for arms, but knew it to be a fool's errand. He wasn't dead and the figure only wanted to talk.  
Regaining his composure, he addressed her in the velvety smooth voice the radio had come to favour, "I have been told that struggle and trial are hand in hand with victory. It matters little if I lose some hours of sleep."  
"Your enemies will not share those values; resuscitation is necessary for a mind such as yours. I have managed to invade your private space and cornered you unprepared."  
"Your appearance is surprising, but not unprecedented. Kallen had told me she was recruiting someone who could help us. Someone with your skills and talents. Which is why I have had her stationed outside my office since I've arrived and why I always keep a glass of wine by my side. Did you not think it strange why I had not removed my mask when in the presence of my own company."  
"And so you prepared for me? Dropping the glass alerts to my arrival. But I have not come to kill you."  
"But you are here to assist me and for I to assist you. I'm sure we can come to some form of arrangement."  
"I'm sure we can…Master." He grinned slightly under his mask. So, his guess had been right. A bit too convenient for Kallen to run into a mutual associate with shared needs in the few hours since he had seen her.  
"Sayoko Shinozaki, 37th successor to the Shinozaki school of Ninjitsu. Currently associated with Ashford academy and curating the young Lamperouge siblings. I am glad I can have your help…Sayoko."  
"Your comings and goings these past few weeks have ben noticed by one who is not blind, master Lelouch, I would suggest not underestimating the help. But it would be a pleasure to be of service, to you and Nunna-chan." There was a knock and Ohgi came in followed by Kallen who still held a pistol in her hands.  
"Hey Zero, I managed to get a costume for everyone, but what's with the fancy dregs. It's not like we're big enough for an army…"  
"Ohgi, we are more than just simple rebels and these are no costumes, but uniforms to represent what we truly are. We serve the people for the greater good as knights of justice. We are now Samurai."

Later, when all of them were assembled, Zero stood before them upon the stage. They were all adorned in the uniform he had assigned them. Navy jackets and slips, black iron armour around the abdomen and chest, iron gauntlets (for upper and lower arms), navy trousers, black leather-padded armour panels that comes to the knee, black leather shoes, canvas coverings, black iron shin pads. Samurai headdress, black iron, red bandana, padded flaps alongside ears. It had taken him nearly two weeks and nearly fifty hypnotised tailors and blacksmiths, but soon his troops would be complete.

"Tonight, my allies, we embark upon your first true test. Tonight, we embark on a quest to end injustice in our country. To end the reign of tyranny that has plagued this country since its conquest at the hands of Britannia. For too long our country has festered a disease that corrupts its very soul and that is the system, the empire that is Britannia. So cruel in their contempt for those weak few who dare not meet their ideological dogma, they condemn their own people. That is why tonight, when we enact the justice this country so greatly deserves, we save all who are in need. Be they Japanese or Britannian's." Hushed whispers raced through the assembled crowd, uncertainty and unease. To help the Britannian's, it was inconceivable to even think so. "I understand your uncertainty, but you must learn that at the heart of our campaign is the knowledge that we are better than Britannia. So we shall make a spectacle of their injustice. Tonight, we strike the Tatsunori Plaza. A centre of debauchery disguised as a club for only the most elite. We move out in thirty minutes. Meet in our new base."

As he left the stage and the crowd dispersed, he recalled counting only thirty members. He had planned to move on both locations, but at this rate he would only have enough men for one at a time, meaning if Nunnally wasn't found and they didn't move fast enough, Nunnally could be lost forever. That was why they had to be a little more discreet with their movements. But he felt eyes boring into the back of his helmet and realised only Kallen and Ohgi were remaining. Ohgi tried to hold her back, to try talking to her, but Kallen pushed past him and marched right into Zero's face. "Kallen, what do you have on your mind at this point in time?"

"I know when we decided to work with you on this that we would be a little more unconventional than usual, but this just takes it. How is showing the Britannian's that we can take care of their own people better than they can going to prove our worth." She was right into his mask by this point, the surface plate fogging up by her breath. "My friends could die out there, all to boost your own ego. So you better know what you're doing." She turned and marched away. At a distance, she had the decency to bow at least, but her face was still scowling. Ohgi, who had been watching the entire time, approached cautiously.  
"Kallen speaks often harshly about all other nationalities. It pains me to say, but even Britannian's at least have a certain amount of respect for some of their colonies." The two sat opposite each other, one posed in a position of intrigue, his leg crossed over the other and his mask held on the tips of his thumbs. The other was hunched forward, troubled and concerned as he laid his aching head against the cool skin of his fist. "Honestly…I don't know when it emerged. Only that she's always been like this since Japan was conquered. She just began to, well, hate others. She thinks the Empire of China has abandoned us, their closest neighbour, and that the Empires are too much alike the Britannian's."  
"And you Ohgi. How do you feel about the climate?"  
"It's hard. So hard. I feel so much hate for being left alone, for not being recognized by anyone. You know I hear that Japanese are treated almost worse In China than in Britannia. But…I couldn't wish this on anyone, to fight for another. Were I married, I would not think twice about leaving my wife to fight for another family in another part of the world. Does that make me selfish?"  
"Concerned, perhaps, for your loved ones. Selfish, maybe yes. That is what we need to find in everyone else. That shame. They've gorged themselves on self-deprecation for too long, now is the time to wean their fear."  
"That seems a bit malicious. I mean we can't change their opinions over-night."  
"Would you believe Ohgi, that for the longest time Britannia had a system of government so corrupt, that even the court of nobles in paled in comparison."  
"No, but I can imagine it."  
"Then can you imagine that for the briefest time Britannia had probably the best system of Government I had ever known." He was speechless, drawing a total blank, and so Zero pressed. "Yes it was corrupt in the beginning and it is corrupt right now. By I can recall that for one shining moment, a second in the hour that was Britannia's history, they could get things done together. Schniezel in all his power, assembled the finest politicians, lawyers and scientists into a mass meeting for one year. He, and two others, passed more laws and reforms in one year than the Empire had in the past twenty. The nobles found out, informed the Emperor king and wasn't too happy about it. Many laws were reversed and the power limited to a public face, an ambassador for the Greatness of the Absolute monarch. Ruling unabridged the Emperor turned back the clock one year and the world lost hope." When he was finished, he realised he was now standing and Ohgi seemed to revere him with new sort of respect. "That is what the world needs to remember Ohgi. The system is flawed, the people behind the flaws are to blame. But there exists those who want to see it better. Even Britannian's. So let's not alienate them at this point, don't you think."  
"Yes. Yes absolutely."  
"Good, Now let's move out. An associate of mine should be ready for our big debut. And every ear should be listening tonight."

* * *

 **Tatsunori Plaza, Kawasaki, 11 O'clock**

The pleasure plaza of Tatsunori Plaza was established by the Industrialist and entrepreneurial Tatsunori Osakabe. After the invasion of Japan, his holdings over the Carbonite extraction plant of Shikine Island was taken from him, but he remained a silent partner receiving profits while he gave them 'key extractions points', or so he fabricated, but he can only hold out for so long. The resistance movements need funding and he was the one to get it. No matter what the other five houses said.  
"Tatsunori, a word if you please." Such a smooth deep voice like his always sent a chill down his spine. He turned to look a this beast of a man. His hair was still as long as it was silver, concealing his drawn face in a shadow of darkness. But those eyes, those eyes were always watching him, red and glowing. It unnerved him t have this insider with him, but it gave him the advantage he needed over Cornelia and her goons.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"I regret to inform you that Princess Cornelia and her army is on her way at this very moment. It seems the abduction of her sister, Princess Euphemia, was not well received."  
"You imbecile, incourageble, inconceivable…how could you even do such a thing?"  
"Your Britannian could use some work, you use those words and I do not think they mean what you think they mean."  
"How did they know to look for us here?"  
"Simple really, I told them."  
"Why would you lead them here? I gave explicit instruction to leave no trace of my involvement."  
"No, but you said nothing of leaving traces of the JLF's involvement or your involvement with the JLF. Just a message from Lord Bismark. Your services are no longer required. We have all that we need." And with that, he evaporated into a red mist and reformed into a swarm of bats. Screaming in fear and pain as he tried to beat the sward away from him, they flew out into the night through a window, shattering the glass inot shards that rained down on the ground below. As he looked out after the colony of Bats, he noticed Edison brand searchlights being established and the large truncated pyramid mobile base rolling up the street with six rippers patrolling on either side. At the very entrance of the Plaza gates, a large gathering of crowds and journalists were assembled to witness the destruction of his fine establishment. But he still had his ace in the hole. 'That monster will regret abandoning me!'

He activated his intercom for the Plaza and called to arms his allies. "Would all staff members close the exits and all JLF, round up the guests. We are going into lockdown." The siege had begun.

* * *

 **Cornelia's Mobile Base**

They were here and she would lead the charge herself. She would take her custom Ripper, Darlton and Guilford accompanying her with an entire squadron of officers from Guilfords constabulary. It had been short work when they discovered Euphemia had been taken, they were practically invited to the Plaza, almost as if they were trying to trap them.

"This our first move against the Six houses. With this move we declare open war on the only number members of Parliament and we weed out the blight in our garden." They all bowed in respect and began to assemble. But Guilford remained behind as Darlton began shouting off orders.  
"My Lady, with Euphemia still in there, there is a chance she will be used as a hostage. We could negotiate…"  
"No! To show weakness against them runs contrary to our strategy. First we extract Euphemia, then we launch a full attack. We will show them the meaning of defeat. Send in the constabulary." As a lawful search and rescue, if they are denied and met with hostile resistance they have full authority to use military resources. If they not, they find all the evidence they need to crack down on the Six houses. But the constables, as they neared the entrance, were mowed down by sniper fire and Gatling guns stationed on the roof and at unseen points along the floor. They kept running towards the door, but were gradually picked off one by one until only single man remained to crawl to the entrance and was shot in the head. "Full military involvement it is then. Send in the Rippers."  
"But you majesty, if we cannot secure Euphemia, then this all be for naught." She paused in her pacing and was struck with remorse, 'right under my nose, I never suspected a thing.' But then how to secure her escape and the lives of all those trapped inside.  
"Why not just the one perhaps Hm~m" the flamboyant tone of Lloyd was unmistakable, behind him was his assistant, nurse Croomey and his eleven guinea pig, Kururugi Suzaku. "AS you can see, those men were torn apart by those tricky elevens. Suppose we send in just one, with the power to defend against such an attack."  
"Do you mean to tell me how to plan a battle. Should I tell you how construct your Ripper frames." Before he could torn apart for uttering witty retort, Cecile placed her hand over his mouth.  
"No, of course not your highness. But perhaps good press could elevate your standing by defeating these rebel rousers with a single man. To my knowledge, there are people still in there needing our help. They might have planned this whole thing to make us look foolish."  
"Then you propose your pilot can do better where we have failed." Guilford challenged. Suzaku chose this moment to step forward.  
"I will do the best I can. I swore a duty to serve Britannian laws, so I will do so and enact justice on Britannia's behalf."  
"Even if that means taking up arms against a fellow Eleven." Cornelia asked, she was daring him to make the wrong move.  
"He does not reflect my people, he tarnishes them, so he must be stopped."  
"Lloyd…you have clearance. Put your project into action." With new gaiety in his step he skipped away to his storage unit and prepped it for launch, singing merrily along the way. "Such luck that Euphemia was stolen, else we wouldn't have this opportunity."  
"Lloyd! SHUSH, Cornelia may hear. Don't be so reckless."  
Cornelia was musing all the while. To secure Euphemia with the help of an Eleven, it was beneath her, but she was desperate. The entire complex was surrounded by the open sea. It was only mile from the nearest port, but their war ships were in Tokyo. This operation was turning out to be too big for the forces they had on hand. If the conflict escalated any further, they would need a massive overhaul of taxes from even the Britannian's and they would not be happy, considering the current economic climate.

* * *

 **Beneath the Plaza**

Covert though they may be, it will only be a matter of time before Cornelia made her move. But his estimate was proving true. Cornelia had arrived and not yet acted. 'That would leave only one reason and If I'm right, this could go in our favour.' It seemed Lady Haw Haw was a proven fountain of knowledge. "This source, Katrina, what else did they have to say about this operation? Is it reliable?"

"Let's just say she does not vish to be known right now, but vants to prove her worth. Apparently, Princess Euphemia is here against her vill and is now unt hostage. HOW EXCITING!"

"Tender your expectations. We need you fully established and connected to the emergency radio frequency. As soon as we finish, we will be moving out. Is that understood?"

"Like I'm under a bridge herr Zero."

"Good…wait, what? Never mind. Move out." They got to work. While it was still used as a port for goods, the underground railway system was established as was common practice with most businesses, to leave roads for pedestrians, carts and auto's. But as the money was dried for the past two years, utilisation of rail systems was deemed too expensive and the undergrounds forgotten. It was doubtful that even the highest echelon of the government knew about it. So they ascended into the hotel without a sound, guns at the ready and slowly picked off the assembled soldiers and thugs one by one.

"Can you believe it. The JLF of all people use this place. I didn't know samurai were into kids." Tamaki spoke brashly. Others looked away in disgust. But Ohgi spoke up.

"Not samurai, Tamaki, these men are just sick. The real ones fight the good fight out of Mount Fuji. These men hide with prostitutes and call it compensation for their troubles." Maybe Zero had a point, they needed to save Japan, but who would save Japan from itself. They finally reached the floor where all the hostages were being kept and they rushed in from all exits to gun down the thugs in their way. Zero stepped in among the screaming crowd and held his hand up for silence, the effect was instantaneous. "People of Colony Eleven, have no fear, we not to bury you, but to free you. Follow my colleagues to safety." They got up and marched out, but one of them stayed behind t see him. As the rest of them cleared out, that left only Zero and…

'Euphemia, my beloved sister. I haven't seen her in nearly eight years. And to see her now, grown and beautiful. Clad in such degrading rags fit only for a beggar. How dare those beasts, I will kill them myself.'  
"Zero, I assume." And she glared at him, as best she could only furrow her brow and look at him with a mixture of fear and disapproval. It pained him, to see that his sister whom he had loved all that long ago and haven't seen for years, was now looking at him with such a glare. Reserved only for her greatest of enemies. 'All it would take is for me to remove my mask and we could finally speak as siblings. But that is something I cannot do. The die is rolled, so I must play my part as she must play hers.  
"Princess Euphemia I presume. Your sister holds you in such high regard as to place nearly everyone else her in jeopardy."  
"She holds me in higher regard than you did my brother."  
"Yes, your brother, the massacre prince we should call him. HE committed such heinous crimes I dare not spoil your delicate ears."  
"If you wish to kill me, do so if it spares their lives. What do you need them for, unless you truly are saving them."  
"To send a message. One you will see with your own two eyes, unless you wish for me to kill right now." He pulled out his flare gun. Although not tailored to be lethal, from sight it looked no different than any other gun. But their meeting was interrupted as a hand burst from the wall behind her and pulled her into the shadows. "EUPHEMIA!" he ran forward just as Kallen was entering, she ran with her gun held out and gave chase. In the next room, she saw Zero hold Mr Tatsunori Osakabe at gunpoint, while he held a pink haired girl in his arms. She was trembling in fright but did not cry. She levelled her own gun at the man and fired at his elbow out of pure instinct. He recoiled and released Euphemia in a shriek of pain. "Q1, secure the hostage and get her to safety, I will deal with Mr Tatsunori myself." She bowed, helped the poor girl up and practically carried her to safety.

"You bastard Zero, you stinking traitor. And to think the houses consider you a hero. You are no more a hero than Britannia was when they invaded."  
"If that is so, why consort to their views and side with them. You have used the dealings of Cocaine with prostitution to gain back your wealth. Because you were a failed human being."  
"And you are less than nothing without Kyoto."  
"No, I am Zero, I am nothing and no-one. So when I say to you, you are less than nothing, you are less than Zero." He struggled for a rebuttle, so Zero strode forward and placed the barrel of the flare gun on his forehead. " **Tell me, right now, where is Nunnally Lamperouge? Where is she kept?"  
"I do not know who that is."  
"Tell me right now where Nunnally is!?"  
"Nunnally Vi Britannia is at Arbour Port, warehouse 15."  
**'Wait, how could he of all people now her name, unless, the monster told him!' **"Who told you that was her name!?"  
"My supplier and subordinate to the Knight of One. He has no name and I cannot say."  
**'So he is hypnotised too. This must be a powerful nosferatu if this is the case. Then he is of no use to me.' And he released him from his gaze.  
"I take no pleasure in murder."  
Tatsunori sneered at him in distaste.

"So let's not prolong the process, shall we."

* * *

 **With Kallen, on the ground floor**

I had taken her five minutes to get to the lower floors and she was nearing their escape route when the front doors were burst in. The Lancel model Royal Industrial Paladin rolled into the foyer and had it guns trained on her. While she coughed and spluttered at the dust being thrown around her, she saw Euphemia was cured up on the ground, holding her hands above her head in protection. She reached over, hefted her up and aimed her pistol at the underside of Euphy's jaw.  
"WAIT!" cried the voice from inside the tank. Just as she suspected, Suzaku opened the front hatch and climbed out. "Kallen…you…you're with Zero. You're a rebel."  
"Revolutionary, Suzaku, I don't expect you to understand, but we fight for our freedom and not take it lying down."  
Euphemia tried speaking to Suzaku, her voice barely coming out as a squeak. "Suzaku, we never had our conversation." She started to tear up.  
"Kallen, please. If you surrender Euphemia, I will let you go free, just this once."  
"EUPHEMIA, you mean the Princess. It seems to me that Zero has need of a hostage like this,"

"Kallen. Release Euphemia into Suzaku's company." Zero arrived out of nowhere, shocking those around him.  
"Wait, Zero. There should be girl among the hostages, about thirteen. Her brother is waiting for her and she's been alone for almost two days. You must release her as well."  
"I know whom you seek Suzaku. My sources dictate she is alive, but not here. I will secure her and be sure to get her home safely." 'You helped me well Suzaku by not revealing this to Cornelia. I am in your debt.'

While Suzaku was suspicious of his actions, Euphemia was greatful at having been spared a third hostage situation in one night. 'How will I live this down to Nelly, she must never know'. As she was loaded into the RIP, Suzaku gave the slightest of nods to Zero. As he reversed out, Zero took hold of Kallen and led her to the stairs. "Come quickly Q1, it is time we make our debut."

* * *

 **Outside**

The building lit up in flames to reveal on the central balcony, as the fire claimed the east and west wings alike, Zero. The fires beneath him blazed brightly, casting his shadow across the entire front of the building. Flanking him on either side was a figure clad in black armour standing at attention. His cape was caught in the rising air and it billowed around him like a swarm of bats. Upheld by two figures were the flags of Japan and Britannia, each one waving in the warm breeze. He raised his hands and clicked his fingers. Everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen. The figures holding the flags lowered them to the sides. By the east wing, the soldier lowered the Japanese flag into fire, the flames licking the thread until it ignited and billowed in the breeze like a blazing inferno. By the west wing, the Britannian flag was simultaneously dipped into the flames and ignited. On either side the flags of the two warring nations crisped and crumbled until only the staffs that held them upright were lit like candles.

"People of the world, heed these words. What lies before you are the remains of injustice. For too long we have lived amongst a world of corruption within our laws, injustice in Governance and crime within the military. And so we took action, we return Princess Euphemia and her fellow Britannian hostages to you. Tatsunori Osakabe, who responsible for this outcome has been tried and executed for his crimes, crimes he committed under the watchful eyes of the Britannian viceroyship."

'That's all well and good Zero. But by refusing to release those hostages for you to make this speech just makes them your own. And you know Cornelia will not attack and embarrass herself after this whole ordeal. You knew this would how it all played out.'

"Too long we must face the inequality in the world around us, too long have we faced the injustice of a system that claims to support progress, yet condemns change. How stagnant a world we live when the might of a weapon must dictate our goals and our actions. Like Neanderthals who hold the bushels of fire and claim themselves kings. But we are not those creatures, not anymore. We hold these truths unto ourselves so that all men and women can be seated in equal measure. Our humility, our birth rights, our lives, our hearts, our peace, our knowledge, our beliefs, our freedoms and our dignity. We are not soldiers, we are not rebels, we are not pirates or devils or barbarians who rule over the conquered with a mighty fist. We are a force, we are revolution, we are our proud past, we are the Knights of Ronin. The knights of Ronin strive for a future, your future and it will be ours in fire and blood. Reach for it, claim it, grasp it in the palm of your hands and let it burn in to your minds."

Suzaku was transfixed, as was Cecile and Euphemia, by the performance he had put on. As soon as they reached the gate and Euphemia was secured, Cornelia broke character to hug her fully, but assumed a more respectful approach when she realised that her allies still surrounded her. Guilford came up to her in a hurry. "My Lady, it seems that the radio frequencies are being tapped. According to Mr Reed, every frequency has registered Zero's message." Wide eyed and astounded, they all looked back up to see the rest of the building being consumed. He had played them all and now she was at war with the six houses of Kyoto.

Behind him, the knight of Five was running up to them. He was dressed as he normally was, but now a manic grin adorned his face. "Suzaku, dear boy, that information you had me examine. I believe I know where to find her."

There was hope yet, if he could find her, then she would be safe. But it didn't shake the knowledge that Zero had someone inside the Government. It could be anyone.

* * *

 **My god that was tedious. I spent the past five hours remodelling my work to fit a better narrative. So yes, I have rewritten Lake Kawaguchi and I'm omitting Mao, but it all serves a purpose in the end as Nunnally's kidnapper is revealed to be...**

 **Drop a review and _Maybe_ I'll tell you.**


	10. Tokyo Hustle

**Nunnally perspective** :

 _Colour. So much colour. The deep maroon, light shaded evergreen, glittering golds, shining silver ornaments. The Christmas tree was always the most beautiful place to hide. All its many shades such splendour for the eyes. 'How could Clovis not enjoy painting Christmas trees, when there is so much beauty to be found?'. And so, here she would hide, amongst all the colours, until brother found her. He was always so good at these games. He knew where everyone would hide almost as well as he knows the hiders, but he never hid himself well enough. Soon the feast would begin, mother would give her a sip of only the smallest amount of wine, and then brother would put on his show. He would write it, Euphy, Clovis and Nunna would perform and Schneizel would play his newest composition for all to hear. Mother always said that everyone should have their own trade, almost like she were back in her commoner days._

 _Soon she would find her special, her little skill that no one else could do. But until then, she would hide and Brother will come looking._

A hand on her shoulder shook her from her reverie. Dreams of long ago and far away would elude her and she would awaken in this torment of captivity once again. 'Is this what brother meant all this time, to escape Britannia and capture? I have never been this scared since we had to leave Britannia. I call it Britannia now, not home. Is this our home truly, have I finally accepted after all this time?'

"Your Highness, do not fret, your brother comes for you." Such a droll voice it was, so deep and unnerving. Dread filled her veins rather than hope, how could her captor know so much about her? Was he friend or foe? Ally to father or ally to…

* * *

 **Dock Warehouse, Tokyo harbour:**

 **KABLOOM!**

Kallen burst through the front lines, dashing up the stairs to avoid the gunshow below. First she whipped out her pistol and started firing at the assembled riflemen on the upper galleys. While most shots went wide, two of them hitting two in the shoulder and head respectively, they took cover from the attack. This gave her all the time she needed to get in close. Holstering her pistol and katana unsheathed, she drove the point through one man's stomach. He cried in pain and blood splattered in one large spurt. She moved to the next which she sliced through his wrists and lopped off both hands. He stood there for a moment, then laughed at the absurdity of such an outcome. When his laughter turned to wails of pain, Kallen was already cutting through the neck of another, but was caught halfway. Her constant, mismatched polishing had crafted a few nicks in the blade which caught on some of his internal vessels. Whilst he coughed and gargled his own blood, the five other men plucked up enough courage to face the disadvantaged foe. But as soon as they took aim, two more rifle men on the other side took aim and blew their eyes out of their sockets. Sugiyama and Yoshida had taken the other galley and were now offering cover fire to their allies on the ground. Kallen pulled free of her trappings and pushed on. Further and further she went until, face painted red with blood, the back doors were blown open and more troops came marching in, with Zero among them brandishing his flare gun. 'Nunnally, before Zero realises she's here, I can get her back to Lelouch, but where is she?' She scanned the room and didn't see her. A small group of children were lined up to be loaded onto a truck for slavery. It turned her stomach to think at one point, she could have ended up like that if her mother had abandoned her. At the very least, her mother hadn't left her in those days to end up a slave, but all the same…

She rushed down the stairs and saw a man rubbing the powder from his eyes. Red eyed and bleary, it reached down for the children and held one tightly in his grasp. Kallen was all set to rush him and take him right there, but stopped when he brandished a knife to the girl's throat. She dared not make a move.

Inoue had never felt such a rush before. Delegated to behind the lines for medical aid most times, now they had advanced so quickly into the warehouse that she had to run to keep up. As she entered, what hit her first was the smell, the gunpowder and dispersed cocaine had mingled mid-air to create such an awful aroma, like rotting onions and burnt rubber. The grisly sights were too much for her eyes, not even Shinjuku was this gruesome. Gagging on the smell, she hunched over and retched. While coughing, she heard a shriek and looked up to see a much too young girl being hoisted up from the grasp of another girl seated on the ground. The man was out of his mind with fear as he held a small dagger to the child's throat while she wriggled in his grasp in an attempt to bite his arm. The other girl on the ground was reaching out for the child in a mad attempt to reclaim her, blindly grasping at air. Kallen stood before the trio and was truly a sight to behold and good reason for fear.

In the past, she had heard from others how ruthless she could be, how fast she was despite being the youngest of all of them. Everything told mostly by Tamaki after he had a few, but now seeing her dressed to the nines in the groups armour, this man was right to be scared. While they had all been given the uniform fit with samurai armour, Kallen had added her own spin by wearing the groups red bandanna around her mouth like a bandit but possessed a red tinted palette to everything as she was dripping with blood. Now she held a long Katana blade towards the man, but dared not make a move for fear of him hurting the young ones. Acting purely on instinct, she ran at the man from behind him and tackled to the ground. Dropping the child he tried reaching for a weapon, any weapon but came up empty. Inoue grasped the dagger he held to the child's neck and saw blood on the tip. A thin stream ran down the little girl's neck from where he nicked it and she saw red. Without thought, she jammed the poor child's head into her chest to block her eyes, and slit the man's throat. Blood poured out in a stream lasting only a second. His head flopped down and a puddle pooled beneath him.

She was tense until the young girl reached up to hug her and cried into her shoulder. "THNK OOUU!" she mumbled through the fabric, tears dampening her shoulder. She relaxed and cradled the sobbing child and shushed her to ease. Kallen was knelt beside the other girls, trying to gather them and keep them calm. She returned her attention to the young girl in her company who had now quietened, as had the gunfire. She looked up at her with tearstained face and asked, "Do you know where I am?"

"You are among friends, we're here to protect you."

"Will you protect me? Mother won't protect me; she gave me to bad men for money."

'How could she!', Inoue blustered, she had seen the like all over the ghetto in her area, but to be so bad it would be as widespread like this. 'We need to protect them, but we cannot raise the children in our type of environment. But what other environments are there to choose from.' One look at her face again, she knew what she had to do. "Come along, we will get you fed. Then…you and I are going home." She smiled ever so brightly, she just hoped Zero would be lenient to her looking after a little girl.

* * *

Zero perused the debris of the battle and flipped men lying on their stomachs over with a kick. Each one was a stranger to him, he couldn't recognize the one who took Nunnally. All that took a backseat as he twisted and turned to find his sister, hoping not to see her among the casualties.

"Herr Zero!" he turned to see Haw Haw had joined them. She wore the same attire he met her in, with a oversized grey coat the hung on her skeletal physique. Strapped to her back was a large transmitter that held a long wire stretching away from the scene. In her other hand, she held a large Camera attached to a tripod. How she could hold all these items at once was anyone's guess. He could barely carry a sack of flour over a long distance and she seemed even weaker.  
"Ah! Good of you to join us Lady Haw Haw. Please make sure to capture the images of what was done here and the evidence of their crimes. I'm certain the public will want to know all about it." She saluted, getting straight to work with Tamaki trailing after her, holding up her now discarded transmitter and the photo flash. The weight causing him to waddle after her and huff in exhaustion. He returned to examining the scene and made his way up to the offices above the warehouse floor. Inside, Ohgi and Minami were pouring over documents and by their expression, were wary of what they found.

"Zero. It's just as I feared. We're dealing with…the Yakuza!" Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at him in fear. Zero however didn't have the time. "What do you know about them and how did you find out?"  
"Um…Well, they have transfer documents, ledgers, all here listing everything from Cocaine shipments to slave trade. And all of it-"  
"Being offered up to Kyoto in exchange for weapons and protection. No wonder this country is corrupt. It was Osakabe I assume who performed these transactions." Zero intervened, that would explain how Nunnally was moved so swiftly. It was possible they took their most valuable piece with them as a cover. If so, then he would hunt the entire organisation.  
"Yes, it was him, along with two others. I guess our cause isn't so righteous when made on the suffering of our people." Ohgi admitted, ashamed of his years of fighting for a morally bankrupt ideology.  
"Then we end them, wipe out all infections." Everyone regarded Zero with some degree of incredulity. The Yakuza had been around for decades, practically centuries. To end them would be like promising to wipe out all cockroaches on the planet. "Zero, to go after the Yakuza, it's…"

"Ohgi, if we are to defeat our enemies abroad, we must be able to defeat our enemies within. Follow my lead and leave the solutions to me." They nodded and began to pile up the ledgers to be researched. They will be turned over to Rodowod and her associates, the media will have a field day with these. Nunnally wasn't down there and he had so many more problems spring up. If he could know the locations, he could kill two birds with one stone tonight. As luck would have it, that information found him alone in the office. "I think I may have found them." He turned to spot CC and Sayoko, the latter looking quite pale as though she had seen such a horrific sight. If the blood streaming from the corner of CC's mouth was any indication, it probably was a gruesome display. CC spoke again. "Sayoko found one alive, so I questioned him. Apparently they are hiding in Clovisland."  
"And why would he willingly tell you this, it could be a diversion."  
"And you still have much to learn about us nosferatu. Let's just say, he didn't…consciously tell me their location, but his blood did." Questions upon more questions for later, he had to remain focus, though he was becoming more and more frustrated with her attitude. He looked out the window to the warehouse floor and saw Kallen kicking over bodies and checking for any life, Rodowod photographing the corpses and the children being evacuated by Inoue. He grinned as a plan formed.

"Lady Rodowod" he ordered. She turned away from the grizzly sight she was photographing, giving Tamaki ample reprieve to avoid gaging, and marched up to Zero. "I believe that Clovisland has a new Ediscreen, am I correct?" she nodded and was about to begin explaining what it was. But Zero cut her off. "Then set up for a meeting and bring a camera."

* * *

 **Clovisland, 4** **am** :

According to tradition, the head of the yakuza family was known as a oyabun, at least that was what Tamaki told Zero from his extensive knowledge of criminals. For all his incompetence, he was quite knowledgeable about police bureaucracy and for all his brash violent attitude, it was amazing he still resisted the criminal underworld after so many years of exposure. It was because of Naoto, Kallen pointed out when he vocalised these thoughts. So that was who he was meeting now, oyabun Mako of the Tokyo clan Yakuza. All his lieutenants had gathered with him in front of the newly installed ediscreen.

Developed only a tear ago, Lord Edison had "commandeered" the French technology invented by a pair of "drunken circus sideshows" to create a large screen that would project moving images coming directly from a camera. It was composed of varying shades of brown and white colouring. Clovis intended to premier Lord Edisons new invention at his soon to be opened park. But as the economy worsened under his rule, the park fell to disarray and was subjected to vagrant intrusion and, right now, a mafiaso hideout.

Suddenly, the lights from all across the theme park flicked on, illuminating the area. Yakuza sodiers lying in the shadows were revealed and quickly moved about to avoid being shot at. Everyone but the oyabun was shaken, but he stood forward and called out his current enemy. "Come out Zero, we are here. I am willing to hear your complaints should you have any." He smirked in confidence, apparently Zero only had ten soldiers with him, at least that's what his informant saw at the hotel earlier. He was illuminated by the glowing light of the ediscreen projecting a film, it was Zero upper body, standing before them in the figurative sense, on a giant screen. A scowl marred his features as he realised what this meant. 'Zero Refuses to face me, but he and his soldiers might be hiding in the shadows, pinning us down.

"So Zero, you come to redeem yourself? That stunt you pulled, killing such an honourable Japanese warrior, have you know shame." Zero stood before them, all formed in a perfect half-moon and aiming a rifle at him. Yet he did not quake before them. He regarded them silently, before…

"What you consider an act of honour would for generations diminish the pride of Japan. A nation of vegetables, unable to do or say anything for themselves. That is what it is now, and what you desire it to be." His hand flew out from beneath his cape, each yakuza flinching and taking aim all around, unsure of what to fire at, but all that Zero did was hold up his hand. "I give you peace, for this one opportunity. Surrender your resources and reject this lifestyle of yours. What say you?"

The Oyabun strode up confidently out into the open and called out for Zero to hear, wherever he may be. "You have your path to your future, we have chosen our own. Therefore, we part ways here Zero. Do not come for us again, or we shall end you and your band." Then to their surprise, the image of Zero on the Ediscreen began to clap.  
"A wonderful performance oyabun Mako, but I hold all the cards in this arrangement." With the click of his onscreen fingers, the ediscreen exploded outwards, dozens of Ronin Knights streamed from behind where the screen once hung, all of them firing and killing whomever was in their way. 'They have their own sense of honour, despite their criminal nature, but we shall engage wholeheartedly in our true nature. By agreeing to meet me, you have put yourself in my sights. And now, this underground will cease to be.' One by one, the yakuza soldiers were shot down, each of them fleeing from the massive army. But then came in a ripper frame, towering over the knights and releasing a volley of bullets from a mounted gattling gun on the front in place of a cannon. Kallens ability to multitask came in handy as she propelled forward to gain momentum, all the while firing in a wide swinging arc that killed six men. When it was calmed down, Zero wandered over and saw the oyabun on his back with his lag bleeding profusely. The old man had died within a minute.

Back at the eviscerated theatre that held the ediscreen, Katrina was still standing behind a camera in shock. When Zero told her to set up the meeting using all this equipment, she would never have anticipated him blowing up the screen while she filmed and transmitted his speech. It was certainly an exciting project, but the fright she got from the explosion caused her to freeze up. She turned around and saw the entire park littered with bodies. And she smiled. 'Time to get to work'.

* * *

The Britannian's had arrived in full droves, ready to wipe out the remaining criminal elements in Colony 11. Suzaku was leading the charge in his royal plated honorary Paladin. Following swiftly behind the infamous white Lancel paladin was two more rippers. It looked the same as it did since the last skirmish, speeding along at high velocity and ramping up to the side of a ferris wheel. Firing its tridet grapples, the three pronged harpoons lodged in the metal girders and allowed him vantage over the battle grounds. Firing down at the enemy, he was struggling to tell Knights of Ronin from yakuza members. 'I can't kill Kallen, not when I owe her. There is no justice in killing her now.'

The Knights took to their rippers, speeding out to head off these new enemies and certain they could eliminate the two Brits. That served to be their undoing. As two attempted to rush in their own standard ripper frame stolen from the cargo. But the superior specs of the Lancel unit rendered numbers practically void. Suzaku dismounted from the ferris wheel, landing with a large thunk. An angry morse code was being passed through from Lloyd reminding him to be careful with the prototype. Suzaku sped at his enemies, firing a barrage of bullets at one and launching his harpoons to their left and right flanks respectively. While one was disorientated from bullets, the other swerved to avoid the harpoon and line, causing it to crash into the confused ripper and tripping over each other. Suazku's ally was doing well, Cecile being able to pilot a ripper as well as any soldier. Military service demanded training with all hardware. Although she did find herself surrounded by multiple soldiers, Suzaku swept in to save her, coordiated by a radio link.

"You are indeed the pilot that Earl Lloyd claims you to be Kururugi. It is a shame that Princess Cornelia's pride resists such a fact."  
"With all due respect, you should show her highness the same courtesy as the Emperor, as you are a knight of his majesty."  
"Then shouild I treat you with the same courtesy according to principle. You did put your life in my hands."  
"Out of respect for your intellect and station sir Knight!"  
"And not because you don't trust Lloyd with that same life. Use the cannon to detonate that fountain and create a distraction, this park is lost to the insurgents anyway."  
"But we can't let them win." He fired off the main cannon, dispersing water everywhere and scattering the Ronin. "We need to reclaim this land or risk losing it forever."  
"That is not why we are here, you merely explained we are in search of a kidnapper and his kidnappee. Scatter shot, it should take out the group gathered behind the shed. That aside, Zero will not remain, he is disorganised here and is lacking in any military strength, this is not his base of operations."  
Suzaku fired widely, and grimaced at the pile of dead bodies piling around him. While Cecile was maintaining a perimeter, he took frontlines and was massacring these people outside of their rippers. 'They chose this life, if they wished to escape punishment, they must realise the honourary system can help preserve their lives.'  
"Sherlock, how do you know these things, how are you able to co-ordinate me?"  
"I am atop the ferris wheel. Pease try to avoid rattling me again, I do so fear heights. Oho, a new challenger approaches!"  
Then he saw the red ripper frame. According to Holmes report, Lord Guilford had trouble with a similar machine. He approached cautiously, wary of what tricks the machine would pull.

Kallen, in her ripper, shot towards the Lancel unit, trundling along as fast as she could. When he came within firing distance, she blasted her main gun. However, he seemed to predict this move and pointed its own cannon downwards and blasted itself over the bombardment. It flipped over her frame and began firing as it sped at her for a change. She took off, evading its shots with a vickers. As she rounded a corner, she radioed Ohgi and Minami, "Ohgi, accelerate your frames out ahead of me and eject before you pass."  
"But Kallen..."  
"We can't win against this firepower and our rippers are being wiped out. At least with this I can catch it off guard." The complied, she took note of their ejection as they rolled before her and she zoomed off. She fired a harpoon into the wall she hid behind and continued forward. 'Suzaku relies on his advanced tech and doesn't consider lesser models able to pull off an attack'. As the cable flexed, she was plled into an arc and fired off round after round in hopes of nailing the Lancel.

"Kururugi, those paladins are a ruse, she behind you" holmes shouted into his radio. Suzaku turnde just in time to be blinded by an explosive going off right before him. 'The pilot must have run out of rounds.' Then he heard a harpoon lodge itself in the main body. 'I've been tethered!'

Kallen had fired off a harpoon and lodged itself in the main unit. She released the first harpoon and rushed forward, pulling the Lancel along behind her. But that became a flaw, as the weight of the Lancel ripped the harpoon launcher out of its placement on the rippers main torso. The frame was tossed forward and tumbled into a heap. With a bit of adjustment, she righted herself upright. But the Lancel wasn't done

As the Lancel took its shot, the round bombarded the red ripper tearing out its left track and causing it to spiral out of control. Kallen pulled and adjusted the pistons and valves to maintain stability, but the carbonite tank was reading critical. It was now or never, yet another ripper frame was lost to the Britannian's, she had to eject. But with a final twist of the gears, she spiralled the ripper towards the group of yakuza cornering the KoR. Giving a frustrated grunt, she pulled out and tucked & rolled away. "Damn you Suzaku, this will be the last time I end up like this. I swear it."

"Suzaku, can you make the shot, the pilot is out in the open." Holmes voice rang in his ear, but he didn't fire. It was Kallen, the one person he swore not to kill this night. 'You and Zero saved my life Kallen. Consider that debt repaid.'  
"Sorry Sir Holmes, I have been damaged and must withdraw." He got the go ahead from Lloyd, but cast a look back at the hall of mirrors where Kallen was headed. 'Even if Zero may be a murderer, Kallen knows Nunnally, she will save her. I guess I must have faith in her tonight. PLease Kallen, just this once, prove me wrong about Zero.' He relented and drove back to meet up with Lloyd and Cecile.

Kallen ran from the burning wreck towards the Hall of Mirrors where Zero had entered and Sayoko had followed. 'If they were lucky, Sayoko will find Nunnally before Zero. He needs to get back out here and take command!'. She ran to the back door entrance, kicked it in and jogged to the storage area, where she came upon a familiar sight.

* * *

 **Ten minutes earlier, with Zero and Sayoko, Hall of Mirrors.**

"Damn these Ronin scum, they have ruined everything. Get the girl and move out, we need a new base of operations." The last remaining head and his lieutenant of the Yakuza in Tokyo was running to an auto with a suitcase filled with as much banknotes as possible. No sooner had he said this, than the sound of someone landing on the roof of their car. The stopped and saw a body draped across the roof with another person dressed in concealing black standing above. "Oh…OH KAMI…a Kunochi!"  
"This is the end of your reign, oyuban." She swung a katanna through their heads. What remained slumped to the ground, unmoving and bleeding stumps. Another soon followed them through the door carrying a paltry hand gun. He had barely a moment to recoil at the sight of the bodies when a kunai lodged itself in his neck. Sayoko materialised out of the shadows and ran to find her mistress indoors.

While inside, she ran to the storage room where all the thugs were hiding. Great relief overcame her as, when she flung open the doors, Kozuki was there to tend to the child, who was distressed and panicing having just woken up. It was when she caught a scent of a familiar enemy did she pull back. 'If my Lord does not wish for Nunnally to know of my involvement, then I must realise it is for her benefit.

Lelouch was searching the interior of the hall of mirrors from where the Yakuza had been hidden. 'Cornelia must be having a definite effect on the scum of Tokyo if she is forcing the once noble houses into hiding in carnival attractions.' Explosions were heard outside, much to Lelouch's irritation. He had only hope that Ohgi would take initiative and remove themselves from the fight. 'They're earlier than I had anticipated, they must have someone who can predict my moves. Cornelia, for all your experience, you lack the strategic values me and Schneizel held so highly. That has always been your disadvantage in our chess matches. That leaves another who's hands are prodding where they shouldn't. Maybe Suzaku can give a me some information.' He knew that Nunnally had to be here somewhere. Then he heard a rustle, like cloak unfurling in the wind. He reeled on this being, gun in hand, and saw this mans silhouette. "Reveal yourself to me, monster, and I shall be lenient in my justice". He could see not a soul anywhere, at one moment, his shadow seemed so far away, the next it felt as though it curled up next to him in comfort, a chilling sensation. Yet the mirrors reflected nothing back to him.

"Ohohoho, and what justice it is! Such carnage and blood, I have enjoyed these past two days."  
"Do you think this is simply a game for me, something for your amusement. I tell you this, it ends when I have you in check, your soldiers are eradicated, Britannians are arriving and you have no new tricks that I haven't already seen."  
"I think not…my Prince!" He didn't let his words affect him, but it was hard not to recoil at this revelation a little. That being said, he remained steady in his aim, before lowering his gun in acquiescence.  
"Tell me, what purpose does Nunnally serve you when you know all this?"  
"Come with me." The figure stepped forward into the light so that Lelouch could see him somewhat better. There he knew why he could not see him in a house of mirrors, he had no reflection to cast, each mirror was devoid of any life. This man grasped him on both shoulders and surrounded the pair in red tendrils that seemed to lift them into the air. They evaporated and passed through the ceiling up to the roof where no one could bother them.  
"Why here? Why Clovisland of all places?"  
"Freedom to do whatever you choose. It's peaceful for me to listen to the sounds of death, I am glad you brought your soldiers with you. Though I must admit, I had hoped to see what you could do on your own with this power. You have more patience and resolve to remain anonymous than most nosferatu I have known."  
"What is your name, monster?"  
"Monster, not I. I am merely a humble servant of his majesty and one you should take heed not become your enemy."  
"A name…now!"  
"I have a message for you." He lunged forward and grasped Zero by the neck, held him aloft so his toes dragged the ground. And in the luminescent glow of the fairground lights, he could finally see what this thing was that captured his sister, sent so many pawns to their deaths and now threatened his life. Altough bound in similar garb that he found CC in, black leather restraint suit found on most asylum inductees, but over it he wore a coat of deepest maroon, complete with a hat of similar colour, but his eyes, they shone a deeper red than he could have ever considered. For the first time in seven years, he felt genuine fear, so intense he gripped at his wrist tightly in reflex. "I am known by only one name now…Alucard. And you dear Prince, have become a hinderence to his majesty. Should you raise your fists against him again…well, you remember what happened seven years ago, don't you?"  
"So you know me…you've known all this time, why did you only kidnap my sister now, why only bring me out here to warn me…unless you act on your own accord…that's it, you're trying to break free while my father has you imprisoned." Alucard grimaced and retracted his hand. He fell back deeper into the shadows and whispered out before he left.  
"Think on this warning, my Prince, and consider it well." No sooner had he said this, then CC burst up to the roof with Sayoko following swiftly behind ready with a blade in each hand. Alucard regarded them briefly, his eyes seeming to glow when they landed on CC, who in turn recoiled from his gaze. Since meeting her, he had never thought to see CC so petrified before. "Look to her my Prince, and see the pain she hadth brought this very night." With that final cryptic remark, he disappeared without a trace. Upon reflecting his final remark, he cast a critical gaze over CC, who bowed her head in shame and Lelouch knew immediately why. She had set this all in motion!

* * *

Kallen had forgotten about her, she realised when she saw her in this room. Kallen took hold of her hand and guided it to her face. "Nunnally, do you remember my voice? Do you know who I am?" The child pondered for a moment, realised, and threw herself into a hug much like any other child would have done. Kallen picked her up bridal style and carried her to a chair speaking with her along the way.

He had calculated she would be moved around this time and therefore be at the back where he came in from, ready for transport. At the very least, she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire, even if a few men's lives were cost. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kallen sneak away from them all with a little bundle in her arms. 'She's the only one who would recognize her, I must stop her from leaving.' He chased after her onto the docks and called out her name. She stood shock still and slowly turned to face him. In her arms lay Nunnally, untarnished, uncovered with blood. He couldn't remove that image of her, bloodied and broken, from his memory.

"Kallen, why have you taken this child from the scene of the crime?" she looked guilty at first, at betraying her leader, but became resolute and stared him in the mask.

"I will not let this child become a martyr or an expendable bargaining tool for munitions. You know of my attendance to a Britannian academy, Nunnally was kidnapped. I'm sorry Zero if I must disobey you, but I will not-"

"KALLEN! Do you think me so single-minded in my conquests? Was tonight not an example. To save this world, sacrifices are necessary." She held onto her tighter when he said that, possessively so. "But the lives of the innocent, whether Britannian or Japanese, is never one of those lines we cross." She relaxed a little bit more and looked at him with a greater degree of reverence. "To be honest, I expected to be the one to say this to you, given your history. But I suppose we know how each of us think of one another at this point. I'm disappointed for your failure to follow command and hold faith in my tactics, but proud of your unwavering commitment to justice and equality. This is a step in the right direction."

Although a faint tint came to her cheeks, she still held a stoic expression in front of him. "I wouldn't say equality per say. I owe a debt." Nunnally had not said a word out of fear for the proximity of the masked revolutionary. His voice she recognized from the radio, it sent a chill down her spine to hear it this up close.

"Greetings Nunnally. My apologies for your mistreatment at the hands of these hoodlum's. They shall be dealt with post-haste."

"Do you mean to kill those people?"

"When they have destroyed the lives of so many, a clean death shall be their reward." While it shook him internally to see her recoil at his words, the thought that she would never associate these words with Lelouch was motivation enough.

"Suzaku had said you were a radical, but I never imagined this. If you kill your own countrymen, where do you draw the line?" 'I never taught her that diplomacy before, or any diplomacy. She's been spending too much time with Suzaku.' The distant sound of whistles could be heard as the royal constabulary was marching towards their position, signalling time for them to move.

"My dear Nunnally, we must part ways here. My subordinates will see you home safe and sound, have no fear of us Ms Lamperouge, we do not harm the innocent. We follow a very similar path, though I took the one more…tumultuous. My agents will escort you on your way back. Goodnight." He turned with a flip of his cape and strode off towards the warehouse to clear away the assembled men and women. Kallen carried Nunnally through the darkness and made it to the back streets where a truck they had acquired a week earlier was hidden, being driven by Sayoko who shushed Kallen as to not reveal her identity to Nunnally. She hid her armour beneath a large coat and wore a paddy's cap over her eyes to conceal her identity. As she rode to the Academy, Nunnally perked up at the closeness of Kallen and the low rumble of the engine. "Kallen, are you a rebel?"  
"No Nunnally, just a freedom revolutionary."  
"I don't think that term exists."  
"Well, we'll make sure it does, because that's what we are. Please, believe me." She gave no indication if she did or did not, but held onto her, like a safety blanket, all the same.  
"Kallen?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you tell Zero my name or that you were looking for me?"  
"Huh…no, no I didn't."  
"Then how did he know my full name." her eyes widened slightly at that. 'How did he know that? Is it his mole in the police or some informer? That must be it…surely it is.'

* * *

 **SC Building** :

As Kallen reached the Council building, Nunnally still piggybacking on her shoulders, she couldn't help but feel a sense of exhaustion sweep over her. It had been non-stop running, fighting and sneaking. Honestly, after nearly seven years of combat and rebelling, it came as a surprise that she could be tired from doing such basic activities in a rebellion. 'In hindsight, I suppose we never truly helped anyone. True, we tried saving as many people as possible, but in the end, so many were being caught up in the cross fire…now we're killing our own people, like the samurai of old.' Such a burden weighed heavily upon her shoulders. And that burden just so happened to start moving again having fallen asleep on the way here.

"Kallen, are we nearly there? You must be tiring from carrying me all this way." She whispered, almost like they were sneaking around like in a game. Kallen smiled in good humour. 'Of course, She gets kidnapped and then asks me if I'm ok.'  
"I'll carry you for as long as necessary, we're only a little bit away now. Just rest easy and you will see your brother soon." She whispered back, but grimaced at her words. 'How to explain myself? Do I say I found on the side of the street or report the police found her? No, Lelouch wanted to stop the police from getting involved, maybe if Sayoko is there, but…what about…Suzaku? Lelouch trusts him, maybe I can convince Suzaku to take credit finding her.'  
"Kallen, are you ok? You seem very scared." Deciding to bite the bullet, Kallen set her down on the steps to the Student Council hall.  
"Nunna, I need you to do something for me, something that is very hard. I need you to tell your brother, tell Lelouch that Suzaku saved you."  
"Oh Kallen, you mustn't ask that of me. To lie to big brother. I'm sure he will understand, I know that I do, truly." Kind words, well intentioned though they might be, were naïve and short-sighted. Lelouch would never understand. Out of his mind with grief for his missing sister, he wouldn't let her near the Student council again to protect Nunnally.  
"This is for your protection, both of yours. If I can keep you safe for as long as I can, there needs to be this one secret." She sounded so desperate to her own ears, but they were running out of time.  
It seemed that Nunnally would not accept, but, very reluctantly, she held her hand out with her little pinkie held out. "Suzaku told me about this one when I met him." Kallen knew immediately what this promise meant. She recalled her brother doing something similar when they were younger and were secretly celebrating their mother's birthday. They wrapped their pinkies around each other's, then Kallen softly sang;  
"Cross your heart,  
hope to die,  
eat a thousand needles if I die,  
pinkie promise song."  
Nunnally smiled in recognition, having heard it so many times when she and Lelouch made a promise to one another. She gently took Kallens hands in her own and caressed them as though they were her mother's own, before she pulled away and slumped in exhaustion of the past few days. Kallen resisted tearing up at the sight, knowing the nightmares that would sure plague her. She passed her gently to Sayoko, who had hung back and witnessed the exchange, and slipped away home. Sayoko gave her a cursory glance of appreciation and curiosity, laughing to herself about a little scenario that played out in her mind, before making their way into the clubhouse. As she laid Nunnally to sleep, she could hear shouting from beneath the hiding space beneath the house. 'It seems the master and miss CC has returned.'

* * *

 **Hidden passage, Clubhouse, Ashford Academy**

Lelouch paced angrily around the room while CC sat cross legged atop the worktop he had until recently used to search a corpse. There was venom in his eyes as he spoke; "You knew that Nunnally means everything, my goals and her dreams are intertwined. So too is our lives, whatever happens to her would end me."  
"And you needed to see the world objectively. Like everyone else, you labour under a pitiful delusion that we are normal, that everything is normal. Is this how it should be?"  
"What are you talking about, I see the world as it truly is, divided by injustice and intolerance. That is why I lead it to a better place, where everyone is equal, where everyone is partial to justice."  
"You are just as blind. There is no divide, it is just a mask worn to hide our desires. There is no divide, because everyone is capable of great evil."  
"So they labour under the delusion of this divide, under the façade of what is order. Yes, I see it now. Chaos is what reigns, yet we chose not to see it. For order to come, chaos must be present. I will bring them that chaos, and from the ashes shall spring a new world of order and equality."  
"You have truly learned much from your trouncing at the hands of Cornelia."  
"Must you bring that up."  
"Yes, there is only so much room for such an ego. You needed to see. You needed to know."  
"The corruption we will face. Even if Japan is saved, criminal elements will cause it to come crashing down. Why, why do you care?"  
She whipped her head around to face him and glared so harshly. She brought her hand up and, using three fingers, stroked them across her back, hers arm and her chest. "Nunnally bares those scars now, so that no other will ever bear them again." Even as the Ronin's helped those poor children, each face was replaced with Nunnally's. Sickening him to the core when he could see Nunnally weeping openly into the arms of Kallen all the while she hurt to even move. And that was how he saw this world. Every commander was Clovis, every soldier was Suaku and every child was Nunnally.

* * *

 **Kaguya offices:**

It had taken them a days' worth of travel, but the duo had finally arrived in the Tokyo settlement. It would be here that they will deal with the Kyoto group. One had a large grey beard that came to his stomach and wore large rimmed glasses that encompassed his whole eyes. The others hair came down to the lower back and the fringe obscuring most of her face. The both wore large brown cloaks that covered their entire bodies. And both were large and bulky beneath their clothing concealing what was hidden. The two figures entered the building, still cloaked and donning a large hat on each head. They were led through the cold foyer and to the second floor where another pair was waiting outside the offices. Inside, two old friends were meeting.

"So you have heard the news."  
"All of Colony 11 has heard the news Kaguya, now it will only be a matter of time before our own life is taken. Be it from Cornelia or Zero."  
"But why would Zero incense the Houses. Surely he knows of our importance to the Japanese people. Removing us does him no benefit."  
"Unless he plans a coup or perhaps even a complete revolution of our customs."  
"At the very least, the removal of some of the more…archaic traditions."  
"You must be quite displeased, I'm sure. But Japan will not accept another monarch so soon after the last."  
"Nor will they accept an elitist collective of old men who do not realise they are now irrelevant." She finished with a smile, while Kirihara only tightened the grip on his cane so much that it began to creak with strain. A knock was heard at the door and Kaguya's aide poked her head in. "My lady, you have guests that need attending to." She disappeared back to allow the two patrons entrance. "I'm afraid this conversation will have to resume at a later date. Please…have a nice day." That smile returned and Kirihara rose with a groan before leaving. "Good health…princess." When he left, she turned her attention to the two new attendee's. "Now then, how can I help you?"  
"We bring urgent news from Kyoto."  
"And that is."  
The silent companion next to the speaker unveiled three kunai and swung them at her. She ducked beneath her desk and hid. Their cloaks removed, they wore instead dark grey swards wrapped tightly around their bodies and masks that concealed their faces. "Before I die, let me know the name of my killer and the two he sent in his place." The proclamation came from underneath the desk.

They didn't reply, only whipping off their large cloaks and diving over the desk while the other kicked it backwards to reveal Kaguya crouched while holding a short double-barrelled shotgun. She tried to fire at one, but he jumped out of the way and the blast instead struck the wall. One held a kunai to her eye, the other a short blade kitana to her neck. "We preserve our duty and loyalty from our first breaths to our enemies last." Just as they were to deliver the killing blow, the door was kicked in and the two others came in with swords drawn. Unlike their combatants, they were still clothed in their bulky cloaks and large hats.

The two lunged at one another. While the woman and the silent ninja struck with heavy blows, the male and the talkative ninja paced around one another. The latter lunged, but the other just glided to the side with ease, each swipe with the kunai were missing their mark and the ninja panted with exertion. "Fight like a man!"  
"I'd rather fight properly." Came a cocksure reply. Realising their mission had failed, he whipped out a smoke grenade, attempting to heave it at the ground. Instead his hand was sliced off at the wrist and the small grenade was crushed in the hands grip. He howled in pain and retreated, but his attacker pressed. Using the hilt of the Kitana and is sheath, he directed a blow of the hilt to daze his enemy. On the ground, the swordsman kicked him in the face.

The female swordsman was having considerable difficulty landing a blow, as the ninja kept jumping over each swipe and bounced off any surface to gain leverage. When he was sure to get the drop on his enemy, he flipped over her head and attempted to slice her back. Instead he was met with a blade piercing through the bulky cloak and stabbing him in the stomach. He crumbled to the ground in pain and lowered his head in disgrace. As the swordswoman raised her blade to execute him, its swipe was blocked by her ally's steel.  
"Chiba, practice restraint." She stepped back and sheathed her sword, all while bowing. The swordsman turned his attention back to Kaguya, who was seated back in her chair and stared at the fighters with an odd sense of fascination. "I must confess Lady kaguya, I did not feel comfortable wearing these ridiculous disguises. But it seems your intuition was correct." He removed the beard and glasses, shrugged off the cloak and hung up the large hat. The young captain sat before Kaguya who smiled with concealed glee at seeing the miracle worker dressed in such a ridiculous façade. His companion too undressed the garments, revealing the youthful, short haired beauty that was Nagisa Chiba, who took the liberty of shutting the doors and keeping guard. "Now then, you wished to speak privately."

"Yes Captain Urabe, you see, with Cornelia's recent attacks on our establishments, we could very well be seeing the end of all rebel factions in a matter of months. Cornelia knew where to strike that would garner the best results for quenching all further rebellions, the funding behind it. Now instead of individual attacks…"  
"She can singlehandedly retake Japan in one stroke of the sword."  
"As well as seizing our fortunes to assist with their ailing country. I have heard rumour that taxation must increase even among the Britannian's."  
"Spare me the politics, they do little to interest me. What would you have me do?"  
"With little to no funding, the Knights of Ronin have not only commenced three major attacks on Britannian troops, but is also securing our future against corruption. I would like to direct a majority of the Six Houses funds towards Zero and his Ronin Knights."  
Chiba chose this moment to speak up, "But that would cripple the JLF. Surely this motely band of rebels can do little more than light skirmishes against Britannia unlike the well-oiled machine of the Japan Liberation Front." But Kaguya cut her off with the wave of her hand.  
"In the past almost two months, the KoR has performed seven raids on Police constabulary headquarters, twelve raids on arms routes along the border of the settlement, three direct assault operations against the Britannian military led by General Cornelia and has raided five opium dens and cartels. I could go on, but it would be faster to name out everything the JLF has done in that time."  
"So you suggest we all join forces with Zero for the time being."  
"I want to spread word, we are in our last legs of rebellion. Soon, the hope for Japan will be lost unless able men come to our cause. In two months, I want enough able-bodied men and women to be trained to defend Mount Fuji. We only need to hold our nerve and wait for the right time."  
"Chiba, we must gather Asahina and Senba, and notify Todoh. We shall gather as many men as possible. If he's the man I think him to be, then he will rush to our aid regardless. It must be a show of good faith, Japans future hangs in the balance." She bowed in response and started to leave while donning her disguise. Urabe was about to join her, but Kaguya spoke up.  
"The man you think he is captain, do you know who he might be?" she asked, barely containing her excitement at finding out.  
"Better, I know what he is. If he is as altruistic as I know him to be, I can estimate his next location, the carbonite refinery near Okinawa."  
'Then if that is truly the case' Kaguya thought to herself, 'Zero may be in need of some better equipment. I wonder if Miss Rackshata has perfected the ripper yet.'

* * *

 **SU Building**

A celebration was in full swing involving the small band of council members who knew of Nunna's disappearance. There was much eating and drinking and cooing over Nunnally's safe return. Milly was taking charge. "And who would have thought anyone could take so poor and sweet, an innocent little child. My word, Shirley was in a fit over it the entire time." Shirley for her part, was gracious enough to assure Nunnally they would remain even more closely knit than before. "We will not let another man take you, so long as we are on these grounds Nunna."  
"Yeah" butted in Rivalz, "That's why we are going to stay here forever." Nina chose this moment to pipe up, "Yeah, especially with your marks, that won't be a problem." she was too ingrained in her readings and notes to pay particular attention until now.  
"Hey, no need to be so picky."  
"I'm just glad that Sayoko and Suzaku were there to save her, a toast, to our honourable Japanese allies in this most taxing time." Milly raised a glass up high.  
"Literally in this case, the taxes have gone up overnight. All thanks to the Knights of Ronin." Rivalz put in. Kallen took note of what he said and decided to make her retreat, but Suzaku followed closely behind. When he reached the foyer, he saw Kallen standing there, as though she expected him. 'I guess she didn't want to cause a scene.' He pondered.

"So Suzaku, shall you do your duty? I mean I'd hate to go and I doubt Earl Stadtfeld would be too much happier for convicting her daughter. But, that choice is out of my hands." She gestured Suzaku towards her wrists, ready to be bound, yet the poor soldier was shocked still, unwilling to move. Kallen looked incensed at her identity being discovered and was ready to bolt at a moments notice. 'Manipulation, lies and abuses of power. These can help you Suzaku, this situation is the perfect test. Will you use them, just as he had, to maintain some semblance of order?'  
"No."  
"No?" she was surprised to hear the, from what she learned from their interactions, usually anal Suzaku who suck by the rules. 'Manipulating the system in light ways. He's learning.'  
"I'm off duty, so I guess…I have no jurisdiction on school grounds right now. Have a good day Miss Stadtfeld. But." He strode up to her and glared at her dead in the eye, "Do not think about involving Lelouch in your schemes. This rebellion is wrong and I will not see either of them be warped or manipulated." She nodded, still too angered to be scared by him and left.  
"You proved me right and wrong last night, not all rebels are so bad and co-operation can work, even in little ways."  
"And you proved to Me Suzaku, sometimes lies are necessary." She called back at him, failing to notice his frown. 'You have no idea Kallen, you have no idea.'  
She didn't make it too far before she heard someone say her name.

"Kallen" Lelouch called out. He jogged after her and met up. "I never did get to say thank you properly…or to even say sorry." He looked abashed and hung his head in shame. So, she decided to relent at least a little. 'If it's about two days ago, but I suppose, considering…'  
"I'm surprised. Getting an apology out of the infamous Lelouch seems like a small victory around here. But please, continue."  
"I acted rashly and out of spite. What happened to Nunnally was not your fault. May we sit?" he led her to a bench outside of the clubhouse and the two sat each other on opposite sides. For a few tense seconds, Kallen fidgeted while Lelouch said nothing and sat back thinking. "Apparently, Nunnally was found by Sayoko, the man who took her was a desperate drunkard who held no true power to affect us. I had thought we might be exploited by him, yet I was…"  
"Paranoid, I'd say."  
"I'd say cautious, but if you say so."  
"I do say so, this is the most we have spoken in nearly a week. Sometimes I feel you're hiding something, not just from me, but your friends as well."  
"Are we not friends, I thought our conversation was going so well."  
"Quite the contrary, you still haven't answered my question."  
"How about you tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine?"  
"Don't answer my question with another question!"  
"That's all your getting from me today Kallen, but that's more than most usually get from me."  
"I feel so fulfilled, how about a medal?"  
"I don't think so, we're not exactly in the military are we?" he cast a cursory glance at her, she didn't even flinch. 'Good girl Kallen, this is how you play the game. By playing others at it'. "You seem tired Kallen, maybe you should rest at home, maybe greet your family as though you might never see them again. After Nunnally, I never know when something like this will happen again." She rose and left, striding away with a confidence he knew most sickly women wouldn't have. What he didn't know was, he had gotten to her a little bit.

He was soon joined by Suzaku.  
"Not going back in?"  
"Nunnally has more friends than her own brother, some even act her age rather than their own."  
"I suppose."  
"Suzaku…thank you, for helping to find her and keeping this as low key as possible. I really couldn't have done this without you."  
"Well, I had to tell some people. Four at the most, but I wouldn't have been able to find and protect her & Sayoko were it not for my colleague."  
'A colleague, could this be the man who checked my move. Possible, not even Suzaku could predict my movements. But this only begs the question…'  
"Who is this colleague of yours Suzaku?"  
"…A consulting detective."

* * *

 **Stadtfeld Estate**

As Kallen returned to her home, she expected to find that woman who used to be her mother sweeping shards of chandelier glass from the dining room, yet she was nowhere in sight. Lelouch's parting words had lit a fire beneath her to rush home. An adrenaline rush where she felt like she could do anything. That was why, when she saw Nunnally so easily forgive her brother for not protecting her, having such confidence in his ability to save her, how could she not think to Naoto. 'What would you say Naoto? Would you be so willing to forgive her? I just...I just want her to be gone.' She doubted even her own thoughts.

She ran up to the hovel that was her bedroom, certain that she was asleep in her usual dazed state like she always was. That was how often she found her in the mornings, drooling and lucid, devoid of any motivation. It fell to Kallen most times to wake her and she was always greeted with that sight. It was tempting some mornings to willingly let her lie there and see her be fired, but she knew deep down, she could never accept it if she was personally responsible and chose to let her wallow in sorrow until she willingly surrendered.

But as it was, her room was devoid of life. Only the cruel chicken scratch that were death threats written in britannish and japanese alike were there. It was the size of a closet, even her own had larger space than her own mother, and contained only a dank bed with tattered sheets and a dresser that looked rummaged through.  
"She's gone finally." that shrill voice rang up behind her, Lady Stadtfeld looked down disinterestedly at the scene, "Finally abandoned all hope and all luxury afforded to her." Then a tight hand grasped Kallens shoulder, "I suppose this means we will be spending more time together" she hissed.

Kallen tore herself away from her grasp and rounded on her. "Move your gaijin derriere out of this place right now, or so help me God, I will roast you on a spit." It had the desired effect as te stick thin woman sped away, carrying what ruffles in her dress she could manage. She crawled into the cramped space and rumaged through the sheets looking for any evidence as to where she might have gone. 'Just like how Zero did the prior night.' When she opened up the dresser, a grim sight was found. A spindly needle covered lightly in blood and dripping with white fluid was nestled in a bundle of broadsheet. 'Oh mother...is this how far you've fallen? Cocaine as your escapism. Did...did I do this to you?'

It shook her, to know just how alone she was in this cramped space, her brother was gone and now her mother abandoned her, just like her father. That night, she laid down in the tattered sheets and snuggled close up into her scent. Just like how she used to with mothers kimono. 'Mom...please come back.'

* * *

 **Knights of Ronin mobile HQ, at the edge of Tokyo, Early morning**

They all took up the weapons that they had forged, their weapons, from this day until their last. Tamaki held his former service pistol, once owned in the line of duty with the police constabulary. Inoue with her dagger, taken from the false liberators soldier whom she felled with. Minami with his rifle, the first rifle taken from Britannian ambushes and gleaming with underuse, hopefully he would never have to use it. Ohgi with his newly bestowed German Mauser, imported specially along the black market and gifted to him by Zero as a reward for their alliance. Kallen with her own Katana, gifted in blood from Naoto Kozuki, their founder, a sacred family heirloom gifted through the years until it found her hands. As Lelouch stood before them on the pedestal of their headquarters, he raised his hands to signal to oath they would promise. The oath of Bushido.

"By my honour, by my pride, we stand together, aside, aside.

In the name of justice, no wrong shall be spared, no evil unpunished, no good unrewarded.

By my loyalty, strong as iron, hold it true, a promise to myself and a promise to you.

We hold these truths above all else; Rectitude. Courage. Benevolence. Politeness. Veracity. Honor. Loyalty. We swear it upon the blood of our ancestors and the dignity of Japan."

They quietened down and awaited his call to arms. He said nothing. Did nothing. His hand grasped his wrist tightly. Until finally, he raised both hands to his sides and proclaimed.

"ARISE, KNIGHTS OF RONIN!"

* * *

 **And so here it is. Finally, after all this time, you have your next update. And it only took...THREE MONTHS, JAYSUS! Sorry about that, I had the worst writers block ever. But now I know my structure and my use of foreshadowing.  
Did anyone guess who the vampire was before this chapter, congratulations, you get a cookie. (Raisin and oat, I'm stingy like that.)  
Hopefully I will get my next chapter out before...I don't know, before TFS puts out a new episode of DBZ abridged. So plenty of time then!  
Please R&R.**


	11. Refrain Arc: Part 1

Kallen awoke among the cold shambles that was her mother's room. She hadn't come home at all, all the worse for such. Her eyes strained red from tears, tears she didn't know why she shed. It perturbed her that someone so weak and so absent would make her feel so depressed. 'She is my mother. Is it not obvious why it hurts so much?' She shook the thought away. 'What she is now, what's left, is not my mother.'

She steeled herself for what the day would bring her, marching out of the room to her own. But she came to a stop at the entryway. Seated on her bed was Lady Diane Stadtfeld seated on her bed. 'Great, now I must burn my sheets.'

She continued in, not bothering to give her an inch, but Lady Stadtfeld instead huffed and stood. "I doubt you realise how bad it looks when you come home late at night wearing such clothing. But now this, sleeping in such gruelling conditions! There is no fighting one's blood." Kallen continued to ignore her until this point, "If there is no reason for you to be here, then scuttle. Or I will make sure you stay in that bed for the rest of your miserable existence." propositioned so that Diane Stadtfeld inched away from Kallen to preserve her life. She relented from any further accusations and relented. "If you must know, your father has returned from the Homeland. He wished to see you, but waited until this morning." Kallen had disappeared before her sights and down the stairwell. She barged though the study where there she saw him. Red hair and all five foot eight of him seated in a grand armchair that dwarfed his signature short stature. He was casting cursory glances over the morning newspaper when Kallen arrived. He greeted her with a million watt smile and gave her a gentle hug. "My daughter, it has been much too long. How have your studies been going? Well I should hope." She retreated and recalled why he had been so far from her mind as of recent, 'As aloof as he ever was.'

"Yes, actually, top of my class. I suppose you must be sick with worry about the situation here in…Colony 11." 'Stick with it for now.'

"Yes, but do not worry, I have returned to ensure that the environment will be much…safer for my family."

He was always so scatter-brained when it came to domestic life, until he met Hitomi of course. They spent the rest of the morning chatting until her father brought up a sensitive issue for that time of day. "Kallen, where is your mo….erm, your maid, Hitomi?" he stumbled and shifted at his mistake, but Kallen was downcast at the thought. She whispered out a disappointed, "She's gone."

"Lord Guilford, what is your report for this weeks…incidents." she chuckled. Guilford stood to address the table.

"It is as you predicted, Your Highness, the rebels have been targeting our motorcades. Attempting to reduce the strain placed on the local eleven populace. Our reports say, one in three assaults were successful. The first one, the other two a loss of ten foot soldiers, a paladin and close to twenty armaments."

"These insurgents are running out of resources and time."

Euphemia chose this time to input her queries. "In the meantime, we must maintain our hold in the matters of Law. What news do you have of the cocaine racket and their smuggling operation?".

Lord Edison hose this moment to speak, "Your Highness, may I ask how you came to know of this racket?"

"Lord Holmes and Sergeant Kururugi told me, I know. If you recall following the appearance of the Knights of Ronin, the Knight of Five and Kururugi discovered a hovel for these pirates and attempted to arrest them. Yet, they were outnumbered and forced to retreat."

"Thus allowing the market to continue." Cornelia finished for her annoyed. "While we have been able to disarm over time, they persist in outmanoeuvring us in other ways. Their name as Knights of Justice sullies our credibility. We must be sure to condemn these criminals by any means necessary. Lord Edison, your report."

"Your highness, productivity has fallen these past few months. Naval command has yet to discover their means of transport. We are being spread thin." The balding man reported, wiping a speckled handkerchief across his sweating red forehead. He had yet to finalise the Ediscreen technology and install it in Parliament square. It would be now unveiled at the glass domed symposium for all the masses to bask in the glow of the glorious Emperor. "I have been reluctant to expand to the island of Oshima. Therefore, I have contacted an old colleague from Pendragon to assist our development and industry sector. Someone more suited to a more…industrial lifestyle." This was well timed as the doors to the council chambers opened to allow entrance of new arrivals

Two soldiers flanked him on either side as honour guard, saluted and marched out the way they came. This man stood a slim, slouched stature, his hands braced behind his back to hide his nervous fidgeting. He wasn't particularly tall nor broad of shoulder. By all rights he seemed a weak bodied individual, but those weak shoulders had a good head upon them. He dressed in red waistcoat and corduroy breeches, with a dark maroon long coat fit tightly around his narrow chest. His most prominent features were his lightest green eyes and trimmed red hair tucked around his ear. The announcer came forward,

"Presenting the Earl James Stadtfeld."

Lord Edison stood to greet him and let him sit at his right-hand side. Cornelia cocked an eyebrow at their familiarity. "Earl Stadtfeld served as an emissary for Britannia before the Pacific war. I recommend his placement as head of resource management. On honorary Britannians and the Kyoto ditrict, to aid in our management of Industrial elements. Do you grant this request, your highness?"

"I do. Greetings Lord Stadtfeld, your reputation precedes you. I had known of your management of paladin production here in Britannia. That is good, we've been in need of a proper linguist when dealing with the elevens."

James hid his grimace well, not giving away his sympathies, and agreed to his newly appointed position. "I thank you your majesty, when I was recommended to return to Colony 11, I had thought it a great honour."

"Recommended? Under whose authority?"

"Why…Prince Schneizel and the Knight of Five."

Cornelia frowned at this new information. 'So you seek to extend your influence even here big brother. Even so, Euphie will not be pulled into any of your mind games you may be playing here.'

"Yes you see, he feels that the work force is being underutilised and is might bit, unenthusiastic. That's why I'm here. Nothing to light a fire under their feet like a new quota to meet. I estimate at least thirty new Paladin frames per month given the proper resources."

"And where do you hope to obtain the acceptable funds for these developments, with our economy stretched thin as is?"

"Why, the eleven populaces. A cut in the working staff and reduced pay will redirect the proper funds necessary. Their employment will be dependent on sacrifice each individual will make. Those who survive the workload will have earned the title Honorary Britannian's."

While Cornelia contemplated such an advantage, Euphemia boiled where she sat. It began to bubble over, her face pink in anger, she stood up so abruptly, her chair was flung to the ground. The assembly cast shocked glances her way, but Cornelia shot her a disapproving glare. "My apologies, but it seems I have lost my appetite for politics today. Excuse me Sister." She stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

Outside, she inhaling soothing breaths. She looked for something to calm her and settled on Suzaku. He was crawling on all fours and peaking beneath couches, like he lost something. 'In this case, his dignity' Euphy giggled.

Suzaku was whistling and waving a piece of string around underneath a large cabinet. He heard someone come up behind him and gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks for helping me Ms Cecile, I'm sure we'll find him no time."

"Would that be Earl Asplund you are looking for underneath that chiffonier?" came a light reply that Suzaku recognised. He raised up in shock and walloped his head off the base. Rubbing his head, he stood up, wincing in pain. "Euphy, erm-I mean, Princess Euphemia!"

"Oh you started out so well, I keep telling you to call me Euphy. Oh, is your head hurt."

"Nothing I'm not used to at this point." He grimaced regardless and held his head in his hands. Cecile came running up. She was holding a feather duster in one hand and a bowl of some sort of concoction in the other. She dropped both when she saw Euphemia, but ran to Suzaku when she saw him cradling his head.

"How is it I seem to be healing you more and more every time we seem to meet Mr Kururugi?" Cecile tittered, cradling his head, shifting it this way and that while checking on his injury.

"So tell me Suzaku, what on earth were you looking for underneath the furniture?"

"A cat has wandered past security and General Darlton has assigned me to locate and apprehend it."

"Does he suspect the cat to be a rebel?"

"He might as well, considering the cat somehow fell from a balcony above his own and right into his morning cup of tea." At this, both were struggling to muffle their laughter. Euphy failed and let out a boisterous laugh. It brought a smile to his face seeing her so happy. Especially after the week with the Saitama incident and her later kidnapping. Of course, he knew better than to ask straight out the problem. Lelouch and Nunnally never burdened their troubles with him, what they considered courtesy. Euphy was the same.

The meeting continued to drag out for over an hour until Cornelia dismissed them all. She and Euphemia walked back to the main chamber. "Euphy, within meetings we address our subordinates by their rank and title, not by their names."

"Apologies Vice-, erm, Cornelia. Sister, do you not think the Knights are helpful in this matter. By collaborating, we may be able to stamp out this market…"

"And legitimise the Ronin Knights? Never. Still they did save you. I will give them free reign in the underworld to stamp it out, but only since it will ware away at their resources. I will be leaving soon, so I will be leaving Darlton here with you to take command."

"Don't let those ministers walk over you, you are a Princess of Britannia and my sister, have faith in your own blood. I will deal with the Ottoman insurgents in North Africa, you must take care of the Eleven insurgents. How they manage to expand their lost territory is beyond me."

"Viceroy, must we be so hostile towards the elevens. They are honourary Britannians after all, by rights they are citizens under the Empire."

"And how do you propose such an idea?"

"Considering the charges under the law of our court and are payed our currency into what miserly wages they receive."

"Britannia holds a firm authority over the colony inhabitants. We exhibit the rights our superiority grants us. Earl Stadtfeld is right, whomever can withstand such hardship as they are given in life, they are indeed strong." Cornelia turned her back to Euphemia and made to her own office, followed by her personal maid Villeta Nu. She sulked at Cornelia having the last word and made her way back to her personal office, windows now barred with iron.

"She's always so dominating, but…I suppose that's her way of protecting me. I suppose that's why she's the one to deal with the JLF. No, I must be ready for this, I must go to Narita with her, whether she likes it or not. I only have a few days, and Darlton will be watching my every move. I need a way to distract him." At that moment, a large amount of yelling could be heard outside her door, until Suzaku ran in, huffing and puffing with exertion. He was bent forward, concealing a wobbling mass in his hands. Standing up straight to reveal in his hands a small grey cat with patches of black all over him. "Wait, Princess Euphemia, this is your office…I mean, I, I" he was cut off. Darlton came storming in with a sword drawn and looking positively incensed while two of his sons came running in after, scared out of their wits about what their father would do to the poor feline. Darlton cast his gaze onto the cat in Suzaku's arms. "There is that retched feline. Corporal Kururugi, hand over that cat this instant." Alberto and Claudio were miming over his shoulder to not do so. The cat bit his hand, causing him to drop it and letting him cower behind a bemused Euphemia.

"Why Corporal Kururugi, you have found my cat, I am most pleased."

"Erm, Princess Euphemia you are confused, this cat spoiled my morning tea, urinated on Alberts desk and distracted Claudio from his ripper exercises, it must face punishment" he wielded his sword menacingly, while Claudio and Albert blushed at the revelations.

"Apologies, by her commanded, the cat now belongs to Princess Euphemia." Darlton groused at being denied his vengence and left, muttering under his breath how lucky the cat didn't lose one of its lives. The two sons gave him thumbs up in thanks. "He never got along with cats, not since that Lion in North Africa, his face did not look pretty during that!"  
"Or after!"  
"Quiet Claudio, not in front of the Eleven." The two departed, leaving an amused Suzaku and Euphemia, who now knowing of the origins of General Darltons scars. What rotten luck his superior would want to keep a cat around from now on to remind him.

"Why Corporal Suzaku, I should thank you for this fine deed you have performed."  
"Deed your highness?"  
"Yes, you have found my lost cat. From the time we went shopping for your school supplies. I suppose this makes us even now."  
"I am always in your debt Princess…I mean, Euphie." She smiled at him, 'He finally got it right.'

Zero had taken to wearing a less ostentatious outfit when not in the public eye. In private, he stuck with a grey three piece suit and white shirt, smoking jacket and waistcoat. Usually, he was found making journal entries, detailing the next phase of attacks in the settlement and beyond. Or he was going over the reports (ranging from supplies to munitions to finances). Not a moment to be wasted. They met at most five times a week, from seven until six in the morning. Zero was at the fore leading his troops into combat or heists. This week would prove to be very different.

"With our continued presence in Colony 11, Britannia has bunkered down and have started limiting resources to the Ghetto's" Ohgi reported. His appointment to General secretary suited him well, a familiar face of the Knights of Ronin.

"And every way makes our gain. With reduced support from Britannia to starve out the population comes discontent, breeding distrust with the established government. With that well-placed antagonism, we gain their sympathy and support and provide them with resources. They provide us with intelligence and reconnaissance." Zero replied. This was turning out exactly as he had hoped. Soon the KoR would take their rightful place in both Britannian and Japanese eyes as the knights for justice.

"But with that, the people are starting to feel the effects. I mean, I know Britannia is our enemy, but we should try to ease them, somehow. Some blame us for getting a rise out of the empire and for making their lives harder."

"A double-edged sword. They are feeling the effects and we can't keep providing them with supplies. Britannia knows us know, they can exploit our one true weakness, our altruism to trap us with their motorcades. Sergeant, what have our losses been this week."

As he stood, Minami breathed out a sigh of resignation. "We report a loss of three rippers, ten men, and twenty firearms, all lost to two motorcades this week. Only one motorcade was successful, but they don't make up for our losses."

"Then we are at an impasse, it is time we begin expanding outwards. The Kyoto houses should be able to provide some new supplies and funding, we must get in contact with them." Ohgi responded, but Zero still pondered, his masked head resting on his hand. 'Our ground forces are facing scrutiny; armed battles are still beyond our reach. The parameters haven't been reached. But if we grovel to Kyoto, we run risk of becoming subservient. Unless, they have a reason to come to us.'

"I can help with that." They turned to face their new guest, being escorted by Tamaki and his two military police. He was a tall man, dressed in traditional Japanese military uniform, but his most distinctive feature was his blue hair. "Captain Urabe of the JLF. I am here to speak on behalf of Lieutenant-Colonel Todoh to Zero." Zero, in response, waved lazily over at him to sit at their table. He graciously took a seat and they continued.

"Captain Urabe, what matter has Todoh to address with us." If all had gone to plan, then the discontent between the Kyoto group should be growing. 'Leaking those papers into the public bought us the wrath of Kyoto supporters. But in their hearts, they know the truth. And if the leaked location has reached Cornelia by now, then we should be looking at an invasion of their main base in twenty days. Perfectly timed, the goal is nearing completion.'

 **Sorry for the delay, but I had extreme difficulty writing this chapter. Don't worry, two more will be out this week. Just think, I promised to get my next chapter out before a new DBZA and TeamFourStar came out with two. So again, I apologize for forcing you to wait for this story to continue.**


	12. Refrain Arc: Part 2

**Midnight, Tokyo docks**

They waited with bated breath for Zero's signal. Some were smoking a small roll up and passing it around to stave off the autumn chill. Others were wandering around, patting themselves down to get some heat.  
"If you feel cold, stamp your feet. Gets the blood flowing." Urabe was leaning against the ripper frame, spying his temporary allies. 'I have to admit, they have better organisation than I give them credit for. And so much trust for Zero to just wait on his command. If this works out tonight then…'  
Kallen peaked out of the cockpit, catching a glimpse of the elusive holy swordsman. For so long, she had fantasized about the famous warriors of the JLF and their aces. Ever since she joined Naoto on these missions. It was Todoh she was most excited to meet and Chiba the faithful student, but so far, Urabe was much more relaxing to be around.  
"So, are you the famous Ronin pilot?  
"Hrm…Er, yes. I mean…I am." Was she as flustered as she thought she sounded.

"Ah yes, I heard about some of those battles, man intelligence reports like that can come in handy…considering. But yeah, I hear you can give those Brits a run for their money, even in differently graded rippers." He glanced up at what assumed was the cockpit, but sighed, "Listen, I don't want to be rude but, could you come out? It feels impersonal to be talking with a machine and not the pilot." Realising her mistake, she exited via the rear hatch.

She sat on the back portion of the canister, awaiting the swordsman. When he emerged, he looked much younger close-up than initially thought. His hair was slicked into a turquoise cow lick, kept out of his grey eyes. He wore a well-kept samurai armour ensemble, far more refined than her own, which was more of a miss-match of black armoured plate and leather worn over a black kimono when not in the knighmare. While piloting, she wore a maroon leather coat over black overalls and knee high brown leather boots. She had much more manageability in manuvering her frame wearing this. He made no comment, but tipped his head greeting. She returned the gesture.  
"You know, if things work out, you could very well be marching alongside me and the swords combating Britannia in the near future. I've heard great things about this group and some praise for your handling, though I didn't realise the major pilot for the Ronin was…"

"A woman" she interjected, having heard enough grief from her fellow rebels and even her brother when she showed him up in battle a number of times.

"Eh, no, I was going to say young."

"Oh right, sorry, I get that all the time, it's become reflex. It would truly be an honour to fight alongside you."

"Well, when you do, you won't expect to hear the Lieutenant Colonel to call you out for that, none of us will." A flare was launched into the night sky, illuminating the target area with a hellish red glow. That loaded into their Rippers and charged forward, ramming into the warehouse. No sooner had this been done, when gunfire began to batter on the casing of the Ripper.

While Kallen took point, drawing the grunts firepower to her Ripper, the remaining forces snuck around the sides and smashed through the windows. The remaining scientists jumped in shock and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Tools went flying as they pushed through the trays and shelves of equipment. The Ronin offered covering fire whilst helping the hooked-up test subjects down from their gruesome pedestal. They were weak and lucid, flopping over each Ronin and muttering to themselves in their addled state.

* * *

Kallen went on ahead, the only one piloting a ripper. Every time she got in, as Sugiyama told Inoue, Kallen had such determination to prove she would not lose any Ripper battles. The last scuffle at Clovisland was costly, the Lancel unit had torn through them like paper without Zero to give them orders. Somehow, Kallen pulled through and manage to salvage a Ripper out of the wrecks, and had launched a counter-offensive on the Brit forces. It seemed Sugiyama had received orders to allow Kallen exclusive rights to ripper frame, followed by Sugiyama himself, Ohgi and Zero in equal standing order. But Inoue was not one to complain. For as headstrong as she could be, Inoue knew Kallen was the better pilot.

What hired goons were there, were fighting tooth and nail to repel them, but they were soon wiped out by multitudes of bullets. Even so, their remains twitched and flexed to reach their guns. It sickened Inoue to watch.

Zero strode in after them, holding his flare gun up and signalling others to follow his lead. They marched towards a large section of wall that was coloured a different shade of brick red. He motioned for everyone to take cover and Kallen to blow a hole in the wall. A large blast and a huge plume of smoke and dust rose from the point of impact. Through it, the Ronin marched through, rifles at the ready.

However, a most disturbing sight met them; the victims of experiments. On either side was a row of twenty wooden chairs. In each chair sat a person, strapped down by leather belts and iron cuffs on the armrests and legs, and to each person was attached tubes. These tubes pumped blood from their arteries directly to a jar sitting at their feet. All of them looked pale and were red in the glow cast by the lights hitting the jars of red, the entire room filled with an earie red glow. Some were drooling in their stupor, others unconscious with their heads tucked into their chest, but most were looking straight ahead with a vacant expression akin to a trance, shaking in their restraints and sweating profusely in all their blood loss.

At the centre of the room was a pit, guarded by a rail, around which the workers strolled. In that pit, a stench rose, flies conglomerating around the horrid sight. Bodies, dozens of bodies, all in some state of decay. Some were still bloated fat and seeping pus, others were drawn and missing limbs, practically bones with scraps of skin hanging from their remains.

"Blood Farming. Is this what the citizens of Japan have lowered themselves to. Despicable." Inoue looked aghast at the surroundings. Too many times had she been asked to attend a loved one in the ghetto who had overdosed on multiple syringes of opium or cocaine. It was what had convinced her to join up with Naoto in the first place. But this, this was different. Ohgi came striding up alongside Zero, a usual habit as he had taken to reporting immediately what was discovered. This time, nothing needed to be said. Zero had directed them to this warehouse and had gotten them in. 'I wonder, beneath that mask, does he feel that disgust too?'

Among them were a group of bizarrely dressed medics. They seemed inhuman, each one standing a foot above the victims and not an inch of skin to be seen. Instead they wore baggy canvas and a brown leather smock. Gloves came up to their elbows and their entire back of the head was hooded in a black cloth. But their faces, obscuring them was a large rubber gas mask with red lenses for their eyes and instead of air filters, large canisters with tubes sticking in and out of them contained blood and was connected to their mouthpiece. All of them held some cruel, sharp appendage for prodding or cutting their victims.

The Ronin were in as much a stupor as those tied down, until Zero launched a flare into the centre of the room. Each of the gas-mask wearing men shied away from the intense glare and dropped any weapon they had. "Corrupt filth. Knights of Ronin, advance." Broken from their reverie, they began firing upon them, riddling them with volleys of bullets. But they wouldn't stay dead. Every time one was shot, they got right back up and pounced at one of them. It was unnatural, their resilience to pain one thing, but one had their entire right side of their head blown open and yet he stood in defiance of the injury.

'It must be the drugs in their system, they can't feel the pain or even register all this.' Ohgi thought disgustedly, raising his hand gun in defence, 'He's right, corrupted filth, all of them.'

They all opened fire, like a firing squad in volleys, until Kallen had enough. She was itching to try out the weapon sent by Kyoto. Apparently it was made by a famous Indian scientist named Rackshata. She loaded the capsule, pulled the trigger and from the barrel of the canon poured a jet of neon red flame, burning hotter than anything thought possible, the entire barrel turned bright red and threatened to melt. The rest of these things were ignited, running around like possessed headless chickens before landing in a pile of ash. 'If this Rackshata can make more of this stuff, I think I might become her number one fan.'

* * *

They had managed to cart about half the victims out when the large metal doors that entered this bizarre laboratory burst open allowing for a flood of grunts to come marching. They were fleeing the iron monstrosity that attempted to riddle them with bullets, but now had to contend with a room partly filled with armed rebels. Gunfire was being exchanged when Zero emerged from the catwalk above them, ordering a full retreat with the victims. The Grunts were being slowly knocked off by both the Ronin and the Ripper, but the sound of whistles and sirens outside was nearing their position. The hired muscle forgot their contract and legged it out to preserve their life.

But the bustle was quick and hectic as Zero coordinated with the Ronin to leave through the underground rail tunnels. Inoue was carrying one old man her arms like the young girl she found not too long ago and was halted when she saw the shocked look on Ohgi's face. In his arms was a thin woman wearing what looked to be a maid's uniform, her brown hair falling in loose tendrils over her sweating face and her cerulean eyes clouded over. She knew that face, the opposite of Kallen's own.

Kallen herself, was preparing to fire on the incoming military troop. She was poised and ready, when a familiar friend rounded the corner. "Goddammit, not him again!" The lancel span into the fray, with all guns ready to fire. It aimed for the ground, opening up just before the entrance to prevent escape, when his voice was amplified over the intercom system, "Knights of Ronin, you are outnumbered and surrounded. Surrender and you will face the justice of the courts, nobody needs to die here."

Behind their masks, Lelouch and Kallen glared at their unknowing classmate in frustration. 'I can't take on the Lancel, not after last time, in something like this, but we need as many Rippers as we can these days. Maybe if we can escape into the tunnels, but how do we escape them?' Kallen pondered, sweat pouring down her spine, as she cast her eyes everywhere for an escape.

Lelouch, however, had forseen this complication. "Kallen, Urabe,' he commanded into his radio, 'both of you fire upon the surrounding building, aim for the east warehouse and then at the south side docks, that's where the infantry is hidden." He gestured for the rest of the knights to fall back and retreat into the underground passage, he was finished anyway and just needed to provide an exit. 'Suzaku unintentionally gave away his back-ups position, and he knows this. Knowing him, he will jump through hoops to save lives rather than try capture us.

The two did just that, and fired on the targets, and just as Lelouch predicted, Suzaku reacted with immediacy and used the dense shielding to absorb the blows. When they swerved to the docks though, he moved swiftly towards them, unveiling new upgrades to his Ripper: The wheels retracted and were instead replaced with two powerful legs. They leaped forward and took the blast from their canons. The force of the resulting shockwave pushed them onto their backs. As the Lancel moved in for the critical, Urabe and Kallen launched their harpoons and absconded to the roof, bursting through the skylight and rolling upright into position. The Lancel jumped up after them, the powerful springs just absorbing the shock and landing before them, guns at the ready.

'They got up there faster than expected, all the same, the conditions have been met.' Lelouch pushed a switch connected to dynamite and blew up the dam. The incoming flood swept through the undershaft of the warehouse and it crumbled from the inside out. The collapsing roof caused the Lancel to fall with the half sinking into the water, while Kallen and Urabe stayed safely on their half that served as a raft for their machines. The knights had gathered on a small tugboat that floated roughly in the new river. They boarded the vessel and made their way to where the Lancel had sunk.

But instead of a floating wreckage that was once a ripper, instead on his own piece of debris floated Suzaku and Lancel. It was improbable, but somehow, he had survived the crash. The Knights of Ronin took aim but instead of retaliating, the Lancel cockpit opened and a wet Suzaku came out holding bridal style an equally wet woman…dressed in a maid's uniform. While Urabe was hesitant, Kallen was shaken.

'Mother, why…what…why is she here?' she evacuated her ripper and ran to the edge of the boat. As it neared Suzaku, Ohgi came up beside her, "I'm sorry Kallen, when that flood came I dropped her, it was so sudden and…"

"Ohgi, why is my mother there? Suzaku! Hand her over right now! Release her!"

Urabe radioed in, "Zero, we have Lancel at our mercy, I can end this." But Zero was struck with a conundrum. Save Suzaku or condemn him to death… 'He was supposed to be distracted by the flood, now I have to face him again. And holding Kallens mother, she looks so pathetic in his arms. But I must…' all around him, pleading eyes asked he spare Kallens mother, others demanded Suzaku's blood be spilled. "There is no honour in killing a felled enemy, not when he offers us a life in need of saving. Spare him." They lowered their guns, Suzaku was relieved, Kallen was reaching for her mother.

"Zero, you spared Euphemia and I release Kallens mother to your care. She will not face justice for her crimes. Consider our debt repaid." Suzaku called as he handed over Hitomi. Kallen cradled the poor woman close to her and wiped the water from her face. "What did he mean, what crimes?" Ohgi placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "Hitomi was at the den, she was taking heroine and strapped into that machine."

"But why…why would she…" the realisation hit Kallen and Lelouch at the exact same time. 'There is nothing a mother wouldn't do to have her child back.'

'She was driven there because of me…because of me.' Kallen thought solemnly. Lelouch put it together himself. 'She took the drugs to escape the pain and sold her blood for money, all so she could relive a time before the pain.'

'Never again, I promise you mother, you will never again have to do this to feel loved.' Kallen felt a hand clench around her own, and looked down to see her mother's eyes open, gazing upon her daughter once again. The boat tugged off into the night, silently cheering for their narrow victory.

* * *

 **Todoh's home, later**

"Nothing about him is consistent Lt Col. He speaks of full scale war, yet plans only minute operations. Honestly, he's an enigma wrapped in a mystery. What do you make of him?"  
Lt Col Todoh was on the other end of the line, seated and listening patiently to Urabe's report. "Are you sure this is a full rundown of his armaments, all of them?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then continue to observe as normal, all this espionage doesn't suit us, but if we are to determine Zero's goals."  
"Understood sir, signing out." He hung up, but Todoh kept pondering while the dial tone rang in his ear. 'We tell him of an upcoming attack by a massive force, yet he plans only for minor skirmishes. Almost like he plans on using the least amount of moves to win. Just like that boy would in the Kururugi shrine.'

His attention was drawn when Chiba entered alongside Asahina, kendo staffs at the ready. "There will be no need for wooden swords from now on. We must lead from our steel paladins. Ready for training immediately."  
"Hai sensei." Bowing they left the room and Todoh to his musings.


	13. Refrain Arc: Part 3

**I'm just going to come out and say it, I am so sorry. I did not nearly publish enough chapters last year, I won't make any promises for how regularly I will post this year, but rest assured, this story will be finished by the end of the year. So, hopefully thee wait was worth it, because tomorrow I will be publishing my most anticipated chapter (at least for me): the Battle of Fuji. So you will be getting two updates in a row. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ronin Mobile Headquarters**

The main ensemble of the Ronin Knights sat in their official meeting room aboard the mobile base. Now travelling back into the Tokyo settlement after last night's raid on the opium den, that felt the sun on their back at the beginning of a new day. Zero paced back and forth whilst revealing the official report.

"With Cornelia trying to meet our speed, her forces will be run ragged trying to keep up with both the Opiates and the rebel factions."

"Which reminds me" Urabe stood up, "shouldn't lend our assistance to these other cells. I know I might not officially be a Ronin Knight, but I am a concerned citizen you know."

"I second this Zero." Chimed in Ohgi, setting out one of the dossiers he prepared. "Spread thin though we might be, by reaching out to other factions our numbers can increase tenfold practically overnight. So far, all you have sent out is word of recruitment. Surely if we show more initiative…"

'He forgets that with alliances like that comes negotiations, training time, micromanaging leading to extensive bureaucracy. Kyoto provides us with limited resources, we cannot spread them further. Besides, the other factions made up their minds and will serve as excellent fodder for Cornelia's wrath.'  
"While I concede to your vision, it must be a decision they come to themselves. So long as we gain additional resources and intelligence, I am not opposed to this plan. I leave that in your's and Urabe's capable hands." While the two shared a look of encouragement, Lelouch cast a wary eye over the recruit. 'He is Todoh's mole, not the JLF's, but to what extent. If the four holy swords are approaching the corners of Japan for help, they will not come to the aid of a battered commander, but an icon. That is all he is by this point, a beacon for the lost souls of Japan.'

At this point Kallen raised her hand, "Last night's raid did more than just raise awareness for our cause. We discovered reserves of food and medicine bought from China that meets with the ex-Kyoto House members ledger. I believe this excess should be distributed among the ghettos." Tamaki fist bumped in agreement and was shared by all those surrounding the table.

Even Lady Haw Haw. "I agree. The svine sniffed out the truffles, we collect the bounty. But, as for getting our name out zhere and helping zhe masses…I believe I have a solution." The eccentric broadcaster pulled a folder from beneath her oversized coat and slid it Zero's awaiting hand. Opening it up, he hmm'd and haww'd at its contents.

"Do you vouch for his contacts and integrity." He questioned with a raised gesture to the grinning woman.

"Journalistic integrity until death, herr Zero. He can be of great use in more areas zhan simply radio, I believe." She steepled her fingers as she sat down, giggling madly. Kallen and Tamaki edged their chairs a few inches away from her out of safety.

"Then bring him in." He flourished his cape and brought the meeting to a close. As he was leaving, Ohgi tried to catch his attention. "Another time Ohgi. We still have much work to do." Retiring back into the end cart and locking the doors, he reclined into the armchair in exhaustion. He removed the heavy metal from his face and swept the sweat from his brow.

"You are too weak to be doing much more Lelouch." His eyes were drawn to CC reclined on the bed. One of his many luxuries that he afforded himself when controlling the rail conductors and central rail transport bureau into gifting him the fine vessel was acquiring private quarters. Although it lost value when the only one who could use it was…

"CC, if you continue to infiltrate my domain, please make yourself useful and keep quiet."

"How rude, do you treat all your female guests in such a manner. I can't say much for your attitude." He lazily drifted his eyes to her and muttered out a 'drop it' before napping. With a heavy sigh, she went to him and lifted the skinny teen out of his seat, draping him across the unmade bed. "He's too hungry. He doesn't consume blood or even enough nutrients suitable for any normal human being. Must I do everything for him." She plucked a syringe from in the desk and removed some blood from her arm. Poring the contents into a glass, she poured it down his relaxed throat. She kept his head on her lap and tilted it backwards to maintain flow, all the while stroking his hair. "Hmm, I think I have too much of you in me Marianne. Doting on him like this."

A knocking came from the front cabin door, rousing Lelouch from his sleep addled state slightly. "Zero." It was Kallen speaking through, although he barely registered, he was roused a little further. "I just wanted to say…thank you for giving my mother medical care. It's just, the rest were maybe in a better state, but you returned them home. My mother doesn't have a home to go back to any…what I'm trying to say is, I am grateful." The sound of her walking away was heard, but by that point, Lelouch had drifted off yet again.

CC watched as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Through their bond, she saw his deepest thoughts as he rested, unable to shield them from her like he usually would. His memory went to the night of the first raid and the sight of Kallen cradling her limp mothers body in her arms. This image shifted to another as Lelouch recalled one from many years past, of he himself holding Nunnally's limp body in his own arms as he spied his mother's corpse only a few feet away. As it shifted again to another image, this time of Emperor Charles standing before Lelouch and holding his arms in his mighty fists, CC closed the connection, not wanting to relive any more nightmares. 'He lives these nightmares again and again when he sleeps. Then he wakes up to be reminded of those same mistakes. A living dead through and through. I suppose I hardly made a difference all things considered.'

* * *

 **Lower Tokyo ghetto's**

Inoue and her newly, unofficially adopted daughter were walking through the streets of the Shinjuku ghetto, still under reconstruction following the horrific battle not too long ago. Although she tried to hide the little Ashi, whom she renamed, from these sights, it was little she could do in an environment swarming with delinquent behaviour. She was handing out some of the excess supplies as the top brass had decided, when Ashi decided to tag along. As they strolled along, many other children began to pop out from the hovels they called home and play games with the young girl, chatting with like old friends. More and more were gathered, picking apart at junk piles and scrap heaps for make-shift swords. Each of them were doing some violent act, as though preparing for battle, one had even drawn a crude Britannian stereotype with blonde hair, military garb and carrying a large sword. They were throwing bricks, metal and mud at him with such vigour. "Are these children always like this?" she asked little Ashi who looked on her friends with approval. Ashi nodded back, "When we don't have any home to go to, then we have to fight to survive."

'Dear Kami, they're being turned into what Britannia wants them. But surely, there must be a way…' when she looked at little Ashi, it warmed her heart to know she was able to give one of them a home away from the violence, to let them know that they weren't necessary to die for a future that is rightfully theirs. It was then she knew, what had to be done. Inoue came up with an idea to help these children, something that would not only protect them, but ensure the country's future.

She found the nearest communal phone and called up Ohgi, "Listen, Ohgi, I know we are in the middle of things right now, but I was wondering about that idea you and Kallen had before. I think it's time we encourage Zero to create a school."

* * *

 **Viceroy Palace**

"With our assault on the Kyoto group arriving soon, it makes it that much more difficult to keep them out of the loop. I suspect they already know of our plans. What do you propose Viceroy?" Darlton paced the marble floor of Cornelia's office, absently scratching at his scars. Guilford was standing at attention by her side while she sat.  
"Kyoto may know, but all evidence to indict them are located here with the JLF rabble. This is more than simply cleaning out the eleven rebels, but their sympathisers that obstruct our policies. With the Kyoto group out of the picture we will have greater control of the resources the colony possesses. Guilford, establish a curfew in the settlement, no eleven, honorary Britannian or otherwise, is to leave."  
"Yes your highness, I shall establish a perimeter along all road and ports."

Meanwhile, Euphemia was attempting to do some more paperwork, consulting the official colony 11 amendments passed by Clovis. "Let's see, how can I get Cornelia to change her attitudes about Fuji? What's this?" she spied a passage in the document that she knew only Clovis would phrase as abstractly as possible.  
' _By the powers invested in I, Prince Clovis La Britannia, hereby decree that all colony eleven inhabitants who obtains Honorary Britannian status are thereby inducted as citizen of the State of Colony 11 and subject to the Empire, bequeathed with fealty to their lord, loyalty to their emperor and subject to employment and their employee's whims.'  
_ It was not limiting the prejudices that employer's held over the Japanese nor was it promising any better treatment. Only that they would receive proper treatment depending on who controlled them. It was vague and held empty promises to both sides, all so the elevens wouldn't rebel. 'He never gave them enough credit, that they would even understand just how little of a promise there is.'

A phone ring shocked her back into reality and she practically tore out the heavy wire picking it up. "Yes, hello!"  
"My, my Sister, have you forgotten your manners so quickly?"  
"Brother! Oh forgive me, I have just been so overwhelmed by the backlog of Cornelia's bureaucracy."  
"Has she been neglecting her responsibilities as Viceroy? I would have thought she would take her role more seriously especially where you are considered Euphemia."  
"Not so much neglecting, merely diverting any unnecessary documentation while she deals with the rebel factions, you know who she is."  
"I also know that if Merrybelle were there, she would have a better understanding of how to route these rebels than Cornelia with her more conventional direct combat tactics. Euphy, if you will allow me, I will assist in your backlog of paperwork. Perhaps I can convince the parliament to assist your reign."  
"Well, Cornelia's reign, I'm only Sub-Viceroy"  
"and with that come's both authority and power, you should use it wisely. Oh and please inform Cornelia that I have given Lloyd the go-ahead to upgrade her Paladin with the Lancel technology."  
"I think she will be happy to hear that, my thanks Prime Minister."  
"Sister dear, please, no need for formality."  
She smiled in silent thanks, "Thank you Schneizel, I am grateful."

All things considered, she made her decision. 'If Cornelia will not allow me to willingly go, then I will simply have to make my own way.'

* * *

 _ **Knights of Ronin Base**_ _  
'In retrospect, I have been neglecting both Nunnally and my forces. To appropriate my time to one is to abandon the other. A protector must be found, a…knight, whatever role they serve, it will leave my mind at ease. To mind, only one can serve as a long term protector, that must be Suzaku. His survival is paramount, but his lack of involvement would certainly be a boon to take advantage of.'_

 _He halted his musings and returned to his journals.  
_ _March 10th, 1876 ATB  
Recent updates to this journal have been two weeks in waiting, I feel it prudent to update our current parameters. It has been one month since my crusade has begun, two weeks since the formation of the Knights of Ronin. Yet I feel a sense of pride in seeing how far we have come.  
The Knights of Ronin have had their victories, but so too have they had their failures. In this last week, our assault on Ichiwaka (March 3rd), Komae (March 6th) and Asaka (March 8th) have been abject disgraces to our military standards. All courtesy of the twice damned white paladin and Suzaku. Our failure to obtain military grade armaments and Paladins have so far been fruitless in the hands of my second in commands. Lieutenant Kaname Ohgi has shown to be useful when seated at the bureaucratic levels, showing more tact than he does on the battlefield. (Recommendation, positioned in office of politics); I fear the KoR are growing reliant on me, too much so that tactics seem to evade their senses. Thus far, only Yoshitaka Miname and Kallen Kozuki have proven to be capable tacticians on the field, yet Minami holds greater control over his men. Most likely due to rapport, something that Kallen seems to lack. She leads by example, throwing herself into battle and has her troops support her. No doubt exists that she is our most capable pilot, utilising our remaining ripper to peak efficiency.  
Recent recruits have sprung from neighbouring cities, are numbers have recently reached three-hundred. With Princess Cornelia's decimation of multiple resistance factions, this marks us as the second largest group in Japan, sans the JLF. As well as remnants of Japanese firearms and weaponry being retained from the Pacific war, devout, older families have aligned with us, bringing with them their clan armour from the days of Samurai not too long past. I must educate them concerning the use of Bushido, not to benefit themselves, but the public. Those outdated laws bring with them a stagnant past I seek to eradicate, a past that allowed them to be conquered.  
I can only hope that my ally has received his letter confidentially and still remembers the vision we shared. From what I have read of his works, time has not been too kind to him, strengthening his resolve to align with me, but tinged with bitterness._

"Hey Zero, we've just had a new arrival. A whole boat loads." Ohgi reported, dutifully awaiting his input. As he stood there, Ohgi noticed that Zero seemed to be writing what seemed like illegible chicken scratch, but on closer inspection saw it to be Japanese characters, but written in reverse like mirror scribing.

'I will admit, I have been negligent, but…I cannot bear to leave Nunna alone. Which is why until I find her the appropriate knight, Sayoko must be by her side at all costs. That will limit her involvement here, but sacrifices must be made.' He addressed Ohgi once he had restored all his items to the correct shelf and chained them shut to avoid collapse, "Lead the way. I would assume since they are not hostile, then that would mean Urabe's delivery was on point. Then this must mean…"

* * *

Ohgi waited outside the office space for a few moments, when Zero finally emerged. The two exited the train via the side door in the previous carriage, and were greeted by a large wooden crate suspended up over the port. One of their reoccurring bases was the Chiba port connected to the rail system that was neglected with the establishment of Tokyo port. Their means of commuting had also become a temporary base, always mobile and, when necessary, armed to the teeth. Sugiyama had been appointed engineer for the behemoth, being one of the early few able mechanics.

The large-scale train was seven carriages attached to the main engine, each carriage was more akin to a bow cart, large enough to fit at least six paladins in each one, lined with iron plating and steel railings. Atop each one was a mounted turret inside a metal cylinder that spun around on an axis. But the most impressive feature was the locomotive. Thirty feet long, twelve feet high and eight feet wide, it was a powerful machine made to look like a cylinder balanced on a rail wheels covered by inch thick steel plate.

His entourage of samurai waited for the crew to disembark. The ship itself was not nearly as large as he had thought, leading to his assumption most the storage space was concealed by the water, much like an iceberg where the most damage to be done was concealed below the surface. 'This design is reminiscent of Rakshata Chawla's technology. That in itself is derived from the former knight of five…before he was branded a traitor. I wonder if she had studied his theories for submersible boats.' The occupants finally disembarked from the deck, which was only thirty feet higher than where the Ronin were standing, revealing three rather curious characters.

One had hair a very dark lilac colour, was quite skinny and dressed as provocatively as was possible to get more sun, with what seemed like a heavy Russian fur coat draped over her shoulders. Two others had brown hair, but one was taller than the other and strolled towards them like he was king of his domain. He wore more bohemian style of dress, akin to the gypsies of Europa, the other, shorter, wore something similar, but was more suited to wearing some tattered jacket wherein he kept his ledger.  
"I am the captain of this fine beauty of a vessel, please hold your applause." None came. "Yukiya, what's our delivery this time?"

"Twenty paladin frames, two hundred firearms, one hundred grenades and one thousand gallons of refined carbonite oil. That should fetch a hefty price."

"Aye, so who do I talk to about getting paid?" Ohgi stepped forward, visibly shaken by all the eyes on him now, and spoke up.  
"That would be me. My name is Kaname Ohgi, General Secretary of the Knights of Ronin. And you are…?"  
"Forgive my manners." Such a boisterous voice on him, he was spitting every word with globs of saliva. "Captain Ryo of the Nemo. SO…what are we looking at here first mate?"  
Yukiya had been tapping his pen in mental calculation, looked back up and grinned. "Fifty thousand pounds, plus shipping. Those destroyer boats aren't easy to dodge you know." The assembled Ronin gasped, frustrated and angered. A decent gun could be bought on black market for less than two pounds. "That's outrageous. What you're asking would bankrupt us in a month." Minami decided to step in and placed a hand over Ohgi's mouth.  
"What he means to say, is that amount is excessive and needs to be marked down exponentially." Ohgi cast an apologetic eye at him and stepped back. Kallen gave him a reassuring pat, but her eyes told him to not speak. Meanwhile, Ryo seemed to be considering this new deal, when his head lolled back and released a tremendous laugh. Yukiya joined in with him and let out little snickers in between shutting his ledger and walking away. The other woman, however, wasn't laughing. She gestured to the crew on board and soon all the armaments aboard were aimed at the Ronin.

They recoiled, but Ryo stepped forward into the line of fire. "Now, I might have misheard you. We haven't been back in Japan for over two years now, so my Japanese must be rusty. Fifty-five thousand pounds, plus extra for shipping. That is our deal."

"AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE NONE!" They all turned back and stared in shock at how the rippers on the deck that were once aimed at the potential buyers, were now aimed into the bridge and hold. They were taken hostage and without them ever suspecting. "I propose a new deal." Zero's voice rang out through the ship yard. The two subordinates of Ryo drew their weapons. A gun for Yukiya and a wakizashi for Ayano. But then they saw the Ronin was one member short. Said member burst out of the shadows in her ripper frame, cannon aimed at the trio before her.

'That bastard, how did he get on board? He's got every gun pointed up our ass and all in a matter of minutes, who is this Zero?' he grimaced to his co-conspirators, "Alright, I know when I'm beat. That is, unless you want to blow up with the rest of that Carbonite on board. Only we know how to cut it off." Ryo blurted out, tossing his gun to the ground.  
"Your crew have already sworn their loyalty to me alone and I have already dismantled your pointless trap. Return aboard and we shall discuss terms." With a heavy heart, the trio turned around and marched back up the ship ramp. 'All too easy', Lelouch mused as he looked down upon the returning crew. With some minor hypnosis, he had controlled the crew, led him to the bridge and had the explosives disarmed. 'Negotiations only waste time. Now, to business.' Now CC just had to disappear before anyone started asking questions to why she was wearing the Zero outfit.

One of the controlled crew returned, "There was no explosives on deck, my Lord."  
Lelouch knew why, 'A bluff of course, but why is this vessel so important and why so secretive.' He turned back to the shipmate, "Is there anyone below who I haven't seen?"  
"Yes Sir, the ship is connected to a separate submersible craft."  
'Interesting, so they were an escort service for a VIP', his reverie was interrupted by the arrival of the ships leading trio guarded by Ohgi, Kallen and Urabe, who spoke up, "Zero, as Ohgi was to tell you earlier, Kyoto was receiving Peace Marks representative here. One of them asked we meet her personally." He inclined for them to make their way towards the belly of the craft, all the while, Zero was thinking; 'There is only one figure whom Peace Mark would send and only one who would ask us to meet her. I suppose I should show Kyoto what I can do with these assets.'

As they entered the galley, they saw what truly lay beneath the waves. The entrance to one of the largest vessels they had ever seen. It's design was magnanimous and beautiful, a stellar combination of gothic design and French baroque arches. It was long, cigar shaped and the darkest of black. Two large windows served as view ports for the bridge and were illuminated by red light. Large iron braces arched around the hull, connecting in front to a long spear that jutted out like a nail. The rear was barely visible, save for the dorsal fins and a large four bladed propellers situated at the tapering end of the vessel. It looked as though a giant inky squid had begun to strangle and consume a large black whale.

This was the vessel spoken about in urban myths of Britannian military.

This was the Nautilus!

Thought to be struck down by the mighty armada of Britannia, the vessel had waged a one-man war on its fleet of ships, striking them down one at a time, and captained by the traitor to Britannia who predated the current knight of five by many years. The former knight of Five, Nemo.

* * *

Aboard, there was found the sole occupant of the mighty craft, clad in the simplest of Indian finery beneath a heavy white lab coat, was the smoking Rakshata Chawla, holding onto a hookah while scribbling away at the designs at her head. She was laid out upon the sofa with a resigned expression. When her eyes quirked to the new guests, she sat upright with such slowness that she seemed to be wading through sand. When she was finally upright, she cast a glare upon the captain and jabbed at him with the rod of the hookah, "You were supposed to ensure the safe passage of the ships content and instead you bring intruders to me."

"You are mistaken Miss Chawla, we intend no harm upon you." Zero attempted to placate, but she looked to him with irritation.  
"Not protecting me, I mean my children of course!" She spoke with such passion that seemed silly coming from such a passive person.  
"Your…children?" he asked, not expecting her to have any offspring or to bring them with her.  
"Of course, why else would I be here if not to test them. Now, which one is your best pilot, I only expect the best."  
Ryo decided to step in, "Actually, this is not the Kyoto group Miss Chawla, but instead the Knights of Ronin." She snapped to attention, leaping to her feet on the couch and spoke with such fervour.  
"You are the Infamous Zero I have heard so much about. Well, I must say, I think these devices can serve a more…active test if they were to be donated to someone of your…rigorous nature."  
Ryo again tried to intervene, "If we don't get you to the JLF, we won't get any payment, this is supposed to be our big pay-out." But Zero was happy to sit back and let them bicker if it meant he hadn't had to control Chawla as well. Her expertise would be too important to be dampened by his manipulations. "Captain, give us a few weeks and we will be able to double your payment. I'm sure that Kyoto would be willing to listen to the victors of this little war."

Ohgi was incensed to hear that, 'Little war, what does he mean?', but Urabe decided to step in, "I can vouch for the KoR, they have shown the right tenacity and have been recommended by one of Kyoto personally to assist you."

Chawla and Ryo pondered for a moment, and both concluded the better option, for now, was to side with someone who has delivered in person as opposed to bureaucrats they've never seen. With a shrug, Ryo and his allies retreated from the quarters, but Ayano gave a quick glare at Zero's back. Kallen noticed and fingered her own kitana blade experimentally. Ayano got the message and left sending a sour expression at her as well.

As the four sat down, Rakshata got to business; "Who is your best pilot, I only demand the best subjects for my children."  
Ohgi piped in, "Why that would be Kallen right here, I've seen her do the most unbelievable things with-"

"Ohgi please…I, I can speak for myself." She blushed at the praise, but smiled to herself. Internally, Zero also smiled. 'She takes as much pride in her piloting as I do in my strategy. I suppose ego isn't our strongest suit.'  
"You will forgive me then Kallen if I vouch for your skill also."  
"And I as well Kallen." Urabe piped in.  
Kallen however, grew steadily redder as they kept interrupting her. "PLEASE, stop. I told you I will speak for myself. Even you Zero." Zero was caught by surprise at her apparent insubordination, but oddly enough felt any urge to reprimand her was quashed by a desire to praise her assertiveness. 'I guess that day of my exile had more impact than I thought.' He contemplated as he rubbed his wrists for phantom pain. Kallen noticed this yet again. 'Why does his wrists hurt every time?'

"You certainly have spirit, I give you that. But that temper may get you into trouble in my children. They need a mother's hand, a gentle hand, but a firm hand, to be raised right."  
"I am more than proficient at driving all manner of industrial paladins and have recorded the highest number of fatalities of enemy per ripper, 13:1. However, I am limited by the technology and cannot pursue all my tactics to their fullest."  
"Intuition, very important, and experience to boot." She sprang up, knocking over the table, Urabe fell from his chair in shock, and she stood over Kallen looking deep into her eyes. "We'll see just how cohesive you are with my favourite daughter. GUREN MARK II"

* * *

 **Now I'm not one for petty requests, but if you could review this chapter, it will encourage me to write faster as it ensures a steady viewership is coming back for more. So please tell me if I went wrong, and I will edit.**


	14. Battle of Fuji arc: part 1

War. He had gotten a taste. As he wandered the many fields of the dead with only Suzaku to provide comfort in his naïve optimism and Nunnally to remain blissfully unaware of the cruelties that surrounded her, seeing the place he had called home for nearly a year being stripped away by the family who had long abandoned him there, it seemed almost fitting that he would stand here on a precipice, prepared to dive headlong into battle against his sister. An action that would have irreversible consequences for the rest of his life.

As of right now, he had taken control of every squad leader and ordered them to hold he line against invading forces. As Lelouch finished his rounds, he returned to the peak contemplating his actions. 'With the JLF acting as bait, Cornelia will be lured in. And once the Knights of Ronin swoop in to save the Kyoto and JLF groups, word will spread of Zero, the masked saviour of the weak. With Kyoto being kept out of the loop, they will be unprepared to face Cornelia and their forces depleted. With that, we will be the only remaining resistance faction remaining. And that is only step one'.

CC appeared, casually reclined on a bed of grass, twirling some blades between her fingers. 'How does she keep doing that?'  
"CC, why are you here?"  
"You do realise that by taking up arms against Britannia, not even you could survive this battle."  
"I wasn't aware you felt such concern for me." he teased.  
"Well of course, I can't let my slave be killed." she mused, not taking her eyes from the grass, plucking them roughly and dragging up roots with them.  
"You keep using that phrase, I don't think it means what you think it means, not once have you commanded or dominated me."  
She turned finally and gazed piercingly into his eyes, he almost recoiled at her stare. "Did you know, slavery has more than one meaning. There are those who are owned by man...and those who are dominated by fear. I wonder which one are you?"  
He didn't answer and didn't look away, but for a moment his mask cracked and his mind screamed in fury. "Today, I am neither." and although he didn't say it, she heard it in his mind, 'Yesterday, I was both.'

Kyoto was a distant memory from his youth,yes, it was the past, and Fuji was a serene place for him to contemplate all that Kirigaya and Todoh had taught him. Now, here he would repay their help and in doing assure a future for himself that could never be touched by Britannia. This was the eye of the storm, he need only to step into the maelstrom and endure its wrath. Behind him stood the assembled Knights of Ronin in all their glory. Clad in black armour of their samurai ancestors and armed with some of the finest European weaponry available, he turned to address them at Ohgi's beckoning. As he did, he paused at the sight of a cherry blossom in the midst of dying away. Winter was soon upon them and the flurry of petals brought with them a scent that reminded him of only days ago. A more peaceful aroma.

* * *

 **Four Days Ago**

"Mein fuhrer, I bring mein contact before you." They were again seated in Zero's private quarters in the old Kabooki theatre. While Zero was drinking an innocuously red liquid from a small brass cup, Katrina was showing in her guest. Dietard Reid was a tall, broad shouldered man who carried himself with a sense of purpose. Everything about him was neat and manicured, from his long blond hair being strung up in a short black ribbon to his freshly pressed three-piece suit. Beneath his arm was a briefcase that he dared not unveil unless in the optimum company.  
Before him was Zero, once again clad in his casual wear instead of his extravagant purple suit. His office space was immaculately kept, his shelves laced with books, before him was a detailed study made by Earl Asplund and Rackshata Chawla about the chemical and physical properties of carbonite. To his right sat a woman clad in a red and gold kimono that was covered in wide leather straps. Lazily reclined on a couch in the corner of the room, she cast only a cursory glance at Dietard, then disregarded him completely. 'I should have realised simply by associating with Lady Haw Haw Zero would surround himself with an unusual entourage'.  
Behind him, Kallen and Tamaki were giving him unfiltered glares of contempt for the presence of a Britannian before their leader. Tamaki wandered off, grumbling lightly to himself, enough for Dietard to hear, while Kallen closed the door after him and stood guard with Kitana and pistol in hand, unwilling to simply give Dietard the benefit of the doubt.

"Mr Reed, your reputation precedes you. I am familiar with your work for the Britannian Military. You will forgive me if I'm a little cautious about your intent to join my organisation. Lady Katrina word holds only so much weight." Katrina for her part looked a little downtrodden, like a scolded five-year-old. "So, I must ask you, why join us if you know our location and have ties to the government."

"Well my recent demotion notwithstanding, due to my coverage of your broadcasts, I come to you unarmed and with information unknown to many in the upper echelons of the resistance movement." At that, he pulled out documents from the briefcase and handed them over freely. Written in great detail was an upcoming assault plan on the Fuji district where was reported the alleged centre of rebel movement and intelligence.

'Kyoto Houses, led by Kirihara and the remaining feudal leaders from Shogun Kururugi's reign. With combined resources they have allocated to the JLF, they sought to overcome Britannia with subterfuge and guerrilla warfare. But they lack one key element that the Ronin possess.' The wheels in Zero's mind began to turn, compounding on his recent reading material, he was sure he could make this information work to his advantage.

"And in exchange, what do hope to gain from this trade?"  
"Only the assurance that you can trust me and that I possess certain advantages not many have access to."  
"Your resources are indeed impressive. But why directly get involved when you could act through Lady Katrina as proxy?"  
"Because…I know you are only starting and that my skills are wasted in helping a fledging system of monarchs and bureaucrats. It will only be a matter of time until everyone see's past the censorship I have used my whole life in cultivating the indominable Britannia image. This, I can see now, is the next step."  
"Dietard. With your abilities, we shall crush Britannia and raise up from the carnage a new order of civilisation." Katrina broke out into a mad applause at his hiring, whistling loudly and cheering. The man in question bowed in reverence to his new employer and marched out with a head held high. A manic grin never leaving his face. Katrina followed soon after, yapping on about new techniques and propaganda they could use.  
Kallen watched the two media moguls walk away with suspicion, but reluctantly accepted Zero's decision. "If it is all the same to you Zero, I wish to keep an eye on those two. It's still too early to begin multicultural expansion."  
"Always maintain constant vigilance, but do not antagonise them. You keep an eye on Lady Haw Haw, I'll handle Dietard. I would suggest the surest way of ensuring their loyalty is making sure they belong."  
She was unsure what he meant by that at first, but came to conclusion she must befriend Katrina. Though she found her loud and obnoxious, it wasn't exactly specific, she'd worked with Tamaki so far without strangling him…much, 'I guess this is just another step forward, like CC said', "Understood Zero, I guess making friends isn't out of the question."  
"Good, now assemble Ohgi and Urabe, we need to discuss next weeks…excursion." She nodded her head and left.

"She's become a lot more insubordinate in addressing me since the drugs operation assaults began." Lelouch pondered aloud. It escaped him why he was so easy with her addressing him impersonally while he was her commander.  
"I guess she feels like you have a personal impact on her life, ever since you salvaged her mother from a desperate situation. Maybe she's falling in love with you boy." She giggled to herself at the posture of consternation and confusion Zero had adopted. 'He can really look ridiculous in the mask sometimes.'  
"No, no, it's as you said, hero worship, but not the extent that Dietard had, he reveres me as some kind of deity, Kallen rightly so as an icon." CC rolled her eyes at his ignorance of her aloofness and pushed about something that bothered her.  
"Speaking of Dietard, I'm connected to your mind in many ways, but even I knew that you knew about Cornelia's attack. Why give Dietard the time of day for outdated information?" Zero removed his helmet to address CC directly, but mostly to wipe away the sweat that accumulated after only a few minutes. 'This helmet needs a damn filter' he considered while taking a sip of blood from the cup. Little dosages kept his strength day by day, but he grew increasingly uncomfortable with Nunnally worrying about him eating.  
"Dietard only feels fulfilled when he proves his worth and asserts his superiority. Regardless, we could use his skills, skills I don't have. But until now, I didn't when or how the attack would take place, only where and eventually when, not to mention the alleged numbers of the JLF present. Perhaps they could serve as a distraction. We will have enough time with their resources. What say you?"  
"…You don't have certain skills, finally a burst in that ego of yours." CC replied cheekily.  
"OK, see this, this is why I don't discuss battle plans with you." A knock was heard, and he rushed his helmet back on just as the trio entered. Kallen raised an eyebrow at Zero's movements, 'I guess CC really does know his identity.', she speculated sourly.

"Captain Urabe, General Secretary Ohgi, we will move in on Cornelia on this date, we will defend the JLF remnants and Kyoto houses."

"Zero", Ohgi said plaintively, "is this a battle you think we are ready fight?"

"You've been fighting this battle for years Ohgi. Until I arrived, you were losing horribly."

He was taken aback by such an off-kilter remark, before realising it was a joke and let out a small smile. Urabe, for his part offered a hearty, "Guffaw, sorry, sorry Ohgi, ahem, Zero, do you think you will be able to fend off Cornelia with what limited resources we have. Even with Chawla's arrival and our recent acquisition of those pirates, how can you be sure that we will be Kyoto's good graces, especially after killing a member of their group."  
"We will be in their good graces, especially because we killed a member of their group." That seemed to placate Urabe, who laughed good naturedly.

An hour later, Kallen was making her way to the covertly docked.

* * *

 **Morning of Battle, Mount Fuji**

As Lelouch finished his rounds, he returned to the dwelling camp of the Ronin Knights. they stood there contemplating their actions, unsure if they will follow through.  
"Seriously, the JLF are striking out on their own, but we came all this way to save their sorry asses." It was confusing to the many assembled Ronin, by all rights, Urabe had chosen them to fight alongside the JLF, it perplexed Ohgi.  
"Urabe, tell me honestly, in the months you've been apart from the JLF, do you believe Katase to be a man who rejects assistance on moral principle and honour?" Zero questioned him, Urabe himself was frustrated beyond all belief. Zero recalled meeting the Samurai many years ago, and knew him to be pompous and a traditionalist. It was no doubt the years had only fortified this belief.  
"To be honest, every one of those men would most likely underestimate their enemy and overestimate their ability. He is too much bound by the old ways."

But Ohgi decided to have his input, "Zero, I understand the necessity to defeat Britannia here and now, but to do so at the cost of Mount Fuji. It's always been a place of peace, sacred to the Japanese."  
"It has done nothing to alleviate your suffering. Katase will bring about his destruction by clinging to the past. We will save him by rejecting it. Know this, kawaguchi was not merely spectacle. We have abandoned the past that limited you reason and stunted your growth. But by mergin our past and our future, we create something new entirely, which is why the Guren will show Fuji the future."

Kallen held her reservations until this point. 'It will save our lives, but do I have the right to do this, even the responsibility to do this. Just throw this swith, and I would destroy both Britannia and Fuji.'

Zero approached Kallen and spoke quietly to her, "Your decision to destroy Fuji or escape is a choice only you can make. I will not tell you the right decision, but I do know, only you can make this choice. You embody within youself both a Britannian and Japanese side. But, if you should so wish, I will take up this responsibility."

"In order for me to ever move forward Zero, I must be willing to let go of my past. No, I will do this, I will destroy both my Britannian and Japanese heritage. But...where does that leave me, when I have forsaken my being, who will I become?"

"That, Q-1, is entirely your choice."

* * *

 **Britannian mobile base**

Inside the mobile base, the staff officers were aghast to see Euphemia standing among them. While Cornelia had gone to rally the troops and lead them personally, Euphy had popped out of her hiding spot, the Lancel and was escorted to the bridge by Suzaku. "Princess Euphemia, this is no place for you to be. If Viceroy Cornelia finds out about this, she will-"  
"But she will not find out will she. And that is Sub-Viceroy to you Commander Alfred." He backed down and addressed Suzaku irritably.  
"Did you know about Euphemia coming with you?"  
"Erm, no my lord, she hid in the Lancel from the previous night. I should have checked, but…Lloyd won't let me near the Lancel unit unless he permits it."  
"Well, there is no communicating with Cornelia unless we want to alert Kyoto and the JLF we are here. They will be listening in. And besides, the perimeter is set, we cannot allow any entry or exit of soldiers nor spare a paladin from this operation." He sighed in resignation and permitted her to stay. She clapped to herself and smiled, and sent a gracious smile to Suzaku, who of course found her and followed her lead for her to take credit.

* * *

 **Cornelia POV**

"If we route the enemy, we can box them in these ridges, no doubt they will try to use them as trenches. However, these trenches do serve forward and backwards defence, so we will need to catch them by ambush."  
"Artillary Ma'am?"  
"No, refrain from military bombardment, this is a co-ordinated attack to eliminate all hostile elements. We must retain the mine system and carbonite resources. Projections if done so?"  
"Ultimately: 43% of carbonite resources in Japan are located here, production would fall by 62% with job losses and lacking in immediate resources."  
"Then I suppose we must refrain from total obliteration. And if any remnants of the Kyoto Houses should be found, we may begin prosecution. That should keep the parliament off our backs for a little while."

Zero proclaimed, "Cornelia will try to surround us, that is why she will be drawn in. She has a greater number, but she will stretch them too far if we whittle away at them. knowing her, she will be at the forefront and will consider our flanking manoeuvre and guerrilla attacks, that is why the Yamato's will be stationed at the front lines, she will be baited, and we can launch our initial attack."

Cornelia proclaimed, "The front will most likely be a decoy for us to be trapped in by the JLF, which is why we shall initiate the spiral formation, using the mining trenches as a concealment for our foot men, armed escort by rippers will flank both sides and systematically eliminate enemies at the 0-110 latitude. From there, all troops will ascend via the trench system while ripper units will escalate via grappling lines to latitude 510. Troops will clean up any remaining foot combatants that remain." Recounting the plan to remind everyone of their assigned tasks they were all so eager to do.

"Of course, she will try to bypass their infantry with the paladins, that is why we lure them all up, quick and efficiently, cavalry and reinforcements will hand back until the Guren is initiated and detonates the charges. With all her troops too spread apart and too far from their own base of operations. The detonation will be a distraction and leave the enemy disorientated, open to surprise attacks. Cornelia will be separated from her subordinates and therefore easy pickings."

Guilford looked to his watch. "It's time your highness."  
"Very good, COMMENCE OPERATION"  
From the trains and base came forth an onslaught of paladins and foot soldiers armed to the teeth. At a distance it was estimated that roughly five hundred troops were being used in this assault. They began to surround the base with most concentrating on the foot of the mountain near the command centre.

As they climbed, hidden soldiers attempted to ambush the army, but were quickly dispersed. Artillery rounds pounded into side of the mountain and tore apart the JLF hidden beneath the foliage. Up and up they went until the artillery was silenced. Their range only going so far with the use of explosive rounds.  
But the onslaught continued and swarmed up and around the mountain. A division split off and headed straight for the peak.

All through the JLF, radio was coming in about retreating to the headquarters and making a last stand there. But they went unheard. Multiple JLF commanders were issuing commands given to them b y Zero to hold the line and draw them in. They were mowed down by jeering Britannian's. Groups had hidden in pits and were afraid to emerge. When discovered, they raised their hands and threw their guns down in surrender. They were shown no quarter and slaughtered in their hovels. As the Britannians began to chant, "Thee haughty tyrants ne'er shall tame:  
All their attempts to bend thee down,  
Will but arouse thy generous flame;  
But work their woe, and thy renown  
Rule Britannia, Britannia rules the waves,  
Britannia will never, never be enslaved."

It frustrated the Ronins to no end that they were unable to intervene. To see loyal soldiers being gunned down to defend their leaders and freedoms. But Lelouch knew, he knew their blood would boil and their minds would focus on one thing, killing these men. Up and up they went, three hundred soldiers and paladins marching and rumbling on.

At the lead was Cornelia

* * *

 **Cornelia POV**

It was too easy, rolling over these enemies was childsplay. They had no discipline, only misguided fantasy. Nothing more than animals. "This isn't war, this is sport." She reached their dismount point. She launched the harpoons to the upper slopes and swung into the air. What measily paladins assembled were torn apart under here gleeful wrath. The new Paladin constructed by Lloyd was a work of art. Not even in the Ottomen empire was she this nimble.  
The technology had been proven by Kururugi in his Lancel, now the twin ligament attachments allowed for swifter movement and more agile dodging. A large cannon round was shot up at her and she unveiled her full monstrosity. The purple beheamoth had the same rounded canister and dome headed capsule as standard issue paladins, but now had two appendages on either side wielding a repeat loading canon for the right and a left handed harpoon gun that doubled as grappling hook and trident spear. The legs were large sturdy things that braced the weight of the tank and were finished with catapillar tracks built into the feet. As she landed, the legs bonded and formed a steel wall of defense. She launched her harpoon at the JLF gunner and tore him in half.  
"Simple fools, know your place." Ust like she had with Saitama, just like with the Turks and the rebels at Nara and Hiroshima, she would tear them apart and then, she would tear off the mask of Zero when she faced him once again and place his head on a pike atop the settlement.

* * *

 **Zero POV**

"This is bull, we should be helpng the JLF, not sticking around up here!" exclaimed Tamaki.

They lay in wait for the advancing enemy, as their paladins trundled on through the foliage, dispersing the leaves from beneath their treadmills. Onward and onwards, the paladins opened fire on the upper cliff face. Hollow-points, scattering debris and rubble everywhere, slowly breaking down the natural barrier of the JLF headquarters. Urabe sat in his ripper, next Zero who was guarded by his closest knight. She would show her valour, piloting a ripper unlike any other. Zero moved his frame forward and aimed towards the sky, but nothing happened.

They waited.

And waited.

Zero counted down the seconds; every foot-soldier that Cornelia brought with her today would march at a steady pace exactly two minutes behind. As the Rippers, they would reinforce the infantry paladins, then Cornelia would bring up the rear in her own Paladin with her cavalry or royal guards. From the moment the bombardment was heard, the seconds counted down from one hundred and twenty.

3…

2…

1…

Zero. "FIRE!", a plume of smoke exploded from the main canon and exploded in the air in a puff of red smoke. The cloudy overcast was fortunate, his signal would be seen by all troops. Kallen saw the signal and loaded up her main weapon. The right claw of ripper opened like lotus petals. The arm aimed towards the excavation point 30 meters away. And she braced her finger on the trigger.

"Long live…Japan" she squeezed and from the palm of her weapon shot forth a burst of dark red flame. It struck the channel and poured the liquid flame into the belly of the cavern. A moment passed, and nothing happened. She peered around to see Zero and whether he showed any signs of approval.

Then the ground began to quake, the mud shifted, and leaves were shaking from their branches. Then…

Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom  
KaboomKaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom Kaboom

Fuji was lit like a funeral pyre. From all over the mountain, large blazes of exploding carbonite were exploding into life with such intense heat that many trees shrivelled where was now fire and scared off a flock of birds from every tree, the sheer number clouding the sky with their shadow.

'All according to plan. Geologically placed pits of carbonite located around the mountain of Fuji went untapped, never realising they were each interconnected by small ravines and trenches for excavation purposes. The Britannians had cannibalised the mountain by their pursuit of energy and riches, now they would burn in it. Sure enough, by the time the initial explosion had passed, the result was clear. Three rings of fire dissected the mountain and segregated the soldiers. If his calculations were correct…

* * *

 **Cornelia Paladin**

All around her was carnage. A ring of fire had sprung up and consumed both friend and foe. Men ran from their paladins ablaze and rolled around in the mud. Soon the stench of burning flesh permeated the air. It made her gag. These were her men and they died inhumanely like their enemy in a cowards attack. Each one had been specially chosen, without ties to Kyoto and by far the most patriotic collective she could lead. In an instant they were ashes.

JLF in their rippers were consumed along with much of front line infantry. 200 infantry, 50 paladins, all possibly consumed in the fire. It made her blood boil. "Guilford, what's our estimated losses?"

"Your highness, estimated loss of Carius unit and lost sight of Darlton unit. Best guess puts us at roughly one hundred remaining infantry and fifteen paladins including ourselves."

"Make way for our ground troops and we shall make a tactical retreat to the mountain base. If we are not careful, this mountain could erupt."

"But Viceroy, the JLF?"

"They are at just as much of a loss as we are if we stay. We will smoke them out and await their inevitable arrival. Their own hubris for detonating those bridges to the south and east, their only escape is through us." She hung up her radio and silently cursed to herself. 'This was exactly what I was hoping to avoid by not bombarding the mountain. But this is no tactic of the JLF, far too crafty. No, this was the work of one man.'

* * *

 **Britannian Mobile Quarters**

The officers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, scrambling to regain some sense of normalcy in the command centre. Euphemia stood shock still at the sight before her. It was a raging inferno that had consumed all the men and women sent into apprehend the Kyoto house and the JLF. To her left was Alfred Dalton, supervising commander of the mobile home base. He too was wide-eyed at the disaster growing before him, but he had little time to panic.

"Officers on deck: ATTENTION!", Alfred bellowed over the hullabaloo to attract their attention. They halted and stood to, awaiting his input. "Officers, we face an enemy unlike any before, with tactics that undermine the conventions of warfare, cowards who strike in the back. We are gentlemen of Britannia, do not fall to these rebels." They still seemed at unease, so Euphemia stood up.

"Oficers, do not lose yourself to fear. I stand by you today and I too feel your fear. Like you, I will use my fear…to push forward and save the innocent." They seemed much more at ease, if still fearful of the incoming fire. "Commander, move out of the fire and contact Cornelia-Viceroy Cornelia." They moved to position and began shifting the massive structure. It creaked and groaned under the added weight. Alfred looked to Euphy with admiration and bowed in respect. She went to his side and spoke; "Alfred…erm, Colonel, we must protect the city."

"Your Highness, the first order of Business is securing our troops, and ensuring that we have enough reserves to protect the headquarters and the encirclement, as such radio cntact has been lost. I'm sorry your highness, but for now, Viceroy Cornelia is on her own."

'Just like Lelouch and Nunnally.' What could she do? She was only the Sub-Viceroy.

* * *

 **Summit of Mt. Fuji**

The KoR looked down upon what they had wrought in awe and terror, the once peaceful symbol of Fuji set ablaze by their own hands. Within them a feeling of guilt attempted to overcome their conscience, but Zero stood tall upon his frame and proclaimed loudly before them; "This here is the flames caused by the spark that is our revolution. Hold your courage to the sticking plates and rally your courage. For today you bath in fire and emerge true warriors of justice." Many looked to him with awe and majesty as the fire burned in the backdrop of his speech, some looked hesitant, but he roused them more with, "Britannia sought to enact their own justice by eliminating the JLF, soldiers who fought for their country, their rights and freedom. Well I say to you, we say no to you Britannia." More stared at him with reverence. Katrina had stretched a Cheshire grin across her sharpened teeth. Ohgi took deep breaths to keep his cool. Kallen shared her allies sense of awe. Within her a feeling of pride rose more fiercely than ever before. As he stood there before her, his cape blowing in the wind and flames licking the sky with a hellish red hue, he was more than the hero who saved them from death, more than the enigma who led them to victory…  
"I say no to your ruthless subjugation, no to your self-perceived entitlement and no to your backwards ideology. Rise Knights of Ronin and strike true. Lend me your ears and I shall bury Britannia in ash."

"zero, zero, zero, zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO, ZERO!" his voice rose from the quiet chants of Tamaki in the back, being picked up by Sugiyama and Minami and finally being echoed like a choir by the assembled one hundred troops.  
'Yes, before creation, there is destruction. With this first move, we march towards victory.'

The Ronin moved into formation, each one of them carrying a rifle or firearm of choice. Each of them wearing a fusion of their ancestral samurai armour and the Ronin uniform. They wore the samurai helmets without any need for decoration, simply painted black. Waist length leather coats were then covered with armoured leather plates and wrist gauntlets. The trousers were standard wear, with boots that came halfway up the shin tied tightly. Overall, the appearance of black and silver blurs moved through the base of operations. Inoue stayed with Katrina and a few reserves to set up camp and first aid, they would need it. They possessed over twenty rippers of standard fare since Rackshata's delivery. They would go to the most proven pilots and most important members. Everyone else carried bayonetted and lever action rifle. Tamaki decided to be different and carried a sawed-off double-barrel strapped to his waist. For protection he said.

Kallen was a different story. While she wore the armour and uniform, it was much lighter than the normal, including forgoing the helmet and plates, and was coloured more red and black. To Zero this only reflected her unpredictability, and her paladin. She was his ace in the hole this battle.

'With Cornelia's forces being drawn in by the bait that is the JLF headquarters, she has allowed herself to be open to ambush from behind and her flanks. I doubt Urabe could point fingers considering the distance to the main headquarters from where the fire is, however, I must keep alert for any treachery.' He started up his ripper and rolled ahead, his other rippers following his flanks and Kallen right behind him. "Kallen, keep to my flank in the case of any ambush, you will be assigned soon. Ronin, spread and make yourself invisible. Infantry, await your shots and move swiftly, we shall meet at point C and engage our major assault. Tamaki, you know what to do."

'Now is the time, now is my moment.'

* * *

 **Lower range of Fuji**

The soldiers moved as one, each one of them carrying the Britannian automags. Behind them was fire, before them was fire, around them was fire. Cornelia and her vanguard were nowhere in sight, but they kept steady. To one of their right, a soldier spotted a fluttering of red in the distance. Accordingly, this was one of the rebels choice of clothing. He took aim and marched steadily forward, two more covering him. As he neared, he rang out a shot in the direction of the red and inspected it. His breath caught in his throat as he realised the bandana was tied around a tree. Meanwhile, four were closing in on one contact wearing some black armour that was hiding behind a tree. As the flanked it on both sides, they realised that the figure was stuffed with straw. Shot after shot rang out and these men were gunned down from all directions.

The Ronin rose from the foliage and retreated further uphill. As more reinforcements came, they only found the bodies of their fallen comrades. More shots rang out, but the smoke made it difficult to clarify, they dropped to their belies and the Britannian's retaliated with further gunfire. Grenades were thrown, and screams were heard. They closed in around them, groups of ten were divided from the remaining hundred and ten. They all circled around the bushes and prepared to gun them down. But again, gunfire was heard, and the soldiers were shot in their backs. They retaliated quickly, popping off shots and nailing five dead. They remained calm, but the Ronin were quick to retaliate and retreat, preferring to use guerrilla tactics to avoid loses.

Bringing up the rear was eight Paladins, the gleam of metal now tarnished by soot. A voice rang out over the din of roaring fire. "All troops will mount a three-fold linear front. To attention soldiers." They were roused by the return of their Princess and assembled. In lines of ten, three rows were formed down and tree rows across. They created a human barrier that formed into nine columns before the eight paladins. "All forces fall back in organised formation." Easier said than done as a new plume of fire rose up behind them and created a new barrier. This came from a new challenger unseen by any on the battle field before.

This paladin was red and black in colour, stood nearly ten meters tall. It looked like a pod that was balanced on four crab like legs that moved in tandem with one another. Connected to the pod was two arms, on one arm was a large gattling gun that was primed and spinning menacingly. The other arm housed a cruel looking claw of pure gleaming metal that spat out flame licking one of the appendages. The pod was long and slanted, with unseen ports granting visibility, and held two long ears that served as antennae. It glared menacingly at the opposition. It was soon accompanied by other paladins of lesser quality. Whomever this pilot was, was no ordinary soldier. And Cornelia felt herself smile.

"Guilford, Cluadio, Rufio, with me. The rest of you, contact Darlton and advance towards the summit. This fire will burn itself out soon. Protect the infantry and march for victory."

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

The Princess gave chase for the Ronin paladins, while the infantry and foot-soldiers marched forward uphill. The remaining paladins gave them covering fire.

Round the clock lambasting of her authority and government had irked her over the past four days, non-stop boasting about his military might and her political incompetence was the last straw, he would finally be silenced and the rest of his petty band would fall like dominoes. They were disorganised and woefully undermanned.

* * *

 **Lelouch POV**

'Yes Cornelia, follow me. Leave your men to my machinations.' He thought to himself. It was all falling into place. But his numbers were off. The ground still had over a hundred troops and she still had roughly a dozen paladins. Not to mention the reinforcements awaiting at the base for the fire to clear. 'Looks like I will be playing this by ear.' And activated his radio and sped off to a more open visual clearing. "Kallen, Ohgi, Sugiyama and Minami, engage Cornelia from a distance and keep moving. Kallen, I leave in command of them. Urabe, be sure to await my signal and I'll keep an eye out for yours." All tasks were set, now he would get to work. "Ronin Knights, fall back and assemble into binary division, wait for Britannia to come to you." He saw what happened.

The Ronin were assembled into two blocks of twenty-five with a gap to create a false opening. The Brits marched forward, but were still not in range. They shifted formation and began to create an arrow formation, with paladins making the tip and the foot soldiers making the shaft marching in line behind a triangular formation of paladins. "Ronin, engage in venus formation. Go!"

The Ronin shifted until the two blocks separated fully, marching to the sides and flanking them, using the smoke and foliage to hide their movements. As the Britannian's finally came into range, the Ronin opened fire from both sides, assaulting the flanks before they knew it. The paladins marched on and so did the foot. The paladins opened space to allow soldiers in between and shield them. They turned their canons on the Ronin's position. "Ronin, disperse and regroup at origin point, the Brits are attempting to make a run for the full stretch." The canons fired and over a dozen were caught in the collective blast. They Ronin ran for cover, some were wounded.

They were still outnumbered two to one by a vastly more co-ordinated force. The main JLF forces were holed up inside by the explosions and resulting mudslides. It slowed down the advancing enemy, but not the Ronin who took the further trench route. "Tamaki, do you read me, do not launch the Hwacha. Move to point A. The Britannians didn't take the bait."

"Read you loud and clear mein fuhrer." Replied the excitable voice of the radio operator. She relayed the order and Tamaki responded.  
"Ready to fire Zero."  
"No, Don't", too late. Tamaki was given this task and would not let it pass him up. He took out the cigarette and prepared to light the fuse, when from around him a dozen Britannian's rushed into the camp with guns aimed. He pulled up his gun and fired pot shots at the men. The Ronin stationed jumped into action, diving behind sand bags and firing out from cover. Inoue ducked for cover and pulled out the revolver and knife she used to attack the slaver. She thought back to the little girl still sleeping at home, who may never know that she would die here. The Britannian's were taking out large portions of the camp as they took cover behind crates. Tamaki dived in next to her snatching up the radio from a cowering Katrina.

"Zero, we need some rippers up here."  
"No use, we are being distracted by Cornelia, fall back if you can and make for the trench route to meet at point B with the reinforcements."  
"Fallback, dammit, we can't." a large chunk of wood was blown from a crate and splintered over the two of them. He threw the radio aside and jumped up, shotgun in hand. "Hey Brits, eat lead you pricks." A ricochet caught him in the side of the helmet and knocked him out. The gun landed before Inoue and Katrina. The former stands up and opens fire on the Brits, she lands two hits and runs out. The remaining Ronins hide in the camp and get ready to make a break for it. More and more bullets and explosions happened around them, Katrina shuddered at the sound while Inoue tried her best to comfort her. Bang, Bang, Bang, the brits were closing in. They wouldn't make it to the rendezvous point.

That's when Katrina stood up and shouted, "ENOUGH WITH THE SHOOTING!", she held the shotgun in her hand and a lever action rifle in the other. She raised the gun and blew a hole in a mans head. The splatter caught his two friends by shock. She levelled it another two and blew out both the sides of their heads. She fired the lever action, cocked it in one hand, fired again, and repeated the action until she was empty. The Brits were taking cover and were about to ambush her, when she threw all caution to the wind and, wielding the gun like a battle axe, swung at the crouching enemy. She got one, two, three, splat, smash, squirt.

She threw the gun at another in his eye and swung at another with all the power in her fist. The blow smashed right into the soldier's head, caving it in. She swung at another, but by this point Inoue couldn't look. The sights were too horrific. She ducked along with the rest of the Ronin, shielding the injured from any further harm. When she looked up again, Katrina was finally finished. The dozen or so guards remaining were now reduced to slashed up ribbons. She was breathing heavily, bathed in blood and her hands snarled like some rabid animal, looking like they were sharpened. She looked lazily around her in confusion before collapsing in exhaustion. Inoue approached cautiously, 'Who is she…What is she!?'.

'Cornelia, we sent forth a skirmish force to take them from the rear. They have not yet responded.'  
'It will keep whatever reinforcements they possess busy, engage in minor skirmish operations and eradiate both JLF and Ronin Knights. They will take us out in larger groups."  
"Yes, your highness."

"Ohgi, take our forces and engage the enemy, they will have split into minor skirmish forces if Cornelia wishes to keep control of the landscape and prevent losses. Engage in flanking and behind attacks to maintain our numbers."  
"Roger Zero, but…what if this isn't the case?"  
"She is running out of options and running low on infantry. We need to hold out for Urabes reinforcements. Avoid being surrounded by moving in skirmishes and converging on opposition forces."  
"Understood."

Then a sound, so distant, so indistinct, it was like a hum in the distance. The flanking soldiers halted their manuever, no sound that loud could be made by man, surely the fire was playing tricks on them. But it was no deception, no mistake, this was no call of the Britannian reinforcements, no ship carrying to them the firepower to wipe out these rebels. In an instant, the mighty Britannian forces no longer felt bravery in their heart, their savagery suddenly realised as they would fight not one enemy of rabble soldiers today, but an army.

Back with Euphemia, she spied over the distance of the sprawling hills, there came forth a horse sporting a flag of Japan. She produced a spy glass and inspected closer. He was grizzled and stoic, his face and body the epiome of calm collectiveness. He wore the full armour of the Edo samurai and above his head he wielded a shining kitana. It glinted in the fire light and seemed to burn with life. He swung it around his head and rode forward. From behind him was the pandemonium that was Japans hero, Todoh the Miracle maker.

A massive hoard of soldiers was heard through the roar of the fire. They wielded spears, bows and rifles, firing into the assembled battalions. Those out in the open seethed at an open attack from the rear and began forming ranks to assault the oncoming hoard. They spat and shouted over the charging forces and fired at them.  
"Take that you eleven scum!"  
"Burn in hell you uncultured bastards!"  
"All rats will tremble before the might of Britannia." They laughed and taunted the oncoming horsemen, a dozen or so firing into ranks, but failing at such far range. The paladins fired on the horseback enemy and cheered in such an easy victory. Then they heard more trampling, more whinnying of horses. Out of the smoke they came in lines upon lines of armoured riflemen. The cheering had stopped and instead were replaced with chaos, the lines broke apart and attempted to scatter, trying to take shots at passing enemies. But much like sandpaper on a leg of wood, the lines were slowly whittled away. Swords swept through the Britannians, taking their heads from their bodies and bludgeoning them to paste. They assembled into quick skirmish bands and hid among the trees, but as more horsemen came pouring forward, the ones who had passed came swinging back. Todoh dismounted and strode to the soldiers, there was Carius, smirking at his enemy. He drew forth a sword and posed to strike, Todoh didn't move, only stood still among the swirling smoke and splashing mud. Impatient, Carius swung forward and attempted to thrust into him. But Todoh had ducked beneath the swing, charged by anger and adrenaline, he overswung and Todoh has sliced him across the abdomen. Carius fell to his knee's and coughed, "Bloody, fucking elevens." Todoh beheaded him with a loud cry of fury and was silent. "Such dishonour in a combatant. Your death has redeemed you." He turned and launched back into the fray with his soldiers beside him. The small squads had peeled away and were on the retreat down the hill around the oncoming charge. "If Zero is doing what I think he is, then Chiba and Asahina will certainly assist in that approach." Senba nodded solemnly beside him and launched into combat with rifle drawn.

* * *

 **So this is part one of the Fuji arc, part 2 will be out soon and will switch perspective to JLF, Zero and Kallen which was happening during this battle.**


End file.
